Stay With Me
by maybird1
Summary: Emily lives a somewhat normal life well minus the witch mother, 412 year old vampire best friend, lets not forget her Ecokinesis abilities , but last but certainly not least her Darling? Some guy with a nice Czech accent and fangs who crashes into Emily's world literary.
1. Emily the Freak

I am bored.

Palms were read, potions were sold at Mom's booth and the cat was fed. You may be confused at why I am touching random people's hands and practicing witchcraft. The Atwell family: Robert, Wrenne, Lexi, and Emily (me), work at the Fare. This is a different type of fare; not one were you'd find cotton candy or bull riding, I wish it was then I'd be normal, but a fare with: spells and potions, aura photography, demonologists, and physic readings. And let's not forget Florence's (My best friend and resident 2,000 year old bloodsucker) booth which guest go to for their runes and palms read. I am paid to work there part time after my schooling is done, by Paul and Marie Gasteroff, German twins in their late thirties who run the Fare. Paul does magic shows with the help of his sixteen year old son Johan, were he sometimes changes Clyde, his highly trained white Andalusian horse into other things like crowd members or Johan. But when Paul does real magic it's the kind that give you goose bumps.

Marie Gasteroff is a telepath (a pushy one at that.) Marie and I don't get along well because Marie thinks she knows about my 'special abilities' but has yet to find any proof. My sister (who is now back in the states at college) and I try our best to keep her from finding out with the help of mom and dad, and Florence Aniston. An Upírka or Cursed One (they don't like to be called the V-word) who was born in England in 1603 to some aristocrats. Unlike their male counterparts female Cursed Ones do not drink blood or burn in the sunlight, and believe me, do I wish they did because Florence has the prettiest tan that goes so well with her thick straight as can be platinum hair that never is out of place or greasy and almond shaped eyes the color bluish-steel of a midwinter sky, full of happiness and love. Grr I wish I looked like her, but no God has to be unfair and give me too big for my face boring brown eyes and dull chocolate hair that's all curly at the ends and flat and lifeless at the top that goes down to cover my barely even lumps breasts (Florence's are a lovely C-cup, insert frowny face.) The only thing I have going for me is my never ending legs. Those of which mom swears that will make me famous. She has even paraded me up and down Hollywood Boulevard numerous times in hope to get me noticed. It didn't work.

Now have you read the expression 'idle hands are the devil's playthings'? That is exactly what got me, your lovely protagonist, in trouble. It's not my fault of course bad news seems to follow me everywhere. Now that I had finished my chores and things for the day I had nothing to do. I didn't feel like reading or drawing, my two favorite things to do. The latter I'm not good at (despite all the protest saying otherwise from mom and Florence.) with it only being 9:30 at night and the sun hasn't even gone down. The bands that come with the fare, this week's being called Bloody Toads, I think something is lost in translation ( the band being Gaelic from the town Acrgar, Kilkenny Ireland. Which the Fare is currently in.) hasn't even began playing yet, the goth bands that put on shows after the booths close down are what brings in the large groups of people. I headed for Johan to assist with setting up the stage for the band. Johan has been my friend since I was fourteen when Mom moved my family to join some of her Wiccan buddies in their Gathering. There are seven classes of Wiccans and Moms a class five Witch, she only dabbles in white magic. I wish she could teach me some curses, they would have been useful in sixth grade with the bullying. But nooooo she caught me researching dark spells and grounded me for three months.

Johan is two years younger than me, but the only person my age. He does random things round the place that his father (Paul) doesn't have time to do. One of those was assisting the bands set up and take down their stage set. I was weaving in and out of the throngs of people, listening, but not understanding the different languages that made up the Fare-goers. I arrived at the white van full of amps, instruments and what it looks to be a whip? The leather pole is removed from my view as the lead singer scampered away the bottom of the basic U shaped that is our Fare. The stage is at the base with two wings on either side that houses the individual tents. The 'Talents' on the right and the vender tents like the tattoos and piercings on the other. These tents weren't your average camping pavilions; they were made of heavy fabric in various wild, neon colors based on the owner's preference, everyone's was open-fronted with slender steel poles for strength. Some of them could be taken down easy when we moved on after a week staying in that particular town or village. Johan noticed me approaching and gave me a toothy grin and waved or as much as he could with a coil of steel cables in his arms. I quickly grabbed it before he dropped it.

"Here let me take this before you break a foot." I said with a smile.

"Thank God, that vas heavy and I don't vant to be yelled at in Gaelic by those idiots." He nudged his head towards two men decked out in leather with perfectly done guy liner. I laughed and replied.

"I wonder if I could ask him do my make up? He does it better than I do." He chuckled and blew some dirty blond hair out of his russet eyes. I started to walk away. Johan called a 'see you later' after me with his thick German accent. I was strolling along trying to pull down my dark gray Yale tee-shirt that had bunched up when it got snagged on the wooden part of the coil stand when my sky went black at the sound of tires screeched to a stop.

A/n: Hi guys and girls thanks for reading my story don't forget to tell me if you like it. I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes just tell me and i'll cry about it later. This is my first story on Fan-fiction as you can tell so feel free to leave comments to tell me how to write better, just don't be mean. I have feelings too! I have a few more ( ten in total) chapters ready to go so tell me if you want it to continue please!


	2. Lordy Help Me Now

Buflarg I moaned and rubbed my bum. ow that hurt. A smokiness swirled in the space behind my eyelids. It was not like the kind you get when you're unconscious or under anesthesia. It was filled with sorrow and… Concern. Well that's not normal. Someone was stroking my arm. A deep voice spoke with a hint of an accent. I haven't been in the United Kingdom long enough to pick the names of accents.

 _Are you in pain? I am not familiar with that word. What language do you speak?_

 _It's the one you speak when you are hit with a motorcycle!_

I sat up and opened my eyes to become face to face with the body that was attached to the arm currently holding my head up. Eep! Someone was touching me! I hastily moved the offending appendage from my person and sighed in relief.

"Technically, you stepped in front of me, but I am glad you are unhurt." I looked up at those words and by up I mean UP man was this guy is tall. Like has to be six foot somethin' he held out his leather jacket covered hand to help me up from the ungraceful heap I landed in. Oh Lordy help me now.

 _I am six foot three, Emily._

I was standing at this point and I only came up to his chest. Well I'm tiny, in my five foot seven glory. Hey, at least it's better than my older sisters five foot three. Hehe.

"Hey! That rhymed!' I giggled, which is weird because I don't giggle. 'Wait! How do you know my name! And… and how is it you can speak in my head? Who are you?" I was glaring up a storm (it's funny when you know I'm an Ecoiknesis or nature manipulator) by the end of my ramble. Tall, dark and abusive, only smiled and responded.

"My name is Benedikt Tmavy. Its' Czech, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He held out a large hand with slender fingers towards me. I shook it, like I'm dumb, I'm not going to pass up an opportunity to be better acquainted with this hottie. Holy biscuits was this guy hot. I mean the type of hotness that you would stop and stare and accidentally walk in to oncoming traffic and be perfectly fine with it. His face was chiseled and refined, it would have made the Greeks jealous, and was framed by darker than sin hair that was up in a small brown leather tie at the base of his neck. He was young, maybe eighteen or so. The thing that really had me tinging was his eyes, they were framed by long dark lashes that looked like they had mascara on them, black eyes with little flecks of gold that just lit up his whole face. He was tall and lean with long legs clad in blue jeans and a lovely amount of manly stubble. Over all totally drool worthy.

"Hello, I'm Emily Atwell, but you already knew that ... Um I hope I don't sound too rude, but uh are you here for the Fare or are you that guy that Florence was expecting?" I blushed and looked down at my gray tinnie shoe covered feet rubbing them around in the dirt. I was never the one who was good at talking to others one to one. Epically someone so out of my league as Benedikt. If it was possible his grin got bigger. Ben (I'm calling him that for now on because Benedikt is a mouthful) stuck out one finger and gently tilted my chin up to meet his eyes.

"I would very much appreciate it if you looked at me, you have such pretty eyes it would be a shame for them to be hidden. I know your name because Florence told me in excruciating detail all about you, it is not rude at all. I am Florence's younger brother. And for me being able to talk in your head, it is because you are my…" he was cut off from the rest of his sentence by a very frantic Johan sprinting towards us. Wide eyes and windblown hair he finally reached me. He was rambling something in German and looking me up and down. I patted his head and smiled.

"Hello Johan, you're mixing your languages again and I don't understand. But I'm alright and so is the coil." I pointed to the object laying in the grass a few feet from Ben's disregarded motorcycle. He must have jumped right off. Johan bent to pick it up and turned it over repeatedly. He noticed Ben standing to my left side and glared. "This is Ben Tmavy, he's Florence's younger brother." Ben raised a dark brow at my words. Oh I wish I could that one eyebrow thingy. It make life so much easier.

 _Ben?_

 _Benedikt takes too long to say, is that okay?_

The voice smiled, I know voices don't smile but this one honest to goodness did! I would be lying if I didn't say it felt amazing. I glanced up at him and grinned. "Johan go finish before you get in trouble "I made shooing motions with my hands. Johan hesitated but ran off in the direction of his trailer. "I'll show you the way to Florence's trailer if ya want Ben?" he nodded and I began walking away. Half way through the U he spoke again.

 _You are an Ecoiknesis yes?_

 _How? How did you know that? Did Florence tell you? She's not supposed to. Please don't tell anyone. I just want to be normal._

I had stopped moving and peeked up through my lashes. He grabbed my shoulder and turned my body towards his. My mind was buzzing through images of silver lab tables, white lab coats, stainless steel sterile instruments, and leather straps. Oh my god I don't want to be tested on. I am freak. My frown got deeper and deeper and my eyebrows furled. Ben grabbed my face with both hands and looked me in the eye.

 _You are not a freak Emmaline. Please do not say you are. Florence did not tell me._

His thumbs were slowly moving up and down my cheeks in a soothing motion. I closed my eyes at the feeling. I sighed and opened them back up. His eyes were now a honey color and filled with worry and something else I couldn't place. I slowly pushed his warm hands away and blew out a breath. I felt lost without the contact from him.

 _How did you find out then?_

 _The grass._

At me confused look he rolled his eyes and sweetly smiled down at me.

 _When you were lying on the ground it moved to be on top of you where the tiny cuts are almost like a shield and my suspicions were confirmed when a pair of chipmunks started following you._

I looked down and broke out laughing at my two little buddies Chip and Dale. Ben was chuckling too at the sight of the brothers attempting to hide behind each other. I kneeled down to pick up Chip. He leaned his tiny ginger and white head into my palm. I gently starched up and down is nose. I was going through a big Disney craze when the tiny guys came dashing into my life. They were being hunted by a pretty mean looking hawk and we have been friends ever since.

 _They do that when I'm hurt, which happens a lot._

"This is Chip and that's his brother Dale." Ben knelt beside me and reached towards Dale." Dale doesn't like strangers so don't be offended if he won't let you pet him." He glanced up with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. With a sexy smirk on his lips reach down and let Dale crawl onto his palm. My eyes bugged out of my head. I scooted down next him and grabbed his hand. I held it up and flipped it over repeatedly.

"Do you have peanut butter on your hand or seeds or something, cause he usually bites." Ben laughed and gently wrapped his fingers through mine and said nothing. I blushed and tore my hand away with great effort. It belonged there surrounded by his, on a lazy day. His palms enclosed mine, it gave off a delectable warmth I never wanted to lose. I stood up quickly and stuttered out a let's go and swiftly walked away. Oh my god I just held hands with a vampire!

 _I do not like to be called that word Emily, how did you know about me?_ I stopped and spun around. Whoa too close, our noses were touching. I stepped back and blushed and hopped Ben wouldn't see it. Curse my pale skin. He did and let lose a wide non-pointy toothy grin. Where were is fangs? Maybe I should ask him?

"I'm sorry I forgot, well as a part of my freakiness I can read auras and yours, like all vam… Cursed Ones, have a black rim around the edges. And not to mention you're Florence's brother so." I shrugged my shoulders and turned back around. Now at Florence's booth I quickly said goodbye and dashed of in the direction of my camper. I could barely hear Ben's bye. Oh my god! Oh my god that did not just happen. Wait, dang I need to go to Florence and get the money made from today. Ug that means seeing Ben again. He probably thinks I'm a world class freak. I stopped and took a minute the right myself then turned back around and walked to the gold and white trailer with handprints and runes painted on the side. Everyone at the Fare has their own individual style that they painted on the walls of the van. When Mom and I (dad being in oil drilling so he's not at home a lot, and Lexi only was here for two months before going back home) moved to join the Fare; I was angry and wanted to stay back in Arkansas, Mom's condition was I could paint the trailer whatever I wanted. So it's covered in very detailed blackbirds and forests (took me nine months to finish and might I say it's awesome.) Paul and Johan's is the ocean and coral reefs, because Johan saw one when he was ten and was amazed by them ever since. Marie's is an ugly brown and black with Van Goh's swirly things on it. Florence and my trailer are right next to each other so it's only a short walk in between.

Ben's black motorcycle was parked right outside, I gave that demon a wide berth. Screw you beautiful piece of machinery that I would love to ride. With your black leather studded seat and wide chrome handlebars. Sigh. Climbing up the tiny steps I knocked on the door softly in hopes no one would hear and I could slink away unnoticed. No such luck. The beautiful Florence swung open the metal door with a screech. Long arms reach out to grab me, they were too quick and I was pulled in to one of Florence's famous bone crushing hugs.

"Eeep! I can't believe that little Emmie, is my baby brother's Darling! Oh it's too good to be true! I'm so happy!" Florence swung me around and danced. Everything was a blur around me. A familiar dark haired blob came into view.

"Florence, please put down Emmaline she cannot breathe." He walked right up to us and stood there. Florence dropped me immediately, and I fell into Ben's arms. Oh dear god are these arms yummy. I'm pretty sure he could bring about world peace if he wore short sleeves. Lean limbs circled around me in a hug. Oh how I just belong there. I could stay here forever. I may have to because he's tightening around me. I wiggled out of the embrace and stepped a few inches to the side. I don't like to be touched. Bad things happened last time. I wobbled a bit still dizzy from that spin. Ugh I place a hand on my forehead, already feeling a headache coming with a vengeance.

 _I wish you could stay here too, my dear, and for world peace I do not know. Mmm you smell lovely, like roses and strawberries._

Ignoring that commit which had me feeling a fuzzy ball of happiness in the bottom of my abdomen, I spoke aloud my question.

"Umm…. Excuse me for being uneducated, but what is a Darling?" I looked in between the two Cursed Ones for a response. Florence gasped and hit Benedikt's shoulder.

"You didn't tell her! Oh and here I foiled the surprise. Bad Florence and very bad Benedikt!" she gracefully place her hand on mine and whispered a sorry. I smiled and shrugged. She grinned even bigger. Ben rolled his black oak orbs and sifted foot to foot. He cleared his throat and flicked away a lose strand of silky hair. I made a go on motion and tapped my foot.

"For every Upir, there is a Darling or the one being that redeem a Cursed One's soul. You are my Darling, which is why I can speak to you mentally." At least he had the decency to blush you butt canoe. I couldn't save anyone's soul. I started to breathe heavy and sweat. That's... that's too much… too much pressure to put on an eighteen year old who hasn't even lived HER life yet. And I'm supposed to be bound forever to one guy, who didn't even chose to be with me. What? What if I'm not good enough for him? What if he wants someone else and just leaves me to forever wonder what I did wrong? I can't do this, I can't breathe. I was gasping and wildly looking around seeing nothing but fogginess and despair. It all came crashing down and I could feel the walls closing in. like I was drowning and everyone one else was breathing fine. A shadow knelt in front of me. I didn't even realized I fell. I ripped up and down my nails over my bare arms to take away the panic. Warm hands grabbed my face and rubbed their thumbs up and down in a familiar gesture, distantly I heard yelling like sound though water; muggy and mushed together. I could barely make out the desperate call of my name.

 _Emmaline please come back to me._

 _Ben? Is that you? I… I can't hear you well._ The fingers moved to my hair. I looked up and could see the outline of a man face. It was full of worry and concern. Who would worry about me? I'm pathetic. Can't even think about my future without having a full blown panic attack. Wow Emily way to go like Ben will want you now.

 _I will always want you Emmaline. You are not in any way, shape, or form pathetic. You are strong and brave woman to get both feet out of bed every morning. Come back to me._

Awe that is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. The darkness was different now it had more of a human quality in it. It slowly tugged Little Emily from her corner of shame and doubt to the open field of my self-conscience. The walls were torn down and I was free. The sun had come out of the sky and filled me with love and hope. I smiled and spun around with my arms out. My eyes shot open.

I took a peek at my arms and found them covered in blood. Guess my nails are sharper than I thought. Things slowly came back in view. Mom, Paul, Johan, Marie, Florence, and Ben were all gathered around me. Florence was sobbing and clutching my bloody hand with all she had in her. Paul said something about getting a blanket for me to Johan; it didn't look like he wanted to leave, but after two harsh sounding German words he sprinted off my trailer. Mom had practically hip checked poor Ben out of the way and was wrapping up my arms in gauze. The sky above was a black thunder cloud and the wind was blowing fiercely around us picking up leaves and tables and chairs. It's upsetting the Fare-goers. Some are crying and one lady is doing a Hail Mary. That's the problem with my abilities, they are controlled by my emotions. If I am sad the sky turns gray, when I'm happy daisies grow everywhere, and when I'm in a panic like this all hell breaks out and I have to be put under a sleeping spell by my mother if it gets beyond control. My ratty blue blanket I've had since I was three was wrapped around my chest and shoulders in a cocoon of fuzzy warmth. I've never had an episode in front of anyone but my family. I guess they are pretty wigged out. Mom began shooing people away and opened a bottle of calmness. Mom sales potions at her booth: love, happiness, calmness, and the least sold understanding. And these really work, I accidentally drank a whole bottle of joy when I was three and was giggling all week. Marie was the first to leave (go figures) and Paul and Johan too after a pat on the head from Paul. Mom walked away silently. The only ones left were Ben and Florence. A blonde blob attach itself to my shoulder and I could feel her tears flowing like little rivers.

"Emily I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I shouldn't have sprang that one you. That was one of the scarcest things I've ever seen! And I was in the French Revolution!" I was slowly stroking her back, it hurt my arms to move but for her, I could deal. Her head was buried in my neck I moved my skull towards the one who helped me out of my mess. Ben tucked a piece of stray brown hair behind my ear. His lips kissed my forehead with so much emotion. I slowly removed Florence's arms from their place on my shoulders and stood up. Still from her spot on the ground Florence said in such a quiet voice I almost didn't hear it.

"You don't know what you look like when you do that, do you?" I shook my head. Why does that matter? No one ever said anything. They just brush me off and say grow up and get over it.

"Oh Emily, your face had such pain. When I called your name you flinched and looked at us with your brown eyes, those brilliant, melancholy eyes of yours and for a moment I thought that all the sadness of the world has been forced into your body, this one heart that is so fragile and so close to breaking under the stress of it all. Then, you just put on a smile, one that's so obviously forced it's nearly painful to see, and brush it off like nothing happened. Emily you can't live like that."

Silent tears cascaded down my face. I had never thought about it that way. I looked at my feet and mumbled a sorry. A spicy smell reached my nostrils. It was like spices, woodsy with a hint of leather. It was Ben, that smell fit him so perfectly. He had taken of his black coat at some point only leaving him in a rich purple short sleeve shirt. I noticed tiny blood stains near the sides. My blood. He gently grasped my forearm and rubbed his hand over the wounds. I gasped and tried to move away, he wouldn't let me. The sting receded and he slowly unwrapped the bandages. All the marks were gone, like they had never been there in the first place.

"Cursed Ones can heal anyone they are closely linked to." His voice sounded dead. I nodded in understanding. "You need to rest; go back to your trailer please." I nodded my head again too tired to protest. Florence kissed my cheek and said goodnight. I started to walk away when another pair of footsteps followed me. We walked in silence; too lost in our own thoughts to talk. When we made it to my door I thought he'd just stay quiet and leave, but no he has to drop a bomb.

"May I court you?" it was all rushed out to sound like one word. I didn't understand at first. Wait what? He wants to court me. Awe he's so old fashion it's adorable. Should I? I mean I should get to know him, maybe even learn to love him. If I don't scare him away before then. There's already some attraction on my side for sure, but him I don't know. What if he's only doing this to so I'll save his soul and not because he wants to get to know me? I've never had a boyfriend or kissed anyone before. What if he wants to do IT? Well he's going to have to buy me wedding ring because I'm ain't doing that stuff till I'm married. I hadn't realized I didn't respond to him. He looked so forlorn. His eyes were pure black, no sign of a pupil. It looked like I just killed his new puppy. Gotta fix this fast.

"Emmaline are you okay?" he frowned and rubbed his face and mumbled something under his breath that sounded strongly like 'oh course she doesn't want to date you some Czech swear word.' I stepped forward a bit and started to violently shake my hands.

"No no no no Ben! I was just thinking and I'm sorry I scarred you. I do want to date you, I'm just nervous cause no one's ever wanted to date me and I don't know what to do. We're gonna have to make some conditions with my mother first okay?" I managed to stutter out the whole sentence. I probably sound like raging goof ball but I don't care. The grin on Ben's face was blinding. It almost split his face in two, it made me smile too. He ran at me and clutched my face in his hands and laughed something in a foreign language.

"Yes! Yes whatever you say Emmaline." He picked me up and spun me around I started to laugh too. The laughter was everywhere, we just couldn't stop. He set me down gently and looked into my eyes. Breathing heavy I started back. They were a golden color with a brown mixed in. So full of joy and had a sparkle of something I couldn't identify. The more I looked the more I saw; he had a pain and hollowness that rocked me deep within my soul. His face was gravitating forward like a magnet, mine moved without my consent. I was going to kiss him and I didn't care. His lips brushed mine delicately asking for permission. I don't know what triggered it to happen or who initiated it but hey I'm not complaining. And our faces met and fireworks exploded behind my eyes. Reality came crashing in and I remembered I DON'T KNOW HOW TO KISS. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? OH I'M MESSING THIS UP SO BAD! His hands moved up to my hair.

"Say Mississippi Emmaline." Oh okay Ben whatever you say, kissing master. Dear lord his lips taste a-m-a-z-i-n-g. Like a warm summers day, and I can't get enough. He backed away an inch so we could catch our breath. He had a blissful smile. I could only imagine what my face looked like. Slowly backing away.

"Umm… Thank you? Bye!" I got the heck out of doge. I had no idea where I was going but I had to get away. I just had my first kiss and I said THANK YOU! Gosh who does that? Apparently me that's who. Well that was amazing, all those years of livin' did not do Ben's lip locking ability wrong. I backed away and ran like a bat out of hell towards the woods.

A/N Hey ya'll thanks for reviewing you made my day. Well Emily finally met Ben and i didn't turn out so good for her. Tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll fix them while crying. I hope you like this chapter, and I Don't Own Disney. If i did the world would be a different place. I have the next chapter up and waiting to be finish so leave a comment below!


	3. Can You Not?

Chapter three: Can you not

I guess my feet wanted me to go to mother because I ended up to the edge of her Wiccan Circle. I skirted around the other Witches to find my mom. It's very important to NOT break the circle last time I did it took me a week to grow my eyebrows back. Mom holds the gathering once a week on Fridays at eleven o'clock. It was the main reason we came to the Fare. There are ten Wiccans currently in mom's group, most are locals. I found mom near an oak tree. It was the same color as Ben's eyes. Whoa gettin' off track. I whispered in her ear.

"Momma I got an emergency." My eyes darted around in hopes of not disturbing anyone. Mom cracked open one eye and peeked towards me. And out of the corner of her mouth rage whispered.

"Emmaline Grace Atwell, you know not to interrupt a Gathering." Oh crap she pulled the middle name card. I'm in trouble.

"It's a romance emergency. Ben, Florence's brother, kissed me." Her eyes flew open and she rudely dropped the two hands she was holding. Contact is important in a Circle and mom just broke it. Craps gonna to hit the fan.

"HE DID WHAT NOW!?" She screamed, alerting the other women. They cast startled glances at her and she blushed. "I am sorry to say that this week's Gathering will be cut short due to some romantic problems my daughter is facing." A few of the long distance Wiccans left leaving only five locals. I smiled shyly and did a little wave, a red head waved back. An older witch spoke with broken English.

"May ve stay? Most of us have vounglings the same vge as yours." The pretty redhead that waved earlier nodded. Two more left, I'm assuming that they don't have kids.

"I guess if you want to, I could use some advice." Mom sat down and patted the spot next to her. Soon we were all sitting crisscross applesauce in a tiny oval. "So Emily tell me EXACTLY what happened in detail." I looked down at my lap and blushed.

"Before you begin, please tell us who tis boy is Emily." A Witch spoke with a heavy Scottish accent. Hehe Scottish can't say H.

"His name is Benedikt, and he's…" mom cut out the rest of my words with an angry.

"He's her Cursed One." She spat out Cursed One like it was a vile toxin in her mouth. That's weird because she's not prejudiced. All of the ladies started to awe and gushed about me. It got loud real fast, with all the women talking about how cute that was and their significant others. Mom made a quick shushing noise and looked over at me.

"Uh yeah he's my Cursed One I guess. He was walking me to my trailer and asked if he could date me. Well he said cort so." More awes filled the air and Mom made tisk sound and mumbled 'this boy has class.'

"I didn't really respond at first because I was thinking and he got this look on his face that looked like I just shot his unicorn in front of him." Mom narrowed her eyes and thinned her lips.

"When did he kiss you?"

"After I kind of said that I would date him but we'd have to talk to you 'bout some conditions first. And he was all like 'whatever you say Emily' and then picked me up a spun me around and then dropped me and he kissed me." I glanced at Mom and she had a proud smile and rubbed my hair.

"Whatcha say after?" I let out a nervous laugh and fiddled with my hands. And mumbled out my answer. "Louder."

"I said' Uh... Thank you?' and ran to you. Because you said you wanted to know if anything like this happened and now Lex is gonna be mad she missed it." I took in a long breath at the end of my ramble. Mom broke out a guffaw and side hugged me. Mom is the only person I'll let touch me, well her, Florence, and now Ben apparently. All the ladies who had stayed silent since mom told them to all snickered. I groaned, great I'm never going to live this down.

"Well… that's polite Emmie." I don't know how she got that out because she is still snorting and grabbing her sides. I glared and wacked her arm.

"Mom! Be serious please. What do I do?" I buried my face in my hands. I totally screwed this up.

 _Ben?_ I called out to him. I hope this works and he answers. Ten seconds later I got a response.

 _Yes, Emmaline._

Dang it he laughing too. I really am Emily, Queen of the Freaks. I stood up in a huff and said a see you later to mom and head back to camp. Mom called out a love you it was all jumbled with giggles.

 _Ben did I mess up? I'm sorry if I did._

Ben mentally smiled. I sighed in relief, so he's not disgusted with my minimal kissing abilities.

 _It was your first kiss, my dear, I was not laughing at you, but what you said._

 _Like that makes it any better._

I whined, I was at the front of my door about to unlock it. When branch snapped and I spun around swinging. There was a crunch and a groan, I must have hit my mark.

 _You sure did Emmaline._

His voice sounded pained. Oh my god the face I hit was Ben's! Well that will teach him not to sneak up on people. I tenderly moved his hands away from his nose.

"I'm so sorry Ben! I didn't know it was you. Didn't your momma teach you never sneak up on a Southern?" I giggled some, and softly tilted his face to one side. His eyes were a honey brown. The coroner of his lips were quirked up. Wow he's sexy, Little Emily was just about melted into a puddle when he looked at me like that. Focus Emily, Ben's nose might be broken and you're over here thinking about kissing him!

"It must have not come up." His voice was a nasally from me pinching the bridge of his nose. He winced when my hands shifted. I whispered a sorry and let go. He sweetly smiled and waved it off. There was a sickening crunch when he snapped it back in place. The blood had stopped when he rubbed his palm over it, he's healing it. That's so cool!

"Ha, that's so cool Ben. How long have you been able to do that?" I ripped his hand away a replaced it with mine. I was touching everywhere on his sniffer. It was nice and aristocratic. He captured my hands and held them near his chest. He was warm and solid. I thought vampires were supposed to be cold?

"I am glad you think that I am cool, I have been able to heal small wounds since I was ten. My mother taught me."

"That's sweet Ben." In a sudden wave of bravery I pecked his check and staggered up the three stairs in a blind haze. Why did I do that? I ripped open the screen door and said a night and slammed the door. Not noticing Ben's pale fingertips lightly brush over the still warm spot were I kissed him.

I felt a buzzing feeling from my fingers. I sprinted to the window on the other side of the trailer and flicked open the flower design curtain and saw a lone daisy planted in the dead grass. I only smiled and crawled into bed.

A/N: Hey my loves oh how I missed you. So two things i need to get done with. One I need you to tell me if you like the people in my story, i need to know if they are guys you can relate with and they are not Mary Sue, Second I have made a rule that I will not update until I get at least one comment telling me to continue. I don't want it to seem like I'm only doing it it get likes, but i need to know if people are reading this and I'm not just writing to air. And as always tell me about spelling and grammar mistakes and I'll just go plant mushrooms in my closet. (Bonus cookie if you get my reference) :) Happy Halloween and be safe :)- love Maybird1


	4. Ah saquina It

Chapter Four: Ah saquina It's Smiba!

You would think that after all that has happened I would get a good night's sleep, but alas I did not rest a wink. Why you ask? Well I'll tell you

One I forgot to change out of my day clothes so my jeans were turned all funky dunky, Second the GOSH DANG FLYING RATS WOULD NOT SHUT UP! The ravens outside apparently would like to announce that they want to get with it on a dull black ladybird on a oak tree a few feet back. Last, but certainly not forgotten is my little boy-problem. Many of you are most likely going " Why Emily, would you be complaining about the hot and charming one thousand year old Czech citizen falling to his knees licking the ground you walk on like some of those Bieber fans." I'll gonna teach you a thing alright so listen up, Benedikt Tmavy is a P-R-O-B-L-E-M, and if you don't speak the Southerners English than I'll put it in Spanish He's a problema, let's try Dutch he's a probeem or maybe Polish, okay that one comes out as a cognate so there! I rest my case.

Ben is great don't get me wrong it's just….. I don't think he likes me like that. He's probably got hundreds of lady vamps lining up at the gate of his castle to become Darlings with him. I can't see why he'd want a simpleton like me, just a small town girl living in a lonely world. Oh Journey how you understand me. I'm not very pretty, I would like to call my self with make-up on a strong five and without it a weak two. I don't break mirrors but I'm not Scarlett Johansson walking down the street in a bikini. Ben deserves better.

I heard some shuffling from Mom's bedroom, she must be up. That's rare, she's like a zombie until two o'clock and it's only, I stuck an arm out and click the white home button on my Iphone five ( Hand-me-down from my sister) and up popped and picture of baby Avengers and the white numbers reading, seven o'five. Gee Whiz that's early for me, I'm more of an ten'ish type of person.

With a small grunt I unwound myself from the warm cocoon of happiness I had burrowed in and braved the frigidness of my trailer. I looked around for some fresh clothes for a new day. My eyes raked over the interior of my RV; cream white walls greeted me with a blinding color, small light oak wood cabinets floated over a two burner stove (only I know how to use) that contrasted sharply against the white plastic counter tops came into view on the left side wall. My feet padded against the plush ivory carpets, I opened the far right wardrobe to put the blankets from my twin sized pull-out bed on the top self. I rotated back around and heaved my temporary bed back into place and pulled the table over it to make our small dining room. With that part of my routine done I headed back the dresser I was at before to select an outfit to face the day in. It was was a chilly May morning so I grabbed a long sleeved light blue sweater and some black jeans and flats. I'm not going to bring up undies. With my bundle of things I headed down the narrow passage to the flimsy door that stopped three feet from Mom's room. I creaked it open the door and stepped inside. I flicked up the light switch and hissed at the fluorescent glow of the overhead light. Setting my things on the small oatmeal colored sink and grabbed my blue toothbrush and paste. Twisting the knob on as high heat as it could go, I waited for it to get to the ideal fiery Mordor temperature I love. Reaching out my palm the scalding water washed over slightly burning it. With record speed I ripped off my dirty garments and leaped into the four by four container and sighed. Yasss Goals.

I bent over and picked up my strawberry scented shampoo, why does Ben like this so much? Thirty minutes later I was scrubbed clean and stepping out of the shower. I wrapped a violet towel around my chest and began drying off. Using the corner of the cloth I ran it over the small mirror clearing away the fog. Ugh me face. It's was all pale and thin. Totally runway model material. There was a few scattered zits on my chin and in between my eyebrows. Ugh raging teenage acne.

A knock on the door made me screech and trip on my left pant leg and fall over into the shower. Ow that hurt.

"Emily, did you trip again?" I could hear the humor in my mother's voice. See my mom is just so desensitized to my tripping because it happens quite often. Yay for me.

"N no, my…. Shirt fell." dear lord Emily get a grip.

"That sounded heavier than a shirt Emmie." Momma laughed a reply.

"I was in the shirt." Yass, my sass was a full spin today. If I could describe myself with three words they would be sweet, smart, and sassy. Bonus points for alliteration. I finish pulling up my pants and begin working my sweater over my wet, tangly hair.

"Now that's better, anyways I was going to ask you if you could go to the village and get some things." She slowly opened the pale door and peeked her short grey and blonde head inside. You see my sister and I got our brown hair and eyes from mom, but until four years ago it was a pretty chocolate but a massive amount of grey took over the poor unsuspecting hairs near the crown of her head, after that she dyed the rest so you couldn't tell. Reaching for the handle on the top right drawer I brought out a dark pink brush and proceeded to comb it through my tangles.

"Uh, yeah Mom, I'll do it. I wanted to get away anyway so." Mother came up behind me started to French braid my hair; It was the only type she could do. She let loose a blinding smile and kissed my cheek.

"Great! Thanks, I'll be busy today, so don't call unless it's an emergency okay? Please be back at ten. Here's the list of crap I need and be safe." Mom said all this while shoving me though the trailer and out the door. With a quick love you she slammed the screen door shut with a thud. I just manage to snatch up my wallet before I was thrust into the cold unforgiving sun of outside. Hiss the sun it blindsss usss, the outernet is scary.

"Well love you too mom!" I shout after her. Ugh I have to be around people. Flipping my braid over my shoulder I set out on my quest.

:)Time space: ) :)Time space : ) :) Time space: ) :)Time space : ) :) Time space: )

* * *

It was a little chilly outside as a gust of wind blew up some dead golden leaves from the ground in a wind spiral. I had chosen to go along an old bike trail through the woods next to the fair. Fall was my favorite season, so I enjoyed the lonely walk. I was humming a random tune to fill the silence. That scared me, there should be some sound like birds, wind, or anything showing that the forest is alive.

"That's a pretty tune you got there girl." I spun around in fear and blindly looked around for that voice that sent shivers down my spine. I gasped when I saw a man with a face not even his mother could love. He looked 'bout thirty-three with a receding hairline, and black eyes. They were not like Ben's whose were warm and inviting, but the way he looked at me was like the way I looked at chocolate cake. His jeans were dirty and ripped and his shirt had stains on it that I couldn't even begin to guess what they were. His skin was so pale I could see every vein and artery, it was stretched thin over his bony body that was to tall. I felt, suddenly, that the center of this man's attention was a very bad place to be.

"Um, h-hello, sir, c-can I help you?" Wow Emily way to stutter that out like a idiot. He grinned with his rotten yellow teeth and took a step forward. I, on instinct, took a step back. I was to far away from anyone to scream for help. I was truly alone with this man.

"Now, don't be scared sweetheart, I just want to have some fun that's all. I can guarantee that you will enjoy it." This man outweighed me by a least twenty pounds, I wouldn't be able to fight him head on. I either have to run or use my powers. The latter was a last resort. I only know how to grow tiny seeds into sproutlings, nothing that can be used for offence. The man was two feet away, I need to run now.

"Well I'm sorry sir, but I have to go, I hope you can find a brothel to fulfill your needs soon." I gave him a tight lipped smile and sprinted away. A bony hand enclosed my tiny wrist and yanked me backwards.

"Sweetie, don't you run now, alright?" His rancid breath blew in my ear. It smelled of whisky. I whimpered softly, a new fire lit up in my veins and I whipped around and punched him in the nose and brought my knee up to his groin and crushed them. He let go instantly to cradled his bruised junk.

"You B!tch" He spat out the words and slowly stood up. "I'll gonna rape you now and enjoy every minute of your screams." He reached out for me and I screamed and made a break for it. I could hear his feet catching up to me. I'm not going to make it. I'm going to die, tears were flowing down my face as the wind stung against my eyes. I had passed large beech trees with their roots jutting out of the earth. Breath left my lungs as I was tackled to the ground by a hard force. With a face full of dead leaves and mud I tried to sit up. A weight pressed into my back, gaunt fingers grabbed my hair and yanked it back painfully. His lips slowly kissed my ear as he whispered harsh words. I heard a zipper being undone and sobbed. I was going to be rapped, my virginity was going to be taken away from me without my consent. A low growl harshly snapped me out of my dismal thoughts. It seemed to do the same to the guy who currently had his pants down to his ankles.

The man screamed as a large golden lion pounced on him. The male beast was crouched over me snarling. I could tell he was a dude because he was hung like Godzilla's horse. That is if Godzilla had a horse. Why is a lion in North Ireland and why ,more importantly, is he protecting me? I closed tightly on my self in the fetal position with my pale hands clutching tightly around my knees. My potential rapist screamed.

"I'm sorry you can have her, just don't kill me." He pleaded as he crawled away slowly. A snap came from the jaws of the beast, slobber oozed out and landed next to my nose and I shrunk closer into the ground. The man peed his yellow and brown briefs and fainted. Gee Wiz bro way to be strong. The lion bounded over to the body and sniffed it, it made a scoffing noise and looked away. I giggled and tried standing on my feet. My small sound brought the lion's attention back towards me. Oh crap, I slowly backed away, but as soon as my left foot touched the ground I felt it collapse under my weight. I must have twisted it when I was knocked over. Before I hit the ground a fury pelt brushed against my tummy. I began to move away when he growled softly at me. Okay, let's not move Emily, the beast does not like that. He carefully lowered himself onto the ground and I couldn't help but follow. I nested myself into the nook of an old beech tree and let out a groan. He whimpered and nuzzled my thigh. I lifted my shaking hand and scratched him behind the ears, he let a chuffing sound out in happiness. Lions don't purr they make a uh uh sound, I learned that when I was ten from a three hour documentary on Nat Geo Wild. Love that place I do. Softly smiling I continued my ministrations.

"Thank you for saving me Simba. I'm sorry I don't have a name for you, but I can give you mine which is Emily, in case you're wondering." I took and shaky breath, and looked down. My gaze was met by a pair of beautiful golden eyes.. Wow they were breathtaking. He licked my face, I giggled and swatted his large head away.

"Hey, sir you're gonna have to take me to dinner first." The lion made a funny guttural noise and nuzzed my neck, I slowly rested my head on top and closed my eyes.

"You know that you are a very handsome lion, and your main is real dark which is a sign for a high testosterone count, that must get all the lady lions crazy." He let out another chuffing sound and wrapped his thin tail with a tuft of light brown fur around my legs. I chuckled and rubbed my fingers up and down his muzzle, and watched as he closed his eyes in contentment.

"I'm sorry you got mixed up with my problems, and I'm really thankful for your assistance. T-that man would would have r-ra." I let out a deep sob and buried my face into his warm main. He whimpered and cuddled closer, there was not even a breath between us.

"It's not your fault Mr. Lion, It's mine I should know better than to go out walking alone in a remote place. I was just begging to get attacked." The lion snarled dangerously and jumped up. I squeaked in surprise and shuffled to the tree. He turned and faced me with his eyes glowing with unspoken anger. Mine widened in fear, he took a step forward his face showing remorse. I reached out my hand to let him push his cold nose into my palm.

"It's okay you just scared me that's all. Hey I forgot to ask during my ramble if you're lost. You are probably tired of hearing my voice." I laughed nervously. He shook his head and licked my nose. " You seem quite smart for a lion" He gave me a proud look and pranced around like a show dog. I laughed loudly and rolled on the ground clutching my sides. " You look like one of those show dogs!" He suffered and bared his long teeth. Yikes those are scary. " Well you do!" He sat down faced away from me and stuck his head into the air. He's pouting. I crawled towards him mindful of my swollen ankle. Still giggling, I began to pet his back.

"Oh, don't be like that Mufasa, You are a independent male beast who needs no pride." He flopped over on his back and roared with laughter. I chuckled along with him. My laugh faded away and I sat up. "I need to go home, Mom will worry. I've been out for three hours and it's only 'sposed to take two. And it takes an hour to walk home. Hey, where are my manners what's your name? I forgot to ask, sorry." He made tisk sound and leaped up and landed with grace in front of me. He stuck out a large forepaw and scribbled something in the dirt. The handwriting was so bad I almost couldn't read it. It read Damek. What a cool name.

"Your penmanship is absolutely terrible." He glared at me. "I like your name, Damek, it is a strong name." His eyes rolled back in his head with happiness. hemh wonder why? I stood up beside him. Ugh another thing that's taller than me, I only came up to Damek's nose. He is larger than normal lions and his eyes are too human. What is he? He nudged his head gently between my thighs. I think he wants me to get on his back.

"Do you want me to ride you?" I questioned. Damek nodded. Well okay then. I swung my leg over and heaved myself onto his broad shoulders. I could feel the rippling of his toned muscles under me. I dug my hands into his pelt and squealed like a baby when he took of running. He looked back at me and I gave a thumbs up. I must be smiling pretty big, cause he smiled too. The wind was blowing my curls around my face and into my mouth. Perks of long hair. I chatted away about random things and he just listened sometimes laughing or gunting when I asked him a question.

:)Time space: ) :)Time space: ) :)Time space: ):)Time space: ) :)Time space: )

It took thirty minutes less to get back riding on Damek's back then it would take walking. And a lot safer, although there was times I almost fell off. Hehe. Reaching the edge of the wood Damek slowed down to a stop. Damek slowly crouched to the forest floor and tilted his right side so I could slide off easy. Standing on my right foot only I hopped a inch to kiss his nose in gratitude. He closed his eyes and leaned closer to my lips.

"I wish you could stay Damek, but I think the fare-goers would freak." I snorted a bit and scratched his favorite spot behind his ears. His leg bounced up and down like a dog.

"Emmaline Atwell! Where have you been? Ben and I have been worried sick. He felt your fear and I practically had to chain his arse to the bed so he wouldn't roast himself alive decapitating the person who made you scared!" Florence screeched, stomping towards me and Damek, eyes burning like molten pools of steel. Oh sweet baby Jesus. She stopped three feet in front of us, her face surprised and mouth gaping. "Damek? What are you doing here?" She giggled and tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked towards him. Ugh she's flirting with a lion.

"Wait, Florence how do you know Damek?" I carefully edged my foot under Damek's warm fur, in hopes of her not seeing it. She let out a girly giggle and hugged Damek.

"Oh silly, Damek is Ben's Blood brother." Whaaa?

"What's a.." I was cut off from the rest of my sentence by a livid looking Benedikt decked out in all black without a single sliver of skin showing, marching our way.

"Shift Damek. Now." Ben demanded, his eyes were hard and cold. I jumped a bit and shrunk closer to Damek. Ben's eyes soften and he stepped in my direction. He gently grasped my bicep and drew me into his arms. Carrying me bridal style he strolled to a tree and popped a squat in the shade. Once I was nestled safely, he lightly took my ankle in his large calloused palm. I cried out in pain, Ben hissed and Damek growled.

" Oh Emmie what happened?" Florence perched on her thighs and rested her and in mine. The sound of bones breaking made me snap my head to the right. Oh My God! In the place of my lion was a man. It's Damek! He looked about Ben's age but I knew he may be much older. His light honey eyes showed laughter and mischief and they were spaced evenly apart, sitting below brown somewhat bushy eyebrows that seemed to curve as a natural extension of his broad, rounded nose. His face held forward in a steady gaze angled at my foot. He had an air of authority. Damek's sandy blond hair fell into his eyes because of his crouched position. It hung straight with a slight curl at the ends down into an angular cut at his strong jaw. His lips were on the thinner side but had slight dimples in the cheeks. I looked down and saw his taut chest and a six pack, but because of the way he was sitting he had a puge. He was broad shouldered and handsome. Looking down farther I saw that he was naked. Oh lord! I squeaked and thrust my head into the crook of Ben's neck.

 _You were ogling him. I would like it to stop._

 _I-I was not. He is naked!_

 _I know that Emmaline, if you would like to oggle anyone you may do so to me._

I slapped Ben's chest and curled closer. His scent calmed me. Damek let loose a loud cackle and patted my head.

"No need to be shy Emmie, cose I'm not." Damek's voice wasn't too deep but not high either, I guessed middle range, but he has a little bit of an accent was he from the south? It had an undertone of laughter. Ugh whats with all these hot people can't I just have an average guy! I feel like potato next to these models.

"Damek put clothes on." Ben glared and placed a hand not rubbing my ankle to tuck my head under his chin.

"Why Benie? You 'fraid I'll steal your Darling?" Damek wiggled his eyebrows and winked at me. Ben snarled and pulled me closer.

"MINE!" I scoffed and pulled away harshly.

"I am not an object you can claim Benedikt !" I shoved my hands into his chest and crawled away. Florence gasped caught me. Ben's face was unreadable.

"Now Emmie, you need to calm down and go back to Ben, You don't understand." Typical Florence trying to keep the peace. But I was beyond caring at this point.

"No I do" I glared at Ben. Looking right into his black eyes I ground out, "I don't care if you are the Lord Jesus himself descending from Heaven, you will be able to call me yours when you earn it!" I was not going to be like those girls in the werewolf fictions were as soon as they meet their mate submit and let him control them. I stood up swiftly and tried to walk away. Key word tired. As soon as my foot touched the ground I screamed in pain and collapsed. Ben, using his Cursed One speed, landed under me to break my fall.

"Ooof" Ben moaned and shifted to sit up with me back where I started. The thick canopy of trees kept the sun out and the darkness in.

"Whoa. easy there Sunshine, no need to get hasty." Damek came closer, I guess sometime during my rant he had put on a pair of jeans and a button up plaid shirt that Ben brought with him. "Ben, I think you need to take Emily to her mother, I can smell her worry. I will tell you what happened when we get there" Wow super senses. Gone was the carefree tone from earlier, this was dark and dangerous. Damek stood up and held out his hand to Florence. Ben heaved himself up and carried me bridal style. I squirmed the best I could but Ben's grip was too tight. He growled softly and glared at me.

"Emily, sweetie it would be best if you and Ben remained within arms distance, and since you can't walk this the best way." Florence whispered in my ear. Why guurl should I cuuur? Whoa ghetto moment.

 _Emmaline please._

The desperation in Ben's voice frightened me, why would someone care so much about a person they just met?

 _I'm sorry Ben, I'm…. I'm not used to having people care like you_

 _Well you should._ A small graced my lips, I guess I could be a little nicer to Ben. I leaned up and kissed his stubbly cheek. A small blush formed.

Finally reaching my home, the squad and I entered through the screen door and packed inside like sardines. Time to tell Momma Bear and the Darling.

A/N: Helloo, my readers. As promised for reviews I give you my longest chapter yet, hope you don't mind. I don'y like to swear so any cuss words will be bleeped out or not put in. This chapter goes out to trubleu and their review. Made my day sweetie. I do not own Disney sooo there's that. I have heard about the attacks in Paris, and my heart goes out eh the victims and their families. Please Please Pleeeeease review, it never fails to make me happy! I hope you like this chapter.

AAAAnd as all ways tell me about spelling and grammar mistakes and I will draw up the shame curtains. Happy Thanksgiving!- Love Maybird1


	5. A Song You Sing

Chapter Five

A Song You Sing

 **Warning Extreme Fluffiness At End- Beware!**

"Where is this monster!" Ben was on a warpath. At the beginning he was sitting with me in his lap, but when he heard the dirty bit of my tale he leaped up and roared. I am not joking, he legitimately roared. I may or not have peed my pants.

"Yeah, Damek, is that man okay?" I asked glancing over to Damek who was leaning against the farthest corner next to my small bookcase. I like to read. A lot, so most of my books are tossed carelessly all over my trailer in little stacks. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Why do you care Emmaline? He attacked you!" Ben snarled.

"Because he may have tried to hurt me but that doesn't make me want him in pain." I looked Ben in the eyes. His black orbs started back unwavering, they were filled with anger, shame, and fear. From my spot on the couch I slowly reached out to grasp his arm from where he stood pacing. I gently pulled him towards me.

"Emily?" Florence whispered from her position in her corner.

"When is a monster not a monster Ben?" I had not strayed my gaze from Ben's. "When you love him. I may not, but somebody does and I do not wish the pain of loss on anyone no matter what they did to me." Drawing him closer, I tried to get him to see it my way. " In case you don't know Ben, you are one too. Don't give me that face, you are. I have read the legends, you are a blood sucking creature of the night who preyed on the weak and less fortunate. Your kind have reeked havoc and fear for centuries, and I think of you no different for it. You have killed Ben weather it was for a just cause or in cold blood, I know you have. I can see it in your aura. While that man has done a terrible thing, I do not forgive him, but I do not want you to kill him." He snapped his hands away and ran them through his silky hair.

"You have no say in the matter Emmaline." He threatened. Watching him was almost like looking at a caged animal on its last legs. Desperate and afraid. I pitied him, he was doing so much to keep the raging beast inside under control.

"Now, Ben listen to Emily. She is right." Florence came towards us, arms extended palms out to look nonthreatening. Ben only glared and placed his body in front of me. He has been doing that for the last hour it took to inform him about what happened. No one could get within a foot of me without Ben growling. He viewed everyone as a hazard. I shakily stood up leaning my weight onto my right foot.

"You kill that man Benedik and you will never see me again." I said, venom laced my words. Wow I didn't even recognize the sound coming from my lips. Everyone whipped their heads towards me, I would have thought the action comical had I not been so infuriated. Staring him dead in the eyes I laid down the law. "Ben, please, just don't." I hated the sound of my voice it was all broken and hollow. Ben went forward two steps, the tips of our feet brushing. His hands slowly grasped my cheeks, thumbs moving in a circular motion I had become familiar to. No one mattered in this moment. It was just me and him staring in each other's eyes. I could see all his emotions and he could see mine. Failure. Failure that's all I saw, oh my poor Ben. He gently led me back to the couch and keeled in front of me.

"As you wish Emílie" **(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**

I drew myself up to my full height kneeling on the chair, he leaned closer. Our chests were barely grazing. He tilted his face to the right and I mimicked to the left. My arms moved to their place, wrapped around his slender neck, fingers interlocked. Lips millimeters apart, wow how awkward this must be for the others. Okay, Florence deserves this, I walked in on her doin' the _do_ before. I don't who was more embarrassed, me or Florence, when the dude asked if I wanted to join.

Creak, the door opened.

Oh crap. It's my mom.

I drew back from Ben like my butt was on fire, and glanced at her. There she stood in all her raging southern gory. Her brown eyes were ablaze and her face contorted to an ugly snarl. She locked gazes with Ben, and I swear he gulped.

"Benedik, I thought I told you not to be in the trailer with my daughter?" Ben started stuttering out excuses. Awe Benie boo, he's all flustered.

 _Don't call me that. And-and I'm not flustered._

 _Ya totes are sweetie._ I laughed inside my head, it probably sounded horrendous compared Ben's. Ben closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh.

 _I love your laugh Emílie._ Oh okay then.

 _I-I like yours too._ His eyes flicked down to mine.

"Um, Momma I need you not to freak out."

"Oh, I know Emmie, sweetie. That boy told me. I'm sorry. I should have never let you go out alone. Oh my baby was almost k-killed." heart-wrenching sobs came out of my usually strong mother. Quickly, as if she was the one to have vampire speed, my mother collapsed on her knees right in front of me. My face was stuffed in her chest. Maneuvering so I could see over her shoulder, I stared at Damek. He must of have left when Ben and I were gettin' lovey dovey. He had a small smile on his face, I returned the favor.

"You look like you were hit by a bus." My mom mumbled.

"Oh, wow thanks for the support mother." Mom's grip loosened and she pulled away.

"Benedik, could you fix her please?"

"It is my one purpose in life Wrenne" **( A/N It's said like Wren or Ren)**

Mom stood up and brushed of the invisible dirt from her light stained jeans and stalked off to her room. Reaching down Ben awkwardly gathered me into his arms. He almost dropped me twice. Gosh why can't this be like the movies? James Bond I need you.

Ben nudged the door open with his foot, and strolled inside. There my mom stood with the blankets pulled back and some pj's folded on the bedside table. My mother's room looked like any other trailer. Pale cream walls, push carpets and a queen sized bed with red coverings. She had thrown a thick winter blanket over the tiny window on the left to keep the light from burning Ben. Gently setting my broken body on the sheets, Ben took off the hat, gloves, and jacket he had adorned to protect him from the sun's harsh rays. Setting them next to my new clothes, he reached down and moved a piece of stray brown curls behind my ear. He kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Everyone out. Especially you Damek."

"Hey, be nice. They can stay if they want to." I sat up against the headboard and smiled to both of them. Ben raised an elegant eyebrow

"Emmaline, I have to take off your clothing to heal you." He had a smirk on his lips. Oh you think you won this Ben, Oh oh you're wrong.

"Oh, then by all means come on in. Damek if you stand next to Mom you'll get an excellent bluag." Ben harshly slapped his palm over my mouth and glared. Suck it. I won bro, you broke first. I licked his fingers, he drew in a sharp intake of breath and grimaced.

"Ew, Emmaline that's gross." He looked at me with such affection I almost cried.

"Don't put your grubby hands on my mouth."

"Well now my so called 'grubbiness' is in your mouth." It was cute to hear Ben say 'grubbiness' with his slight accent.

"Well on that note I'll be in the hall come on Flo." Damek came up to my bed and placed a lingering kiss on my forehead. "Get better Sunshine. If you're this beautiful covered in mud and tears I can't imagine what you look like clean and happy." Oh, no one's called me beautiful. Sure cute, pretty, and adorable yes, but never beautiful. I gave him a shy smile and he gave me a knee weakening grin.

"Bye Damek, bye Florence." I waved at them as they left. " Alright Doctor Bennie go 'head and fix me up." He rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Keep rollin' them eyes Bennie-boo ya might find your brain back there." I heard a laugh from the hall. I cast a sheepish grin towards Ben, only to find him smirking.

"Nice one Sunshine!"

"Thanks Damek!"

"Damek shut up. Emmaline take off your shirt please." Ummm, I looked at my mother, who had been oddly quiet this whole time. She just nodded her head. Slowly I crossed my arms over my chest and pulled off my sweater in one fluid motion. Wincing when it irritated my bruises. Ben frowned and took it gently from my grasp. Here I sat, completely exposed to him, wearing only a navy blue lacy bra. His eyes were a pitch black, I blushed and covered my small chest with the throw on the edge of the bed. Mom cleared her throat and Ben shook his head to clear the thoughts.

"Emmaline tell me where it hurts the most." His voice thick and raspy. I nodded and removed the blanket and shivered from the cold air hitting my bare body. Mom gasped and let out a choked sob.

"What Mom?" I turned my face towards her in an effort to see what's the matter. From my place on the bed I had a full view of the full length mirror in the corner. On my back was a long purple bruise that went from my neck to the small of my waist. It looked like a knee print. Moving my hair to one side I whimpered, there was five finger shaped green-purple marks from where my attacker grabbed me. In short I was a mess.

Ben softly grasped my chin and tilted it towards him.

"Look at me milý, look at my eyes and only them okay? If you could refrain from making noises Wrenne that would be great." **(milý- dear in Czech)** At the last part Ben sounded harsh, he maneuvered my body so I was laying on my stomach. I whimpered again. Ben slowly positioned himself beside me, sitting on his knees. Reaching out his hand Ben began to gently trace his pointer finger over the marks. I drew in a sharp intake of breath and tried to wiggle away.

"Můj teplo, don't move, it will feel better soon" **(můj teplo- my heart in Czech)**

The desperation in his voice was clear as day. I complied to his demand. Ben closed his eyes and I began to feel the effects of his magic. It was like light and joy came flooding through my veins. It was like a hot pain, then a cool relief. The bruises begin to fade, the blood on my temple dried while the cut there closed. He moved his hand down to my ankle and rubbed there, the swelling receded and the color returned to normal. The paleness in my cheeks left and a rosy, healthy pink took its place. The skin missing from my knees grew back and the finger prints on my neck and left arm turned a pale tan and the raised bumps smoothed out. Ben's warm hands left my skin and went to cradle his head. I quickly flipped over and removed them and replaced them with my own.

"Ben, are you okay? You need to feed don't you. Do it from me" I offered my wrist to him . He pushed it away harshly.

"No! If I drink from you we will be bonded, you're not ready for that. By God Emílie do you smell amazing." His voice was raspy and strained.

"Oh" I set my wrist down in my other hand and rubbed my thumb over the tiny vein there.

"Emílie, I do want you but if I drink from you; we will be forever bonded and I will not be able to take blood from anyone but you my Darling. It's only your blood I want, but not now." I peeked up through my lashes and smiled.

"I understand Ben. Florence can you come in here please." The door slid open to reveal Florence's platinum hair and Damek's mop of blond. Quickly snatching up the white tank top on the bedside table I put it on and turned around to see _my_ Ben feeding from another's wrist. A flare of anger and jealousy rushed through my body. Why am I feeling this way? Why do I wish it was me feeling the vampire hormones that were filling Florence with ecstasy? It must be this d med Darling thing, I don't really care. Damek shuffled to me and kissed my cheek.  
"Don't worry Sunshine, he wants you." Damek whispered in my hair. I hugged him tightly and tried to keep the tears in. He began to pet my dirty, matted curls and made cooing sounds. There was a slurping sound that signaled Ben finishing. I did not look up, but just kept my head tuck tightly in Damek's taunt chest.

"Emmaline? Are you okay?" I felt a hand graze my shoulder, I drew away from Damek's warm embrace and faced my demon. He had a questioning concern.

"I'm fine. Mom could you get so calming potion for me to take after my shower so that I might go to sleep." Getting up and off the bed, I grabbed the pink floral boy shorts that were next to my tank top and almost sprinted the the sanctuary of my small bathroom. I brushed past the dazed Florence and opened the door barely missing Ben's call for me. I turned on the water and locked the door. Removing my clothing I stepped into the shower, not caring one bit that it was cold. I felt dead, too many emotions were running through my brain.

 _Emmaline, are you okay? I am sorry you had to see that._

 _Get out of my head Benedik._

 _Emílie I need to know if you are okay._

I ignored him and picked up the soap and scrubbed harshly at the dirt, grime, and blood that coated my minutes later and the water finally had turned back from the dark brown color to clear. The water beat upon my back, I was dead. No feelings filled me. I sank to my knees and sobbed gut wrenching tears that shook my whole body. I almost died today. I almost was raped and killed today. I would have never felt the thrill of a first love. I would have never gone on my first date. I would have never gotten to feel the joy of having someone say I love you. I would have never been proposed to. Never gotten married. Never had sex for the first time on my wedding night. Never had a baby. Never teach my baby to walk or talk. Never grow old with my husband, and watch our grandchildren play. Never see the sun again.

Turning the handle to the left, the water from overhead shut off. I stood there inside that small container for what it felt like hours but in reality only a minute. The cold air made goosebumps appear on my pale skin, I did not care. I stepped out, dried off, and put clothes on all like a robot. Deodorant and brushing my hair came next. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the same thing from the peaceful and happy morning that seemed eons ago. I unlocked the door and softly walked out only to meet by angry yelling. I tiptoed quietly towards the door.

"You dumb souložit! You should have taken that outside!" **(A/N not going to tell you what that means (: )** Damek? Why does he sound like he wants to hurt Ben?

"I didn't know it would make her feel that way!" Ben? What in the name of Captain America's hotness is going on?

"Didn't, didn't know it would make her feel that way! Do you even listen to yourself when you talk? Oh course she cares. Emily was thrust into your world without knowing what is going on and you can't even grace her with an explanation of why all those emotions are in her head." Damek snarled. Oh now I see. Should I go in? Nah, I want to hear what Ben says.

"She said it was okay!" Ben got quieter, he sounded defeated. Maybe I should go in.

"She doesn't know about the endorphins that a Cursed One's bite gives off! All she wanted was you to be okay. God can't you see the bond makes her want to be the one you feed off of. I know what will happen when you do, but at least next time take it outside so she can't see." Damek calmed down too. There was some whispering that I couldn't hear.

"Emmaline, you can come in now, we are done." Ben's deep voice floated through the door, it was sad and regretful. I opened the door and peeked through the crack. I saw Ben and Damek facing off next to the bed with their massive chest heaving up and latter had his head in his hands. Florence, still riding on the high from Ben's saliva, sat blissfully smiling in a chair. Mom was in the other staring at the carpet.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." I barely even whispered it, looking down at my feet, hoping to miss the disappointment written on their faces.

"Look at me Emílie, I am so zasraný sorry. Please don't cry." **(A/N also not going to tell you what that means (: )** I shyly glanced up through my lashes at Ben. His whole face was devoid of his normal mask and its place was something that made my heart break. I took a step to him, and he finished the distance. Closing his lean arms into a hug he mumbled sweet sounding Czech words. My face rested in the crook of his neck and Ben's large calloused palm was clutching tightly around my head. He held me like he was going to lose me

"I'm tired, can I sleep now?"

"Oh course." I heard a pop of and cork being removed and knew my mother fulfilled my wishes. Unwinding myself from Ben's embrace I downed the pale blue potion like a shot. It was thick and way to sweet. Ugh. I sluggishly moved to the bed and climbed in. Tucking my chin under the covers my mother kissed my head and with an I love you left, pulling Florence with her. Damek leaned down and slowly kissed my cheek and said good night. He went to Ben and whispered something unintelligible; Ben nodded and locked eyes with me.

He, painfully slow, walked in my direction and hovered over me. In his black eyes I saw his agony and shame. He kneeled down and caressed my jaw. Ben placed his warm lips on my forehead, then both cheeks, my nose, then both of my eyes slowly.

Sleep well můj sladký. I will see you when you wake." **(A/N můj sladký means my sweet in czech)** He started to stand up, but I quickly grabbed hold of his black T-shirt and pulled him back down.

"Stay." I barely had any sound coming out of my mouth but Ben still heard it. He nodded and took off his belt and shoes and place the beside the door. Shuffling quietly back to me he carefully laid himself behind me. He gently placed his arm over my tummy as if asking for permission. I scooted back and nestled my body into his firm chest. We fit together like puzzle piece. Ben nuzzed his nose into my hair and inhaled. A minute later I felt some small wet spots forming, and little sniffles too. Ben is crying. I flipped over and started straight into Ben's tightly closed eyes. His face was all scrunched up, trying to keep the tears in.

"Ben, you can cry if you want to." I moved my hand to cup his cheek, tiny hairs picking my fingers.

"I can't. You're not supposed to be comforting me, it's the other way around." I laughed and kissed his nose. Ben's eyes shot open wide.

"If you're gonna be in a relationship with me Bennie-boo you are going to have to learn to cry in my glorious presence." He had a tiny smile on his face, it was nothing compared to my grin.

"Well maybe I don't want too, Emmaline. Ever thought of that?" The humor was slowly creeping back into Ben's golden orbs.

"Well why not?" He chuckled and pecked my nose.

"Because my dear one, if I cry in your 'glorious presence' as you elegantly put it , you may be disgusted by my hideousness." I shimmied closer and giggled. Playing with the fabric of his black cotton shirt, I looked at him.

"Don't care sweetie. And besides, one you'd be handsome in a trash bag and two I'm not that shallow. I mean I only require a hot body, nice face, large trust fund, nice house, nice car, and a butt-load amounts of expensive presents, but I'm not _that_ shallow." He laughed and I snorted. He pulled me closer.

 _You are an amazing person my Darling._ Ben's rich voice floated about my brain.

"Is it my hair?" I blurted out randomly. Ben let out a cackle and shook his head.

"Well what is is?" I demanded, Ben only grinned and pecked my forehead. I humhp and grimaced.

"Dumb vampires." I mumbled.

"Go to sleep Emmaline." Ben growled, not harshly but more in annoyance.

"I can't now Ben! I have to know what you think about me is amazing!" Ben narrowed his eyes. I had on a shy smile.

"Uh I'll go to sleep on one condition Ben." I spoke firmly. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"What's that sladký?" **(A/N sladký means sweet)**

"You- You have to sing me a lullaby. Yeah that's it!" I smirk at my brilliance, he can't sing so I get to stay up and chat. Take notes booys.

Ben cleared his throat and took a breath. Out of his mouth came the most beautiful baritone voice I have ever heard.

Až já pojedu přes ten les,

jen ty mně koníčku pěkně nes

stupej a stupej, jenom nedupej,

nes mně koníčku, kam ty chceš.

 **(Once I'm gonna go through that forest,**

 **you my little horse carry me nicely**

 **gallop and gallop, just don't stamp (ne tapes pas)**

 **take me my little horse, wherever you want.)**

 **(A/N this is a real song sung by mothers in the Czech Republic it's called Až já pojedu přes ten les )**

"Now that you have gotten your wish Emmaline will you please go to sleep." After that how can I say no?

"One more please Ben." I whispered slowly being lulled to unconsciousness. The last sound I heard was Ben softly singing the phrase 'Miluji tě, můj jediný skutečný Darling.' **(A/N** **Miluji tě , můj jediný skutečný Darling means I love you, my one true Darling.)**

Benedik fondly watched his Darling sleep. Her calm, even breathing relaxed him and reminded Benedik of the fact she was safe and resting happily in his arms. And it was then for the first time since Benedik was a child he allowed himself to cry and he did not feel ashamed.

A/N: Hi Hi Hi! Two updates in one week go me! Thank you for reviews I love getting them. Guys I don't recommend you looking up the Czech words I don't give you a translation for buuuuut if you accidentally open google translation and accidentally type in the words I can't stop you soooo.  
By the way I am a born and breed Southerner, that means Czech is not a language I speak so God bless the folks who made Google Translate.

And as always tell me about any spelling and grammar mistakes and I'll go stress eat. - Love Maybird1


	6. The Morning After

Chapter Six: The Morning After

Looking back at waking up in Ben's arms I would have never thought I could learn to love someone. I always believed I would die alone. I guess that's why the word 'believe' has lie in it. Because beliefs may not come true. In that moment, when I first opened my eyes to see Ben gazing sleeply down from where he had propped himself on his elbow, I believe wholeheartedly that this is where I belonged.

"Hey." My throat thick and words slurred. I most likely sounded like a toad being put through the drying cycle. I blushed and looked downward at our intertwined fingers. Ben lifted them to his mouth and kissed each of my knuckles tenderly and with great affection.

"Hey." His voice, so unlike mine, was deep and husky from misuse. Dang bro why do you sound like a god even when you have a croaky voice? It's not fair.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Emmaline you have been resting for four hours, it is now ten 'o five at night."

"Uggggggggggh" I flipped over on my back and dramatically threw my arm over my eyes. That groan though. Ben chuckled deeply tugged to blankets farther down my chest.

"Do you always take this long to get up?"

"If you are going to 'court me' as you tell me, Ben, you must become aware of how painfully long it takes me to get up." I mumbled, Ben started to toy with my hair, wrapping it around his slender fingers.

"It would be my greatest pleasure to see you wake up every morning for the rest of my very long life my Darling, no matter how difficult." I scoffed and peeked through one of my fingers to see my Cursed One was gazing adoringly at me. Ugh no one should be this affectionate after just waking up.

"You should apply for a job writing Hallmark cards Bennie, 'cause that was so deep not even Adele could roll in it." **(A/n not a fat joke- Don't hate me)** Ben threw his head back and laugh loudly, I giggled along with him.

"Thank you my dear one, I would have never found my true calling without you. Are you ticklish?" Oh crap. I threw my arm off my eyes so hard it bounced off of Ben's forehead. My legs were trapped underneath Ben's, I struggled in vain. The blankets had consumed me. I was trapped.

"Benedik, you touch me and I am not responsable for your injuries." My vampire just smirked. He began to sift his hands in my direction. I shrieked and pushed against him with all my weight. Because of Ben's position I easily threw him off balance and clawed my way out of the tons of covers. Ungracefully flopping face first on the floor I groaned. I heard some ruffling and a shadow fell upon me.

"Now why did you go and do that Emmaline?" I could hear humor in the undertone of Ben's voice. Oh Nope, I'm outta here. Later losers! Leaping up and scrambling to my feet I sprinted to the door. I tripped a little on the fallen blankets but quickly regained my balance.

"Oh come back here Emmaline. I won't hurt you." Ben was fast approaching.

"That's what the snake said to Eve and look how that turned out!" I was panting by the time I ripped open the trailer door the the safety of outside. Lean arms encircled my waist and drew me back against a firm chest. Ben's stubble tickled my cheek when he whispered in my ear huskily.

"You cannot escape me drahá." **(drahá- dear one)**

"Help! aidez-moi! I'm being attacked by a hot Czech man!" **(aidez-moi- Help me in french, I take french so Emily will speak it some)**

"You speak French?" Ben questioned.

"A little bit! Let me go!" I tried to sound threatening but my words came out all jumbled with giggles. Ben slapped a palm over my mouth.

"Never moje láska. You are mine forever." I wonder what that means? I was startled out of my thoughts by a valiant war cry.

"I'll save you Princess Sunshine!" My mouth still covered my Ben's large hand, I rotated our bodies to the source of the noise. Out of Florence's tent came a running Damek holding two long sticks. Ben began dragging me away, in the direction of the backside of my home.

"She is mine Damek. If you want her, fight me for her!" Ben shouted back. Oh boys. I brought my hands up and ripped off gently, Ben's warm palm.

"Prince Damek! Save me!" Damek reached us and moved me behind him.

"I, Damek Prince of the Lions, challenge, you King Bennie to a dual for Princess Sunshine's affections!"

"Not again with that dumb nickname Damen. I accept your terms Prince Damek! Now we battle!" **(Same meaning just a nickname for Damek)**

Damek tossed the other branch he was holding and Ben swiftly grabbed it mid air like a pro. Getting in a fencing stance, one arm stretched out and the other resting in the small of their back, the two men circled each other, taunting. Damek lashed first with his makeshift blade, Ben blocked it easy and returned it with a jab to the stomach. This went on for another three minutes each of them evenly matched both in stance and wit. It was beautiful to watch these experts circle and stab each other, like they were dancing. I had noticed that Ben moved with a dancer's grace, twisting and turning to dodge Damek's more forceful and blunt attacks. So different, yet still they complemented so well almost like they had done this once upon a life. I was getting tired just watching them; I was so mystified by their fighting that I did not hear the small footsteps leading to me.

"Beautiful isn't it? What are they fighting about now?" Florence's melodic voice broke me out of my stupor.

"Huh? Oh I believe that Prince Damek is fighting the evil King Ben for my affections." Sparing the female vampire a glance. I sensed eyes on me, quickly turning around, I saw no one. That's weird. Clearing my throat, I loudly spoke, "Hey medieval knights I'm gonna in, okay?" Said knights whipped their heads towards me, Ben taking the opportunity of Damek's distraction stabbed the shape sifter in the soft part the back of his knee. Damek collapsed and glared. Hehe.

"Why Emmie? You have to watch us or how will we know who wins your hand?" Damek pouted. I went forward and patted his curls.

"The only one who wins my hand is the brownies currently waiting for me to put them out of their misery, and besides I'm out in the cold only in some pretty revealing sleep clothes." I tipped my invisible hat to the boys and Florence and headed inside. "Oh come with me and I'll feed you." At the last note my small makeshift family leaped up and ran to the door trying to beat the others. Even though I just met them, I already think of them as my annoying siblings. It's gonna be a long dinner.

After getting dressed in some light blue jeans, my favorite flannel, and one yellow and one pink sock, I started to make dinner.

"What do y'all want to eat?" Yes I did in fact say y'all I do it quite often. Oh course no one could hear the y'all over all the racket they were making. I slipped my fingers in my mouth and whistled, the one you use to herd cattle. It echoed around the room and Ben and Damek cupped their ears.

"Dang girlie, don't ya know we have sensitive ears here." He waved a finger between him and Ben. I scoffed and got out the material to make a grilled cheese. We all ate, me having to make three more to satisfy Damek. Ben didn't eat with ya know the whole fang thing going on.

Time space:) time space :) time space :)Time space:) time space :)

I was sitting at mom and I's shared booth after dinner. I work here on the weekends reading auras. That's is one benefit to have my freakishness. Well besides calling animals to my aide. That is, apparently, how Damek found me in the woods. His beast, Leo cheesy I know, felt a pull in my direction and Damek was powerless to resist. My abilities sought him out as a protector of sorts. Anyway, here I am sitting with Damek; he won the rock, paper, scissors with Ben on who got to sit with me or Flo, reading some old lady's soul.

"Ma'am your aura is a dark red witch tells me that you are unhappy, may I ask why?" I slowly traced my fingers over her worn, and calloused palm. The lady broke out in tears, mumbling something that sounded like 'Dave screwed a chicken' What?

"Um ma'am if I could direct you to my mother over there you can purchase a bottle of calming or forgiveness." I nudged my head to the right were my mother's table was located with a long line from my previous customers. After she left Damek bumped shoulders with me.

"That was weird, do you always scam your customers?" I scoffed and hit him in the chest. He made an oof sound and clutched the spot.

"I do not scam my visitors, I tell them exactly what I see. It's not my fault Dave screwed a chicken." I grinned big, and Damek laughed. Damek's chuckle died out suddenly and he became serious. Grabbing my hands he carefully placed them into his lap. Playing with my thin fingers he whispered something. I nervously giggled.

"What Damek?" He snapped his head up to stare at me dead in the eyes.

"Read mine. Read my aura Emily." This was not the Damek I knew, he was dark and sad. I did as commanded. I took down my walls that were always in place to keep out others emotions and sought out his. Many different colors swirled around Damek.

"Um, I see a light red, that means passion." He smirked at this." There's red orange with pink mixed in, I don't know what that means, sorry." At that he gave me a sad, knowing smile." Oh! there's some light yellow which is associated with intellect, freshness, and joy." I grinned so big my face split into two, good I can give him something worth hearing." Lastly there is some aqua that can be associated with emotional healing and protection. That's all I can tell." I shyly gazed down at our intermingled hands. His were large and warm. Once again someones hands engulfed mine. I have decided that I quite like holding hands with Damek, as well as doing it with Ben.

"Thanks Emmie." Damek's carefree attitude was back,but I could see in his eyes that it was faked. A cleared throat alerted me to my new customer. I quickly dropped Damek's hands and wiped mine on my thighs.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir, can I help you." In front of my table stood a snotty looking fifteen year old boy with acne and braces. No offence to people with metal mouth, I had mine for three years and only got them off last year.

"Uh yeah, why else would I come here to this ugly, run down shack." His voice was annoyingly high, like he hasn't hit puberty yet. I flinched when he called my painting ugly, the boy didn't seem to notice but Damek sure did. He narrowed his honey eyes. This teen was walking on thin ice.

"Well, sir if you give me your hand so I can hold it and read your aura." I reached out my hand slowly. Ugh I do not want to touch him, I might get diseases.

"That's not the only thing you can hold." He smirked, totally ugly, like he failed epically at it. Damek growled lowly. I swallowed thickly. Yikes!

"Well, sir you see I left my tweezers back in that crap shack so the only thing large enough for me to hold on your body, is your palm." I said all this with a sickly sweet smile, my lovely southern accent making it sound so much more humiliating. The teen's butt nasty mouth fell open in surprise. Sucks to be you bro, my sister and I are the only girls born into my LARGE southern family since its founding. I can handle punks like you. Damek clutched his sides and guffawed. His loud expression of happiness brought over some much unneeded attention. Ben, mom, and Florence being some of it. I blushed like crazy at all the eyes on my booth. I slapped Damek and he straightened up The preteen glared and leaned down to fan my face with his rancid breath.

"Listen here girlie, don't you talk to me like that. I am better than you, you're just a dumb b…" The boy didn't get to finish his sentence because my knight in shining plaid stood up so fast and forceful that my table tilted forward drastically. I leaped forward and grabbed my sign and little bottles of display potions to keep them from breaking. Damek grasped the boy's orange jersey tightly in his fist and janked him up to meet his eyes. The poor kid's feet weren't even reaching the earth.

"Don't ya talk to Emily like that boy." Damek ground out, his southern accent becoming even more noticeable. Damek's usually laughing and bright eyes were clouded and dark. There was a glowing quality to it, I did not like that one bit.

"Why do you care she's just an American whore?" Damek roared, and round up his fist to sucker punch the boy. I quickly stood up and wrapped my tiny hand around his and calmly rubbed my thumb over it.

"Damek, please calm down you're frightenin' people. Just set the lad down okay?" Damek's fist relaxed but his grip on the shirt tightened. "Damek please. Look here comes Ben and Florence." The little kid was sobbing and squeezing his eyes shut. Ben and Florence were moving powerfully through the growing crowd. I guess being vampires had that effect on people. Mom stood up, hand at the ready to preform a spell. Damek tossed the teen down harshly like he weighed nothing. I guess to a raging, possessive lion shifter he kinda was.

"Damek go inside and cool off, you too Emily. I'll clean this up." Florence gracefully stepped over the quivering boy and began to pick up the objects scattered forgotten on my table. I grabbed the deep, sparkly, red and orange cloths and Damek's arm and gently pulled him along. He wrapped his large forearm around my shoulders and tucked me tightly under his armpit glaring all the way up to the steps. Once we entered to safety of my trailer, Damek embraced me in a snug hug. I made cooing noises and caressed my hand up and down his back. Damek's face was deeply embedded within the crook of my neck. What should I do you bring him down from the rage?

 _Sing him a song Emmaline. It helped when he was younger._

 _Thank you Ben. How is the kid?_

 _Lucky you were there. If you weren't he would be a lot worse. I will be in soon._

If I wasn't there he wouldn't need help! God I just ruin everything. I took Ben's advice and swallowed my stage fright to calm Damek. Rocking him back and forth, like he was a baby, I sang to him one of my favorite songs, Someone Like You by Paolo Nutini. I want this song to play at my wedding. I gulped thickly. Here goes nothing.

"Someone like you wasn't meant to be defined." I took a deep breath to clear the shakiness.

"Or confined or even met eye to eye." Another breath and I twirled us.

"Just there to be explored and then all the while adored." I felt a small twitch, barely there but I could feel it none the less.

"Someone like you, someone like you." I closed my eyes, gaining more confidence I sang louder. Damek's grip on my flannel intensified.

"Someone like you, is so beautifully designed." Mom once said my voice sounded like the lead singer in the Civil Wars. Another favorite band of mine.

"From the hands, all the way to the mind." I stumbled on the words here, but Damek was so lost in his own brain, I don't think he'd notice if a bomb went off.

"Just there to be explored, and then all the while adored." I kissed Damek's broad shoulder gently and went into the main climax.

"Someone like you, someone like you."

"La la la la lalalalala. I only hummed towards the end, my stunning courage vanishing as fast as it came.

"La lalalala." I faded out slowly, still swaying softly. I drew back carefully as not to disturb him. Placing both hands on his shoulder, head in between. Damek was looking at the ground like it was going to swallow him whole. I tilted his skull up, to look him in the eyes.

"Damek, it's alright you're safe now. Please look at me." He opened his golden orbs, gleaming with unshed tears. What is with all the these men not wanting to cry? It doesn't make them weak, in fact I think it makes them strong. To open yourself up in front of another is a brave thing to do.

"I'm so sorry Emily." He whispered it so softly I almost didn't hear it. The words came out broken and hollow.

"Shh, sweetheart it's not your fault. There is no need to apologize." I tried to put as much emotion into those words as I could. I needed him to be okay. I grasped his hands tightly and kissed each of his eight knuckles, all without losing eye contact. He blinked lazily. I dropped his hands and replaced it with his left bicep, it was hard and muscular. Using it I dragged him to the couch, I rushed to pull it down to form a bed and then hurried over to the cabinet and pulled out all the blankets. Making a plattett on the mattress I layed him down; he did all this without protest, even waited for me to change back into my pj's. I climbed in next to him and drew my pale blue, fuzzy winter blanket over the both of us. I maneuvered his head to rest in between my breast, leisurely petting his head.

"You can cry, honey, I do it all the time. It helps ya know? One time I read this book and the main character's best friend got his neck snapped saving her and I sobbed for a good ten minutes. Another time the main character's mentor was dying of smoke inhalation, and she told him how she had never been prouder and that time it was only six minutes, but I thought about it all day." I took a deep breath, ready to continue my rant about crying, but I was interrupted.

"He had no right to call you that. You are the most purest person alive, and he had no right. All because he couldn't get into your pants." Damek whispered lowly. It was the first time he talked were I could hear him, sense the whole thing began. "You have a beautiful voice Emily." I blushed and looked down. Wrong move, Damek's puppy dog eyes were out. When he saw me staring he shifted back down.

"Oh my little lion boy what you do to me." I mumbled softly. I continued to stroke his curly blond locks. "Would you like me to sing some more Damek?'' He only moved his head up and down slightly. I guess the talking thing is done. "I don't know all the lyrics so you only get the basics."

"S'alright." Murmured Damek. Here it goes again. I'm thinking of using Sleeping at Last's song From the Ground Up, maybe that soft tune will make him go to sleep.

"Promise me after this song you'll go to bed." Another nod in response.

"One by one the knots we've tied will come undone.

Like picking locks, we'll sow our seeds beneath the sun.

Our accomplice is the rain,

With patience, that of saints." Because of my current position it probably didn't sound so good.

"It grows and grows,

Our home sweet home." I tried to keep my voice low as to not wake him.

"It took me 27 years to wrap my head around this-

To brush the ashes off, of everything I love.

Where courage was contagious, confidence was key."Slowly gaining speed I continued.

"Right as rain, soft as snow," I hit the note just like I practiced. I sing this song when I find animals that need healing.

"It grows and grows and grows,

Our home sweet home." I held the last note longer than the rest.

"We'll try to document this light,

With cameras to our eyes,

In an effort to remember

What being mended feels like." I glanced down to see Damek's eyes closed and features relaxed.

"We're home sweet home." I sighed and kissed his head.

"G'night Damek." I whispered. All this singing wore me out, it even burned through the four hour nap I had with Ben.

My eyes slowly closed, resistance was futile, I could not help falling into the deep, welcoming embrace of sleep.

"My pride is dying. That's why we came here, Ben and I, Emily. I need your help."

A/N Holla fellas! I hope you had a great holiday, I was sick all through it so that's why I have all these updates. I soooo did not want to go to school this morning. I need comments so I can post the next chapter! Ya'll guys will hate me at the end, but it must be done. In this chapter you see a little bit more of Damek's relationship with Emily, the next chapter will go in depth.

AAAAnd as always tell me about any grammar or spelling errors and I just stab my hand. I don't know how that would help but hey.- Love Maybird1


	7. To Each His Own

Chapter Seven:

To Each His Own.

What the crap bro! How can you drop a bomb like that and then just go to sleep, like you just made a comment about the weather! I looked down at Damek only to see him resting like a baby. It was kinda cute, that the big, bad, buff lion shape changer, could look so unthreatening. His face was relaxed to form a boyish atmosphere. The lines of care and toil had smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crows feet 'round his eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of the moon and his breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in Damek's face and body were totally at peace, like a baby in its' first throes of slumber. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of his chest rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of Damek's oblivion. This was a body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself, rejuvenating the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil. God when did I become a poet? I guess being objectified by two guys in one day, does wonders on the soul. So Damek' pride of fellow shape shifters is dying, and he needs my help. Okay what does this mean? Okay only four things make sense in this predicament.

One: Damek's pride is suffering from a massive loss in members so he needs help recruiting people.

Two: Aforementioned loss could be due to diseases or kidnapping.

Three: Territory loss.

Four: A rogue band of clan members of the Arrowhead pack of rabid were-bunnies were attacking and they need my amazing sassing ability and great hair to drive them off! Okay so that doesn't make sense.

Okay Emily focus, do it for Damek and his family. Now the first one could be true, but I don't think it is. Because Damek said 'My pride is dying' with so much fear and sadness it can't be just a lack of members. That leaves Two and Three. Three won't cause a pride to die, they can just move to new land. I mean it could, but still the emotions behind the words lead me away from that option. Only Option Two is left, loss due to disease or kidnapping. An outbreak of sickness could lead to the death of a pride, but kidnapping! That's it! Why else would Damek enlists Ben's help, he could find medicine to cure it, but Damek will need man power to recapture and aid the taken lions or lioness. Wow I'm smart. I made a happy squeak and fist pumped my free hand. Damek moaned at my movement and sifted so now half of his large body covered my small one. I can't breathe. Curse those couples in the movies who make cuddling look so easy. I rotated slightly to allow more breathing room. I was now tucked tightly against Damek's rock hard chest, one of his arms under my neck and the other tossed haphazardly across my waist. His thick legs surrounding mine, from where he placed them in between his. I was stuck.

 _Emmaline,miláček are you up?_ **(Miláček- darling)**

 _That depends on who you ask Ben. I'm somewhat up, but Damek is out like a light._ A small growl came from somewhere. I glanced up at Damek to find that he hasn't moved. The growl came from my head, I figured.

 _What's wrong Ben? Are you okay?_

 _I am fine Emmaline. I do not like how close you are to a male that is not me._ Ben's harsh tone alerted me to tread carefully. I swallowed thickly.

 _Ben it's nothing. He was sad and I comforted him._ Deciding a change in topic was the best solution I asked him what time it was.

 _It's two in the morning. Could you at least move yourself so you not flush against his chest Emmaline._

 _He outweighs me by sixty pounds Ben, even if I wanted to move, I couldn't._ I scoffed, this over possessiveness was getting out of control.

 _Emmaline_ Ben warned. Ugh not this again

 _Hey, Ben where is my mom?_ I quickly cut him off. Too early in my life to deal with his crap.

 _She is in her room. Don't change the subject Emmaline._

 _Too late, Ben considered the subject changed._ Damek's eyes lazily opened and a small smile formed.

"G'morning, domácí zvíře, I really like wakin' up like this." _**( domácí zvíře- pet)**_ Damek's raspy voice greeted me. He rested a large hand on my cheek and looked at me with a strange emotion. I smiled back placed my palm over his.

"How ya feelin' little lion boy?"

"Ughhhhhh" He groaned deeply and smacked himself with his other hand over his eyes. I giggled at the sound. Damek peeked at me through a slit in fingers.

"I can't believe you had to see that Sunshine. I haven't lost control like that since I first shifted." He spoke quietly. I took his hands in mine and stroked them with my thumb.

"When was the first time you transformed Damek?" He flipped himself onto his back and pulled me with him. I sqeaked when I fell onto his firm pecs. Gosh, is working out all he does in his free time?

"It was right after my sister died. She was kidnapped by an enemy pride leader who calmed her as his mate. Josapine, my sister, was ten and I was thirteen. He made her chose death or…. sexual abuse. She picked death, a week later my mother and I got a package on our doorstep… It was her body. I was so p!ssed I shifted three years early. It took me two days just to change back." Oh poor Josapine. No one should have that happen to them.

 _Emmaline! Tell me what's wrong?_ Ben's voice floated through my brain at the most inopportune time.

 _I'm alright, Damek was just telling me 'bout his sister._

 _Oh, he must trust you greatly._ Really? Why, we just met? Tears slightly made their way down my cheeks. Damek was breathing heavy, I scooted closer and rest my head in the crook of his neck.

"Tell me 'bout her Damek." Damek inhaled deeply from his nose in my hair.

"She was amazing, Sunshine. Oh gosh was she great. Josie was so smart and beautiful." He had a wistful sound and I could imagine a blissful smile too." By god was she pretty. Jos had hair like yours and the same eyes too. She hated them like you do, claimed that they were boring. But nah, they showed all of her emotions and it was always some type of happiness and mischief. We got into trouble all the time." Damek laughed and began to pet my bed head." She was tall and clumsy. Fell over all the time, a day never went by that some random bruise or cut appearin'." I tilted my head up and beamed.

"She sounded wonderful, You must love her a great deal Damek." His face broke into with the widest smile ever.

"You'd like her Emily. Same temperament and kindness." His mood dropped drastically. "That's why I was so furious when I saw a girl, who looked just like her, being attacked. It was like I was with them when they took Josie. I couldn't let that happen to you Emily. Leo just took over my thoughts and next thing I knew, there was a gorgeous girl pettin' my head and callin' me Simba." I blushed, and scuttled down a bit. Greaaat he remembered that little tidbit. He chuckled and pulled me back up to chin level.

"Ya ain't gettin' away that easy Sunshine." Sunshine, there's that name again.

"Why do you call me Sunshine, Damek?" I questioned innocently. He stuttered and turned red.

"Uh, um well ya see. There's a thing and another thing." He mumbled something incoherent. I smirked and poked his chest.

"Louder lion boy."

"Well Sunshine.. I mean Emily. I call you that because when we were sittin' under that tree and you'd said sorry for making a mess, you reminded me of sunlight when ya smiled with your dirt covered face, I saw somethin' truly beautiful there. A girl who was pure, like a ray of sun." He was looking everywhere but my eyes. I tilted his chin down and kissed it softly.

"I like it. I'm tired so we'll deal with the pride issue in the morin'. All these hot guys messin' with my sleep." I sifted closer and tucked my head under his strong jaw. Damek caressed my back softly and whispered good night. My eyes closed slowly.

 _G'night Ben_

 _Good night dear one I will see you at noon, Damek will watch over you during daylight hours._

 _OOOkaay_ I slurred.

Time leap :D Time leap :D Time leap :D Time leap : D Time leap :D

It was ten when I next woke up. Damek was gone, I heard movement in the kitchen and smelled eggs and bacon. I leaped up and sprinted to the aroma. Bacon!

"Bacon! Bacon! Bacon!" I clapped my hands and jumped up and down like a little kid. There stood my little lion boy wearing an apron and flipping meat in a skillet. Oh my Gosh.

"What a sight to wake up to." I giggled and Damek spun around. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh yeah I made breakfast soo." He lifted his arms, spatula still in hand, in a so what fashion.

"Thank you Damek." Standing on my tiptoes I tried to grasp the plates from the top shelf. Why are they up there? We only have short people in our family! A presence loomed behind me and grabbed the china-ware. His breath fanned my ear as he whispered.

"Looking for this?" I turned around sharply and pressed myself as far into the counter as possible, breathing heavy.

"Uh, uh y-yeah t-thanks" I stuttered. He moved closer, our bodies touching on each exhale. He smirked, I guess he could smell my nerves.

"What would you do to get this Sunshine?" Damek taunted. I gulped and responded.

"W-what do y-you want D-damek?" He inhaled deeply and gazed into my eyes.

"A kiss." What! " Nothing big, just on the cheek Emily." I closed my orbs tightly and tilted my head to right when Damek lowered his down to smell my neck. I cracked open one eye and saw an opening. Pecking him lightly on the jaw I dashed through the hole between his arms and my side. Grabbing a plate I shoved food on it and then funneled it into my mouth. Very unlady like. Lips full to the max I glanced over at Damek to see that he has not moved an inch from where I left him. Only thing different was one lone finger grazing over the spot my lips touched. I swallowed my large load and whispered.

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line. Sometimes I don't get social cues, and I can't.. I'm sorry Damek." I pushed the leftover eggs 'round my plate.

"It's okay Sunshine, I did ask for it remember?" He shuffled back over to the small stove and turned off the heat. "Get dressed Emmie we've got a big day 'head of us."

"Whaaa?" I responded with a mouth full of the unborn…. I mean eggs. Gosh the bacon isn't the only pig here. Damek, after filling his plate with the last morsels of food, walked to the corner I was standing at. The table hadn't been made. Eating a bite then chewing, Damek answered.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Sunshine, it's unbecoming." I rolled my eyes.

"You can't sass me like that when I can summon wolves." He raised an eyebrow. WHY CAN EVERYONE DO THE ONE BROW THING BUT ME!

"You can't summon wolves Emily." He laughed.

"Well I summoned you didn't I?" I glared. he chuckled again and checked his watch.

" Hovno! We are late!" **(A/N wink wink)** He shoved the food into his mouth and then moved to do the same for me.

"Oh no big boy. I'm done." I nudge his hand away. We finished our breakfast quickly, I moved to my wardrobe and Damek towards the door. Pulling out a forest green long sleeve dress with a white peter pan collar, black tights, and my black flats. Shuffling to the bathroom I passed Damek with a half wave. Opening the restroom door I placed the items down and went to check on my mother. Pushing the door slowly I peeked in and saw her still snoring away happily. She could sleep through a bomb I swear. Closing the door I headed back to the bathroom and changed. Brushing all the tangles out of my long hair was a feat, after that was done I put on a minimal amount of make-up. I don't really wear a lot, 'cause my mother didn't let me use it till I was sixteen. I brushed my teeth also. I exited the room and looked down to pull my dress over my knee. It was a little too short for my tastes only grazing the top of my knee. A surprised gasp startled me, I quickly glanced up to see Damek standing there open mouthed and wide eyed. I blushed a bright red and twirled, making my dress fan out below me.

"Do I look okay Damek?" I asked nervously, fiddling with the hem on my sleeve. He closed his mouth then opened it again.

"Uh yeah, ya look stunning Sunshine." He scratched the back of his neck. Rushing forward I grabbed his arm and my bag that hung on the hook next to the door and ran out into daylight.

"Okay Emily, my clothes are in Flo's trailer, so we go there first." We switched positions so now Damek was pulling me to the rune painted RV. Knocking softly as not to wake Ben, who is sleeping temporary in Florence's house on wheels. The resident female vampire opened the door and beckoned us inside.

"Be quiet Ben is resting, give me an hour and I'll be ready." Flo whispered while collecting various outfits. Florence takes forever to get ready, she goes through at least three outfits each time she dresses. I waved and went outside waiting for Damek to get ready. Ten minutes later the door opened. A body sat down on the steps next to me.

"Hey" Damek said while bumping my shoulder.

"Hey yourself." I bumped back.

"Whatcha doin'?" He questioned.

"People watching." I was studying the Fare workers who were preparing for the evening festivities. I liked to inspect folks, sometimes if I was feeling particularly brave I'd take down my walls and read their auras. Damek spared me a glance and grin.

"Why don'cha tell me who's who Emms." A tall, slender Indian man came shuffling into view. He was wearing khakis and a black polo, picture an accountant. His black hair receding faster than his age could catch up. I pointed to him.

"That's Thomas Jones, our tattoo expert." Damek started at the brown man and made a face.

"What?" I quizzed. Damek shuged.

"I thought he'd have more.. tats really." I laughed, drawing Thomas' attention to me. I waved and beamed at him. I loved Thomas and his wife Anne. They fit so well together. Think Lucy Liu had a love child with the Terminator and boom! ya get Anne.

"Well that's because Thomas is deathly afraid of needles." It was hilarious really.

"That makes no sense Em."

"It really doesn't." I giggled loudly and Damek joined in.

"You have a nice laugh Emily." I blushed a tomato red and peeked over at Damek who was staring intently at me.

"S-so I've been told." I whispered shyly.

We sat there for a little while longer me pointing out my friends and telling Damek about them. One of my buddies, Karen, flying out of her RV like a bat out of hell. I told the shifter about how her husband died (He frowned at that bit) and she can speak to the dead so they go on dates all the time. It's quite cute really. His name is Sir James McWorthy, apparently he was knighted by the queen but I doubt it. It was nice to just sit and chat with a friend, I don't have many buddies that are my age. I was bullied in school, not bad but still. It was the reason why I was taken out of public school and put into a homeschool program. It was then, when I first started to discover my powers so I already was feeling like an outcast, and those kids prayed on that like vultures. I was not always this sarcastic beast I am now, they turned me into this. Throwing my kindness and trust to the wind. Well enough about my woeful life.

"Where are we goin' Damek?" I questioned, leaning my head back I closed my eyes and just savored the sun warming my face.

"To the market, I think then to the shops." He responded. The door opened suddenly and I shrieked when it bumped me. Falling down the steps, I landed in an ungraceful heap. Flipping my hair out of my eyes I glared at Florence.

"Why did you go and do that Flo?" She giggled evilly and shrugged.

'Ugh." I stood up and brushed the dirt of my dress. Damek stood up with a groan and rubbed his shapely butt. N-not that I was looking. Anywho!

"Hey Emmise, Benedik wants to talk to you for a bit. After that we'll go." I nodded, and sluggishly walked into the trailer. I stumbled some when the door slammed shut and threw me into complete darkness. Letting my eyes adjust, I continued on my journey.

"B-ben?" I called for him. There was some movement in the back room.

"In here Emmaline." Ben summand. I gulped nervously. Drunkenly walking I reached the room. Opening the door slowly I peeked in. There Ben sat, bed head, bare chest fully exposed smiling broadly. I giggled and jumped on the bed, blankets fluttering around us. Ben laugh loudly and grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Glad to see me Emmaline?" Ben whispered in my ear. God there was that raspy voice again.

"Of course dumbo." I swatted his back with my free hand. He kissed my neck and leaned back, gazing at me affectionately. "Did ya sleep well Ben?" His eyes darken and he turned his head away in shame.

"I don't sleep alone. My mind has scary capability of being dark and demented." He whispered softly.

"You're afraid of your dreams?" I shuffled closer and grasped his cold hands in mine, rubbing them to bring in heat.

"Yes" He answered quietly. I pulled him in a fierce hug holding him with all my might.

"Good thing I like the broken stuff." I muttered in his hair. I kissed his shoulder and caressed his back.

"Emily! We got to go!" Dang you Florence.

"Well that's my ride. Do you want me to stay and keep ya company?" I still clutched him closely, in fear of letting him go.

"No you go and have fun. but come and see me later." He was the one it unwind himself from my embrace. I crawled out of the bed and smoothed out his hair. His eyes widen and Ben frantically tried to calm it.

"Don't Ben it's nice to know a posh Vampire can get bad hair." I pecked his cheek and flattened the wrinkles in my dress. Glancing back to him I said. "Someday Ben someone will hug you so tight that all your broken pieces will shumsh back together." I smiled lazily and strolled out the door to my people.

"Will that be you Emílie?" I shrugged and kept walking.

"If you'll have me." I called over my shoulder. I opened the door and hissed loudly when the light hit my unadjusted eyes.

"Holy hell fire! I'm blind, Oh my Glob I'm blind! Oh goodbye cruel world." I wildly grasp the wall and dramatically pressed my hand to my eyes. "Oh go on without me." I cried. Damek guffawed so hard I thought he was going to pull something.

"Really Emily." Florence looked unimpressed. I scoffed.

"This is some of my best work here Flo." I wined. She rolled her eyes.

"Then I hate to see your worst." I sneakily moved to the direction of the car and prepared to run.

"With all this negativity it's no wonder why you're gettin' grey hairs." Florence screamed in rage and took off after me. I was giggling madly and in no time reached the car. The door was unlocked when I opened it right as Flo caught up and Damek called out to me.

"Shotgun"

"Rosa Parks" I responded and stubbornly sat in the front seat. I slammed the door shut and grinned evilly at him through the glass. Smirking while I buckled the seatbelt

"Okay you win Sunshine." Damek said and moved to the backseat.

"I have an older sister Lion Boy, I can do this all day." I challenged.

"Ugh it's like you guys are twelve." I gasped and Damek threw his hand over his chest in a wounded fashion.

"Exuuuuuse you? I am twelve and a half. Thank you very much." I wiped an invisible tear off my cheek. Damek threw himself into a laying down position and sobbed falsely. Florence said nothing, just started the car and drove away. The ride there was pretty uneventful.

When we arrived at the store, I was floored by all the colors and people there. Down a long narrow street tall brick houses lined the road, on the ground was boxes upon boxes; of fruits, vegetables, and flowers stacked on stands resting on grey cobble stone paths. Words could not do it justice. Sure to the average potato farmer it's not much but to me who is used to colonial buildings with no personality it was cool. I quickly got out of the car and practically sprinted to the nearest stand. This one sold daisies. Operating the store was an elderly gentleman with a grey beard and a faded green hat that read' Tim's Flowers.'

" 'ello lass, wat can I get you?" He asked in a thick Irish accent. I smiled sweetly and pointed to one lone white daisy that was a little wilted. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ya sure you want tat one 'oney?"

"Yes sir, I do." The man grinned largely and plucked it from the stack. He handed it to me.

"Thank you sir." I chatted. and moved to take out my wallet from my black shoulder bag.

"O' no sweetie free of charge." He shook his hands in a 'oh no'

"Are you sure sir. I have money." Gesturing to my now free paisley blue wallet.

"I can't make ya pay for a dead daisy Ma'am." I stubbornly placed a euro down on the worn wooden table.

"It's not dead." I shut my eyes tightly and scrunched up my nose. Running through my veins was a stream of power leaving tingles in its wake. Making its way down my arm and out my fingertips; the bright light excited me and entered the flower, reviving it. The wilted white daisy fluffed out and turned a brighter color.

"See." I whispered tiredly. Using my powers, no matter how small, always wore me out. I need to build up stamina. I backed up slowly. I should not have done that.

"Hey, what did you do freak!" I was blinding stumbling everywhere, crushing into someone's cart of cabbages. I ran into another person, but did not stay long enough to say sorry. There was a weird pressure in my bag, but I was to upset to think about it.

"My cabbages!" cried the man, but I could not hear it. The gentleman at the flower stand called for me to come back but I kept running. I don't want to be a freak! Tears were rushing down my cheeks, I was surprised that Ben hadn't mental messaged me yet. I heard a sharp whistle and glance back to see a police officer chasing after me, I picked up my pace. I turned down an alley and was going to climb up a fire escape, but a hand reached out and grabbed my collar and yanked me through a hole in the door. Slamming a long board in place of the hole the hand shhhed me. Okay not the palm itself but the dude attached to it. It was pitch black in here and I couldn't even see my own feet in front of me. There was some shuffling beside me and I whipped around fist at the ready to punch the guy. I could faintly hear the whistle being blown outside.

"Ease up there Killer, no need to get feisty." Called a voice, I blindly looked around for the body that it belongs too. A pulled string and click startled me. A faded dull yellow light emitted from a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The room was not very big. There was a worn dirty mattress in the corner and a pot in another. Not going to ask what that is for, and in the middle stood a sixteen year old boy with shaggy black hair and dark skin. I carefully walked forward with palms outstretched in nonthreatening manner.

"H-hello. I-i'm Em-mily. What's your name." I stuttered stupidly. The kid tilted his head to the right and stepped forward into the light. The teen was wearing raggy torn up clothes that looked at some point nice. His shoes were missing and it looked like he had an infected cut on his bicep.

"Hello Emily, I am Daniel, Nice ta meet you." His voice was somewhat high pitched and soft. As I moved closer I noticed that his eyes had a glowing quality to them. It looked like oh my!

"Are you a lion shifter Daniel?" The boy visibly flinched and drew away towards the bed.

"H-how did you know?" He had his back facing me. I came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"I know a shifter like you, He's name's Damek." Daniel gasped and grabbed my hands.

"You know Alpha Damek!" He stammered, I nodded. "Where is he?"

"He is outside, Damek came with me and a female Cursed One to the market. I can take you to him if ya like?" He shook his head yes furiously, I grinned. "Well let's go then Danny boy." And it was there that one of Damek's lost lions was found.

A/N: Hi hi hi hi! faithful readers, thank you for putting up with the somewhat long update. The next chapter will make you hate me so stay tuned to read it. Comment on what you like about the story, who is your fav person and why they are. I'll shout out you in the next chapter and claim you as a buddy :) Have any of you heard the new Adele album? My god.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes you find and I'll undergo extensive hand surgery to repair the damage from when I stabbed it. - Love Maybird1


	8. The Island Of Lost Toys

Chapter Eight

The Island of Lost Toys.

The walk with Daniel was quite peaceful. We took the back alleys, and by 'we' I mean he, who dragged me so I wouldn't be spotted. The conversation Daniel and I had was pretty awkward, he still didn't trust me. I told him of my suspicions and Daniel asked how I figured it out so fast when Damek it took four months and three disappearances. I responded that it was because I was a lady. Anyway, I tried to think of a place he could stay until I can secure a plane for him to fly home. I glanced over at the boy and frowned. No one should go through something like this. I rummaged in my bag to find my phone, it's not there.

"Stop" I commanded and place my hand on Daniel's shoulder. I, more frantically, searched the pockets and the bottom. Moving my wallet and lady products, I still could not find it. Maybe I left it in the car? Daniel looked at me questionably.

"What's wrong Miss. Emily?" Awe he called me Miss. I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

"I can't find my phone." I patted down my waist in hopes I placed it between my leggings and underwear. It was not there. Oh crap, how can I call Damek to come gets us? Ben! He could do it.

 _Ben?_

 _Yes, Emmaline?_

 _Can you call Damek, I left my phone in the car? Please it's important._

 _Emmaline are you okay! I'm doing it now má milovaná do not panic._ **( má milovaná- My lovely)** I sighed in relief. Thank goodness for the Darling bond.

 _Thank you tell him we are at…. Well I don't know where I am at._

 _We? Who are you with Emmaline?_ Daniel must think I'm crazy, at least that's how he's looking at me.

 _I found one of Damek's lost pride members, a boy named Daniel._

 _Oh my God, are you sure?_

 _No Ben I'm just gonna take home some random kid and make a claim that he can turn into a large lion for the craps and giggles. Oh course I'm sure!_

 _Okay I am sorry for snapping_ _Emílie I'll call him. Stay where you are, Damek will sniff you out._

Wow super smell. I turned and faced Daniel.

"Okay I just M-Med my Darlin,' Benedik, and he's goin' to call Damek and then Little Lion Boy will sniff us out, so we need to stay here." I am trying very hard here to not have a panic attack right now. Breathe in, breathe out, that's it focus on your breathing Emily. Daniel, most likely sensing my distress, hugged me. I embraced him back tightly.

"It's been a long time since I've been hugged Emily." He whispered, I scoffed and drew back.

"If ya gonna be friends with me Danny-boy you're gonna have to get used to my hugs. They are rare commodities. I don't like to be touched." I smiled sweetly and flicked his nose.

"So now that I am calmed down thanks to you, let's think of somethin' to entertain us Daniel." I put my hands on my hips and thought hard.

"You could tell me about what 'M-Ming' is and who's your Darling." Daniel asked quietly.

"Oh! M-M means Mental Messagin', all Darling pairs can do it I guess. And my Darlin' is a Cursed One named Benedik Tamvy. He is.." I was interrupted by Daniel's happy squeak.

"I know him! He's Alpha Damek's blood brother." What in the name of the One Ring is a 'blood brother'?

"What's a blood brother?" I questioned. Daniel looked surprised and furled his brows.

"A blood brother is a person who is in debt to another because the debtor saved the debtee's life. How did you not know that. Are you dumb?" I glared and stomped my foot.

"I am not dumb okay. No one's ever told me what it is, and until recently I didn't even know what a Darlin' was!" I crossed my arms and turned away. There was a crash and I leaped in front of Daniel instinctively, ready to protect him. Out of the dust stumbled Damek, coughing all the way.

"Emily!" As soon as Damek set eyes on me and Daniel, he sprinted over and grasped my face in his hands. "Oh I'm so glad you're safe, when Ben called and said you need me urgently, I was so worried." He rambled out and pulled me into a fierce hug, softly stroking my hair.

"You came for us." I whispered and embraced him tighter.

"If you send for me Emily, you know I'll come." He mumbled passionately. I heard a laugh in the background and some sarcastic clapping.

"Well hate to touching break up this reunion Alpha, but I was lost too." Daniel called to us, I noticed an undertone of envy. I pulled back quickly and stood to the side while Damek, unbelieving, started at Daniel. I reached out and grasped Danny's arm softly and yanked him over to Damek. Someone's got to get this started. Damek grinned so large that I thought his face was going to split in two.

"Daniel, you're are okay." Damek breathed. Daniel had tears in his eyes and I wasn't that far behind.

"Yeah Alpha, I managed to get out safe, but Mum and Da weren't so lucky." Daniel mumbled lowly. Oh my poor baby. I hip checked Damek out of the way and stood in front of Daniel.

"I'm sorry, Danny-boy, for your loss I wish I could tell you it will be okay, but it won't feel that way for awhile. But what I can offer you in the meantime is a safe place to stay and all the comfort and food you could want, that is if you want to come back with us. It is all up to you." I spoke intensely, losing a parent is hard but two all in one day and then thrust to fend for yourself on the streets of Ireland was unbearable. Daniel looked at me with large sad eyes of a child forced to grow up too soon.

"You will really take me in?" He sobbed. Damek came forward and cupped his shoulder in a manly way.

"Of course Daniel, you are in MY pride and I will take care of my own." Damek's words were the breaking point for me and I guess Daniel too because we both broke out into large sobs. Oh my god too many feels. My feels tank is broken and I can't even. I came forward and give him a short hug.

"We need to get to you my mother so she can look over that cut, I don't like the puffiness." I said while touching the wound. It was infected.

"Okay." Muttered Daniel. He walked a couple paces before Damek and I. Damek leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You found him, how?" His warm breath fanned my face.

"Later, when we are home, and Danny's taken care of." I answered, peeking up at Damek I saw a strange fondness in his golden eyes.

"You are incredible Sunshine." He mumbled to himself. Daniel turned back to us with a large smile on his lips waving to move faster.

"I'm coming Danny-boy, hold ya horses." I shouted over the noise of the market. We had made it out of the dark canals of the alley system. God did that place stink.

We met Florence, who was flirting with some red head. He was holding six bags of stuff and looked at Flo like she was the second coming. Ugh I leave her alone for one hour and this happens. I smirked evilly and winked at Daniel who was looking at me and Damek oddly.

"Oh! Sweetheart there you are, I was worried." I called to Florence, she was practically spitting fire because I interrupted her. I grabbed Daniel's bicep and I could feel bone, I had to suppress a whimper.

"Good you got the stuff, see Danny I told you that your mother would come through." Daniel, who praise be, picked up on what I was doing and went with it. He ran up to Flo and hugged her side.

"Oh Momma, I thought you were gone forever. I love you." He was nuzzling his dirty head into Florence's pristine white sundress. I could hear Damek's suppressed giggles. I finally reached Flo and placed a long, lingering kiss on her cheek. The man was stuttering and fumbling with the bags in his hand.

"Thank you sir, for carrying my wife's bags. I hope they weren't too much trouble." I smiled sweetly at him, and he almost knocked me off balance when he shoved of six packages into my hands and ran off. "Oof" I stumbled trying to keep them all from dropping, thankfully Damek saved me by picking all the the sacks and carrying them, He sneaked a peck on my cheek. Florence stomped her foot and glowered at me.

"I hate you, you know?" She said.

"I have the strongest regards for you too." I replied. Florence glanced down at Daniel, who stood off to the side. She raised an eyebrow.

"You were gone for an hour and found a teenage shifter."

"Uh yeah." I played with my hair nervously. Damek stepped up and introduced Daniel and how he belonged to our makeshift family now. Florence, the bloody saint she was, took it all in stride. She circled Daniel like a predator to pray, scrutinizing his person. Flo made a tsk sound and backed off. Danny cast me a worried look.

"Well this won't do." She picked up Daniel's dirty shirt with two fingers." Guess we will have to go shopping!" Florence jumped up and down clapping. Daniel let out a sigh in relief.

"Oh god, shopping." I mumbled sourly. This is going to be a long day. Speaking up louder I said. "I need a first aid kit so I can treat Daniel's cuts before we go anywhere." Flo made a startled face and started to fret over Danny like a mother hen.

I treated Daniel's wounds at the car, telling him the whole time what I was doing and how this would help. I want to be a doctor when I graduate. Daniel seemed to like that I treated him like an adult. All I did was clean, disinfect and wrapped the wounds to keep out dirt till it could get sewn up properly.

"Alright, Danny-boy, you're good to go." I patted his head and buckled him into the front seat. I got into the back with Damek, who harnessed me into the seat, and we were off to the place off nightmares.

Time leap :D Time leap :D Time leap :D Time leap : D Time leap :D

When we arrived at the mall, we all went our separate ways. Flo went with Daniel, who was hesitant to leave Damek and I, but after I told him that Florence was Ben's older sister he ran off with her happily. I let him go with a whispered good luck and godspeed. Shopping with Flo was torture, she could spend four hours looking at curtains. I would know, cause I had to sit through those four hours. Damek and I on the other hand went to the food court so I could tell him what happened. When my story was finished, I told him all about it, he kissed my hand. What is with all this affection I am getting from him? Damek offered to get me a drink. So here I am, staring at a man's jaw. Damek came and sat down passing me my coke.

What'cha lookin' at Sunshine?" He said, glancing in the direction of my gaze. "Really Emmie, ooglin' some boy?" His tone was playful but I could hear a jealous tone underneath. I was snapped out of my trance by his words. Glancing back at him I could see a lazy smile but his eyes had taken a golden hue around the edges, signaling that he was angry.

"Nah, he's not my type but maaan, this guy's jaw is stronger than my WiFi at home." I whistled lowly, beaming at Damek happily. He raised his eyebrows and asked me a question, but I couldn't hear it because I was talking to Ben.

 _What are you doing Emmaline?_

 _Just lookin' at this guy's jaw, I swear it's more structured than my life._

 _Oh course why should I ask._ Ben's heavenly laugh floated through my skull, warming the dark corners.

 _Are you lonely Ben, we will be home soon?_

 _I'm fine, my Darling, a book is fighting away at the hole in my heart that comes when you leave._

 _Wow such a romantic, what book are you reading?_

 _Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet._

 _Ugh, I hate that play._

 _Why, may I ask, would you hate this masterpiece?_

 _Cause it is a three day romance, if you can even call it that, between a thirteen year old and a eighteen year old guy that left three people dead._ I sassed.

 _My, my what a strong opinion you have my dear one_. Ben joked

I' _m from the south what do you expect._

 _Nothing more than what you are willing to give me, my Darling._

 _Does my opinion bother you Ben?_ I asked hesitantly

 _No, má milovaná, I find it quite refreshing, now enjoy your time away from me because as soon as you step foot into the fairgrounds you are mine to cherish._ **( má milovaná- My lovely. may be my favorite pet name for Emily yet. Tell me yours)**

I snapped out of my conversion by Damek crouching down on the hard concrete floor calling my name.

"Emily, are you okay?" He asked. I waved him off. Damek went back to his seat.

"I'm fine, what did you ask me?" I took a sip of my drink and peeked up through my lashes. Damek tilted his head to the side and gazed at me affectionately. Shaking his skull to clear the thoughts.

"I asked what was your type?" He questioned nervously. I made a face and tapped my chin in thought.

"You are too cute when you do that Sunshine."

"I am not cute! I am fierce and awesome." I twitched my lips to the side. " My type is… Hum… I guess I want the man I commit myself to be kind and respectful. He needs to be a Christian. I would like him to be tall, not super tall but at least taller than me, also to be smart. I don't want a guy who I can't have an intelligent conversation with. Uh... he has to be able to sass me back and put up with my temper and stubbornness. I won't tolerate cheating so he has to be faithful. Oh! he has to understand that he does not own me and I am not obligated to give him anything, and if he wants to get in my pants, I'll need a weddin' ring first" I took another sip and looked at Damek, he seemed dazed. "Damek are you listening to me?" His eyes got wide and he played with the straw on his sprite.

"Uh yeah, sorry." Damek cleared his throat," That's a big list you got there Sunshine. How will you find a guy to fulfill that?" My smile dropped and I fiddled with my dress hem. That's what I worry about, finding someone who meets my expectations.

"Yeah, I know. I always thought that I would die alone I guess. But now I have Ben and he won't let me go unhappy and Ben does meet most of my list so." I mumbled and gulped down more coke to give myself something to do. Damek reached out and grabbed my hand in his large calloused one, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles soothingly.

"Emily, you don't have to stay with Ben. I know I shouldn't tell you this, but it has been known to happen rarely; that a Cursed One will reject his Darling and replace her with another." Oh crap!

"What?"

"Yeah, Emily if you wanted to you can leave Ben and marry some guy who loves you." Damek stood up and then fell to his knees in front of me. "Emily, I…" Damek began but he was interrupted by Flo and Daniel, with big smiles, walking towards us laughing at some joke. I jumped up and speed walked to them in hopes of getting away from Damek. I have some serious thinking to do. I tossed away my drink on the way in a nearby trashcan. Ben could leave me? Daniel hugged me tightly and said thank you. Kneeling down I peeked through his bags. Only three in total, nothing compared to Florence's seven.

"So what'cha get Danny-boy?" He beamed at me and I felt a little bit of my soul smile with him. I felt eyes on me and I glanced up and locked gazes with a man. He was tall and slender with light brown hair. He was wearing a blue button up and jeans. He was middle aged, I'm thinking twenty-eight. He made a beckoning motion. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head no, ever so slightly as not to alert anyone else. I will deal with this myself. Daniel had not stopped rambling about what he got and how thankful he was that we found him. I tousled his hair and asked him if he would like to change. A shadow fell over me and a hint of a clean soap and citrus reached my nose, Damek had arrived.

"Oh yes yes yes Emily." It was humorous to see a teen aged boy jumping up and down. I grinned and grabbed his hand to lead him away.

"So you happy with what'cha got Daniel?" I asked not looking back was we strolled off, Florence on my right and Danny on the left. Damek was not to be found.

"Yeah I found…." Daniel began but was interrupted by a masculine voice.

"Hey Girl, you busy tonight I could show you a great time." called a man while wiggling his eyebrows and making hip thrusts. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

She's taken!" I grabbed Florence by the arm and began to pull her away.

"By who?" The man shouted, flashing us a smirk.

"By Jesus that's who! Come sister we must go pray." Ugh men. I walked to the restrooms, cutting across the busy mall. Flo and I went into the ladies and Daniel went to the men's. I peed and washed my hands. I had had to go for hours now, it was nice to be empty. We, Damek too, all met up at the silver Mazda and set out to go home. The way home was awkward, Damek tried to talk to me but I sat in the front. I was not dealing with this now. I never realized what a chatterbox Daniel was.

Time leap :D Time leap :D Time leap :D Time leap : D Time leap :D

When we arrived home I went straight to my mother with Daniel so she could look at is cuts and give him some potions to help with the infection. Damel and Flo headed, with the packages, to her trailer. I did not look back. Mom was at home when we got there. At first she was shocked, but soon got over it when her overprotective mommy instincts kicked in. I looked for my phone while mother was tending Daniel's wounds. It wasn't in the car, so it was to be here.

"Mom have you seen my phone?" I asked nose deep in the blankets in the closet. Mother looked up from stitching Dan's cut up to say no. Mom grew up in a doctor household so she knows how to fix people.

"I can't find it Mom!" I screeched. I'm worried.

"Calm down Emily. You took it with you so it's not here, and you checked the car and your bag and it wasn't there so it's lost or stolen. We can get your another one, it's your first lost so I'll pay for it. Don't forget that Lex lost three of hers so you're still the good child." I sighed in relief, she wasn't mad. But it's still gone. I hissed when I felt a sharp pain in my head. Holding it in my hands I stumbled to my mom.

"Ugh, mom I think there's an animal that needs help." I ground out. Because of my powers I could sense an animal's pain, it like a sharp knife to the temple. Mom waved me off, Daniel said bye. I went outside and determinedly walked to the wood to save that poor beast. This was probably not the best decisions I've done, because it was dark and I was alone. Rip me guys.

I had snatched a flashlight before I left, so I turned it on.

"Hello, little guy, come out and I'll help you." I called out into the darkness. I shined my light and caught the reflection of a fox's eyes. "Oi! there you are." I carefully stepped toward the fox. It ran away farther into the woods. Crap."Ugh don't go." I stomped my foot in frustration. "Don't go far, gosh, you'll hurt yourself more dummy." I, in a lapse of judgement, went after the beast. I was far into the forest, with no sign of the injured fox.

"Great now I'm lost." I reached a clearing, it was a large circle with no trees growing, only grass and wildflowers. I could hear distinctly the band playing. A snapped branch startled me, I spun around pointed my flashlight to see the fox.

"There you are, come here and I'll fix up that bum leg you got there." I cooed patting the ground in front of me. The fox titled it's head and yapped once. A man walked out of the trees and came up to stand next to the red fox. I stood up quickly and backed away. The beast growled and I gulped. It was the man from the mall! He was smiling at me from across the clearing.

"Hello Emmaline. I have waited a long time for you." He came forward and I stepped back. "Now, calm down and stay still, Emily, you liked to be called Emily yes." I nodded dumbly." Good, I know you must be sacred, I have seen your track record with being alone." I opened my mouth then closed it. How does this man know so much about me? He was right in front of me, he reached out and I flinched when he grabbed a piece of my brown hair and played with it." I lost my temper when that man tried to touch what was mine, but you fought back bravely my sweet. Such a sad way to die." My mouth finally began to work.

"What did you do to him?" I hesitantly asked.

"Oh I just slit his throat, no biggy." He tilted his head to the side and sniffed my neck. I stiffened. "I would do anything for you my sweet." His cold hand caressed my cheek. I shut my eyes tightly and trembled.

"Why?"

"Because you are my Darling. I have been watching you for quite some time my Emily." He laughed.

"But Be…" I began but the mystery man cut me off.

"He is not your Darling I am!" He bellowed and harshly grabbed my face. Ow that was going to leave bruises. I whimpered, his eyes got wide and he stuttered out an apology. He tried to heal my face using his Cursed One powers, but because I was not his real Darling it did not work. I thought that faking that it did not hurt was the best option.

"T-thank you it feels better now." I whispered. He beamed and kissed the spot. I flinched again. He turned and around and spoke to the fox.

"Shilla, go get the car please. Emily mustn't over exert herself getting to our new home." The man ordered, in the place of the fox transformed into a woman. She had dark hair and skin. Shilla's eyes were black and lifeless. Her naked body was flawless, muscles lean and strong. I looked away. The mystery man laughed and moved to block my gaze. "I forgot how modest you are my sweet." He began to stroke my hair. I need to buy some time for Ben to find me.

"I-I can't go with you if I don't know your name. You seem to know more about me sir, than I know about you." I inquired. He looked startled and then grinned.

"How well mannered you are Emily. I am Fredrik Diggory, at your service." He bent into an elaborate bow. I curtsied back deciding to play his game.

"And I, as you well know, Mr. Diggory, am Emmaline Atwell. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." His brown eyes shined and he clapped happily.

"Oh goodie, you know how to behave. Well minus a few things. I have rules you know." Fredrik said. I gulped.

"A-and they are?" I stuttered.

"Oh do not worry, they are simple. One you must do what I say. Two you are not to talk back or at all unless instructed by me. Three you will not interact with any male or try to contact your friends." He spat out the word friends like it was a toxic substance.

"Okay." I mumbled. He gripped my chin hard and tilted my head to meet his eyes.

"Speak louder when talking to me Emily." A rustling in the brushes snapped our attention to the tree line. Out popped Shilla, still naked.

"Sir, the Cursed One and Beast are on their way here. They must have noticed her absence." Fredrik growled and bared his long canines at Shilla. To her credit she did not flinch. I sure did. Oh yes! My Ben was coming for me.

"Dispose of them, I have spent too much time here already."

"No!" I shouted. Fredrik whipped his head around and glared at me. " I mean what's the fun in killing them off anyway. For the.. beast you could get money if you sold him." I offered. I could see the gears turning in his brain. A roar scared me and Fredrik. In all his raging glory; stood my real Darling, snarling and storming towards us. I saw Florence and Damek in the background, Daniel was there too. He was looking at Fredrik like he was going to kill him, and I guess he was. Fredrik yanked me behind him and met Ben at full force. Shilla had shifted into her fox and Damek into his lion. Growling and circling each other.

"Ben!" I screamed when Fredrik had him pinned to a tree by his neck. They were both bleeding profusely. "Please don't hurt him." I begged, tears running down my face. Fredrik's head whipped around and glared at me.

"Why should I let this man go my Darling?" Fredrik ground out. I whimpered.

"Because if you or Shilla hurts anyone of my family or friends I will not come with you." I stood up tall and puffed out my chest.

"Carry on, my sweet." Fredrik said.

"If they leave unharmed I will go with you without a fight. but if one of them has even a scratch on them I will make your life a living hell. You complimented me on my bravery and my willingness to protect myself, so know that I am not bluffing." This is it, he could kill Ben and take me anyways, or not, but Ben will die by trying to rescue me.

"Emmaline please don't go with him. I beg of you." Ben shouted, the despair and fear was clear as day.

"I can't let you die." I sobbed. Fredrik growled and the forest became still. Mourning the loss of the two lovers, doomed to be apart.

"I accept your terms, if you do not try to escape; I make no promises." I wailed in releaf, Ben was safe. Said safe Cursed One was arguing up a storm, begging for my release. Damek roared in anguish, and Florence crashed to the ground holding the crying Daniel. Fredrik let Ben fall to the floor in a hump, and came to grab the crook of my arm. Ben crawled, holding one arm awkwardly, in our direction, reaching out painfully trying to touch me. "Shilla tie them up, I don't want them to follow us." Fredrik demanded as he lead me away from my happiness.

 _Emílie, please come back._

 _I can't my sweet Ben._

 _Let me protect you._

 _For once I can protect you. Tell Flo, my mom, Damek, and Daniel that I am doing this for them._

 _Emílie I can't live without you._ _Stay with me,_ _Emílie_ _. I can't breathe without you near me._

 _And I without you Ben, I have come to somewhat like you in these three days. I don't know if it's the Darling bond or me but God do I love you._ I had reached the limo that was taking me to my new home. Fredrik opened the door and helped me in.

 _Emílie I L.._ I did not hear the rest, because I put up the walls I usually use to keep in my powers, only now they kept out the love of my life voice. The door shut, but not before I heard a loud cry of anguish.

A/N: H-Helloooo gents and ladies please don't hate me! They will be reunited soon. Shout out to guest for his/her lovely review, and as promised you are my buddy. Still want to know who your favorite person is and why. Two updates right next to each other wow go me. I looked forward to your comments.

AAAAAAAAAAAAand as always tell me aboot any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll drink some wine hiding under my bed, holding my stuffed cow- Fat Louie- Love Maybird!


	9. A New Home

Chapter Nine:

A New Home

Our small party of people, Fredrik, Shilla, the driver of the limo, and I walked through the large, double french doors. Fredrik's first step into the eerie castle echoed. I looked down at the cold, hard marble floors, each tile chosen with a specific taste in mind. I glanced around to see beautiful paintings all about the room. There is a set of double staircases, one on the left, one on the right. The railing of the staircase is exquisitely engraved with flowers and vines, never a one to be the same. There are six large stone pillars evenly spaced, to keep the castle standing. Each one is elegantly carved to accent the Renaissance feel of the castle. Tall vaulted ceilings with thick wooden beams ran along the stone. Fredrik spun around happily and clapped his hands; he beamed when an impeccably dressed man strolled out in and butler's uniform. The man had thinning brown hair and caring eyes, he looked at me with sympathy. Oh gah bro don't do that.

"This is Theodore, he is my main man servant. He is mated, so he will not touch you." I snapped my head over to Fredrick and frowned. Another worker walked out from the small wooden door in the corner of the right staircase. This one was a girl; she had fiery red hair pulled back into a tight bun, but a few stubborn curls escaped. She was wearing a black dress with a tutu puff and a white apron. She was my age. These people looked too nice to be trapped in a place like this. The girl moved to stand straight next to Theodore.

"This is Lillian, she will tend to your every need, my sweet. Now I'm sorry that I cannot show you to your room myself, so Lillian will have to do it for me as I have a meeting." Fredrik said looking forlorn. He came and kissed my cheek softly. "You will have to rearrange your sleep patterns Emily. I want you to be awake when I am." Caressing my face Fredrik smiled.

"Uh.. Mr. Diggory." I began, but the unwanted Cursed One cut me off.

"You can call me Fredrik, my sweet." He tapped my nose. I had to restrain a shiver.

"Mr…. Fredrik I was wondering, if it is okay, that I might explore some tomorrow night. You said I need to sleep during the day so that I may be with you." I asked hesitantly, I do not want to upset this man. He cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"Oh yes, this is your home now, do as you please. I request that you stay out of the red door, that is my office and I do not want to be disturbed unless it is an emergency. You will eat dinner with me at ten am every night, but you are free to have breakfast alone if you would like." I sighed in relief, so I can leave my room.

"Thank you, that is quite generous of you, but I am very tired so maybe I could go to bed; it has been a long day for me. If that is alright with you?" I questioned the vampire, his smile dimmed.

"Well I guess so, but only tonight since you had a long day. Your chambers will be up the right staircase next to my room. They had originally placed you in the west wing but I could not have you too far away." Fredrik had a smug smirk on his lips, like he was proud to believe he'd impressed me. Ugh Ben would have let me get my own wing…. Ben, just saying his name made my heart hurt and my eyes watery. I will not cry, I did this for him, I will deal with the repercussions of my actions. Even if they kill me inside.

"Thank you Fredrik." I forcibly smiled. Fredrik snapped his fingers and Lillian came forward.

"Take Emily to her chambers now." He commanded. I did not like how he talked to her, like she was beneath him. I will treat her better I promised.

"Thank you Miss. Lillian." I said looking her in the eyes, she broke my gaze as soon as I laid it upon her.

"Ugh, Emmaline don't talk to the help." Fredrik scoffed and kissed my cheek, then went to his office, Theodore following dutifully. Once he was out of sight I slumped my shoulders and sighed. Glancing over at the maid, I read her features and saw that she was unhappy. Same girl same.

"I'm sorry, Lillian, he's not very nice is he?" I chuckled, trying to break the silence. She just put up a blank facade. I guess I'll have to try harder to befriend her.

"The master is most hospitable to me, mistress." The girl rattled off in a monotone, like she had said this before.

"Now, you and I both know that is not true." I replied, Lillian cast an incredulous look in my direction. I smiled sweetly and stepped closer. "I can't wait till you trust me, cause this will forever remain awkward until then." I saw a tiny twitch in her lip, yassss I almost got her to smile.

"Follow me, my lady." She commanded. I touched her elbow gently and she jumped.

"None of the 'my lady' crap I'm called Emily on my birth certificate and that is how it shall remain."

I was lead up the right staircase and too many down twist and turns, I couldn't keep up with all of them. A long, burnt red rug ran down the entire hallway, a large brown door with a bronze handle is where we turned to. We stopped and Lillian stepped to the side and opened the door. Guess this is my room now. Lillian rigidly walked in and I slumped after her. My mouth dropped opened with a gasp when my maid flicked on the lightswitch. The light had brought the room's furnishings into a sharper color. The bed was a California king covered in an ivory satin duvet, filled to maximum fluffiness with down feathers. Brushing past Lillian I walked into the living room, (that's right _living room_ ) I saw that the television was nice- really nice. Large screen plasma; it looked brand new. The couches were fancy too, covered in shiny black leather. All of the furniture in the place- tables, desk, dresser, media stand- were made of a smooth, polished, dark wood. In a corner of the living room, was a small refrigerator. Kneeling down, I opened it up to find bottled water and juice, assorted sliced fruits. My stomach growled at the sight of it.

"You may eat the food, My lady." Lillian called from the doorway. Not looking up I responded.

"It's Emily, and no. I don't know if it has been tampered with." The bathroom was in the same style as the rest of the place. The shower and large Jacuzzi tub were made of black polished marble, and little soaps and shampoos lined the counter. A large mirror hung over the vanity, it too was covered in various types of perfumes, body lotion, and makeup. My footsteps echoed about the room, floor made of white and grey swirled marble. Overall the place was snazzy. I spotted a door and went into it, empty rows of bars greeted me. Huh, he didn't get clothes for me.

"The master did not know your size, Mistress." I squeaked and turned around at the sudden sound of Lillian's sotto voice. I placed my hand over my heart, in an effort to calm it.

"Gosh Lillian, you sacred me. I gonna get you a bell or somethin'." I breathed.

"If that is what you wish, my lady. I need to undress you and take your measurements. You may take a bath after I am done." She dug into the folds of her dress and extracted a tape measure.

"Uh sure?" I said. I began take off my flats, but Lillian's words stop.

"No, no, Mistress, I am to assist you." She bent down and removed my left shoe, leaving me to hop ungracefully on one foot.

"Hey, no need. God gave me arms that aren't painted on, so I'll use them." I took off my other shoe, and reached under my dress to unravel my tights. She stood back looking confused.

"Not many ladies that come through the manner undress themselves." I laughed and looked up from my undone leggings.

"Then you must not have met some very competent ladies, Lillian." I retorted smugly. Lillian cocked her head to the side slightly and smile a teeny bit.

"No ma'am I have not." She whispered. I pulled my green dress off awkwardly and then folded it next to the spot I had placed my shoes and tights on the rim of the bath. Here I stood completely exposed to Lillian, only in my maroon bra and black no line panties. I moved my hands to cover my minuscule chest, I always wanted bigger boobs; I guess every girl wants what they don't have.

"Well, uh this is weird for me. I don't, usually, stand semi-naked in front of others." I stammered, blushing a beet red all the way. Little goosebumps appeared on my skin from the cold air. It didn't take long for Lillian to calculate my sizing, I don't remember what the numbers were.

"It's alright Mistress, under all this fluff I am the same size as you." I snorted softly, I walked over to the light blue robe with with white fuzzy trim hanging in the corner and put it on.

"Sometimes I think I'm adopted because I look nothing like my mother or sister. They're all short and curvy and I'm small and lanky." The tears came back and I turned around to face the shower to compose myself.

"You had a family before you came here, my lady?" Lillian questioned while gathering my clothes and the slip of paper she wrote my measurements on.

"Yes" I replied.

"Then why are you here, if I may ask." She went on.

"I came to save them, Fredrik would have killed my Darling and my family if I did not come." I whispered in a brittle voice. Tears pricked at my eyes and threatened to escape. Lillian gasped and dropped her load. I still hadn't turned around.

"My lady, I am so sorry." She muttered, picking everything back up. I rushed over and assisted her.

"It's alright you didn't know, well Lillian now that you are aware of my current position; can you please call me Emily." Her head snapped up and I met her wide eyes with a gaze of my own.

"B-but ma'am if Sir knew I'd get in trouble." She mumbled sadly.

"Then only do it in private, tell the other workers too. Oh! and inform them that if they need a safe place away from Fredrik that they can come here." I beamed and brushed a curl out of my face. She looked unsure.

"Ma'am." I gave her a look. " E-Emily, are you sure?" Lillian stammered. I grinned and stood up. I stretched my arms out wide and motioned to the room.

"I have way too much space here for just my use, I don't mind. Just because I came here in some… unsavory ways doesn't mean I can't make friends." Lillian stood up too and went into her corner.

"I will talk to them E-emily, that is the most generous offer anyone here has offered us thank you." She was blushing and fiddling with the items in her hand.

"Well I hate to send you away after our heart to heart, but I'm naked and in great need of a shower." I babbled and moved to the bath. Lillian smiled slightly and bowed her head.

"I will turn on the water for you, it is the least I could do after what you have offered my coworkers and I, Emily." I grinned and stepped aside. After the water was turned on; I thanked Lilian and said goodbye, she left. While the water was heating up I went to select a shampoo and conditioner, some of these things I didn't even know what they were. What's is Rusk? Ugh it smells nasty. I moved on finally spotting the trusty Pantine that smelled like coconuts, I went to test the water. It was super hot, well that was fast. Fancy showers I guess. I stepped in and closed the glass door that looked like it wasn't even attached. The showerhead was the best part, it rained water down from above and the sides. Oh my gad, it is AMAZING! I took my bath, washing hair, body, and brushed my teeth. Spotting a unused razor I picked it up.

"Lillian, is this razor used?" I called, she was only standing outside the door.

"Yes, Mistress, it was bought just for your use." Hey, why did she call me Mistress? I thought about correcting her, but I realized that someone is in there with her. I don't want to get her in trouble. I shaved everything, cause if Lillian is going to touch me I'll need to be hairless. Turning off the water, I reached out to grab a towel. It came right into my grasp.

"Thanks Lil." I said. I rubbed it up and down my legs.

"You are welcome, my sweet." Well that's not Lillian, I shrieked and threw myself against the wall, scrambling to cover myself with the red towel. My back made a harsh thud and I breathed sharply.

"Emily! Are you alright?" Fredrik frantically called, a door creaked open and I knew that Lillian stepped in.

"I-I'm fine, you just startled me Fredrik. " I stammered, blushing horridly. I felt a sharp prick at my mental barriers between me and Ben, he must of sensed my pain and wanted in. I slammed them back up them quickly.

"I apologize my Darling, I did not mean to scare you." Fredrik admitted. I wrapped the towel around my body in a more covering way.

"It's fine." I replied. Ugh leave.

"Madam, I have your nightgown." Lilian instituted.

"Thank you. Uh Fredrik, I don't mean to be rude but I'm naked. Can you please leave so that I may change."I gulped.

"Oh yes! I am sorry again, my sweet. I will be in the other room waiting for you." Fridrik called over his shoulder as he exited the bathroom. I hastily stepped out and into Lillian's extra towel. She wrapped it around my hair in a cone type fashion.

"Well that was awkward." I whispered softly out of the corner of my mouth. Careful not to let Fredrik hear.

"Yes, that was Emily." Lillian giggled at the same volume as me, I laughed along

"Thanks for coming to my aid, Lill." I said, while turning her away so that I might change.

"Lill?" She questioned, I stepped into the silky white nightgown with a lace trim that only went to my midthigh. It had thin straps and buttons going down the front bodice.

"Yeah I thought we'd have nicknames. Is that okay with you?" I questioned. She turned around and took off my cloth hat.

"It's okay. I like it Emily." Lillian replied softly. I flipped over my hair and began drying it roughly. Straightening up, I swaggered over to the vanity and sat down.

"You can give me a nickname if ya like Lill." She came up behind me and brushed my locks with an antique silver brush.

How about Em?" Lillian asked. I nodded and she went on with her work, conversion over. After she was done running a comb through my hair, Lillian gave me a side french braid. I thanked her and she bowed her head.

"I must put moisturizer on you Emily. The master ordered it." I looked surprised and turned around.

"What?"

"I don't know Em, he just told me." Lillian shrugged her shoulders and picked up some lotion.

"Oh not that one!" I yelped and drew away. She looked at me weirdly.

"Why not?"

"'Cause it has chemicals in it that I am allergic too. I'll break out into a rash and my throat will swell up. Not a pretty sight." I answered. She put it down and chose a non-scented one and squirted it into her palm and rubbed it around her hands to warm it.

"I have allergies to pineapple and perfume stuff." I chatted.

"So you can't wear it at all?" I nodded; she lathered it all over my legs and arms, adding face cream.

"I have never been so pampered in my life Lill." I sighed and leaned back to savor the feeling. After we were all done Lillian stood up, but I stayed seated for a minute dreading the talk coming when I left the room.

"Time to face the ol' ball and chain Lill. Wish me luck." She did and we left together, her trailing a little bit behind with her head bowed; a small smile on her lips.

Fredrik stood with his back to us, looking out the large bay window that was straight across the door. It even had a window seat. If I ever get out of this I'm gonna take Lill and find a house we can both live in that has one of those far, far away.

"Fredrik?" I called, hesitantly standing by the bathroom door.

"Oh yes, forgive me, my sweet, I was mesmerized by the view." He spun around hastily and grinned. I strolled to him and gazed out the window. Wow he was right it is beautiful.

Outside was endless views of mountain ranges climbing high into the sky, even in the pale glow of the waning moon, it was stunning. They even had snow caps.

"Wow." I breathed, eyes wide trying to take everything in. Fredrik glance over at me and admired me fondly. No, you don't get that right sir. You took me from the only happiness I have known and chucked me into my personal hell and you have the audacity to look at me like that? Screw you. During my mental rant, Fredrik told me it wasn't as beautiful as me.

"Thank you, Fredrik." I replied politely; I may hate him, but my mother raised me to be polite to the people you would rather Sparta kick off a cliff.

"Well I must bid you goodnight my Darling." He grabbed the crook of my bare elbow and led me to the bed. I brushed against him to pull back the covers, but a hand stopped me. I looked over my shoulder and saw in Fredrik's eyes was lust, following his gaze I noticed it was trained on my bare thigh. He breathed heavily and moved his index finger along my skin. I stiffened and wiggled away. Even when I was just in a revealing bra, Ben NEVER acted or touched me in a way I was not comfortable with. He narrowed his orbs and grasped my bicep tightly, yanking me to fall into his chest.

"You will not stray away from my touch Emmaline, there will be consequences." He threatened, I nodded numbly. He bent his head down inhale my scent and nuzzled my neck, I drew away and squeezed my eyes shut firmly. Fredrik pushed away my long brown hair to give him better access to my throbbing vein, his lips softly kissed me, fangs brushing against the tender skin. He was going to bite me!

Slight tears made their way down my cheeks, catching on my trembling lip. His hand grazed my side as he moved it up to hold my jaw, slowing down when he hit my breast. A crash startled me and Fredrik, who snapped his head over to stare at Lillian who knocked over a flower vase. He tore away from me, crossed the distance in three long strides and backhanded Lillian across the face, she crashed to the floor. I gasped and rushed forward to cradle her head. I made cooing noises and stroked her hair.

"You idiotic maid." Fredrik snapped then in a flurry left the room, slamming the door.

"Lill, are you okay?" I whispered, brushing her fiery red curls out of her face. On her cheek was a large swollen hand print. It was already turning red. Poor Lillian.

"I'm fine Emily." She sat up and rubbed the spot.

"No, you're not, let me clean it up." I lowered a palm down and pulled her up. Leading her to the bathroom and placed her down on the vanity seat, I searched the drawers to find a washcloth. It took me three cabinets to find it. Wetting it in the sink with warm water I went back to the quietly sobbing Lillian.

"Shh, it will be okay. I'll protect you Lily-flower." I whispered, dabbing her cut that came from the large ruby ring Fredrik wore. Her large bottle cap green eyes red and puffy.

"Why did you go and do that Lill?" I chastised.

"I did not like the way he touched you, and by your face I could tell you didn't either." My face softened at the sound of her broken mumble.

"Does he always hit you or any other servants?" I questioned.

"Yes." She whimpered. I tilted her chin to meet my gaze.

"Well now, I would like to consider us friends, Lillian." I held out a hand to shake, she returned the gesture, smiling some. It grew into a large grin and she enthusiastically shook it.

"Friends." She fiercely said.

"Friends." I replied passionately.

And it was there I made my first friend in hell. And her name was Lillian Evans.

A/N: Wassup bros?- Is that still a thing?

I literally wrote this chapter mainlining teddy grams and coke, It was glorious. Thank you for the reviews and I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon. I love the feedback you guys give me, it is so helpful and makes me more enthusiastic to write. Happy some day of Hanukkah those who celebrate it, hope I got that right. I celebrate the month of December the old fashioned Christian way, and for those who don't do anything at all, TIME TO GET DRUNK ON EGGNOG! I hope you like the chapter and don't find anyone tooo irritating, I want to blues clues right into this book and nut clock Fredrik and run away. Wow this is an awfully long authors not, whoops. I don not own Rusk or Panteine, the world would be a better place if I did.  
AAAAAAAAAAAANnNd as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll blend some potato chips like I did during last year's semesters. Good luck and Godspeed to those who are taking them-Love Maybird1


	10. The Buddy System

Chapter Ten:

The Buddy System.

I have been here for a week, and it sucked. I'm just gonna come right out and say it. No sugar coating here. My schedule was pretty uninformed; I ate breakfast with Lillian at five, explored a different wing or floor of the castle, ate lunch at nine-thirty by myself (Lillian had chores), watched some TV, and then ate dinner with Fredrik at ten am as commanded, and lastly went to bed at two. At first Lillian had stayed in my room watching over me as Fredrik ordered, but after some groveling Fredrik relented to stationing a guard outside my door; I can't sleep with someone watching me. It was all INCREDIBLY boring. And I have had enough of it. It was eight-ten and I was done with life, so I went out to seek some entertainment.

I flopped on the bed, comforter fluttering about me. I blew my hair out of my face and exhaled loudly. What to do, What to do? There was some thudding and I knew that the guard was still standing at my door, I swear he never moves. You know I've never actually talked to him. Lillian says he's nice. I think that she has a teeny crush on the guy. Well as her friend I must approve the match. I sat up quickly and ran to the bathroom to check the mirror. My small heart shape face with large doe brown eyes greeted me. I added some more powder to conceal the stubborn zits and red spots. I brushed my hair and smoothed my blouse. Lillian fulfilled her promise and had delivered clothing for me to wear. All carefully selected and approved by the master. Most of it was dresses, skirt, and blouses; Fredrik said that ladies do not wear pants. Gosh, I hate that man. Anyway today I was dressed in a pale pink tulle skirt and classical long sleeved black blouse with a high turtleneck and black, thick, high heeled ankle booties. I looked cute, no shame in bragging.

Lillian said, and I quote, 'ten/ten would bang.' Friends are great aren't they? Wouldn't know only had two. With my inspection done I went to interrogate, I mean talk to the mystery man. Tiptoeing softly, I reached the large wooden door that had tiny iron bars running along the length of it. Creaking the door open, I peeked out to spot the guard standing on my left. I smirked and whispered not so discreetly.

"Hey kid, wanna buy some drugs?" It came out all raspy and deep, I was trying to sound like a druggie. I've never met one, so I have no idea how they speak. Not taking his eyes off the end of the hall, the man mumbled back.

"Wachcha selling?" His voice was average and American, okay well he looked like a Mexican. Sweet, a guy I can talk too!

"Cannabis. You buyin'?" I giggled, his eyes flicked over to me and then back to their steely gaze.

"I don't think drug dealers know what the technical term for weed is. And ,more importantly, I don't think I'm supposed to speak to you." I chuckled loudly and punched his arm, drawing the attention of the far guard down the hall. His back went straight and he stopped laughing.

"Sorry Sir, just talking about drugs here, carry on." I called, saluting, with my face firm. The older gentleman nodded back and smiled at me. The boy beside me caste a surprised look.

"How did you get _Major Akens_ to smile." He questioned.

"Oh him, yeah he's really nice. I got lost on the way from dinner with Satan and he took me back to my room." I replied, he snorted at the Satan bit. "So, sir, what'cha name?"

"Amais, Amais Camisa. Please to met you." He tipped his hat. **(** **Pronunciation:** _ **ah-mee-us)**_

"Emily Atwell, and like most people here you already know that." I angrily pouted. "So Amais huh?" He groaned and sagged his shoulders.

"Ugh don't remind me." Amais mumbled.

"Hey it's not that bad. it is unique and it means love in Latin." I tried to cheer him up.

"What? How do you know that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know it from a book I read awhile back." I picked at my nails indefinitely.

"And what book would have the name Amais in it?" He scoffed.

"The name became known via the hero of the mega-popular 1855 Charles Kingsley's novel, _Westward Ho!_ , Captain Sir Amyas Leigh." I rattled off absently. Amais gaped.

"You've read that novel!"

"Of course. I like to read a lot." I admitted.

"My ma read that when she was pregnant with me so boom! There was my name." It was quiet for a bit after that, us both losing in our own thoughts.

"I'm bored." I whined, drawing out the O.

"Well I don't care." Replied Amais, drawing out the A.

"Ugh, entertain me." I commanded. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"And how am I supposed to help that?" He probed

"Come in my room and talk to me." I answered. Amais shuddered and shook his brown hair quickly.

"No male person may enter the Mistress' room unaccompanied by the Master by order of.." Amais rattled off monotonically, I cut him off.

"The boss, I know." I nagged, then it hit me.

"Give me a min." I called over my shoulder racing back into my chambers. I grabbed three pillows and a deck of cards and then sprinted back to the hallway. Groaning, I dropped the items with a thud. Amias raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" He gestured to the pile. I grinned evilly.

This is how you are going to entertain me." I sassed smugly. He looked confused. "Ugh uncultured swine, we sit on da pillows and play ERS duh." I laid out the objects in a oval and flopped ungracefully on the light blue checkered one. Crossing my legs to the side and smoothing out the tulle. Patting the pink cushion, I motioned for Amias to sit down. He complied.

"Why are there three pillows Emily?" He questioned. I sighed and answered.

"It's nice that you don't call me Mistress or anything like that, and I'm invitin' Jonathan over idiot."

"Who?" Amais asked dumbly. I rolled my eyes and pointed down the hall.

"Major Jonathan Akens, you don't even know your own head officer's name. Some gentlemen you are." I nagged. "Hey! John come over here and play with us." I called, waving for the man to me. He compiled also. Wow these guards are so lax, it's crazy. Shuffling the deck I distributed the cards evenly. Amais went first, as he was the person to the left. He placed a card face up in the middle, it was a five of clubs. It was three turns before someone put a face card down. I slapped it first. Dang these boys can hit. We played four more rounds. Amias and I slapping out twice. I felt a small disturbance, Oh crap!

"Get up! Get up he's coming!" I snapped, the boys rushed into action, Major Akens moving swiftly down the hall to his position and Amais helping me chunk the pillows and cards into my room, I followed suit. Sprinting to the bedroom, I threw myself onto the bed, covers bouncing over me. I overestimated my leap so I slid right over the edge. Crashing to the floor harshly, my shoulder taking most of the damage. Gosh that hurt, I cradled the wound and tried to stand up. Sharp footfalls alerted me to the approaching Cursed One. There was a small rapping on my door and I knew Fredrik was here. Because of Fredrik's undead status I could 'feel' his soul. It was the same with Ben. Oh, there he was again, filling up my brain with images of him. I think of him often, same with my family, they replaced each other. I miss him so much that it made my heart ache. I guess the expression' absence makes the heart grow fonder' is true. I shut off those thoughts quickly, no need to dwell on the past. Especially when you will never see it again.

"C-come in." I called, trying to keep the pain out: emotionally and physically. The door opened and Fredrik's scent floated in. Some type of expense man perfume; after finding out that I had allergies to the stuff he outlawed it, I caught gallons of it being thrown out. I tried to stop it, but I was too late.

"Emily?" Fredrik summand me, steeling up my expression, I called for him from the french doors in my bedroom the lead to the balcony. Lillian and I sit out there sometime, weather permitting, and just savor the feel of the wind on our faces. It reminds me of the home I grew up in. Going on float trips and hiking expeditions with my grandfather. All the boys in my family did or still do Boy Scouts. Lexi and I tried to Mulan the float trip once because only boys could go, but we were found out at the last minute. My sister and I were the first girls born into our family, my mother was so nervous when she found out that we were girls. She bet my father hundred bucks to tell his dad the news. And it turns out that he was more excited when we were born then his own sons. True story. I know all the skills that the Boys Scouts do, but I just look cuter doin' it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and called again when he didn't hear me.

Fredrik's brown slicked back locks peeked around the corner, never have I been so glad to be wearing long sleeves. I could feel a swollen bump forming there, another tiny prick was felt against my mental walls. It was sharper than he last, but still did not break them. Leave me be Ben, please. He had an irritated look on his face.

"You are late to dinner Emmaline, it is ten-fifteen." He snapped. I blushed, great lost track of time.

"I'm sorry Fredrik, I was tryin' to look nice for you and I must've lost track of time." I gushed, nice save Em. My pathetic plea soothed Fredrik, his eyes going back to their cool blue.

"It is forgiven, I now have an excuse to escort a lovely lady to dinner." He bragged, I flinched when he grazed my hurt limb, grabbing my elbow and swaggered away, me following dutifully. We passed Amias standing rigidly against the stone. Fredrik's grip on me increased in pressure, he was showing that I was his. I cast an annoyed look over my shoulder to Amais, who barely stifled a laugh. I was led through the halls and into the dining room. The chambers were large with tall ceilings, the walls painted a white with a grand chandelier and huge ornate black oak fireplace that was lit. It's warm glow making the long brown wood table's lacquer shine. As usual the table was already dressed. The plates a fine china with beautiful cream with gold accents to show off Fredrik's wealth. I sat to the left of the head high back chair, then it went Fredrik in the master's spot, then his most trusted adviser Abner Gossen. Fredrik pulled back my chair and placed me in it, and then pushing it back into place. He did the same to his own seat.

"I apologize that I am late, the Mistress was fiddling with her looks again." Fredrik bragged, ugh he's making me seem vain. Abner glanced over at me and smirked, I don't like him; he always looks at my breasts. That is if I had any, he'd look at 'em. Abner Gossen was a middle aged man around forty-five, who couldn't keep it in his pants. He has a mate by the name of Lina Hearling. Sweetest gal you'll ever meet, and she's mated to that pig. I found her weeping in a hallway on my third day here, apparently, she found Abner in bed with a maid. Poor girl, I, being a good Samaritan, took her back to my room and Lina, Lillian, and I watched Hallmark movies and ate ice cream all the rest of the night. We are buddies now.

"I completely understand Lord Fredrik, my Lina just takes ages to get ready. Not that it would help her." He boomed, Fredrik and the rest of the table of council members joined in. Lina who was sitting next Abner on his left, wiped away her tears. I mouthed 'my room at twelve.' and she nodded.

"I can not comprehend why My Emily would spend so much time in the bathroom, she is already beautiful." Fredrik gushed, ugh you think pretty words will make me fall in love with you, you are sorely mistaken. The rest of the dinner went as it normally did, the men laughing and talking politics, the poor women quiet by threat of abuse. Fredrik didn't come out right and say he'd hit me, but it was implied. I tapped Fredrik's arm, his head turned back toward me, smile faltering a bit.

"Yes." He spoke deathly low, I gulped

"Fredrik, I don't feel so well, may I be excused please?" I whimpered for effect. Fredrik frowned placed a hand over my forehead; channeling all the heat in my body using my powers, my temperature went up. He gasped and caressed my cheek.

"My sweet you are burning up!" Whoops guess I put a little too much umph in it. Placing my hand over his, I smile falsely.

"It is nothing a good rest couldn't cure sweetheart." Throwing in a pet name for good measure. I winked at Lina and she grinned, hazel eyes shining.

"My Darling is feeling unwell tonight, so for her health she will be leaving early. And if you excuse me gentleman I will escort her back." Fredrik up and the others followed suit, bowing their heads in submission. I got to my feet also, grabbing the crook of Fredrik's arm. Tilting my head down, I spoke shyly the the men.

"I'm so sorry to cut the wonderful evening short. There will be no need to take me back Fredrik, you stay with your friends; a maid will assist me darlin'." Fredrik smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Very well, My Darling is so independent isn't she? I will see to you later my sweet." Fredrik gushed, only I could hear the underlying threat in his voice. I was in for it tonight.

Fredrik snapped his fingers and a grey haired maid stepped up and curtsied.

"Take Emmaline to her chambers and see that her fever recedes." He demanded and the maid only nodded and went to my side. Once we were out of the room I asked the maid's name was.

"It is Diogo Picarra, Madam." She rasped.

"None of this Madam crap, ya can call me Emily. Lillian Evans, Amias Camisa, and Major Akens does it." I told her. She smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you for taking me back to my room Miss Picarra, and if it's not to much of a bother could you take some first aid medicine to my chambers later. I don't think I'll survive the night without it." I feigned indifference, but inside I was crapping myself in fear. Diogo looked startled and shook her head yes fiercely.

"Thank you greatly." I replied. We reached my door and I put on a stone face. Amais gazed at me surprised by my change in mood from when he last saw me. "The master will be visiting shortly, let him in when he does." I commanded in a dead tone.

"Emily?" Amais questioned, I ignored him and slammed the oak door. Sliding down I placed my head in my hands and sobbed. My wails echoed about the empty room. I composed myself and walked to stand by the bed, to await my destruction If I die, it will not be cowering in fear.

A/N 'Ello peoples, thank you for putting up with my story this long. :) I have been informed that I spelled Chanukah wrong, whoops. So in honor of my promise I will blend potato chips. Please don't hate me Jewish people, I'm sorry): The next chapter will have a trigger warring so beware, and don't submit yourself to something you are not comfortable with. It will be marked clearly, I do care about my readers. Without you I have no point in my writing. Have a good day, and feel with me the hatred for Fredrik, I hate that man maybe more than Emily does. And she wants to Sparta kick him off a cliff

AAAAnDdD tell me about any spelling mistakes and I'll just like shave my eyebrows in morning for my English schooling.- Love Maybird!


	11. Broken Body, Crushed Heart

_**Trigger Warning: Abuse.**_

Chapter Ten:

Broken Body, Crushed Heart.

It did not take long for dinner to end and for me to hear Fredrik's thundering steps echoing down the dead silent hallway. The door slammed open and I jumped, barely holding in a shriek. I ran my hand through my messy brown hair and covered my mouth to muffle the sob. Back ridge straight, I met the raging Fredrik head on. He stopped at the archway and growled at me.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I am the master in this relationship, Emmaline." Fredrik ground out, jaw clenching. I whimpered.

"I-i didn't w-want to d-disturb you F-Fredrik." I stammered. I don't want to die! I hastily took down my walls and let Ben's consciousness in. I could feel him swimming around my brain, checking to see if I was okay. I need him to give me strength and comfort.

 _Emmaline!_ He wailed desperately, but I ignored him in favor for the dangerous man in my room. Fredrik crossed the room in three strides and stood menacingly over me. I shrunk back turned my head in submission. I could faintly hear Ben's baritone voice calling out my name.

"I will do what I want to you, and when I want to do it, Emmaline you will submit to my will. You will not undermine my authority" He command. I nodded dumbly.

"SAY IT OUT LOUD!" he screeched, spit hitting my face.

"I-i will do what you say." I whimpered. His eyes were like burning pools of ember, hard and unforgiving. Something inside him snapped when I whined.

 _ ***Beginning of Trigger Warning***_

I could feel the rage pour into his hand and before I knew it, Fredrik's palm struck me across the face.

He held my shoulders and pushed me hard up against the wall. The terrified screams coming out of my mouth got louder with each passing second. Fredrik punched a hole in the wall; it barely missed my head. He loosened his grip on me and I ran over to the glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

 _Throw the vase Emmaline._ I complied to Ben's distant demand.

I threw a fancy vase at his head. I knew I was only making it worse fighting back, but I wasn't dying without my dignity. Blood was now rushing down Fredrik's face from the gash on his forehead. He grabbed my hair, threw me to the ground, and kicked me in the gut. I started to get up, and I grabbed the bottom of Fredrik's lean leg and pulled with all my might. He lost my balance and fell to the ground, hitting his head hard on the marble floor. Fredrik roared and wrestled himself on top of me. He harshly tried to grab my flailing limbs to hold them over my head. My left one clocked him across his cheek roughly. Fredrik pinned my arms and legs with his large, muscular body, his panting breath fanned my face.

The world exploded, thunder crashed and lightning flashed. Wind beat against the windows and walls threatening to break them. Birds threw themselves at the glass, in a suicide attempt to aid their master, dead bodies falling to the ground far below. Trees uprooted and leaned in the direction of the castle, like a wooden army. I can only imagine what it is like outside during all this.

"Do not fight me Emmaline, I will always win." He lowered his head to lick my neck, the pulse point dancing at his touch. I shrieked and wiggled underneath him, but he was too strong. He was right, he always wins. Fredrik's free hand ran under my shirt and grazed my breast. I whimpered and drew away the best I could. Something awoken inside Fredrik at my noise. His eyes returned to their ice blue and his grip loosened.

 _ ***End of Trigger Warning***_

"E-Emily? I'm so sorry." Fredrik wept. "I-i lost control. Emily forgive me." I closed my eyes tightly and turned away.

"G-get out." I whispered, barely any sound leaving my lips. Fredrik made no movement. "Get out." I growled, gaining confidence. Fredrik scrambled up and stumbled into the wall. Fredrik bolted out the door, yelling for a medic. I just laid there, broken and bruised. Tears slowly leaked out of my eyes and trailed to the floor. I made no effort to stop them. I was dead. There was some faint foot steps and some whispers, but I did not respond. My last thought was of Ben's loving face before I fell into a black oblivion. No matter what they said to me or what they did, I stayed still and trapped in my own mind. And I remained there for two weeks.

It was Sunday of the second week after the Incident, that's what I call it now the Incident.

Six days since I started to sleep again. Only with Lillian or Amais in the room. I always woke up trashing, trapped in the covers, screeching wildly; waking up the entire castle.

Four days since I began to eat again, only small portions and once a day when Lillian shoved it down my throat.

Three days since I started my period, there were no pads in this God forsaken hell-hole so Amais had to go out and get some. I wonder what Lilian and the other girl maids used. It sucked horribly. I wish I was a man.

Two days since my first word. It was no, I said it when Lillian asked me if I wanted to leave the room. I could tell she and Amais were worried. Fredrik had not come to see me during my recovery, not that I'd let him in anyways. The bruises on my abdomen and face were now a gross yellow-brown color, still tender and swollen. But I remained unresponsive, to only but the select company. That was to: Amais when he was on his break, Lillian when she was taking care of me, Lina when she brought news of the happenings of the castle in my absence, Diogo when she brought me books from the library, and Major Akens when he was on night duties waking me up from my nightmares. The boys couldn't touch me with me shrinking away, still reliving that night every time I closed my eyes. I was skittish around everything, even at one point my shadow was scaring me.

So here I sat on the plush window seat blankly staring out the glass, Lillian opened it earlier claiming I needed fresh air. It was never open with another person in the room with me, they were all afraid I'd jump. Couldn't have silverware either, and the mirror was embedded into the wall now. And as always Lillian was chatting away about her day, I nodded when it was necessary.

"Ugh, Em you need to get out of this room." Lillian put her hands on her waist and glared, I said nothing. She stopped her foot and grabbed my bicep and tugged me to face her. My cold, dead eyes looked at her, in the same way they always do.

"I have forbade Diogo from bringing you books until you leave this room." She reported, expecting me to answer. I did not, just went back to gazing out the window. She scoffed and turned away. She was oddly quiet, and then a fierce yank made me tumble out of my seat and land on my butt. Lillian grabbed me by the armpits and wrenched me to stand up and hauled me out of the room. She had told me, once, that it was stupid to anger a redhead and expect calm, I can see the truth in that phrase.

"Amais! Emily is leaving this room even if it kills me. She will not be allowed entry until she has returned with a book from the library." She commanded, Amais nodded obediently. "And don't even think about getting Diogo to get it for you!" Lillian dragged me down the hall and shoved me out the door and slammed it behind her. I headed down the grand staircase, ignoring the startled glances and whispers coming from the help. I went up the left staircase, holding onto the railing delicately. To my left, there is a grand wooden door that leads to a very large library. To the right there is a door that leads to a back exit staircase that goes outside and to the greenhouse, with too many plants to even think about counting. Each one from a different place in the world, I could tell. There was a moderate sized fountain that showers water gracefully back to where it started.

I entered through into the left, creaking the grand french doors opened slowly. Rows and rows of bookshelves, reaching massive height of three stories took up the room. The smell of old books, dust, and mold made it way into my nostrils; I inhaled deeply savoring the welcoming scent. The cases were made of a deep rich oak wood and everyone had tall ladders climbing all the way to the top. A spiral staircase with a bronze handlebar was in the middle, leading up the the second floor. Moonlight filtered through the vintage stained glass windows that were place in the gaps between rows. I grinned largely for the first time since this whole travesty began, I was happy. I spun around my vintage floral halter dress fanning out beneath me, arms open wide, not noticing Lillian and Amais' whispers from behind a desk. I ran up to each self and grazed my fingers against the elegantly carved wood. I have never seen such a beautiful sight in all my life.

I spotted Lina cowering behind a bust and ignored her, to delighted to care. I observed a sign with the word 'Fantasy' written in elegant script. I traveled to the direction first, I turned the corner to spy a little boy, no more than ten, on his tiptoes trying to reach a book just centimeters out of his grasp. I came up behind him a grabbed it for him. The boy spun around quickly and stared at me with wide brown eyes. He had a light chocolate pigment and wild curly black hair.

"Hey." I chatted, handing him the book." I believe you were looking for this?" He nodded starstruck.

"I'm Emily, what's your name?" I coxed, his tiny mouth fell open as he gaped at me.

"Tosia Picarra Ma'am. Y-you're the lady he beat up the master." He stammered. My smile dropped and I fidgeted.

"You heard 'bout that?" I mumbled, Tosia nodded his head up and down.

"Yeah yeah! The whole manor heard about how the master hit you and you threw a vase at his head! It was all the servants talked about it for weeks. You're like a god." He rambled, ginning big.

"Well there's only one god sir, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't look like me." I quipped, feeling more like my old self just talking to this little fanboy in training. Tosia grabbed my hand and pulled me, with impressive strength, to a bench in the middle aisle of the library. Shoving me to sit, he planted his butt right down next to me. We talked for awhile after that, he confirmed my suspicions about his mother, who was Diogo Picarra. It was seven thirty when Tosia's mother came and got him. I said my goodbyes and checked out the book I had found when I was rummaging through the cases. Tosia, when he found out I like to read, ran through the bookcase and brought out a pile for me to try. I was supposed to report back to him with my thoughts tomorrow.

I was reading my book while walking back to my room, probably not the brightest idea but I couldn't put it down. The novel was called The Bronze Bow by Elizabeth George Speare. **(A/N: Would recommend this book- it's won a Newbery)** I heard the sound of a tussle down a far hall. Closing my book, I headed to defend the victim. I saw a young maid being pressed against the stone wall by a man twice her size. She was fighting up a storm.

"Hey you! get away from her." I shouted, the man turned around and glared.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He threatened. I stood tall and gave my most pretentious look.

"My name is Emmaline Atwell, I would say nice to meet you but my momma told me not to lie." I replied. The man gasped and stepped away stammering forgiveness. I smirked when he sprinted off in the opposite direction. It's nice to have a reputation here. I hurried over to the girl. She was oriental, with black eyes and locks. I brushed her dark hair that had escaped the bun all female workers were required to wear, and tilted her chin up to meet my eyes.

"Hello, ma'am." I chirped smiling kindly. She shook her head and shrunk away.

"Madam, I am sorry that I made a commotion." She blabbed in a soft spoken voice.

"No need to call me Madam, Emily will do. Don't apologize it's not your fault some guy couldn't take no for an answer." I shrugged and helped her up. She stepped away as soon as she was standing without assistance. "What's your name?" I broke the ice.

"Mei Jong, Mistress." She said, eyes still trained on the ground. I gently grabbed her petite hand and led her back to my room.

"Nice to meet you Mei, come to my room and I'll fix ya up." I promised.

It didn't take long for us to complete our journey and for Lillian to go full on mother hen on Mei. Twenty minutes passed and Mei was finally okay with calling me Emily, her eyes almost bugged out of her head when Lill first called me by my given name. Here we are relaxed, me sprawled spread eagle on my bed, Lillian flopped like the dead on the rug, and Mei sitting gracefully on the high back chair.

"I'm bored!" I screeched, holding out the O.

"Same!" Replied Lillian shouted, holding out the A.

"I could do with some activity." Uttered Mei, that is how her personality works, never wants to impose. I leaped up and scrambled to my feet.

"Lillian ring for Lina. We gonna have a dance party!" Lillian raced to do just that, and in thirty minutes Lina was here with her phone and boom box and we were dancing. The song by

Knaan called In the Beginning rang out of the speakers, they're screeching wails echoing.

"In the beginning there was hum

from a poet whose pulse fell

Drum drum drum!" I sang along with them, keeping up with the barely intelligible words.

"He would perform prayers and all

till one day he heard a voice call

Come come come!" I belted out, grabbing Mei's arms and swinging her around.

"Suspicious he moved with vicious caution

Dismisses, he thinks it's a little off." I screamed along, rattling the windows, being heard down the hall.

"Yo -

The voice said I'm poised to speak inside you

Rejoice and please let me invite you

To evil, greed and lies too." Lillian and Lina danced along with me, wiggling their butts.

"Yeah -

Confusing days he moved in ways he soon became a kuuni

Boom boom boom

And knock on his door his lord is no more

And knock on his door his soul is no more." I leaped up on the bed and motion for the girls to join me. Jumping up and down we hit each other with pillows, horror movie style. Mei even played with us.

"La la la la- yeah

La la la la- that was in the beginning

La la la la- as the story goes on

La la la la." The door opened but my friends and I were too lost in the song

"So so so -

The poet's got a proposal

He would always hope but never know

What it feels to be free." Amais' voice rang out, trying to be heard over the music and our singing.

"He would be the frozen imposed as the chosen on all those opposing

But he would be greedy

That's got him there

He's power hungry and proud too." My singing sounded like a whale being put into a blender.

"People don't care, people just scared

People don't care, people just prayer." We repeated the lyrics just as fast as they were.

La la la la- yeah." The sound cut off suddenly, but I kept wailing along. I bounced off the bed and land awkwardly on my feet inches from Amais. I grinned largely and swung his hands around. **(A/N Sorry if you don't like to have song lyrics in the stories you read)**

"You are having a dance party without me?" He whined. I just grinned and moved over to the speaker.

"Yeah back home Florence, my friend, and I would have dance it out when we were having too much feelings." I shouted, ears still not adjusted to the lack of noise.

"The whole castle probably heard you Emmies." Said Amais. I laughed him off and turned the music back on this time the song being Dancing Queen by Abba. We all sung along horribly but with no care in the world. This endeavor went long into the daytime, ending when Abner came to retrieve Lina. When things settled down I took a shower and changed into a long ivory french lace robe and crawled under the covers. My good mood dissipated instantly by the lack of happiness. I called to Lillian, who was tending the fire.

"Come lay beside me Lill, I don't want to be alone." I patted the empty spot I created when I shuffled over. Lillian strolled over leaserly and complied to my demands. I cuddled up into her side like a small child. She petted my wet hair.

"I don't think I can stay any longer Lill." I mumbled sleepy. "I can't stand living in fear."

"Shh Em, We'll get you out, then we will go far away from this place. You, me Amias, Mei, Diogo, and Tosia." Lillian stated, like just saying it would make it happen.

"Thank you Lillian. I thought my stay here would be horrible, but your friendship made it bearable."

"Only bearable? I like to think my presence is more than bearable." She giggled.

"Hey don't get to full of yourself Lill." I chastised, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I swear I'll protect you Emily even if it costs my life."

"And I will do the same for you Lillian." And I fell off into dreamland feeling safer than I have felt for a while.

A/N: Hi my followers, and if you're just joining us. Follow, give into the peer pressure! Anywho, what's up guys? Hope you had a good week, I did. Straight A's Biouches! Well I'm off to bake a cheese cake, wish me luck. I like to bake, but I don't have a taste for the cake of cheese.  
AAANANCD as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll join a convent. Okay maybe not a convent cause then I couldn't write my story._.Love Maybird1


	12. Know Me Well

Chapter Twelve:

Know Me Well.

My dreams were not my own that night. I was standing on a beach, wearing a midnight blue tank top from last year and a pair of white shorts. My sterling silver E necklace glittering in the sunlight. I got it for my fifteenth birthday from my aunt, I have never taken it off. It was one of my most prized possessions. I closed my eyes and let it warm me. Oh how I missed the sun.

"I have forgotten how much you loved the sun, Emmaline." My eyes snapped open and I stared blankly at Ben. His dark brown hair, still in its normal leather tie, glistened in the light, eyes a beautifully familiar honey gold. I gasped and ran at him; Ben met me half way just as excitedly. I wrapped my legs around his hips and hugged him snugly. Ben stumbled a little when my full weight hit him, but he soon recovered and cupped the back off my head and clutched it tightly to his neck. He sank to the ground in pure relief, still embracing me. We stayed that way for what seems forever, just relishing in each other's presence. Ben drew back and gazed at me with so much love it killed me. I was moving in for another hug, when Ben peppered my face with kisses, muttering how much he missed me, how much he loved me, and how much he wished I was home. In between his kissess I tried to get a word in.

"Ben." Kiss on the nose." Ben." Kiss on the eyes." Ben." Kiss on the forehead." Ben!" I shoved his face away. He looked sad, I stroked his face.

"Ben honey, I missed you too, and I'll miss you more if you burn to a crisp in the sun!" I snapped; moving, my still straddling him, body to block the brunt of the dangerous light. He laughed and kissed my nose. I have missed that laugh, it was deep and rich, filling me to the brim with love and warmth. He lifted his hand to the worst of the beams and let it flutter around his fingers.

"I made this place Emílie, nothing will hurts us." Ben sifted so that we were laying on a picnic blanket that appeared suddenly.

"How?" I questioned, laying my head on his firm chest. He petted my hair and held me tightly to his side.

"As soon as I was untied, I told your mother and we worked together on a plan to find you. Since you blocked me out." His grip intensified and I mumbled sorry. "I found out that Karen could dream walk, Wrenne and I both learned how, but only I could do it due to my bond to you." He took a deep breath, I traced random patterns on his black shirt.

"Go on."

"It took a few attempts, I couldn't figure out why I was not getting through. Turns out your sleep patterns changed, so I had to try different times, five tries to be exact. Then your walls kept me out, so here we are, my love." Ben kissed my head and flipped over to hover over me; our noses were touching. I grabbed a stand of his hair that never seemed to stay in its tie and fiddled with it.

"I'm sorry Ben, it had to be done." I whispered.

"Why? Why did you keep me out and then let me in how you did?" He breathed sharply, like keeping in tears; it didn't work they came flowing out in little rivers. I leaned up and kissed each of them away.

"He was scaring me, you gave me comfort. Ben, your face was the last I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness." My repressed sobs weeks waiting for release broke free. Ben pulled me to him, softly rubbing my back and saying that he'd protect me. After a few minutes my tears dried up, but we still remained tightly wrapped around each other, afraid if we let go, we'd lose each other forever.

"Emílie where are you?" Ben brushed a hair out of my eyes. I sat up and ran a palm through my locks. "Emmaline?"

"Ben?" I looked down at my hands to see them fading. "Ben!" I screeched looking frantically at him.

"Emílie, someone is waking you up, tell me where you are!" My legs were barely smoke. "I love you." He wailed desperately,

"I lov.." I was cut off by Lilian's smiling face.

"Morning!" She chirped, yanking off the covers. I shivered, but not from the cold. "Get up Em! We've got a big day ahead of us." I buried my head under the pillow, trying to get one more glance of my darling. Lillian had become accustomed to my waking up habits, so she responded accordingly; and that was by pulling me off the bed by my ankle. I landed with a thud, and groaned.

"What 'oo we 'ave to do?" I slurred, rubbing my face. Lillian scoffed from somewhere in my closet.

"I told you multiple times Emily!" Nagged the red head.

"Well multiple times I wasn't listenin'." I retorted, but still went to her. She was elbow deep in evening gowns.

"Ugh, there is a banquet in your honor, because the master met his Darling." She acknowledged.

"He's not my Darling! My REAL one is back away from this s!ht hole!" I screeched, kicking the wall. The small pain was irrelevant to me, I was seeing red. Lilian gazed up at me, green eyes wide in surprise and... some fear. I sat down and huhmped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." She waved me off and held up a fluffy pink dress, I shook my head no.

"Ugh that looks like Snow Whites' vagina." I wrinkled my nose and turned away. We went through tons more evening dress, halfway Lina showed up with hers. Her dress complemented her hazel eyes and fair skin. The top was fitted strapless blood red, fanning out in a trumpet style, patterned with rose folded tulle, it had a long train. The gown was gorgeous, but I didn't see someone like Lina in red, more of a spring green. Her dirty blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. In short she looked killer.

"Red, Lina?" I questioned.

"All non-virgins must wear red, the white goes to the pure." Lina rattled off absently, much too focused on finding me an outfit than to care.

"What? You're, you're not a v.. What?" I babbled, eyes wide.

"Gosh, of course not. Abner threw me on the bed and practically did it without my permission."

"Oh." I mumbled, fiddling with the hem on my nightgown.

"It's no big deal, sure it hurt a first, but it got better." She put her hand on my shoulder and patted twice." What we need to focus on is getting you a dress that will make Fredrik want to bang you all night long." Wait what? Lillian made a shhing noise and tackled Lina to the floor, crawling on top and covering her mouth.

"Lina, what do you mean." I ground out, deathly low.

"Uh well you see, that um.. thisisainerductionofyoutothepeoplesandthenyouandthemastergoconasmateyourlove." Lina rushed out, fighting off Lillian all the way.

"Repeat." I demanded, glowering at them; room temperature getting ten degrees hotter. I took deep breaths to calm myself.

"This is a introduction of you to the people and then you and the master go consummate you love, completing your bond by him drinking from you and you from him. You have to do this during the act." She muttered, I whimpered and peek up at them through my lashes, tears forming. Lina and Lillian sat side by side with identical worried looks. I couldn't take their pity anymore, I sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door. Sliding down the length of it, I laid my head in my hands and sobbed. There was a tapping noise on the door, and Lillian hesitantly asked if I was okay.

"Does it seem like I am okay!" I screeched, standing up and throwing my arms in the air. "My virginity will be taken from me by a man that I am not married too nor love. In what world would that be okay Lillian!" I spat out her name like poison. I took a long look at my reflection and saw my normally bright and caring whiskey brown eyes dark and cold. My face pale and worn, with an angry red tint. Wiping my nose on a tissue and then drying the tear tracks. Taking deep breaths and washing my face; I went to the door and leaned my head against it.

"Is there a way to get out of it?" I mumbled, thickly. There was a thud and I could tell that Lillian had copied my position.

"Not unless you escape Em. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how." She replied heartbrokenly. I unlocked the door and opened it, Lillian, Amias, and Lina tumbled in.

"I'm ready." They nodded sternly and we set to work. The plan came out like this.

Step One: Enter the Party. Miggle if Needed. Lill working the trash line, Diogo and Tasia hanging in the corner, Lina following my part. Mei working food trying to keep in eyesight.

Step Two: Go get yourself a drink while Fredrik/Abner is talking so they can't offer to get for you.

Step Three: Sneak off into the hallway.

Step Four: Meet Amais and leave out the front door while everyone is busy.

Okay, it's not the best plan but in our time frame it was somewhat good. With the plan finished to the extent of acceptable we moved to work on my outfit. Cranking up the tunes we set to work listening to Mr. Roboto by Styx. I took a butt long shower, shaving everything. When I was done Lillian blow dried and lotionized me to the max.

White was the theme, but Lillian had the bright idea of not doing a common dress. She had apparently worked on it for weeks, knowing this ball would come. It was was a nineteen-forties dress with a high collar going up to brush my neck. It was a pleated silver chiffon gown with beading ending at my feet, grazing the floor. I felt gorgeous in it, the beads looking like stardust falling from the heavens. My hair was pulled back into carefully done messy bun, my make up a simple smokey eye with false lashes and a blood red lipstick, my face contorted the hell out of making my cheek bones pop. I had on silver strappy stilettos. I would totally bang me right now. Amais left before we began, and Lina had to met Abner for their entrance so only Lilian and I remained. I stood in front of the full length mirror and just started.

"I'm scared Lily-flower, I don't know if we'll all make it." I whispered brokenly, I don't care if I get out alive, only if they do.

"You will get out Emily, and you will live a long and happy life with your true Darling." She enunciated each word fiercely, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them. Her green eyes trying to reassure me, they didn't.

"Lillian if I don't make it tell my family I love them." Tears welling up. She shook her head and moved to stand behind me, grasping my face and held it firmly.

"You see this Emily, this is a strong woman. You see in that mirror I can just picture you standing side by side with your Ben watching your little ones play. One boy, one girl, both with your eyes and kindness. You will live to see that day Emily, don't you forget it." I spun around and embraced her tightly, caressing her red curls.

"You keep sayin' things like that and I'll smear my makeup." I mumbled.

"You do that and Fredrik won't be the one to kill you." She retorted laughing.

"You know, Lill, I don't think I'd take a bullet for anyone, 'cause if I have time to jump in front of one you have time to move." I stated. Lillian chuckled and punched my arm.

"Some superhero you'll make Em." I smiled fondly.

There was a knock on the door and Lillian and I cast long looks at each other, silently saying that we will both be okay. I took a deep breath and steeled myself, ready to face the demand. I straightened my back and strutted to the door with a purpose.

Fredrik stood regally in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie and undershirt, the only color on it was a blood red four peak folded pocket square. His black shiny shoes irritating me to the max. It was unfair that the ladies were required to be virgins for their mates but the men could whore around all they like without repercussions. I strolled over to him, brushing past his waiting arm and blinding smile. Like hell I'll voluntarily touch you, pig. I ended my defiant walk at the stairs, Fredrik joined with a downcast look on his face. We stood awkwardly at the top of the left staircase, he reached to grab my arm but I drew away again sharply. Ugh Fredrik's cut had healed, unlike mine which Lillian had to put pounds of makeup on to make it go away. I made a move to descend the stairs, but Fredrick grasped my elbow softly.

"I know you are mad at me for what happened, but after a few weeks you should get over it." He voiced his opinion, I just glowered at him. I may be short, but you are beneath me sir. He blew a sharp breath through his nose and pulled me along the back stairs.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!" I shouted, pounding my weak fist against his back. It did not have the desired effect.

"You spoke to me!" Fredrik exclaimed, grinning broadly. "I am taking you to see how I will support the family you will bare me, my sweet." He boasted. The walls of the winding staircase were closing in tightly. Fredrik had to let go of my arm for us to fit. I was breathing heavy by the time we were three fourths of the way through, I don't like small spaces. I think I got that trait from Mom, who hates them also. We reached a large, scary steel bar, with two body builder guards posted outside. What in the fricker frack is this? They both had steely expression that made them look constipated. Who spit in you beancurd sirs? Fredrik nodded to them cryptically and they moved aside for him to input a security code, his body blocking it from my view. The guards looked at me weird, I smiled and waved awkwardly.

We entered another narrow hallway and another steel door that I think could sustain a rhino hitting it. But that's just my opinion. When the door slid open it showed a large stone brick archway with a iron bar gate and two more guards. One more nod was given and the lady guard who looked like she could snap my neck with her thighs unlocked the door with a key bond to her waist. Rows and rows of poor, malnourished people greeted me. The smell was horrible the farther we walked in. Fredrik's maniacal grin got larger and larger as we moved. Some prisoners snarled like rabid dogs, other just curled up in a little ball on the sad excuse for a bed. I thought I saw a small child hiding behind his mother. I gasped but couldn't stop as Fredrick painful grip on my wrist kept me close. We stopped at the farthest cell that housed an African American man, who looked like he was in good shape before he came here. His face was gaunt and worn, his clothes hung off him like draps. His hair greasy and long, looking like it has never seen a bath or a brush in ages. I whimpered and without thinking knelt down and grasped the rusty bars. Swallowing my pride I spoke to the Antichrist.

"What is this Fredrik?" I peeked up at him and could blatantly read that he was not pleased by my position. The man moved closer to the bars from his relaxed stance in the corner. He had golden eyes just like Damek. Oh Damek, I am so sorry for how I left things, well if it goes good tonight I can say that in person.

"This is Alimayu Bantu, he is the beta of Alpha Damek's pack." Fredrik said flippantly, my eyes widened at the mention of Damek. **(Pronunciation- Al-may-uu)**

"In honor of God." I whispered softly, Fredrik didn't hear it but Alimayu did. His black eyebrows rose and he strolled up to the bars. Fredrik snarled defensively and yanked me back by the shoulders. I lost my balance and crashed harshly into the stone floor. Fredrik positioned himself in front of me and glared.

"MINE!" He shouted. I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my lovely dress. Alimayu just shrugged and moved to sit on the bed.

"So protective Fredrik, it's almost like you're the one behind the bars and I'm out there with the pretty Darling." Alimayu's voice was deep and heavily accented by some dialect I don't know.

"I will sell the whole lot of these disgusting hybrids to pay for your needs, my sweet. It is customary for the male Darling to show his worth." Fredrik informed, spreading his arms out and signaling to the rest.

"You plan on selling real people to other people Fredrik?" I asked unbelieving. I scooted some towards the door, already working on a new plan for escape for these new variables. I'm as sure as all get out that these folks will come with me. I eyes skimmed around looking for openings. The lion changer look surprised at my offence to this.

"Well yes, is that a problem, My Emily?" Fredrik asked, not understanding how I'd object. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. This action drew Fredrik's eyes towards my breasts.

"Yes I do, it is illegal Fredrik. Who would buy people!" I snapped, Alimayu made a small whistle sound and raised his brow at Fredrik. He knew that the vampire was walking on thin ice and he was happy about it.

"Lordy Baby Freddie havin' some lady issues guys." A man called out sharply from somewhere. Fredrik's eyes turned black and lunged for the cell three doors down. I leaped in front got in a fighting stance I read from a book. It was poorly done, but the best I knew at this moment.

"You want him Fredrik you will have to go through me, and we all know how that turned out last time." I spoke clearly, my voice ringing in the close quarters. Fredrik's pale handsome face contorted into an ugly snarl and he stood to his full height. The commotion stopped at my words, waiting on bated breath to see how Fredrik will react.

"Move Emmaline." He ground out, grinding his teeth together.

"What'cha gonna do hit me? You've done that already." I sassed, smirking slightly at the red tint on his mug. Alimayu whistled louder this time and slapped his knee.

"I like this one more than the other, she's sassy." Quipped Alimayu. Fredrik spun around grabbed Alimayu's torn shirt tightly and barred his fangs, bonus points for Alimayu not flinching. I reacted quickly, finding a rusty chain and clocking Fredrik over the head with it squeaking slightly at the impact. This blow won't kill him but leave him knocked out for a minute or two. Swiftly rummaging for the keys in Fredrik's jacket I tossed them haphazardly at Alimayu, he caught it easily.

"Don't let them leave the main compound till I get back here okay?" I commanded Alimayu nodded and unlocked his cell and moved to do the others. They were shouting and praising me.

"Hush up guys, you're gonna get outta here but you have to be quiet." I demanded, talking to each other them in turn. The nodded and became dead silent. "Okay make the same sounds you normally make, I don't want those guards to have suspicions" The noise picked up and I grinned and stepped over Fredrik's unconscious body like he wasn't there.

"Thank You Emily." Called Alimayu.

I calmly walked up to the guard and said hello.

"Um… Hello Lord Fredrik is a little busy with a nasty hybrid, but he told me to go enjoy the festivities upstairs." I tried so hard to keep my tone aloof **.** I walked up the narrow stairs and into the main castle, then made my entrance alone.

"Presenting Lady Emmaline Grace Atwell, Lord Fredrik Scott Diggory's Darling." Boomed the man with a long cane, banning it three times. Ha I never knew what Fredrik's middle name was, wait I don't know Ben's either. The bay doors opened wide and I caught startled whispers and glances. My dress glittering when the light hit it, making me look otherworldly. Female guests began to fiddle with their gowns, asking if they are still appropriate. I held my head high and locked gazes with Lillian. She was confused on why Fredrik was not with me. I tugged my ear; a sign we came up with to tell a change of plans. People came up to me and introduced themselves, saying how beautiful I was and how lucky to have such a powerful Darling. I knew that they were faking these words to cozy up with Fredrik's Darling. I barely held in that I knocked the 'most powerful Cursed One' with a chain. Cue happy giggle. I wiggled my way to the outermost corner to wear Diogo and Tosia were standing. I tipped my head twice to show that the plan was in action, I made my rounds to where Lina was dancing stiffly with Abner, who immediately asked me for a dance. I declined, saying I promised my first dance with Fredrik. Lina asked if she could go get a drink and Abner waved her off in order to fondle a skinny blonde white dress wearing lady. Lina whispered in my ear.

"Ready." We split heading to the opposite sides of the room and then to meet at the back doors that lead to the kitchen. Mei and the Piccras joined us by the door three minutes later. I was frantically searching for Lillian when she missed her cue by five minutes. It was then when all hell broke lose.

A/N- I'm so angry I can't even say hello. The cheesecake totally bombed, ugh curse you cake gods! Okay well it was the recipe not any fault of mine. Sooo guys enough about me, and more about me. My bedroom is being redone so all me stuff is put into boxes, that means my books and art stuff! Eeep! I still have my sketchbook out and all that jazz. I miss my books:( It's my lat day of school, no more waking up. Can I get a heck yeah folks. I'm sleeping till noon-thirty.

AAAANMD as always tell me about any grammar or spelling mistakes and I'll edit while cuddling with Satan I mean my cat-Love Maybird1


	13. Please Don't Hit People With Chairs

Chapter Thirteen:

Please don't Hit People With Chairs.

The windows shattered when hundreds of warriors dove in. Women shrieked and men yelled, I'm not gonna say that I did too. It was four seconds after the entail shock was over was when the intruders transformed into different types of animals. There were: Lions, tigers, bears, wolves, foxes, rhinos, elephants. It was a whole zoo up in here. That was only half of the people, the others were male and female Cursed Ones. I scrambled to get Tosia and his mother to safety, moving the scared stiff Lina to crouch under a table, Mei went down seconds after Lina. My eyes roamed for a familiar red mop of curls, spotting her I shouted.

"Lillian!" My voice barely sounding like a whisper, dwarfed by all this noise. My sound brought the attention of a large golden lion whose head snapped in my direction and came charging towards us. I stepped in front of my honorary family, ready to face a horrible death to ensure their survival. The beast leaped over my head and tackled a guard who was reaching for me from behind. I screamed loudly and Lina grabbed my ankle and yanked me down into a squatting position. Still angling my body so no space was between us, my leg stretched out and my arms held over them. My irises never leaving the lion tearing out the guards throat, no matter how much I wanted to. I watched dazed as the life slowly drained from the man's eyes, I sobbed some. The golden beast's head jerked over at me, locking gazes. There was something familiar in those orbs, but I couldn't place it. He trotted over to me, completely ignoring the commotion happening four feet from him. Tosia whimpered and I stood up defiantly.

"You will not touch them." I growled. The lion tilted his skull to the left and pawed at the marble tiled floor. And then it clicked.

"Damek?" I questioned, ignoring Lina ferocious whispers for me to come back. I reached a hand out and petted his warm yellow maine.

"Oh, how I missed you." I cooed, dropping to the earth and clutching Damek's animal tightly. He nuzzled into my neck and I cried, my makeup smearing. I heard a yelp and saw that a chimpanzee was dragging Lina out by her unbound hair. I dove for her, plowing into the monkey. It screeched and charged at me, but a sliver blade struck it down before it could. There standing before me was a beautiful Florence Aniston, her platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind. She was wearing combat gear: black cargo pants, tank top, and combat boots. A gun strapped to her thigh and sword in hand, she looked like an avenging goddess. Florence looked deadly.

"Not my best friend B!tch!" She rebelliously spoke.

"Flo!" I called excitedly. She turned around and winked.

"Hey gurl, lookin' good. I like the outfit." Florence whistled sharply.

"What are you doin' here Florence!" I raged, she shrugged and ducked when a body flew over our heads. A wet nose pushed itself into my palm and I glanced down at Damek smiling, itching behind his ears.

"Couldn't let my best girl get bonded with a guy I did not approve of. And besides I don't want to listen to Ben whining for ages about how he can't be with his Emmmline." Wait?

"Wait, is Ben here?" I perked up at the mention of his name, looking around for the chocolate locks that belonged to my Ben. I didn't spot him, but I did see Lillian. I reacted without thinking, sprinting over to her oblivious to the calls of Flo and Lina. She was fighting poorly against a guard. I didn't know whose side any of these people are on. I leaped onto her back, throwing my shrimpy weight around. The woman fumbled in surprised and tilted backwards, arms flailing trying to catch her balance. She clawed at my limbs and backed up against a wall, banging me against it repeatedly. I lost my grip and slid to the floor pathetically. She stood menacing over me, I shielded my face with my arms trying to cower away. Her eyes dulled and she crashed to the floor, behind the woman was Lillian painting holding a broken wine bottle so tightly her hands were white. I crawled towards her and yanked her down as a falcon flew overhead. I hauled Lillian to her feet then placed my body closer to her and held her head down tucking it under my armpit. Completely blocking her from any attack. I dragged her over to my small fort that housed Diogo, Tosia, Mei, and Lina; Florence and Damek guarding it. I squeezed Lillian in a small alcove, and then pilled up tables and chairs to make a small makeshift fort.

"Emily? What are you doing?" Asked Lillian.

"I'm findin' my long lost Darlin'." I replied. After four minutes of continued looking, I gave up on the boy. He can take care of himself, I have more important things to deal with. Like saving those poor people down stairs.

"Flo, stay here and protect them please." I asked Florence. She nodded somberly and moved to take down a guard who was apparently trying to have a go at the female Cursed One whose defenses were down. It did not work out in his favor, I squealed when her blade pierced his chest. Shaking my head I took off toward the bay doors at the top of the staircase. Footsteps echoed beside me and I glanced over to see My Ben. I skidded to a halt and I just looked at him, nothing else existing but him. Ben didn't notice my stop until he was two feet in front of me, he turned around confusedly, locking gazes with me. It seems that my presence had the same effect on Ben that his did on me. We just stared at each other. Ben was sweaty and raggled, he had a broad sword clutched tightly in his left hand, Ben's hair was tied into its normal tiny pony tail; a few stands escaped. I committed his face to memory, and he did the same for me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. Ben grinned broadly and stepped closer.

"I had to come save you." He stated simply, toying with the stray locks that had come undone from my bun.

"Well, you can leave now, you are interfering with my plan." I quipped. He smirked.

"And what was that, my love?" He bantered back. I melted inside at the affection in his voice.

"It may not be the best, but I was handing it!" I replied sharply. Wait I have things to do. "Enough of this Ben, I have people to rescue." His face sobered and he nodded.

"Where?" That was all he said before I raced off again, already wasting too much time with this banter.

"No, you are going to stay and help the others back there." I demanded as we turned a corner, I picked up my dress as not to trip on it.

"I go where you go, my love. I have lost you one too many times for my comfort." He replied, grabbing my bicep, he stopped me. "Take off your shoes, you'll run better." I complied, and we were off again. Ben and I flew down the narrow stone staircase and into the prison. The guards met us at full force but Ben expertly disbanded each one.

"Wait! Leave that one. I need the keycode!" I shouted before Ben could slit the throat of male guard. I quickly tore the keys from the female guard's belt from earlier and unlocked the door, now all that was left is the electronic pad. Ben dragged the man by the collar of his uniform and over to me. The vampire barked something in a foreign language and pointed to the device. It took a couple tires and beatings for the guy to submit to our command, and then we were through.

The freed prisoners were huddled in the far corner and they look terrified. A large African man stepped out from his spot on the outer wall of the huddle protecting the weak and small. He grinned broadly, yellow teeth shining.

"I knew you would come Emily!" Cheered Alimayu. I beamed at him.

" Alimayu?" Questioned Ben, moving his body in front of me.

"The one and only, Bendik." Responded Alimayu. They manly clapped each other on the back and I scoffed.

 _What, my heart?_ Ben's raspy voice floated through my head

 _Nothin'_ I made shooing motions and led the poor folks out of the hell hole. A small African woman tried to pick up her five year old but she was too weak; I assisted her quickly. She was hesitant at first but Alimayu said something in his native tongue and she carefully handed him over. I fumbled with him awkwardly and tried to get him to wrapped his legs around my waist.

"I'll carry him till you can. I promise not to stray too far." She nodded and held the little boy's hand.

"You were the girl from earlier." She asked in broken English.

"Yes." I replied, the group had reached the stairs. I noticed that Alimayu had not gone to far from the mother and child.

"You are quite brave to return for us." She stated. I thanked her, we were halfway up the stairs when I spoke again.

"Is Alimayu your mate?" I questioned, she smiled and said yes. We stayed quiet the rest of the journey. Ben was waiting up at the top door for me, rushing when I was in his sights.

"Oh, there you are." He breathed deeply in relief.

"I'm fine, Ben no need to get worked up." I replied, the mother was making grabby motions to her child and I slowly passed him over. I had my hands out and ready to snap him back up should her strength fail. "Ben there's a back door over there that leads to a garden where you can hop the bushes into the main courtyard." I pointed to the direction. Ben shouted something in Alimayu's language and motioned for the exit. The group moved out and in ten minutes they were free. I head back the the ballroom but Ben stopped me.

"Where are we going Emmaline?"

"I'm getting my friends out."

I shook off Ben's arm and started in the direction of the ballroom again, Ben picked up his pace. We reached the room; I climbed on to a still standing table and looked for my friends. I saw them in trouble and leaped down and sprinted to them. Weaving in and out of the fighting, ducking when need I reached them; Ben not far behind. A large, and I mean _Large_ man stood over the gang. He was at least ten times my weight and height, and the guy was tearing through the fort fast. I picked up a nearby chair and just cracked him up side the back, 'cause that was all I could reach. He froze and turned around slowly, rocking the ground under him. I barely caught the gaze of a frightened Lillian. She was trying to climb out but because she was draped over Tosia and Mei it was difficult. I backed up casually, bumping Ben's muscular back as he battled a female guard.

 _Ben?_

 _I'm busy, what?_ Ben ground out

 _I-I think we have a bigger problem._ The vampire quickly ended the attackers life and spun around, gaping when he saw the beast.

 _What did you do!_ He squeaked.

 _I hit him with a chair._ Ben's eyes got wide and he pushed me behind him, raising his sword. "Is it too late to say sorry?" I spoke aloud. The man charged at us, batting Ben away with ease. I screamed when he bounced off the wall.

 _Ben!_

 _I-I'm fine, i-it takes more than that to kill a Cursed One._

"Sir! Control yourself, what would your mother think if she knew you went around tossing people into hard objects!" I chastised, backing up as he advanced. He roared and it shook the entire room. I did what the reasonable thing anyone would do in this situation. I roared back. He-Beast looked surprised at my extremely loud sound. Oh sweetheart I grew up in a large Southern family that likes to talk, this isn't even my final form. **(A/N: I made a funny:)**

He lunged at me and I dove under his legs. Thudding harshly against the ground, sliding into the fort. My fabulous dress lost some of its beading, and now I was p!ssed Lillian worked months on this gown and he ripped it. Standing up shakily, I faced my opponent. He rotated so his head was looking at me. The man, if you could call him that, had eyes as lifeless as Shilla's the night I was Emilynapped. I spotted Florence's abandoned sword and scrambled to pick it up. I wonder where she went? The metal clanked when I dropped it, not expecting it to be so heavy. The beast man chuckled humorlessly, I gulped. Narrowing my eyes I searched for a weak spot. I leaped to the side when He-Beast attempted to tackle me. I straightened myself and lifted my sword high and brought it crashing down on his femur. It made no dent. Dang was this guy made by the Russians?

He lashed out his tree trunk arm and hit me right in the abdomen, I went skidding across the floor. Bonus points for He-Beast, I think I skipped twice. I laid there unmoving, dazed. I was sure I had a concussion. I'm in shock I need a blanket! He-Beast thudded toward me dangerously, I shuffled away sacredly, clutching my fractured arm to my chest . There was a valiant war cry, and Ben's blade slashed through He-Beast's side, blood squirting out.

"Not my Darling you b st rd! I just got her back and she's not dying!"

My attacker roared again in fury and turned to fight his new, more deadly, foe. I took this opportunity and dug down deep for my powers. I felt a small ball of glow, and cracked into it. I lit a small fire in my hand, ugh this isn't big enough! I stared at it more and it grew.

 _Anytime Emmaline!_ Shouted Ben tiredly. The flame didn't burn me but it sure did He-Beast when I flung myself at his ankle, holding with all my might. He-Beast yelped and tried the shake me off. He grabbed me by my unbond brown locks and yanked me painfully up to his eye level, I screamed. My mother once said that she prayed for patience when Lexi and I were born, well right now I prayed for a gun. And it came.

Okay well it didn't really come in the form of a firearm, but as birds. Dozens of airborne creatures came flooding in through the broken window and tore at He-Beast's eyes. He squatted them away, dropping me in the process. I screeched as I fell, landing in Ben's lean arms. He cradled me to his chest and kissed me fiercely.

"Next time don't hit the He-Beast with a chair." I beamed, my white teeth contrasting sharply against my blood, dirt, makeup, sweat and tear covered face. Believe me guys I was pretty at one point, I promise. There was a massive thud as He-Beast crashed to the ground. Ben followed suit and covered me with his body, surprised at the noise. The battles stopped, everyone was silent. Shifters, Cursed Ones, and guards alike stared at our direction. I pushed Ben off me and stood up, shakily brushing my tangly hair out of my face. One brave voice rang out above the crowd.

"She killed Bahalkii!" What? Oh He-Beast, I got you random citizen. I looked around wildly, I needed to find Flo and Damek. Ben came and stood beside me. I gaped at the once deadly enemies bowing down in submission. What the name of the star spangled man with a plan is going on?

 _You released them from the threat Fredrik held over them._ Informed Ben.

 _Wha… how?_

 _Bahalkii, or He-Beast in Somali is what Fredrik used to scare his employees into working for him. You, my dear, have freed them._ I was stunned, really these people didn't want to be here? I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I need to find Florence and Damek. Now.

 _Ben do you know where Flo or Lion Boy is?_ Ben's eyes widened and searched frantically for his sister. I forget sometimes that they are related and actually quite close.

"Florence! Kde jsi sestra?" Ben shouted. **(A/N Kde jsi sestra= where are you sister? in Czech.)**

"Flo?" I called, moving away debris. Clearing away the mess made no progress to finding Flo or Damek, but I did save some guards and Ben's army from death. I haled off a large piece of concrete to spot a red headed male guard, I checked his pulse to find him barely breathing. "Ben!" I shrieked, the vampire's brown haired head popped out from behind some rubble, honey eyes wide. "I need help gettin' this guy outta here!" Ben's threat factor went down after he saw that I wasn't immediate danger. It did take long for the man to be freed and bandage up to my standards. I began to move away, but a soft, barely intelligible, whisper made me turn around.

"T-the girl, over t-there." The guard I saved pointed with great strain on his part over to the corner I set up my friends in.

"Thank you, now keep still so you don't hurt anything more." I smiled sweetly and kissed his dirty cheek, his face lighting up into a red. I dashed over there, finally spotting Flo's blonde hair resting in Mei's lap. Lillian hovering over her with a first aid kit, Amias handing her things.

 _Ben! I found her!_

 _Where!_ He shouted.

 _Follow me._ There was a breeze that blew my matted locks, Ben materialized next to Mei taking Florence from the maid. I stopped moving and bent over with my hands on my knees. My adrenaline high crashed and the effort to even breathe was too much. Ben's Czech cooing noises reached my ears. I beamed at the sight, Florence laying her head in her younger brothers lap as he whispered sweet nothings and fierce everythings to calm her while Ben uses his healing powers. The smile on Ben's face was so sweet I thought I'd get diabetes. Some slow clapping came from behind me, I spun around and faced him.

"Wow, my sweet, I've been gone for only an hour and you've already turned the alliance of my subjects in your favor." Fredrik stood, hands back in his suit pants pocket casually. I backed up and he stepped forward. We were facing each other from across the room.

"What can I say, it's a special talent." I sassed. He took another pace in my direction, I stood my ground this time.

"We could have been great. Ruling the Cursed One world side by side, as king and queen. As man and wife." He spoke passionately, talking with his hands. I scoffed and opened my mouth to speak.

"She is not going anywhere with you." Damek barked. I narrowed my eyes and stepped to the side to stand next to Damek. At some point during his absence Damek had located some pants. That was all, only jeans, leaving his toned chest for the world to see. Hey man if I was going to ya know die or somethin' like that I wanna go out with a view like that. Wooo!

"Awe, the poor little lion boy caught in a love triangle he could never win." Fredrik had a sickly sweet tone, his cold calculating eyes showed false sympathy and malice.

"You're right Fredrik, but I ,unlike you, can touch Emily, I can speak or even hug her without Emily cringing away. She comes to me when she is in trouble or just wants a friend. Emily may not love me the way I do her, but she does value my presence. And I know for a bloody fact that when I meet my mate I will love her so much more than I do Emily. I pray for that day to come." Damek started Fredrik in the eyes unwavering, I couldn't help be proud of him. I grabbed his hand a squeeze affectionately, he smiled at me slightly from the corners of his mouth. **(A/N I wrote this whole part listing to this great song called** **dear daphne by clara c)**

"Well if I can't have her then no one will." What do you mean sir? Fredrik glared and reached into his inside jacket pocket. He whipped out a small pistol and cocked it. The gun went off. I thought I would see my life flash before my eyes when I died, but the life I saw wasn't my own.

A/N Good day fellow readers! Ugh all the dust in my house right now is gross. As I told you my room is being redone, the bottom half of the walls was covered in a thick plaster sharpened into daggers. No Joke. Anyway after that was sanded off three layers of wallpaper, 50's style, greeted us. So now my wrist is killing me because of it. I am barring much pain to write to you guys. Love Me. I put a lot of humor into this chapter because the next one may or may not make you cry. Marry Christmas Break, I got an extra week because I didn't take finals. I currently have a 104.98% in math right now, and I suck at math. What it the crap?  
anNNNNd as always tell me about any grammar mistakes and I'll fix them while reading Twilight, and if you don't know I hate those books with the passion of a 1,000 burning suns. No offence-Love Maybird1


	14. Remember What I Said

Chapter Fourteen:

Remember What I Said.

It was all a blur, Lillian jumped in front of the bullet her body staggering at the impact, at the same time Damek rammed me into the ground covering my body with his. My head hit the floor painfully, most likely adding to the intestacy of my concussion, the ache was irrelevant because my best friend just took a bullet for me. I beat, kicked, flailed and screeched, trying to get Damek off me; his massive weight covered my person from any more shots, but it was not helpful for me to save Lillian. Damek hauled himself off me and I escaped. I didn't make it to far as lean arms encompassed my waist. I struggled and clawed attempting to break away from Ben's boa constrictor grasp.

"Emmaline it is not safe." Whispered Ben, his lips brushing my ear. I heard none of it, my brain only recognizing Lillian gasping for breath.

"Let me go! I have to help her!" I wailed. Ben's limbs creating bruises on my abdomen from his pressure and my force. I liberated myself and I vomited so hard I think my insides came up, and I just kept going till nothing but bile was left. I don't know if it was from the ache in my belly or just my body's way of processing all the emotion.

I wiped of the remits off my mouth and crashed to the ground next to Lillian.

Out of my mouth came a sound I wasn't even sure was human. My wails echoed of the silent walls, skull facing the heavens as I cursed them; arms out wide. I lost control of my powers, everything began to shake, the wind picked up and it was like a earthquake. The ceiling began to crack, the floor split into tiny fractals, growing wider with each passing second.

"You can't die! Don't you dare do it Lillian! You are NOT allowed to die! Come back to me please." My voice was cracking in strange places, tears running down my face. It wasn't even real crying, more of an hyperventilating wail.

"Remember what I said Emmie. Stay for him. Stay for him. Stay for him." Rasped Lillian, coughing up blood, it trailing down her face. I just sat and held her head for what it seemed like years, just trying to ease her way into the afterlife. I rocked Lillian's slowly growing colder body back in forth, petting her sweaty red curls and telling her to stay with me. The life slowly drained from her eyes and they rolled back into her head. I closed her eyelids with one finger and sent a little prayer with Lillian's soul to heaven. The calm before the storm. I closed my eyes and just let the rain and the wind coming in from the broken roof beat on my face, I was done. No more feeling for me, what's the point if those you care about leave you alone? I touched my forehead to her cold one and whispered, barely even a sound.

"You promised not to leave me. They all leave me." Fat, salty drops fell from my chin onto Lillian's dead body. My dress was ruined, ripped, dirty… stained with Lillian's crimson blood that pooled from the gaping wound in her chest into a puddle on the floor. I was so lost in my own oblivion that the outside world made no sense to me. The rumbling of the earth, the crashing of the trees, the screaming of the still remaining guests, the wrath of the fires randomly starting burning my skin. Nothing got through to me. Something shook my shoulder, but I kept muttering 'she's dead' in the same broken mantra I've used all along.

"Emílie, we have to leave." Ben spoke, tugging on my arm gently. Emílie, he only calls me that when he feels particularly affectionate. I made no response just held her closer.

"Emílie, Emílie we need to go. If we stay any longer we'll die. My heart, please." Ben's voice picked up a frighten undertone, but I still ignored it. I was hauled to my feet by a superior force, Ben caught me when I stumbled. That motion broke me out of my stupor.

"No! I can't leave her. Lillian wake up!" I wasn't even sure if it was my voice that said those words, it was all high pitched and desperate.

"Emílie, if you don't leave, you will die." Ben began to pulled me away, he didn't make much progress against my struggling.

"Let me die!" I wailed, eyes never leaving Lillian's pale body. Ben spun me around and grasped my face tightly. His honey brown eyes were wide and terrified.

"If you die Emílie, I will follow. I will follow you wherever you wish to go." Looking into those warm orbs I knew that he was not kidding; Ben would go wherever I did, and I realized I would go with him too.

"I don't want to leave her." I whispered, his thumbs moved up and down. The gesture brought back feelings of safety and that morning we woke up together.

"I know moje láska. I know." **(A/N- moje láska my love in Czech)**

He kissed my mouth quickly then piled me up in his strong arms and ran out of the crumbling building. I said no more, just laid my head in the crook of his neck, ignoring the world. I felt the sun on my face and curled closer, we had made it outside. Ben held me tighter at my small sound, a whimper nothing more than the nose a butterfly makes taking off, but Ben heard it all the same. His large hand moved from my legs to my skull, intertwining in my rat's nest locks. He murmured something in a foreign language and I was cast into the dark unconsciousness. At that point I welcomed it.

Bendik held his Darling close to his chest, barely feeling her heart beat. It had slowed as a side effect of the spell he put her under. The sun burned Bendik harshly as he sprinted to the black van, with tinted windows waiting by the entrance gate. Damek opened the door for Bendik and his precious cargo. Climbing in, the vampire sat on the row facing the exit, Damek on his right, his older sister on the left. Emmaline's friends sat before him looking scared, worried, and haggled. There was a man, twenty-three year old Mexican with dark hair and eyes, A little boy cradled in his mother's warm embrace both also Latino, and two girls about the same age as his Emílie, one oriental the other Caucasian. Emmaline went through hell and back to get these people out and he was going to d mn well make sure he at least knew their names. Bendik wasn't stupid he saw how they looked at her, like his sweet and pure Emílie **(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)** was a danger. And Bendik did not like it one bit.

"Hello, this is my sister Florence Ainstion, my blood brother Damek Lev, and my name is Bendik Tmavy…" Bendik's introduction was interrupted by the more braver of the three woman: the blonde.

"We know. Emily said your name in her sleep the weeks after the Incident," Informed the girl, reaching forward to stroke Emmaline's sweaty curls. Bendik gazed down at his resting darling and pushed some of her hair out of her face to gently kiss her forehead.

"Why did you keep Emily away from Lillian?" Questioned the man, he was a guard. At first Bendik and Damek went into attack mode when they saw him moving for their Emmaline. But the terror written all over his face at the whole scene made him stop.

Oh god, Bendik had never been more frightened than he was when that gunshot went off, when she hit the floor. The vampire glanced over at his blood brother, Bendik heard what he said to the monster that took his Emílie; how could he not, Damek's voice rang clear throughout the ballroom. None of that mattered now, because Damek tackled her and kept Emmaline from anymore pain from that man. Oh how Bendik wished he could have saved that maid, Lillian, just to spare Emílie the agony of loss. And to thank her for the sacrifice she gave for Emmaline; Bendik closed his eyes, sent a little prayer to heaven and replied to the guard's question.

"It was not safe. Fredrik still had his gun and was quite adamant on making sure no one had a life with Emílie. Even if he killed others in the process." Emmaline made a small whimper and curled closer to the vampire's warm chest. Bendik gazed down, amber eyes full of love and caressed her heart shaped face with his large calloused palm, cooing to her.

"Shh, Shh you are safe. Jste v bezpečí." **(A/N- jste v bezpečí- you are safe.)** Emmaline calmed down and sighed heavily, clutching his shirt tightly.

"Dang, I wish someone looked at me like that." Lina, the blonde, (Bendik skimmed through Emmaline's mind to find the names) gushed. Bendik glanced at her and smirked. Florence pipped up with a comment.

"Don't tell her that or she'll go on a passionate speech about independence." Bendik chuckled at Florence's snarky words. He locked eyes with his sister and bumped shoulders.

"You could learn a thing or two from Emílie, sestra." **(A/N sestra- sister** ) Bendik teased.

"Oh really malý bratr?" **(A/N malý bratr- little brother)** The female narrowed her eyes in mock anger. She started to yell at her brother in their native tongue, and he shouted back. All in good taste of course. The van members amused and slightly confused on the word meanings. Florence stopped suddenly and fiddled with her soft pale hands.

"I keep waiting for her to pipe up with a sarcastic comment about speaking American, like she used too." Bendik did not need super sight or hearing to know his sister was was crying He leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering soft words. Turning his attention from Flo, Bendik asked Damek who was driving and how long till they got home.

"Uh… some chick I don't know the name of, and it's about six more hours left." Damek slurred, leaning his muscular arms back behind his head. Florence leaned around Bendik and scoffed.

"You're a pig." She rolled her blue eyes. Damek gave her a crap eating grin and scooted closer.

"Lion actually." Damek itched his head then frowned. "Bendik when is Emily gonna wake up?" The lion shifter's mood change drastically, he reached out a tentative hand, glancing up to ask permission, to touch Emmaline's messy brown locks. It was quite a shame, Bendik thought, that Emílie's hair and dress were all dirty. She looked very beautiful. That was the vampire's first coherent thought as he sat and waited for his Darling to come into view. Oh gosh was she magnificent when she walked down those stairs, head held high and a blinding smile on her thin, ruby red lips. Gone was the shy, blushing girl Bendik met that day so long ago, this was a full grown woman. It took all of Bendik's hard earned self-control to keep himself from leaping up and whisking her away to be only gazed upon by his eyes. He could tell that Damek was thinking the same thing as they watched her. Shaking his head to clear those ideas that he knew would not please his independent darling.

"She will wake up in five hours, give or take a couple of minutes

* * *

Damek was right the drive did only take six hours, and Ben was correct also that I'd wake from my induced sleep an hour from our destination. Ben woke me in the cutest way guys, I'm not joking. He peppered my face with little kisses at the first sign of my rousing. My eyes slowly cracked opened and my vision came in blobs.

"Ugh." I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Welcome to the land of the living Sunshine." Called a voice. I shot up, narrowly missing Ben's chin. I flopped around like a dead fish, trying to catch a glimpse of Damek. My brown eyes widened at the sight of him, I threw myself into his arms.

"Oh, I'm so so so so so soooo so sorry about how I left things. Please don't be mad at me. I'm so glad to have you back." I rambled while checking him over for wounds.

"I'm fine Sunshine. I'm just glad you're safe with us." Damek's southern accent was welcoming to my ears. He kissed my cheek and grinned.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver?" Taunted a sing song sound. I squeaked and climbed over Ben, poor guy he's just getting so abused by me. I flung myself at Florence and hugged her with all my might.

"It's so good to be back with you guys. You won't believe how much I missed you." I babbled with gesturing widely. My grinned was so big it split my face in two, I heard a sneeze and I snapped my skull around and saw my five friends sitting side by side looking quite nervous. Five that's… that's not…. Tosia, Doigo, Mei, Amais, Lina. Where's Lillian?

"It wasn't a dream was it?" I whispered, smile fading.

"No, it was not. I am sorry Emílie. She is gone." Ben pulled me back into his embrace, I folded my legs and arms into a snug fetal position, fiddling with my fingers. My head was tucked neatly under Ben's chin, and he hummed the little horses song, rocking me slightly.

"Ben?" I muttered. The vampire leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Yes?" He answered.

"What happened to Fredrik?" Ben's humming stopped as he coughed roughly. I sat up and started him down.

"Emily we don't blame you…" Began Florence.

"You were put in a difficult situation sweetheart." Amais continued, ignoring the glare from Ben. I do believe folks that Bennie Boo is jealous.

"And you haven't reached a point where…." Lina smiled softly.

"You could control your powers under that much strain…" Damek picked up after Lina faded out.

"Stop guys, just tell me." I glanced at all of them briefly making eye contact.

"Didn't he die Momma, when he went poof?" Little baby Tosia was the one to break the news, his small tanned hands making motions as the said poof.

"I…. I killed someone?" I squeaked, turning to stare at Ben. My breath caught in my throat, my vision narrowed in the tale tell sign of an upcoming panic attack. My lungs constricted, an icy hand clawing at the tissue.

"Yes, but it wasn't your…"

"It wasn't.. it wasn't my fault. Is that what you were going to say Bendik?" I demanded.

"Emmaline, your powers killed him. Not you, your powers that escaped under conditions not even the best magic welders could handle." I breathed deeply and exhaled loudly, snuggling back into Ben warm chest. "and even if you didn't I would have, and it would not have been under the same excuse you had." He petted my hair, fingers sometimes getting stuck in the tangles. I felt a hand rub my back, cracking one eye open I saw it was Flo, my best friend.

"I'm okay now." I mumbled. Ben pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I know you're not." He drew me back in and hugged me tightly. The rest of the ride was silent, the riders all lost in their own disastrous thoughts. The only noise was Tosia speaking to Diogo in Spanish.

"We're here." Called a gruff voice from the driver's seat. I may or may not have jumped a little then flung myself to the floor in surprise. I mean if people really did that.

The van halted and the door was literally flung off its hinges when a worried southern girl scanned for me. I'm here lying on the ground foot up in the air, head on my elbows; trying to look inconspicuous, Ben hovering over me. It didn't work. There stood my twenty-two year old sister, complete with matching whiskey eyes and thin curly hair. The reason for the lack of filling in Lexi's locks was a side effect of the medicine she took for epilepsy when she was six. That little tidbit caused a lot of grief from her so called friends. Don't get me started on those *cough b!ches cough.* My sister and I are not much different in temperament and looks. We've both smart and sassy, kind, me a little more so. Lexi on the other hand is more outgoing and adventurous than I, talking to people she doesn't know and making friends. Weather or not they are quality people is debatable. Lexi outweighs me by at least ten to twelve pounds with a nice butt and glorious curves, but I make up for it in height; towering over her by three inches. I can't imagine what she'll look like next to Ben. Her pretty irises locked on like a missile and in no time she was hugging me like no tomorrow. We were crouching in the dirt just having a Nicolas Sparks moment.

"I know that I like the movie Taken, but that doesn't mean you get to act it out." Her face tucked securely in the crook of my neck, hands clutching tightly on my dress, pinching the skin in some places. None of that mattered, she was here with me. Lexi's and I's relationship was rocky to begin with, only in the last few years has it been okay. More on that later.

"Next time I'll do Ocean's Eleven, that way we get George Clooney." I croaked, crawling into her lap like a sacred child.

"You're not crying. I bet mom you'd cry." Lexi pouted.

"I'm not going to cry if you don't. Start turning into a blubbering mess and I'll join ya. Solidarity sister." I pulled back and stood up, residing next to Ben whose hand intimately brushed against mine, silently asking for permission. I took it and squeezed his warm palm for courage. "Lexi, let me introduce you to…"

"Lexi!" Screamed Flo leaping out of the van and tackling my sister like a linebacker. The others following much more civilly.

"Flo!" Replied Lexi, figured I get ignored for the more charismatic vampire.

 _Ben, when did my sister get here?_

 _Your mother called her, and I paid for her flight and your fathers and two days later they were here._

 _You.. You paid for two cross-continental flights short notice for me?_ I was flabbergasted, no one's ever done that for me.

 _Of course, they are your family. They deserve to be there when we returned._ I leaned up and slowly kissed Ben's stubbly cheek, it looks like he went a couple weeks without shaving. The big bad vampire blushed and squeezed my hand some, drawing me closer to his chest. Pecking my forehead with his lips.

"OH My GOD." Lexi stood there, arms still wrapped around Florence stating gaped mouth like a dead fish.

"Oh crap." I uttered, bracing myself for the worse. Lexi's whole demeanor changed and she yanked me into her embrace and cooed to me like a small child. Protective Sister Mode Engaged.

"No, no romantic stuff with my baby sissie. I may have somewhat gotten to know you and approve a little bit. And you do have a nice accent, but no!" She backed away slowly, Ben reached out confused and in despair for me to return to his touch. I extended my hand to comfort him.

"Alexandra Elizabeth release Emmie to me." A deep parental voice rang out behind us. Dad!

"Dad! Let me go you infuriating gutter snake." I struggled against Lexi's hold and rushed at my father. See I get my height from my dad, my face comes from him also; according to mom, but she says it's softer on me. My father is six foot two with broad shoulders, black hair and blue eyes, Momma wished we got his irises but nope just boring brown. All the Atwell boys have blue eyes. I hugged my dad, only coming up to the top of his chest; his beard tickling my face. My dad once went away for six months to Iraq and came back lookin' like a unabomber, no joke.

"I'm so glad you're back!" I squealed and jumped up and down. Dad pulled away and put his large hands on my shoulders, keeping me still.

"You're glad, Emmie _I'm_ glad. You could have been stuck with that monster for the rest of your life. And besides he's much too old for my baby." I raised my brows and smirked.

"Da, how old are you?" I questioned innocently.

"Fifty-five, why?" He asked

"I'm getting there, how old is Mam?" I probed, Dad began to see where I was going.

"Forty-three… Oh you cheeky little monkey." He smiled, my dad doesn't show emotion much so these rare smiles are a blessing. Okay he does show affection, just not in the conventional ways; like there were live bats in Lexi's room back home so his idea of a joke was to tape fake bats to her ceiling fan. He held onto this thought for a year. Can you say commitment?

"That is a twelve year difference Dad. Fredrik and I are only two thousand years apart give or take a month."

"Where is that b*stard." My grin dropped, Mom came storming toward us. "Emmie, oh thank the lord you're back home safe." My mother pulled all three of us into a group hug.

"Momma I think I killed someone." I muttered.

A/N: Don't hate me! I had to do it, as soon as Lillian's person came to mind I had been planing her death. Tell me who **you** thought took the bullet and if you cried. I hope you had a lovely holiday and New Year, I was asleep through the whole thing. Yay boring life! My room is almost done! It's being painted a white with a fart of pink. I have never written a death before so tell me if it was okay. My sister does epilepsy and all that jazz so I do know what happens.

aNNnd as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll uh.. running out of things to put here... I'll cut off my arm like in Star Wars! Yeah that's it. Tell me if you like the new movie, I loved it. -Love Maybird1


	15. Five Stages of Grief

Chapter Fifteen.

The Five Stages of Grief.

There are, according to the therapist, five stages of grief.

Stage One: Denial.

Mom got me a book to help cope. Line ten "Denial, It helps us to survive the loss. In this stage, the world becomes meaningless and overwhelming. Life makes no sense." Ugh its annoying. It is week three and I have just come to accept the fact that Lilian is dead. Which brings us to Stage Two.

Stage Two: Anger.

The self help book states "Anger is a necessary stage of the healing process." Mom and Dad put me into therapy, with a woman name Joanne Foster. This chick has like four PHD's in her office. I hate going, it's on every Tuesday at one. You guys are probably wondering when did I start going to therapy and where's all my buddies from The Place gone. I sent them home to their families. Anticlimactic I know, but it was all I could do they had been separated far too long. I call and Skype them every night, which is their morning. Lina went to Michigan, Amias returned home to Virginia, Mei's family was located in London, Digo and Tosia had gone to Mexico City. Now back to the former question. I am, currently, hanging around in the waiting room of Joanne Foster's Counseling Center, for my appointment.

"Ma, do I have to go?" I whined, Mom flipped her book mark over to save her page.

"Yes, Emily. The nightmares have not stopped, neither has the shaking and loss of appetite." She looked over her novel and gazed at me with pity. I hated it. Mom takes me to my sessions and stays until they're over.

"Emmaline Atwell?" Called a middle-aged assistant, she smoothed out her pencil skirt and smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Janet how are the kids?" I asked, trying to be friendly. On multiple occasions Janet has told me to call her by her given name, I complied only to the exception of adding the polite title of Mrs.

"They're great Emily, Sasha lost a tooth yesterday." She spoke proudly, grasping my elbow Janet led me into the Room of Hell. Like the name? I came up with it myself. Janet pushed open the oak door and announced my presence. The room was painted a beige with a light blue accent wall. There were three couches surrounding a rug with a soft blue center and a darker color lining with a glass coffee table. Two of the seats were plain brown facing the center on the side, the middle one was cream with oak colored handles. The whole setup was surrounded in potted plants. Ugh. Soft classical music floated out of the speakers on either side of the main couch. Dr. Foster sat, smile notepad in hand, on the right piece of furniture. Dr. Foster was a forty-six year old woman who has graying hair and only wears pantsuits.

"Hello, Emily. How are you?" She sang, motioning me to take a seat.

"I watched my best friend die and I killed someone. How bloody well my life is going right now." I snarked, flopping down ungracefully. I hated coming here, she made me talk about things. I don't like to talk about things; to make it worse all Dr. Foster does is ask me questions about topics not even relevant to why I'm here.

"Now Emily, coming to these sessions will help if you just let me in." She spoke tiredly, this is how these things go, Dr. Foster talks to me and I ignore her until two when I get to leave.

"Well last time I befriended someone they got shot." I said bluntly, picking at my nails.

"Emily, how are you feeling? Are you sleeping well?" She ignored my jab and wrote something down on her pad. Probably something along the lines of 'Patient showing signs of extreme sass.'

"On the bright side I'm not addicted to cocaine. You can scribble that down on ya fancy book thing." I sassed.

"Have you used your powers at all since our last meeting?" Dr. Foster specialized in supernatural creatures as well as normal folks.

"No I have not and I don't plan too."

"Why not?" She asked, writing something down.

"Because, Dr. Foster, I killed someone with them. In case you don't know I don't do that on a daily basis." I sneered. I looked at the clock and sighed, I've been here for twenty minutes. Only forty to go.

"Emily it was an accident, you did not mean to kill Fredrik."

"No. No! You don't not get to say that name!" I snarled and leaped up."Don't you dare say it wasn't intentional! The problem is I would have done it! I was going too." I ran a hand through my messy brown locks and whispered the end.

"There we go, that's what's bothering you Emily. You hate yourself because you wished for someone's death." Dr. Foster grinned and wrote a long paragraph in her notebook.

"What, no. I hate myself because I let my friend die." I looked at her like she was insane.

"No, Emily. Deep down you know that you _wanted_ to survive, you _wanted_ to leave that place. Lillian made her sacrifice for you to live. It's what she wants." She pushed her glasses up her nose and scribbled some more.

"Lillian would want to be alive." There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Janet popped her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt Doctor, but the Jankins' boy is here for an emergency appointment." The doctor's eyes widened and she scrambled over to a cabinet and quickly unlocked it.

"I'm sorry Emily but will have to cut this session short. We have made great progress today." She called over her shoulder while digging through the drawers.

"You say that every time Dr. Foster." I was escorted out and into the waiting room. I pulled down my dark washed jeans using my tinnie shoe covered feet. Lexi asked me what I wanted as soon as I got into the trailer, I said I wanted a fat, juicy cheeseburger and a pair of sweatpants. I am proud to say that I have gone twenty-four days dress free. Hello my name is Emily and I'm a pantsaholic. Today I was wearing skinny jeans and a long sleeved sweater covered in horizontal strips colored with pastels. I passed a typical suburban family with troublesome kids. They must be the Jankins.

"Hey, Ma." I called, her head snapped up and she looked confused. "Some family had some emergency, or whatever."

"So how'd it go?" Mom asked, checking out at the front desk. We walked to the silver Honda Pilot parked in a front spot.

"Same as always." I replied, I could tell it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Bendik is gonna take you out on a date." Mom squealed, in front of Ben she acts like she doesn't like him, but in private her and Lexi gossip about how cute and sweet he is.

"Okay?" I asked, Mom slammed hard on her brakes and gasped.

"Emmaline Atwell! How are you not super excited to be going on your **first** date?"

"Ma it's two-thirty six he shouldn't be up yet." I did, in fact, care I just didn't want Ben to burn to a crisp for me.

"Emma-loo the sun sets at four-thirty in September. You are going at four-forty." Mom stated as she began to drive again. The ride home took fifteen minutes and I said nothing the entire time just gazed out the window as the trees past in a green blur. We pulled up to the Fare and were immediately attacked by Flo and Lexi, Daniel hanging in the background. Dan was staying with Thomas and Anne, they had pretty much adopted him. He acts aloof but I know he secretly loves it when Anne hugs him. The poor baby tackled me in a suffocating embrace when I got back from The Place, he was so frightened when I was Emilynapped. The kid ran up to the band of misfits and looked for his family, Alimayu took him aside and told him that his mom had died from an infection and his dad soon passed after from a broken heart. Daniel crashed to the ground and screamed, I ran over to him and just held Danny while he cried. We formed a bond that day. Both losing something we cared about.

"Okay, Lexi you're on makeup, Fen you're on hair, and I'm on clothes. Danny you get to keep Emily in one spot." Florence ordered while dragging me to the trailer.

"I don't see why I have to dress up, Ben's already seen me covered in blood and dirt what's left to see?" I grumbled.

"This is your first date. Be more excited!" Snapped Lexi. I sighed and jumped up and down clapping wildly.

"Oh my! What am I gonna wear? I'm just so excited" I drawed out my southern accent. It took two hours to get me looking the standards of my family. Flo had put me in a faded soft blue blouse with light dyed skinny jeans that had holes in the knees from where I tripped. Mom had put my russet hair up into a high messy ponytail, couple of strands escaping. Lexi touched up my makeup and added some blush and a pale pink lipstick. Momma took pictures; I, of course, hid away from them until Mom gave up.

"Flo, it's sixty degrees outside I need a jacket." The vampire rolled her eyes and shoved me out the door.

"It will all be taken care of Emmie." She called. Damek came up to me and bowed.

"My dear, may I escort you to your date?" I giggled at his outlandishly bad British accent. I took his arm that was offered.

"You may good sir." He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"You look very pretty Sunshine." He said.

"I want her back by eight Empire State Building!" Lexi called sticking her head out the window.

"What, do you think I'll take your little sister's virtue Hobbit House?" He grinned like a cat that just ate the canary.

"More like she'll beat you up and leave you in the woods to devoured by carnivorous butterflies." She replied simply. Damek gasped and placed a hand over his heart in a offending gesture.

"Why I do believe you'd miss me Miss. Atwell."

"More like miss the sound of your screams as Emmie hits you with a branch Mr. Lev."

"Don't be like that Little Bug, we will continue this later. I have a lady to deliver." I dragged Damek away, knowing they'd go all night if given the chance.

"Why are we going into the forest?" I questioned.

"Ben's got your date set up in the clearing." Damek answered.

"I don't like the woods, I'd burn it all to the ground if I could." I growled, glaring at the trees as we passed.

"Awe Sunshine don't say things like that it's not you. So what if a couple of bad things happened in to forest, you're 'bout to make a whole new memory." Damek whined.

"I'm sorry Dame it's… it's just I'm…. sad." I whispered. Damek released my arm and stepped back.

"I'm here for you Emily. I love you too much to let your guilt eat yourself alive." He spoke, I opened my mouth to say something." It's okay Sunshine I know you don't feel the same way. I'm not dumb, I see how you look at Ben and how he looks at you. You two were made for each other. I've never seen him so happy as he is with you. Well not recently, he's worried, we all are." Damek grasped my face and rubbed his fingers over my cheekbone.

"I-I just need time Damek. I'll be okay I always am." I smiled and placed a palm over his and caressed with my thumb. I leaned up and kissed his cheek slowly, he closed his eyes. "'Night Dame, I'll see you later." I watched as he left, before disappearing in the trees he yelled.

"I left you a present in your pocket." He made a few hip thrusts and then ran off laughing. I took out the gift and blushed loudly as my hand came in contact with a condom. Damek! I entered the clearing still red. A cleared throat made me look up. Breath left my windpipe and my mouth fell open at the sight. In the clearing there was candles everywhere hanging in the trees, sitting on rocks, thrown about the grass in little glass mason jars. In the middle of the oval was two easels with large blank canvas with barrels of paint next to them. In the far corner laid a plaid blanket and a picnic basket with a bottle of sparkling grape juice poking out. My Darling stood right next to the surprise in a forest green shirt and low hanging jeans, brown hair pulled up into a sexy man bun. I'm not a big fan of man buns but Ben makes it look hot.

"You know this is a fire hazard Ben." I quipped wondering around the area, Ben following me.

"I'm sure I can keep it under control Emílie." **(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**

"Good, you did this all for me?" I croaked, trying to keep the tears in. Ben scratched the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, I'd do anything to make you happy." I grinned and leaped into his arms, wrapping my legs around him. Ben made a sound and hugged me back, waddling over to the blanket setting me down gently. I crawled over to the basket and dug through it, taking out the drinks, two wine glasses, one tuple-ware full of fruit, another one full of my mother's homemade ziti, plates, napkins, and forks.

"Wow what a spread." I said opening the boxes.

"I hope you don't mind that I asked Lexi what you liked." Ben looked sheepish I pecked his cheek and separated the food.

"Nah I'm cool with it. Thanks for doing this Ben. I really like it." Ben beamed and we began to eat. I finished, only picking at my food, before Ben so I just watched him eat.

"What?" He questioned but because he had his mouth full it was like 'wja.'

"Nothing I thought that Cursed Ones couldn't eat real people food." He swallowed and replied.

"We can, it just has no nutritional value." He wiped his mouth and pulled me to my feet after he had finished putting everything away. Leading me over to the easels, he stopped.

"This will be our main entertainment this evening." I giggled and clapped.

"Oh this is perfect Ben!" I hugged him still jumping. He got out some paints and a jar of water. I raised my eyebrows, picking up a container I read the label.

"That's paint for fingers Bennie." Without looking up from unscrewing the lids Ben replied.

"I know." Finger painting. My first date we would be finger painting. Ben looked over to me with a worried expression. "Do you not like the idea?"

"Like it? I love it!" I scrambled to the paints and rifled through them, picking the one I wanted, brown, I set to work. Dipping my fingers into the paint I drew long crooked lines going up halfway the blank canvas.

"I see you are excited Emmaline." Ben chuckled and went to the left easel.

"I like to art, though sometimes art says no." I replied. I got a dark green out and made little dots near the top of the tree trunks to form leaves.

"My mother paints, watercolor to be exact." Ben broke the silence

"Your Mom does art?" I said looking up from my work to pick a burnt red doing the same thing that I did with the green.

"Yeah my father made a whole room overlooking the lake for her to use as a studio."

"That's sweet, Ben." I used a dark orange next.

"What are earth are you doing Ben!" I gaped Ben was throwing a bright pink onto the pristine canvas.

"You have your art, I have mine." He quipped.

"If you can call it that." I sassed. I got a yellow and overlapped the green, red, and orange. Once that was finished I picked up a light green and made small lines near the very bottom to make grass, throwing in some brown too.

"And done. It looks good if I say so myself." I wiped my hands on my jeans then remembered that I had paint of them. "Nice going Emily." I mumbled while trying to rub the paint out with a wet paper towel.

"Great job Emmaline." Ben chucked then smirked. I narrowed my eyes and scooped up a large glop of paint and threw it right at Ben's face. His laughter died out quickly and he gaped.

"Emmeline you have started a war." The vampire chunked some pink at me, we went at it for a good solid ten minutes until we were covered head to toe in rainbow paint.

"Okay, okay we need to stop." I panted, hands on my knees; Ben joined in the rest. I strolled over to the blanket and plopped down sighing.

"Well that was fun." Ben said as he, more gracefully, sat down next to me.

"And messy." I bantered, pulling some fuchsia out of my hair and flicking it at Ben.

"You started it miláček." **( miláček- valentine)**

"Mom's gonna kill me." I groaned leaning back, hands behind my head, Ben followed suit.

"Nah, she likes you too much to kill you."

"Hey, Ben wanna play twenty questions?" I asked suddenly.

"What is 'Twenty Questions' Emmaline?" He looked confused.

"It's a game where you ask a question then I answer and proceed to ask you another question, it goes back and forth." I poked his side and gazed up at the clear sky, full of stars.

"I'll go first, I think I understand. What's your favorite color?" Ben asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Getting deep here Bennie, and it's midnight blue when the stars reflect off it. Yours?"

"Hey, give me a minute and I'll think of the deep stuff, and it's brown." I scoffed and flipped over.

"Really brown?"

"Yeah, why not? It just happens to be a whiskey brown, the shade of my most favorite girl's eyes." Ben looked smug, I punched his chest and he groaned. I rotated back onto my spine

"Wow, bro way to be cheesy. Your turn to think of a question."

"Uh...mmmhm… What is your most embarrassing moment?" I moaned.

"Bennie this is me, every moment is embarrassing."

"Just one Emmaline."

"Ugh, okay for you." He grinned and pulled me closer, I snuggled into his chest. "I was in ninth grade, the first year to be back into the public school system. Anyways it was lunch and I stole my friends backpack and took off running. So I was sprinting down the hallway and was about to make the turn and I slipped." Ben was full on cackling rolling all around the ground, I on the other hand was blushing." I'm not done yet."

"It gets better?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, so I tripped and plowed into seven people, SEVEN PEOPLE Ben. I was so embarrassed, the kids at school talked about it for weeks." I groaned and put my painted face into my hands. He perked up and tilted my chin up to softly kiss my lips. He tasted like fruit and paint. "Okay now that I have told you mine, tell me yours." I chuckled evilly at Ben's frightened expression. I popped a strawberry into my mouth.

"Do I have too?" He grumbled, I pecked his lips to distract him.

"Yeppers, my question, my rules." Ben tucked me back into his side and patted my ponytail, paint and all.

"Alright, my darling. It was the eve of…" Ben began.

"Eve? Really Bennie, you're so old fashioned." I giggled.

"Hush, anywho where was I? Oh yeah, so it was the NIGHT of my twenty-first birthday." Ben looked at me sternly at 'night' I grinned cheekily.

"What year is this?" I asked, curious to know.

"I believe it was 1689, London, England. My buddies and I went to a pub to celebrate my birthday. Flash forward to our journey home. I made it inside with my best friend who was staying the night. His name was Ivan Jexos, he was the type of person you hear before you see. Much like your sister. We were always getting into trouble. I dared Ive to put on my mother's… uh…. intimates" Ben stammered

"You made your friend put on your mother's underwear!" I was laughing so hard, Ben was blushing.

"Do you want to hear the end of the story Emmaline?" Ben rasped, I may or may not have thumped my head down on to his chest.

"Yeah, sorry."

"So, here we were drunk off our arses laughing at Ive's reflection in the mirror when my mother walks in. We looked at her she looked at us, then all the sudden Ivan is running out of the room with Mother chasing after him with a knife, making it as far as the end of the block. I have never laughed so hard then in that moment." Ben and I were rolling around the ground cackling, I stopped and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Emmaline?" Ben's handsome face popped over me, hair creating a curtain around my head.

"Nothing, I just haven't been this happy in a while." I answered truthfully. He smiled softly and laid down beside me, pulling my to lay flush into his side.

"I'm glad you are happy Emmaline. You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest, and most beautiful person I have ever known and even that is an understatement my darling. You deserve to be happy and loved." Ben spoke with such tenderness I closed my eyes and savored it, snuggling closer to his warmth.

"Did you just quote F Scott Fitzgerald?" I questioned, he coughed nervously and looked everywhere but my eyes.

"...No" I grinned and poked his chest.

"You did!" I giggled then settled back down. "You want to know my most favorite thing in nature?"

"Yes." Ben kissed my head.

"Stars, Ben, stars I love to just lay down and look at them. Lexi and I would go on drives in her car when she got her licence and my favorite part was leaning back listening to soft music and just savoring their glow." The vampire pointed up into the sky at a pretty cluster of lights.

"I had to take astronomy when I was younger, would you like me to tell you who's who?" Ben spoke softly, eyes flicking down to me, I just nodded. My darling began to point out and name the different sections of stars sometimes giving me a random fact or tidbit. I savored the sound of his deep baritone and cuddled closer. Soon I was out like a light. I barely remember being carried home by Ben, head tucked tight into his embrace. I took a shower to wash the paint off numbly, stumbling out in my pj's. Ben already lay in bed clean and dressed. He pulled back the blankets and I blindly climbed in and he spooned me into the wall. His reasoning for the placement was that he didn't want to climb over his sleepy Darling if someone broke in so he could beat them up. Ben started sleeping, in the PG sense, in my bed three days after I got back. I was having horrible nightmares and so was he. One night it was so bad that the whole Fare woke up to my screams. Ben, bless him, took it all in stride climbing into the bed with me and rocking me back and forth till my sobbing stopped. And that was how we stayed wrapped tight around each other to scare away the nightmares. Dad was hesitant at first but after one night bad dream free cuddled up in Ben's warm embrace he was more lenient. Well with one exception, Lexi had to sleep on the floor next to us, that and she didn't want to be too far away from me. Lexi has insomnia due to the fact that her epilepsy happened when she was asleep, so now it takes her forever to calm down enough to rest. Which means no canoodling for us. I slipped away into the deep oblivion of sleep, hoping to be nightmare free.

I was wrong.

A/N: HI! urg I got my bottom braces on Tuesday and it hurt so bad that I missed Wednesday. I have to have them for three years. Sad face.  
Well my room is finally done, so I moved back in there. Those of you in college their break is ending, my sister is going back to school. I'll miss her a lot. Don't tell her, that will make her ego that much bigger. Well that's all tell me if you liked the chapter.

AnND as always tell me about spelling and grammar mistakes and I'll mix them while my sister sings to me I am a pizza in French for two hours. Other words known as a normal Tuesday night for me.-Love Maybird1


	16. Nightmare Don't Stop When You Wake Up

Chapter Sixteen.

Nightmares Don't Always Stop When You Wake Up.

I woke to see Ben's smiling face so full of love gazing down at me. I grinned, yay my sleep was nightmare free. I leaned up to peck Ben's pink lips softly. My hands went to his neck to pull him closer. My darling's handsome face morphed into a snarling Fredrik. His hand traveled up my sleep shirt and grazed my breast his other one pulling at the waistband of my shorts. I screamed in a terror filled haze; struggling against his superior mass I punched, kicked, and wiggled trying to get out of his embrace. His weight won out and Fredrik pinned me to the bed.

"You could have saved her Emily, all you had to do was come with me. She's dead because of you, you failed her." He taunted, sneering down at me, eyes cold and dead.

" Emmaline it's not real." Wailed Fredrik, but it was deaf to my ears.

"You are mine and I am going to make sure it stays that way." He threatened, unbuttoning his black slacks.

"Let me go!" I scratched at his arms and throat.

"Emílie please wake up." **(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)** The desperation in his voice killed me and things slowly tunneled into reality.

Ben's worried face hovering above mine, barring the nail marks and red swollen bumps from my attack. They seemed not to bother him, as he was more concerned with my well being than his.

Mom's dark brown eyes had a ring of bright yellow showing her connection to her Wiccan powers, my wailing must have frightened her enough to lose control. Dad stood behind her with a comforting arm draped over her sagging shoulders, his face mirroring Mom's worry.

Flo had a horrified look and a knife in her hand ready to confront who was attacking. She didn't know that the battle was in my mind.

Lexi was cowering in the corner with an ugly bruise forming on her face, little tears running down her face. I knew they were not because of pain. She must have attempted to wake me.

Damek was golden eyed and squatting next to my bed. Little tufts of fluffy brown hair replaced Damek's normal sandy blonde mop near his neck, his ears larger and more round.

"Jesus, Mary and the camel. what the he** just happened Sunshine?" The shifter asked, he rubbed his hand up and down my calf. I flinched at the contact, I was breathing heavy and so was Ben.

"I-I was back with him, with Fredrik." I brokenly mumbled. " He was going to make me his forever." I shivered and looked away. I was so ashamed of what just happened that I didn't speak anymore, I ignored them in favor of going to my mind place.

 _ **You can't escape me Emmeline, you forget I'm here even when you are awake.**_ Growled Fredrik from the depths within my subconscious.

 _Emmaline? You're going to be okay love._ Ben whispered, his hands gently caressing my face from where he laid next to me, back to the others.

 _Get out Bendik you won't like it in here, I'm broken._ " I chastised. He chuckled and patted my sweaty locks.

 _Good thing I like the broken stuff, my love._ Throwing my words back at me from that perfect afternoon ages ago.

"Emma-loo? You wanna take a walk, you like those." Lexi asked, she walked on her knees to rest right next to Damek. I tilted my head to the side a reached out a hand, slowly caressing her face. She flinched and drew in a sharp breath. I smiled sickly and the others looked worried.

"Boo, what are you doing?" My mother asked. I was called Boo because of my uncanny resemblance to Boo from Monsters Inc when I was a child. I gazed at the purple lump, fascinated by it. Lexi moved to take my palm away but I gripped harder. Something was controlling me, I had no say in what I did. It was almost like I was locked in a cell and someone else was operating my body. My sister whimpered when a red hot burst of energy fell out of my fingers and into her cheek. The violet color faded and Lexi's normal tan creeped back into place.

"H-how did you do that?" Florence asked, she had long set her knife down and was checking out Lex's face.

"I read it in a book." My voice sounded hollow and dark, like a... I don't know how to describe it, but I knew it scared me. By the looks of it, it frightened the others too.

"Emmaline, you're shaking" Ben said, going to touch me. I stood up quickly and weaved in and out to the fridge. My body began to itch, I scratched up and down harshly at the skin on my wrist.

"I must have hit you harder than you thought Bennie, cause I'm just dandy." I pulled out a juice and gulped it down, slamming the empty container on the counter. Flo jumped at the noise, some liquid splashed on me. I poked the largest drop and it lifted into the air, slowly the other beads ran together then fell off my finger. The stream joined the first dot. My eyes were wide and I was backing up.

"Momma, what's happening?" I questioned sounding like a scared child.

"Sweetheart calm down." Mom called moving closer, just after she took her first step the juice froze into sharp daggers, I screamed when they shot out the window shattering it. I dropped to the ground and shook violently.

 _ **Look at your power Emily, look how it frightens them. They are too simple to understand the magnitude of your abilities. You could crush them with a snap of your fingers.**_

I made a strangled sound and curled closer to the wall. Please leave me alone.

 _ **Don't fear it Emily, they should fear you.**_

I clawed at my ears. Blood trickling down, scarlet drops staining the push carpet.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed, pulling out little chunks of my hair. There was a sharp pain and I screeched. It felt like my head was in a pressure cooker. I mean I've never been in one, I can only assume this is what it feels like.

"Leave me alone!" I shrilled, tearing away at the skin on my ears; hoping it would stop.

 _ **Let me in and we could be great.**_ The voice taunted, it sounded like multiple voices overlapping each other. The main one I could pick out was Fredrik's British twang, ringing out like a decaying microphone with a hint of snake hiss. All the sudden it stopped, a wall slammed up and Fredrik recoiled, snarling. I cracked open my eyes and came face to face with Marie Gasteroff. What the paddly wacks? The German was squatting in front of me, hands framing my jaw. Her purple eyes focused and intense. Yeah I know purple iris what? It is quite common for supernatural beings to have funky colored eyes. I was panting, I shook off her palms and shrunk away.

"Emmaline may have come back from that place but I believe she did not leave it completely. Or, to be more specific, it did not leave her." She rattled off, thick German accent obscuring her words slightly.

"What do you mean Marie?" My mother inquired, crouching next to her.

"The Evil One was dying so he latched onto the most powerful being in that room. I noticed a new voice in Emily's head we she first returned but it shoved me out. Now I see why." What?

"I don't understand why can't I feel him." Ben questioned, face hard and expressionless. I crawled to where he was sitting, back near the bed, and climbed into his lap taking comfort in his safe embrace. Ben's arms welcomed me instantly, cradling me close to his chest. I felt a tingling and the cuts quickly closed and the missing hair grew back.

"You, Cursed One, only have access to a partial part of Emily's brain. I and the Evil One have the whole conscious to our mercy." Marie informed us.

"Can you get it out?" Damek growled, holding my hand tightly. I knew that even if Damek tired to get over his affections for me, they still popped up when I was in pain.

"Yeah we can't leave that monster in Emmie's head. It will screw with her, and she's already having problems." Lexi wailed huddling close to my spine, not daring to be separated from me.

"I will not have that beast roaming around my darling's head where I can't protect her." Ben snarled, clutching me close, trying to shield me with his body.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I spoke up for the first time. Everybody whipped their skulls in my direction all but Ben and Marie.

"Why Emily? Don't you want him out?" Flo asked, she was cooing at Lexi to calm her down. Florence may be my best friend but her and Lexi have a good relationship also.

"Not really." I mumbled, tucking my face away as not to deal with their questioning gazes.

"Emmaline, he needs to come out." Ben said, tone hard and non-argumentative. I cowered away fiddling with my hands.

"Ben, maybe we should ask Emmie why she is against this action." My father spoke, his voice the same as Ben's. Dad was always the person of reason in our household, he liked to look at all sides of the equation.

"Well, Fredrik." I flinched involuntarily at the sound of his name, Ben petted my hair soothingly. "He said I could be great, ya'll saw what I did with Lex's face. I healed it, maybe if Fredrik stayed I could learn how to do that on a mass scale. I could help so many people." I said passionately, eyes wide and fierce, glancing about the room.

"Emmaline I know you want to help people and all but think of the toll this will have on your body. Just a small mark had you shaking." Ben cooed, talking me like a small child.

"But I don't want to sit around and do nothin' with my life Bendik!" I snapped, leaving his lap to glare at him. My southern accent becoming more prominent with my growing rage. "I want to be great, I don't want to be a lowly housewife doomed to be borin'. I was given these powers for a reason and I will not waste them growin' plants. I want to learn to fight, to defend myself. I could have saved her if I had known how!" I was sobbing and scratching at my arms.

"Emmaline you don't need to, I will be here to keep you from having to go through the horrors of killing someone, to fight is not in your nature Emmaline. I will protect you with my life Emmaline, because without you I have no hope." Ben grabbed my hands and held them close to his lips, placing soft kisses on the crusted blood covered skin.

"But what if you leave me, what will I have now?" I whimpered, god I sound pathetic.

"Sunshine, you'll never be alone, gosh have you seen how many family members you have, I lost count at like ten." Damek, grinned lopsided but it didn't quite reach his eyes, the flesh there not making its signature winkles. I smiled weakly. Lexi brushed Damek's shoulder with her hand on her way to pull my shirt down. She's thoughtful that way, but I missed how Damek stared at the spot long after she was gone.

"Well this has been touching but I must go. Emmaline I expect you to be at my trailer at five every day for your training." Marie demanded, standing up and strutting out of the mobile home leaving seven confused folks in her wake.

"Nope, I rebuke what I said before. I'm good, screw you sick and dying people of the world I give up." I rambled.

"Well that didn't take much, I get a feel you don't like her Sunshine." Damek chuckled

"I would rather tear out my own liver with a rusty fork than be alone with her. I would rather do battle with a bear wearing only Lady GaGa's meat dress. I would rather reread Twilight that be with her. I could keep going but I believe I've made my point." I blurted, standing up I braced myself against the counter.

"Em, are you committed to learning how to fight?" Damek asked, I nodded furiously.

"Yes I am. I know how to do some basic defensive moves but not much." I answered, raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Cool, I'll teach you." Damek replied. I gaped, what? Not even a second after I got over my entail shock did I launch myself at at him. He made a sound when my body impacted his. Damek embraced me tightly, softly kissing my head.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you Dame!" I wiggled up and down happily.

"No problem Sunshine, don't want you gettin' Emilynapped again." He stood up, me still clutched tightly in his hug. He leaned me up against the bed, still grasping my arm to steady me.

"So what are you kids gonna do today?" Mom asked coming out of the bathroom where she got ready and brushed her teeth. I headed over to the stove to prepare a simple french toast for the gang. Florence answered my mother's question.

"Bennie, do you want some french toast?" I questioned, placing the loaves in the skillet so they could cook after I was done marinating them.

"If you're cooking, I'll have some malý kuchař." Ben answered, coming to stand beside me. **(malý kuchař- little cook.)** I blushed and focused on the slowly browning bread.

"Wow Sunshine don't ask if the rest of us lowly folks wants some." Damek whined, sitting with a huf in the newly formed table. My blankets stored away for later use.

"I don't have to ask 'cause I know you Dame, you'll get some of whatever I make." I rolled my eyes at his little squeak of happiness. Ben began to fiddle with my bed head. I blushed and looked away

"Would you like me to brush it for you? I know how much you hate looking less than presentable at least to your standards." I turned at gazed at him dumbly.

"Don't do it Emmie, he'll draw you into his web of vampie stuffs. Run" Lexi called out warning me from her spot beside Florence who was giggling.

"Okay Ben, you can brush my hair." My face turned even more red at his grin.

"They're one step away from marriage by the looks of it." Flo not so directly whispered to Lexi.

"Dame, you're foods ready." I called to break their little school girl whispers.

I piled food high on Damek's plate and shooed him off with a kiss to the cheek. Slowly everybody trickled up to the stove for their filings each leaving with a cheek kiss or hug. Ben was the last to get food as he had no need of it, he long put the brush away leaving my long chestnut hair silky and smooth.

"Ben! Come get your food!" I shouted carrying two plates to the table to eat.

" Sorry, miláček I was doing something." He answered, plopping down next to me with a kiss to the jaw.

"That means sweetheart right? The word miláček." I asked hesitantly, butchering the Czech word horribly. Ben's silver fork stopped right in front of his mouth, still open awaiting the meal. He nodded slowly, flabbergasted I knew what it meant.

"How did you know that Emmie?" Damek questioned still having toast in his mouth. I made a face and leaned over to wipe the syrup dribble.

"Don't talk with your mouth open Dame, it's unbecoming. I learned to speak the pet names in Czech because Ben uses them a lot and I wanted to know what they meant. I had a lot of time to do so when I was recovering." I replied taking a bite out of my breakfast. And if I can toot my own horn it was dang good. Toot toot. The gang's smiles fell and the mood became somber.

"What did I say something wrong?" I said, looking between Ben and Lexi.

"We don't like to talk about that Emmie." Florence answered quietly when no one else made a move too.

"Why, it's not like I died, you weren't even there." I scoffed.

"I was." Ben muttered softly, staring harshly at his plate as if it was the one who abused me.

"I'm okay now Ben honey." I turned his face to me, his black eyes flicking over my features checking to see if I was really here and safe.

"Emma-loo we may have not have been there with _you_ but we were with Bendik; we saw what he did to you through Bendik. Every hit, every scratch Ben tired so hard to take the pain away but he was just too far. I'm your big sister Boo-galoo, I should be protecting you not watching you be beaten viciously" Lexi mumbled, reaching over the table to grasp my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, kissing Ben on the cheek, I leaned over as far as I could and hugged Lexi when she angled her body to meet mine.

"Enough dark and dismal thoughts what are we gonna do to day?" Damek changed the subject. I hurriedly took his fork away knowing what would come next.

"Hey why you go and do that?" He whined, big puppy eyes coming into play.

"Because I'm not going to sit here and watch you funnel food into your mouth like a starved cave man again." I snapped playfully.

"Ugh, gosh I'm glad you came back when you did it was horrendous to watch him eat." Lexi scoffed, wrinkling her nose.

"Hey, at least I can make my own food." He snapped, glaring.

"At least I have decent table manners!" She glowered at him, I rolled my eyes and pointed to the kitchen.

"Go Lion Boy, Lexi shut up." I demanded, it's too early for this childish game.

Damek got up and retrieved the rest of our finished plates to wash them; all with a frown. I got up after Ben did to assist him with the cleaning

"You guys go get ready I'll help Little Lion Boy with the dishes. You too Ben" I said after he made no move to leave. The vampire rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek on his way out. Damek and I made quick work with the chores, chatting about random subjects. Lexi had finished getting dressed and went to meet up with Florence. I picked out an outfit while Damek went to get his from Florence's home. Ben came in sometime while I was still choosing, wearing low cut jeans and a light blue button up. His tawny locks hanging freely; barely brushing his strong jaw. He brushed past me and searched my wardrobe. Ben pulled out a pair of white jeans, black high neck top and a salt and pepper knit cardigan.

"Hey that's cute, nice job Bennie." I praised pecking him on the cheek. He blushed and smiled softly. I went into the bathroom to change, brushing my hair again and applying deodorant. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I sumamed, picking up my blue tooth brush to find it was already covered in the mint paste. Ben's broad shoulder grazed mine as he leaned over my chest to reach his red tooth brush.

"Did you do this?" I questioned, still staring at the offending object. Ben stopped brushing his pearly whites and shrugged. Spitting out the cleaner, he replied.

"Yeah, my father does it all the time for my mother so I thought I'd try it for you. I'm sorry if you don't like it." He washed out his mouth and gazed at me. I beamed broadly and kissed his stubbly jaw and proceed to clean my teeth.

"I'm thinking of shaving." Ben said absently from his spot on the toilet. I spit quickly and turned.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." I rambled hurriedly, Ben's eyes widened and he stopped rubbing his jaw.

"Why not Emmaline?" He said coyly, coming over to me, pressing our hips together wiggling his twice.

"Uh, well you see IlikehowitfeelswhenIkissyou." I blurted, his calloused hands framed my face gently.

"Slower."

"I like how it feels when I kiss you." I blushed heavily and began to put on make up.

"Awe, then the beard stays." Ben declared, standing beside me. "Don't put a lot of this stuff on, you don't need it."

"I never do." I replied covering my face with powder. I lightly coated my lashes with mascara.

"Why are you putting that on?" Ben asked, fiddling with the container.

"I wear it when I want to feel pretty." I answered putting the lash brush back into its case.

"So all the time?"

"No, why do you think that?" I questioned.

"Because you're always pretty to me." He stated simply as if he was talking about the weather. I applied chapstick that was blackberry flavored.

"That was as smooth as butter Bennie." I kissed his lips lightly. Ben was having none of that and pulled me in for a full blown make out session, our hips pressed together tightly.

"Oi, married couple get a move on, we gonna go shopping!" Florence shouted loudly, that chick had a voice on her. I drew away sharply, embarrassed to be almost caught this way.

"Come on Ben let's go, before she makes a fuss." I said opening the door.

"Oh you go ahead I'll stay for a minute thinking about my grandmother in a bikini." I turned around

"Why would, oh." Our intense make out had left Ben with a problem below the belt. He was blushing so bad, and I was too.

"Yeah, yeah make fun." He mumbled darkly.

"I'm sorry, it's... it's I've never seen one before. You got that because of me?" Wow.

"Well you are beautiful Emílie it's hard not too…. Okay I did not mean that nasty pun."

"Is there anything I could do to help." I looked around anywhere but my vampire. This is awkward.

"For starters you can stop looking so breathless." Ben turned and faced the shower.

"I can't catch my breath Ben."

"You weren't supposed to." Ben chuckled.

"Don't say things like that!" I snapped.

"Why?" He asked dumbly.

"Because it makes me want to kiss you, and that's how we got in this mess." I stomped my foot and left the bathroom. I pulled on some bright red high tops and grabbed my wallet.

I covered my eyes when the sun blinded me. Ugh how is Ben gonna get around in this?

"Guys I think you forgot the fact that if Ben comes out into the light his face will melt off and we will see what he really looks like underneath." I stated blandly.

"My face won't melt off if I put on sunscreen Darling." Ben surprised me with his words, I screeched and slipped off the steps. Lean arms encased my waist and I was yanked back into the doorway. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" Ben questioned, hands on my narrow shoulders scanning me for injury.

"I'm…" I began, but Lexi cut me off.

"She does that all the time Ben, ya get used to it." She picked at her nails, missing the glare I sent her way.

"I'm fine, thank you. You guys go to the car and I'll see if Anne can spare Danny." I began to walk off in the direction of Thomas' and Anne's trailer, Damek trailing behind me. While Ben may have temporary relief from the sun the sunscreen only works so well. Prolonged exposure begins to weaken him. Or at least that's what Ben says, he's waiting in the car with Lexi. Florence had to work.

The Jones' mobile home was painted like everyone else's. Theirs' had a mural of the moon slowly flowing into a stream with black cliffs, the moon's white color contrasting sharply against the darkness of the rocks. It is by far the best one at the Fare; Anne kept trying to get me to sell my artwork at my own booth but I'm to shy too. Lexi tells me to shut the crap up and sell it. She's a great sister.

"You didn't have to come with me Damek." I said, sparing a glance to the flannel covered giant. I swear he was a lumberjack or Sam Winchester in a former life.

"Sunshine, you're not going off alone ever again." He stated, slowing down. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get Danny and I'll let you buy me a book." I voiced picking back up my long stride only two more minutes till we reached our destination. Damek caught on quickly, following dutifully.

"Oh you'll _let_ me Sunshine, we'll see about that." He nudged me with his shoulder playfully.

"I know someone who'd let you buy them a book." I bantered suggestively. Damek groaned and sagged his shoulders.

"She hates me." He complained. " And if I wasn't raised a gentleman I'd hit her. How do you put up with that mouth, I mean come on, does she ever shut up!" Damek grumbled, peaking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, it's not that bad." I grinned coming to a stop in front of the trailer. Damek turned and faced me.

"She called me a overgrown street rat then she dyed all my underwear pink! My underwear Sunshine, is anything sacred!" The lion shifter pounded on the door harshly." Oi Dan-Man get you skinny arse out here, we goin' shoppin'." He called in the same angry tone as the words before. We waited a couple of seconds before Anne's hot pink and white mop of spiky hair popped out behind the metal.

"Emily, hey honey how are you feeling? Daniel is helping Tom with the needles, you know how he is." She grinned, the woman never was without a smile on her face.

"I'm doing better." I snuck a glance at the man beside me. "Could you tell him we said hi and that we'll bring him back somethin'."

"Oh, are you going shopping?" She asked, stepping into view. Anne had on a paint splattered smock and I knew she must be working on a master piece.

"Yeah, Lex wanted to do somethin' before she went back to the states." I replied smiling. Damek made a strangled coughing sound, he had to lean on the side of the mobile home to catch his breath.

"Tinkerbell is leaving?" He stuttered, looking surprised.

"Yeah, she does go to college Dame, didn't ya know that?" Something is going on here, I smell poop.

"Oh course I knew that, I just didn't know she was leaving so soon. Are you sure Short Stack is goin' home?" He rambled, slowly growing more panicked. _There's_ the poop. Little Lion Boy is gonna miss Lexi. Awe.

"I'm sure honey. Why you care though? I thought you hated her." I questioned, a plan already taking place. I ship them like they were a box and I was Fed-X.

"I… Who else would I pick on, I like it when she gets all flustered." He mumbled, rubbing his feet in the sand. Anne cleared her throat and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Well I hate to interrupt but can you get these things for me Emmie. I'd appreciate it." She said, slamming the door.

"Why does nobody ask me if I want to get them things?" I grumbled as we returned to the car. There was a honking in the distance, Lexi must be getting impatient.

"Hey hop on my back and I'll run us over there." Damek voiced, while crouching down. I scoffed and leaped onto his back. He sprinted to the vehicle, me still hanging on piggy- ride style. Lexi leaned out the window and made a face. Florence had to work on merchandise for her booth today, so she will not be joining us.

"What took you so long Big Bird?" Lexi taunted, hanging out the glass. I moaned and hopped down.

"It was like five minutes Pip Squeak, I didn't know that your patience was as short as your height." He quipped, crawling into the driver's seat. Ben sat on the left, I sat behind Lexi's chair. Aw yass the fun will begin.

We had been on the road for maybe about a quarter of an hour or so. Time to initiate the plan. Heehhe evil laugh. After thoroughly making sure Lexi was distracted and the music was up loud enough to block out any sound I slowly unlocked and lifted the headrest that belonged to Lexi's seat.

 _Emmeline what are you doing?_ Ben's deep accented voice floated through my head. I was glad that it wasn't the current visitor living in my subconscious.

 _Testing Lexi's ability to notice the happin's around her. It sucks by the way._ I laughed nervously. I glanced over at him to find the vampire staring at me fondly with one eyebrow raised.

 _Well then carry on, my dear._

 _Will do c'ptain._ I mock saluted him then focused my eyes on the back of Lex's curly chestnut hair. It took fourteen more seconds for Lexi to fall for the trap, she leaned her head back and gasped when it met nothing but air. The car was silent for a moment then Damek cracked out laughing, I joined in, Ben quietly chuckling.

"Emily!" She screeched, snapping her skull to face me, whiskey eyes darkening.

"Yes?" I said with fake innocence, batting my eyelashes sweetly.

"Oh, don't give me that look Emily Atwell." The radio transitioned into a song by an Australian singer by the name of Matt Corby. "Ah, this man is beautiful." She sighed dreamily.

"I would let him do things to me that Jesus himself would come down from heaven and disgrace me." I breathed. Gosh I love this man. We got weird looks from the male persons of the car.

"And at one point he would take a look at Matt and join in." Lexi continued absently, staring off into space.

"Ah, he could sing the panties off a nun." I said, leaning up to check the name of the tune.

"What in the good Lord's name are you talkin' about." Damek scoffed and pulled a confused face.

"Show him a picture Emmie." Lexi demanded attitude turning serious. I nodded sternly and type in the password to her phone. It was her name. Shhh don't tell, but it's mine too, only because Emily was too long. Opening Google and searching Matt Corby, one of his pictures popped up. Passing the phone to Damek, Ben leaning over his broad shoulder to see. Ben made a whistling sound and Damek gasped. I put Lexi's headrest back into place.

"Holy h*ll that man's eyes. Why are they so blue?" Questioned the shape changer still gazing at the photo as if it held the answers to life, sometimes glace to check the road.

"To make us women weep inside." Lexi whined, pouting. And that was the end of all meaningful conversations till we reached the Killarney Outlet Centre.

Time to bond.

A/N- Hi fellas! How you be? I do recommend looking up Matt Cory, he is majestic. Sigh* My head hurts :( I can't make this note long I have a meeting to go to, I plan on taking a trip to Canada with my school at the end of the year and this thing is for fundraising. I don't have all the moneys.

AANNAd as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll edit while undergoing a toe transplant with out meds. Bye have fun this week.-. Love Maybird1


	17. Bra Shopping Is Not A Joint Effort

Chapter Seventeen

Bra Shopping Is Not a Joint Effort

To say that I wasn't glad to be out of that car would be an understatement. I mean I love them all dearly, but I want to hit them with a chair. That is covered in spikes, dipped in poison, that's on fire. Okay that may be a little over kill, but can you blame me. Lexi and Damek sang Broadway at the top off her lungs like they were trying to communicate with a dragon. Do dragons exist? They could I mean vampires, witches, shapeshifters, Elementals, and mind readers do; so why not dragons?

 _Dragons do exist my Darling, I have seen one._ Ben stated blandly.

 _What! Really? That's so cool, what did it look like? Where did you see it?_ I interrogated in rapid succession. I bounced up and down in my seat, Ben opened the door for me to get out. I attempted to do it myself, but he thought yelled at me.

"Yes, really. The one I saw was quite large and it's wing span was at least fifty feet. I did not get close enough to measure it. The beast was a light blue with darker blotches, he had pale cream spikes running down his back. And before you ask it did in fact have horns. They curled up to a point, very scary. He was flying when I saw him. It was quite magnificent my dear. I believe I was in Cambodia, back in 1865 before it gained its independence in 1953. I hope that quenches your raging imagination půvabný." _**(půvabný- lovely)**_ Ben spoke aloud, his warm hand finding its usual place around the small of my waist.

"Oh what I'd give to see one." I sighed, it was chilly so I snuggled closer to Ben's body. He kissed my forehead and pulled me along the main doors the led to the mall.

"I would love to take you to see Bayard, malý dobrodruh." **( malý dobrodruh- little adventurer)** Ben offered sweetly. I opened my mouth to thank him and ya know rant about all the things I know about dragons. I have a PowerPoint and everything; I had found an old book from like the 1500s that was all about the mythical beasts back when I was ten.

"What'cha talkin' 'bout?" Damek blutered, he doesn't like to be left out of conversions.

"I was telling Emílie about my adventures in Cambodia, Damek. She was thinking about dragons." Ben answered calmly. **(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**

"We need to make rules about this whole mind reading thing Bennie." I chimed in, not liking the non privacy with this bond.

"I did not seek out your thoughts dear, you shot them into my head; you think quite loudly." Ben admitted quickly, he had gotten good at detecting my changing emotions.

"Oi, slow pokes hurry up!" Bellowed Lexi who was standing near the entrance with her arms crossed and her hip jutting out. I rolled my eyes and quickened my pace. We roamed about the stores occasionally entering one if the anyone saw something they liked. I shuffled over to Lexi and whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

"I need to go get lady things, make the others go away." I had outgrown my old bras, which doesn't happen often, so I needed new ones.

"Plan Begone Satan is activated." She mumbled cryptically. Before I could asked what she meant Lexi flounced away towards Damek and Ben who were walking in front of us.

"Well gentlemen I have a very important task for you two to complete." She babbled, draping her arms over their wide shoulders. Ben raised an eyebrow and glanced back at me, I waved awkwardly.

"And what is our quest Lexi?" Ben asked.

"Uh well I need you to go and get me a hat." She commanded, looking proud, giving me a wink.

"A hat? You want us to get you a hat?" Damek scoffed and shrugged off her arm.

"Not just a hat, a twist cloche, felt dark gray cap." She clarified, then pushed them off into the opposite direction then the one we were going in."Please and thank you!" Lexi called then rushed to grab my arm and hauled me around a corner. She slowed her pace once we were out of view.

"What in the name of the good heavens just happened?" I said, flabbergasted, blindly following Lexi into Claire's Outlet. This was a store popular all over Ireland. It sold costume jewelry, accessories, cosmetics, and dedicates for young adults. Drifting over to the section marked intimates I found the drawer that housed the size B32. I searched through the choices to spot a pretty lavender bra with a darker purple lace for the side-bands, it came with matching panties.

"I like that one." Ben's warm breath caressed my ear, I jumped dropping the items. I placed a hand over my heart to steady it.

"Gosh, you frightened me Ben!" I growled, slapping his chest.

"I apologized my darling, you tricked me. There is no hat." Cooed Ben, bending over to pick up my things. He handed them to me with a smirk, I blushed a bright red.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to know." I mumbled fiddling with the straps of the bra.

"I would have waited outside, my love." He remarked while moving around me to be out of my way as I continued to look.

"Yeah that would be fine if Damek wouldn't make fun of me." I grumbled, pulling out a pink rose push up bra.

"I would have shut him up at the first sign of your discomfort." He quipped, passing me the matching underwear. My eyes widened at the fact that it was a lace thong.

"Oh, no on that one Ben." I stuttered, he grinned cheekily leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I think you would look quite… sexy wearing this Emílie." Ben's voice thick and husky, it sent shivers down my spine. I gasped and tried to shove him away, he complied and shifted back a little.

"Well only in your imagination will you see this Bendik, not unless you marry me. Which won't happen till there is a two in front of my age." I shot him down. He stared at me, I couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Would you say yes if I did?" Ben questioned, his eyes a dark oak.

"I.. I really don't know Ben, I always thought I'd die alone.I'm not the type of girl guys usually go for. Okay scratch that Lexi wouldn't let that happen, she'd probably would hand out my picture at a street corner askin' folks to wed me." I joked trying to change the mood.

"I'll ask when you're twenty-four and a half." He declared, not at the least fazed by my answer.

"Why twenty-four and a half?" I asked gathering up my things and moving to a new cart.

"Because you want to become a doctor so twenty-four when you finish medical school, and you'd want to be settled in your career by the time you get married hence the half." Ben remarked happily.

"I'm surprised that you knew that." I divulged, holding up a sports bra.

"How could I not, you have medical books and applications thrown all about the trailer."The vampire hummed, coming to stand beside me. I laughed and put the item down.

"Hey Emmie, I think Bennie would like see you wearing this." Lexi purred, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively without realizing that the subject of her sentence was standing next to me. She was holding up a revealing black stringy lingerie one piece. Ben covered up his chuckle with a cough.

"What does that cover!" I stammered, blushing from my ears to my toes. Lexi smirked.

"Nothing." She looked up from the offending clothing and noticed Ben for the first time.

"Now, I wouldn't mind at all seeing you in that." Ben joked, I elbowed him in the gut, that time the cough was real.

"No, wedding ring first." Growled Lexi, narrowing her eyes threateningly, my vampire backed up a step.

"I found it!" Lexi and Ben's showdown was interrupted by the sound of Damek's shout. He popped out from behind a mannequin waving the hat around like a flag. He had a smug grin on his face. His blond hair was all messy and wild, he looked like manic person. Damek swaggered right up to my sister and sloppily placed the hat on her head. Lexi growled and took it off.

"What is this?" Damek purred, fiddling with the skimpy outfit. "Are you trying to seduce me Itty Bitty, just so you know your butt did that already." He sealed the deal with an over exaggerated wink.

"No, she is not!" I snapped ripping the offending item of clothing and threw it down. "If you'll will behave yourselves I am goin' to go buy my things then we can leave this… awkward conversion." I barked, shuffling shyly over to the register, but before I could get even a step away from them a hand grabbed my collar and yanked me back. I made a gurgling sound.

"Nah huh, Emma-loo, I'll get it." Lexi chastised and took my load. I made a face and narrowed my eyes.

"I am quite capable of gettin' my own clothes Lexi." I snapped, reaching to get them back.

"Yeah I know, but there were a couple of teens spraying nasty smelling perfume right next to the counter so I didn't think you'd want to vomit in a public place. SO _excuse me_ for looking out for your well-being." Lexi spat, face becoming red with anger. I huffed and walked out of the store, knowing that she'll still get it for me. That or risk mom's rage.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

 _ **Use your rage my sweet and you could level this whole town.**_ Fredrik's silky voice floated through my head. I could almost picture his smirk.

"I don't want to!" I rage whispered.

"Don't want to what?" Ben questioned concerned, he reached out to stroke my face but as soon as his pale flesh touched mine he drew back sharply like he was burned. "Darling, your skin it feels like fire!" The vampire proclaimed worriedly, drawing the attention of Damek and Lexi who were exiting the store, bags in hand. Lexi's brows furrowed and she went into protective big sister mode. Dropping the packages she scanned my face for anything wrong.

"Emily, you're red!" She fretted, moving to touch me. I pulled away and huddled in on myself.

"I..I'm fine." I mumbled, giving them a shaky smile; they were not fooled.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England." Lexi drawled sarcastically, I mocked bowed.

"Your Majesty." I sassed trying to break the tension.

"When was the last time you ate?" Lexi quizzed, grabbing my sleeved hand, careful not to touch any skin.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered lowly. I just wanted to go home and draw.

"We will go home after you eat Emmeline." **(A/N looked it up and this is how you are supposed to spell it, whoops.)** Ben lectured, picking up Lexi's disregarded bags.

"Do you always get this mean when your hungry Sunshine?" Questioned Damek. I did not answer, but Lexi did.

"Yes, you have to feed her every two hours or her blood sugar will get too low and she'll get dizzy." Lexi informed, placing me in a seat and pulling up one for herself.

"You make me sound like I'm a fish and you're talking to a house sitter." I droned.

"I am because if Ben's gonna marry you he needs to know your feeding schedule." She smiled cheekily when I play slapped her arm gently. Ben left to purchase a chocolate chip muffin. I fiddled with my sleeves waiting for his return. I was avoiding Damek and Lexi's worried glances.

"Eat." Commanded Ben softly, placing the snack in front of me.

"I'm sorry Lex, I didn't mean to snap." I mumbled, nibbling on the pastry.

"I know, but I will accept your apology if you eat more of your muffin." She replied. Lexi worried about my lack of appetite over these couple of weeks, she knew how much I usually eat. Other words known as half the house. I picked off a larger bite and popped it into my mouth, smiling slightly at the others large grins. It was far from my usual eating habits but it was better than before. I took another mouthful and beamed.

"Slow down Emmeline, you will get sick if you eat too fast. Your stomach is not use to large amounts of food." Ben scolded sweetly wiping the crumbs off my face.

"Whoops." I paced myself and finished after a couple of minutes. With our shopping down the group headed back to the car. I heard a squeak and turned around sharply, my eyes narrowing at the sight of three boys harassing my sister. I swiftly walked over there and tapped on the leader's shoulder. He spun around quickly, glaring which faded into a smirk when he saw my face.

"Looky here boys, it seems to be our lucky day there's another b*tch for us." His buddies seemed to think that his words were the most funniest thing ever to grace their ears. I stared him down, as I was a head taller than him.

"Leave her alone." I demanded, face hard and angry. He lifted his black eyebrows and laughed.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked, coming to brush a stray brown hair away. I locked eyes with him and tilted my skull to the side. I opened the mental wall and let myself see his aura. Tons of different colors greeted me, each depicting his personality.

 _ **You see that little blue string Emily hovering around his head, pull on it gently and he will do whatever you want.**_ Fredrik sang evilly. I compiled and mentally plucked the thread; the thugs brain opened up and I thrust my will onto it.

"Because I said so." I purred, smirking when his somewhat handsome face went slack. His friends became alarmed at the sudden change in their boss' mood. The man on Lexi's right curled his fist and stepped towards me. My gazed snapped over to meet his blue orbs and I squinted. "I said leave." I barked, they blindly nodded and scurried away, fumbling over each other.

"Emily?" Lexi questioned hesitantly, reaching out to touch me.

 _ **( A/N This is my 100th page!)**_

"Well that was fun" I chirped happily, clapping slightly. I flounced towards the door, Ben and Damek must have not seen me leave or heard the little tussle of the minds. Lexi shuffled after me, her little legs trying to make up the distance of my long strides.

"Emily! You can't just do that then say that was fun." She ended her sentence by trying to mimic my voice, failing horribly. She flipped her hair for effect.

"I do not sound like that." I whined, slumping to the doors."Just forget it okay? I don't even know what happened and I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, I get it, but if it happens again you're gonna tell me and we're gonna fix it." She placed a hand on my shoulder and softly smiled. I don't particularly like hugs for the reason that when people do embrace me they comment on my size. It normally goes like this; ' Oh Emily don't you ever eat, you're so thin.' or ' I could just break you in half' or ' You need to eat a cheeseburger!' or my personal favorite ' Real guys don't go for bones.' It's like they don't realize that when you bash someone for being skinny makes you just as mean as if you were commenting on a person's overweightness, if large people can love their fat and get along just fine then why can't I love my bones? Okay I'm off track, Lexi hugged me and we just stood there squeezing each other looking pretty weird. I didn't have a flipping care.

"Lexi, what if I'm going crazy?" I mumbled in her neck. She petted my hair.

"Well you failed step one, because I don't think crazy people know that their crazy." She replied. I broke away and looked into her eyes, tilting my head down.

"Will you leave me if I do?" I asked, already knowing her answer, but still needing reassurance.

"Bro, why would I?" She sassed and dragged me outside, the small silver car parked out front; Ben leaning on the side.

"Hello, my darling, took you long enough." Ben chirped then pecked me on the cheek opening the car door so that I may enter. Lexi sat in the passenger side and Ben walked around to get in his seat. And soon we were off, Lexi and I not speaking about what happened and the men not suspecting a thing. We were sitting in traffic for at least ten minutes before I was fed up with the silence, seeking out my favorite entertainment.

"Bennie, you wanna play thumb war. I'm bored." I whined bouncing in my seat, looking giddy.

"Alright." He complained to my demand, sticking out the right finger. I counted us out and we began.

"Would you like to continue our game from last night sluneční svit?" He asked, tackling my thumb into submission.

"Hey! I have the monopoly on that name Bendik Tamvy!" Snapped Damek playfully, titling his to glare at the vampire from the rear view mirror. I giggled and nodded happily.

 _Okay favorite movie?_ I asked still fiddling with his calloused finger.

 _Casablanca, yours?_

 _I like that movie too. Uh it's between Pride and Prejudice the 2007 one or Sense and Sensibility._ He grinned and pinned my thumb down again, jerking forward when the car began to move. Not before throwing out his spare arm to keep me from jostling too much.

 _A true romantic huh?_ I blushed and nodded. _**(A/N end of 100th page!)**_

 _A little bit. What is your favorite ice cream flavor?_

 _Wow shouldn't we wait till marriage to ask that question?_ I slapped his chest at his cheeky grin.

 _Just answer._

 _Spumini._

 _Bless you? I_ said. What the crap? He chuckled deeply and kissed my knuckles before we started a new round.

 _Spumoni is a molded Italian ice cream made with layers of different colors and flavors, usually containing candied fruits and nuts. My mother makes it._

 _Ohhh, I knew that. Mine is Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie. I would sell my soul for a carton, just in case you were wondering._

 _Well that is good to know my dear. What is your favorite season?_ He mimicked my grin.

 _Of what show?_ I questioned. He gave me an exasperated look and I couldn't figure out why.

 _Of the weather,_ _my darling._ He laughed under his breath. I blushed and cleared my throat.

 _Oh! It's fall I like all the colors and the weather is just perfect not too cold, not too warm._

 _Mine's spring, all the blooming flowers and the little babies._ I kissed his cheek. It was a cute answer.

 _Uh stripes or polka dots?_ I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt to get closer, it was causing strain from my position.

 _I prefer to_ …. Ben never got to finish his sentence as we were sidelined by a semi.

A/N: You fellas been getin' lazy and had not been committing! I'm calling you out boooys. Tomorrow is my birthday! The 20th!

To many people have died during my birthmonth like I mean David Bowie, Alan Rickman and lead guitarist of the Eagles freaking Glenn Fry. But I'm most upset about Alan Rickman he was my childhood, No Snape No! He was also in Sense and Sensibility. D: Tell me about your birthdays. Shout out for the January peeps.

And as always tell me about any spelling and grammar mistakes and I'll eat an eggplant.- Love Maybird1


	18. Big Wheels Keep On Turing Car Crash

Chapter Eighteen

Big Wheels Keep On Turning

 _ ***Trigger Warning* Car Crash**_

I have never been in a car accident, but my first thought was; _God I need you now._

The semi-truck hit us from Lexi and I's side, Damek attempted to turn the vehicle away from the main point of impact but failed. It was all in slow motion, I know it sounds cheesy but because of my body's hyper awareness everything blurred together.

The smell of the burning rubber greeted me for those brief seconds where Damek stood on the brakes. The windows smashed in showering my sister and I with sharp fractals of glass cutting my skin in multiple places. Damek's muscular arm reached out and threw itself over Lexi's chest pushing her back into the seat, taking the brunt of the impact in that area. Ben leaped across me to save me from face planting on the middle console, but he did not make it in time; seat belt trapping him. My body thudded harshly against the hard plastic. Because of our momentum the car flipped over, rolling twice, me following suit. The airbags deployed with the thundering sound of a shotgun being fired in front of your face. We were hanging upside down, everybody but me still suspended in air. Damek's bloody hand shakily reached out for Lexi, who was unresponsive. Oh my God! Is she dead! She can't be dead. I can't lose her! My head burned and ached, my arm bent at an unusual angle. My leg was gushing red fluid. I am pretty sure there's a piece of glass stuck in my belly. My eyes closed and everything went black.

The vehicle stopped skating across the pavement, and all was quiet. My ears rang somthin' fierce, my nose stung with the tangy stench of burnt chemicals from the airbag propellant, the foul odor of gasoline leaking from the pipes. I heard Damek's frantic yelling for Lexi to stay awake, her head bleeding profusely. My eyes fluttered open slowly then closed, blinded by the light. My face was turned to the side facing the now empty passenger seat, bruised and bloody. Damek was knelt over Lexi's still body, sobbing and performing CPR. Some primal urge awoken in me and I began to sit up. I had to save her. I didn't know where Ben was or if he made it, but I had to get to my sister. I tried to move my body, but it wouldn't obey. Groaning, I pushed myself up, collapsing under the strain. I _had_ to get up. _Stand up Emily! Stand up and fight. Don't you let her die when you can save her. She will not leave this earth till I am good and ready to let her go!_ I repeated this in my brain, over and over. There's was a raspy moan from the right, soon followed by a gasp. _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

"Ach Bože! Nebuďte mrtví! Prosím, nebuďte mrtvý! Emílie vrať se ke mně, má lásko!" **(Oh dear God. Don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Emily come back to me, my love.)** Ben's loving voice floated through my ears, I mentally sighed in relief, to weak to do it externally. There was a click of the seatbelt, followed by a thud and a cry. Ben had freed himself. A warm hand caressed my neck, then moved under my back, pulling me away from my awkward position. My body didn't get far before I screeched in pain. Ben swore and halted his movements.

"Hush my love. I have to get you out before the car can explode." He cooed, trying to calm me. It worked slightly. I was just too numb to comprehend anything but his voice.

"Keep move. I go. Sissie need me." I slurred my words barely intelligible.

"Oh thank God, you're speaking. I love so much my darling, this will hurt tremendously but I have to do it." Ben rasped, then a hash yanked dragged me from my broken location. My screams were cut off my a fierce kiss to my lips. The sky was bright and happy, oblivious to the wreckage down below. I stared up at the clouds lazy drifting pass; I was sprawled out on my back, arms out wide. Ben hovered over me, his face covered with a look of horror.

"Your're shoulder is dislocated, I have to pop it back into place." Now that Ben said something my arm began to ache; slowly transforming itself into feeling like I was stabbed in the shoulder with a flaming knife. Ben grabbed my arm and spoke softly.

"I need you to relax. Listen to my voice and only my voice. I love you and you need to stay awake, because I have it all planed out. We are going to get married in your church back home, then you're gonna become a great doctor and save lots of lives. I'll be waiting for you with a kiss and sweet I love you's when you come home each night. Then we're gonna have maybe two or three kids and live up in Seattle 'cause that's your favorite place. In a house with a window seat, 'cause you love those. Lexi and Damek are gonna live 'cross the street with their brood, and there's gonna be family dinners every Thursday. We're gonna have a happy ending, ' cause we're meant to be." He pleaded, moving into the proper position.

"Meant to be." I whispered softly, smiling slightly the pain becoming too much. With a firm grip on my elbow Ben bent my arm ninety degrees; I whimpered in pain. Ben kissed my forehead. He took one hand of my elbow and placed it on the forearm, and slowly rotated the spot. I screamed when a pop was heard. Oh my God did this hurt. My vision went hazy, tears ran down my cheeks. Ben's hands moved down to the shard of glass in my abdomen and pressed along the edges keeping the blood from coming out.

"Emmie?" A very weak voice called. Lexi. My brain cleared and the only thought was get to her. I rolled over and puked up my guts. Ugh will this be a normal thing for me? I rested on my hands and knees, Ben's hand holding my tangy hair back. Shakily standing up, I staggered my way over to where Lexi laid. She was completely torn up. Little cuts marred her face, arms, and legs. Her temple was sliced and bleeding, her left leg bent in an awkward angle, right wrist most definitely broken. She must have tried to brace herself. But what stole my attention was the irregular rising of her chest. I crashed down and checked her pulse, it was weak. The sound of the ambulance screeching to a stop; doors slamming closed. There was frantic talking and wheels rolling. A woman paramedic lifted Lexi onto a stretcher, my hand straining to remain in hers. She was taken out of view. I sat numbly, staring at the van, long after it left my sight. I glanced at Damek to find his face cut and bruised. His arm showed signs of a burn from the airbag. His eyes were hollow and sad. He looked at me sightly asking if I was alright. I nodded my head.

"Ma'am can you stand?" A medic asked me. I peeked up at him a shook my head, all my fight left after Lexi was transported to the nearest hospital. He smiled softly and picked me up and laid me down on the hard cart. Ben hovered closely palm never leaving mine. A lady medic wrapped my neck in a brace then moved to hold the shard, so that the glass in my side would not cut anything else open when they loaded me up.

"Sir, we need you to let go." The man said, attempting to haul me away.

"No. I will stay with her." Ben demanded, leaving no room for argument.

"Only family can stay. Are you family?"

"I'm her fiance." Ben spoke with the authority of a thousand professors.

"Alright. Sir I need you to go with that woman over there, you will get to see these folks later." He spoke to Damek softly. I couldn't rotate my head so I don't know if he complied.

The back doors open and the aroma of bleach and morphine fluttered out, small little beeps could be heard. There was a prick on my bicep, then the crinkling of plastic. My brown eyes flicked over to the man on my right.

"We put an IV in your arm sweetie." He answered my unspoken question. My breathing sped and clogged up. It came out in little rasps.

"Susan, I need a mask!" He ordered sharply and three seconds later a clear mask was filtering oxygen into my nostrils. My vision slowly tunneled into a black haze, I left the outside world at the sound of frantic yelling.

* * *

"Emílie?" Ben asked, hand clamped down hard on mine. I started choking and gagging. My eyes shot open and bright fluorescent lights burned my corneas. There was some muttering then the pressure relieved when a doctor pulled the breathing tube from my throat. A nose hose was pushed against my nostrils. My irises flicked over left and right fancily looking for a familiar face. A skull with a hat type thing, like the ones in Grey's Anatomy, popped over me. He was grinning, eyes shining brightly.

"Hello!" He chirped, moving to do other doctor related things. "My name is Doctor Harrison Knull and I'll be your main care provider." This man's voice grated on my nerves, it was too happy.

"Doctor, when will she be able to see her sister?" Ben asked, thumb gliding across my scraped up knuckles.

"Well it's all up to her Ben." He replied, the sandy haired man pulled out a pen light and shined over my brown orbs. "And looky here! Your pupils are responding nicely." He wrote something down on my chart. It took five minutes for Doctor Knull to finish his evaluation.

"Okay, sweetheart I need you to tell me your name. Don't freak out if it's not very loud. This will hurt a little but we have to do it." He questioned, coming to stand to my right Ben on the left.

"E-E-mily." I rasped, God did that hurt. My voice sounded ugly and screechy.

"Very good Emily!" He sang, I felt a soft kiss on my forehead. I turned my head with great effort to see Ben smiling down at me. There was a buzzing sound and my bed raised up to a sitting position.

"Now, Miss Atwell you have been out for four days." My eyes widen and I cast a frightened glance to Ben. "That is quite common for people with your injuries. You suffered from..." He gazed at my chart, flipping through pages. " A herniated disk, which would leave you feeling tingly if we didn't have you doped up on morphine. You also had a severe concussion, that was why you threw up at the scene. And as you know Miss Atwell, you suffered from a dislocated shoulder but thanks to the quick thinking of your fiance was put back into place. We got you into surgery immediately and sewed up your cuts and saved your leg" I glanced down to see it in a cast. " I'm sorry to say that you will have a scar from where the glass impaled you." Ben placed his hand on the bandage to show where it was. I smiled softly when he kissed it, Doctor Knull unaware of our sweet moment. "That's pretty much all, maybe in a couple days if you feel better you can….." My doctor was interrupted by the door slamming open. My mother stood eyes wide, hair greasy and messy, clothes rumpled. She took one glance at me and was closing the distance quickly.

"Oh my baby you're awake. I'm sorry I wasn't here, Lexi's in the ICU and today was her visit day." I gasped and attempted to get out of bed. Ben placed a palm over my chest and led me back to the mattress. "How is she Doctor?" Mom plopped herself down on the chair Ben was occupying earlier.

"Miss Atwell is fine, she was speaking before you came in." He replied. "I'll just leave you alone. Miss Atwell press this button if you need something." He shoved a remote into my hand and shuffled out.

"M-m-mom." I stuttered, Ben placed a finger over my lips.

"Shh, honey don't talk too much." He cooed. I furrowed my brows and thought my question to Ben.

"Emmeline wants to know how Lexi and Damek are doing?"

"Lexi's in a coma. Before you freak out the doctors say she will come out of it soon. Damek is fine, okay well not really they won't let him see Lex 'cause he's not family and there's a limit on visitors in the ICU." She petted my hair and grinned. "I'm so glad you're awake sweetie." She sobbed, throwing herself over my body. I carefully placed my arm over her back and tried to calm her.

"Ben was in here the whole time trying to heal you. Ugh it wouldn't take because of the medicine they're pumping through you." I nodded then winced at the pain. " Let me get you some food, you're probably hungry. And don't you think about not eating it Emmeline Atwell, your low weight caused problems for the doctors." She chastised, kissed my head then shuffled out of the room calling for dad.

I looked over at Ben and scooted over to make room.

"I take it you want me to get in there with you." He teased taking off his shoes. " Like you could keep me away." Ben kissed my lips softly then settled in. He pressed a button and the bed lowered.

 _My breath probably smells horribly Ben_. My thought voice was weak, he kissed me again for a tad longer than the first.

 _I don't care, you're awake and that's all that matters. Now go to sleep sweetie I'll arouse you when it's needed._

 _Will you be here when I wake up?_ I closed my eyes and snuggled into his safe embrace

 _Always._

I slept for three hours, Ben was curled around me snoring softly. I tilted my head to see a plate of Jell-o the go-to food for hospital people. Next to the dish was a jug of water, a grey plastic cup and a electric clock that read one-fifteen am. Dad was folded uncomfortably in a small chair in the corner reading a newspaper. I made a small cough and his blue eyes snapped up and made contact.

"Hello sleepy head." He spoke quietly, putting the paper away.

"H-hi." I yawned. He smiled and gazed at the resting vampire next to me.

"This is the first time I've seen him sleep. Gosh, I thought he was a zombie for a little while Emmie." He groaned when he stood up, going over to the bedside table her poured me a drink

"Is that brandy?" I questioned, my voice sounding better the more I used it. My father chuckled and passed it to me after raising the bed. I cast a peek at Ben to find him peacefully slumbering, he huddled closer to me, head on my chest when the mattress lifted.

"No, Boo it's not. I can't decide if I like a boy this close to you." He admitted, flopping back into the seat.

"I like him a lot Dad." I whispered, kissing Ben's dirty hair. He must have not bathed at all while I was out.

"Oh do I know it Emma-loo, it's hard not to see. But still it's weird to see the girl who swore off boys for all eternity cuddling." He laughed again.

"Well, Dad I don't think he would have taken no for an answer." I giggled and petted his russet locks.

"Nah Emily, I think if you made one comment about not wanting him, he'd be off." He chatted.

"You don't mind me having a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Of course I do, I still think of you the sweet little girl who like to play with worms more than gush about boys."

"That's because worms don't falsify their feelings." I grumbled, thinking back to my middle school years.

"No, that is one flaw they lack Emmie." Dad concluded. "I should go get your mother, but I fear if I do she won't let any of us get a moment's peace."

"How's Lexi?" I questioned, taking another sip of water.

"She's in a coma so as 'bout as good as anyone one in her state would do." He mumbled.

"Will she wake up?"

"I don't know sweetie, something's going on with her. All of her wounds healed and she's out of danger, but Lex Luthor won't wake up." Dad used Lexi's old childhood nickname, his voice giving away his fear.

"I want to see her." I demanded, unwrapping myself from Ben's embrace.

"Em, I don't think that's the best decision. Emily get back in bed!" He commanded, but I was already sitting on the edge.

"Either you stand there and do nothing or get me a wheelchair 'cause either way I'm gonna see my sister." I snapped

"You're worse than your mother." He grumbled, compiling to my demand. Dad exited the room and I held my belly feeling the bile coming up. I breathed deeply to calm it, Dad came shuffling in with the cart in tow.

"Are you sure you want to do this honey?" He asked, placing me in the chair.

"What do you think?" I croaked still aching.

"Should we wake him up?" He questioned, nudging his head towards the still sleeping Ben. Dang if the boy could stay asleep through all this racket then he was more tired than I thought.

"No, he needs to rest. I'll be back before he wakes up." Dad pushed me out of the room slowly, wheels creaking. We entered the elevator and went to the fifth floor. My father and I came through a pair of double doors and the sounds of the ICU greeted us. Dad left me and headed to the reception desk. After confirming we could visit Lexi we were off. After Dad and I turned a corner we heard yelling.

"Let me see her!" I'd know that southern drawl anywhere. Hello angry Damek.

"Sir we have told you a hundred times, you are not family." Came an exasperated reply of whom I assumed was a nurse.

"I don't give a flying d*mn about the rules!" Damek snapped.

"Sir, keep your voice down, there are sick people sleeping!" Raged the nurse, his nostrils flaring.

"What seems to be the problem sir?" I interrupted before Damek could decapitate this man. Two startled eyes snapped over to me, Damek's widening in happiness.

"N-nothing ma'am this man was trying to visit...:" He stuttered, I held a hand up and he stopped.

"So let him in."

"He can't, he's not…."

"That man over there is a family friend and considering that the person he would like to see is my sister I fully permit him in the room." I motioned for Dad to push me towards Lexi's room. I could hear Dad's quiet laughter behind me.

"Ma'am…." He whimpered when my irises met his. Plucking his blue string like I did the thug at the mall.

"Do what I say." I purred, tilting my face to the right, his eyes glazed over and stepped aside. "Thank you." I chirped. I was carted into the room carefully, mentally preparing myself for the scene waiting ahead.

A/N: I got sooo many reviews it was cray. I loved them all. Thank you for the well wishing for my birthday, and as a gift for staying with my crap writing for this long I will grant you guys one question to ask about my personal life. A cookie for the reader if you find the reference. (Hint it is above the page break) I just had my first sleep over and it went great! I hope you like this chapter, the car crash is clearly marked and please do not read if you are uncomfortable with it.

AAANanad as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I lick a toilet.- Maybird1


	19. Of Monsters and Men

Chapter Nineteen

Of Monsters and Men.

To be honest I pictured Lexi to look like a donkey pooped her out then she was set on fire. I was severely disappointed. The room looked a lot like mine, two small tinted windows on the sides of the twin bed. Walls stark white and clean, all types of machines beeping and buzzing away. My mother sat in a tan chair in a corner reading on her Nook. _**(A/N Don't own Nook)**_

My sister lying pale and unconscious on the mattress stole my attention. Her thin auburn hair fanned out like a halo around her head, breathing tube down her throat, red and white wires taped to her chest. True to what Dad said, Lexi was completely healed of her injuries. What the crap? Mom glanced up from her e-reader at the sound of my choked sobs, hand over mouth.

"Emily, love, you're not supposed to be out of bed." She cooed, standing up to stretch.

"I-I wanted to see her." I stuttered, my poor sissy. I shakily reached out a hand to graze Lexi's wrist. A buzz was there. That's odd.

"Baby you're shaking. Sweetheart go back to bed." She glared at my father and came behind my wheelchair. My gaze never left my sister. My dad held up his arms in surrender.

"N-no."

"Sweetie?"

"I want to stay." I commanded, I stood up, leaning on the chair for support, crashing back into it once. I shuffled over to her, a chill blew across my back. I peeked over my shoulder and blushed heavily at the sight. My underwear was exposed. Mom rushed forward and tied it closed.

"I always hated those things."

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I enjoyed the view Sunshine." Damek chuckled and brushed my cheek. His eyes were different. They didn't hold the same emotion that was always there when he looked at me. The love was gone, he still cared about me in a sisterly way, but I think he has finally moved on. And by the way he was yelling at that orderly his affections was now thrust upon my sister. Weather she accepts them or not is up for debate. I smiled softly and attempted to move Lexi's body over.

"Em, what'cha doin'?" I looked Damek dead in the eye and climbed up.

"Cuddlin'." He grinned and assisted me. Little Lion Boy rolled the wheelchair over and sat down, head resting right by Lexi's, his expression worried. I spooned her, Lexi being too short to be the big one. It was a tight fit, but I made it work.

"How's she doin' Mrs. Wrenne?" He asked, petting Lexi's cheek. _**(A/N: Wren or Ren)**_

"Well same as yesterday and the day before that and the day before that…" Mom trailed off, wiping away tears. I touched Lexi's skin, seeking out that same hum from before.

"Guys?" I called, sitting up.

"What?" Mom answered, coming to support me, as I was wobbling. Urg I hated not being able to do things myself.

"I feel something when I touch Lexi's skin." I muttered, placing my whole palm flat on her chest. The buzz intensified.

"Come again?" Dad spoke for the first time.

"It's like a….." I began, but was interrupted by the slamming of a door. Ben was standing, hand pressing flat on the door, eyes black and hair wild. His clothes were rumpled and disheveled. He took one look at me, still hovering with mom's support over Lexi's body; Ben crossed the distance, hauled me off the bed then planted me down into his lap. Burying his nose in my hair he mumbled softly.

"Emílie! Oh jste v bezpečí. You weren't there when I woke up. I feared the worst, I thought you were taken again." _**( jste v bezpečí = you are safe)**_

"I didn't want to wake you up." I turned to straddle him tucking the blue gown between my legs, I stared at him angrily. "I have been informed that you have not been sleeping. Is that true?" He stuttered out excuses and tried to kiss me. I faked responding, just as our lips were about to connect I slapped him like Gibbs does Tony on NCIS. _**(Don't own that either.)**_

"Ow, why did you do that Emílie?" _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_ He complained, rubbing his skull.

"'Cause you're stupid!" I snapped then pried myself away. A female nurse sprinted into the room, face hard and raging.

"Sir! You can not be in here!" She screeched, what happened to the keep quiet rule? Ben barred his fangs and hissed violently. The nurse's eyes widened and she backed up. The woman opened her mouth to scream for help, but I stood up and locked gazes with her.

"Forget this and leave." I hummed, her face went slack and she left. A burning sensation lit up behind my eyes, and I collapsed.

* * *

There was some talking around me when I came to. I was laying on something incredibly warm and comfy. And on pure instinct I cuddled closer. I sighed and breathed deeply. Ugh my head hurts.

 _Where?_

 _My forehead._ I answered Ben's question. There was a bit of shifting under me, then a rough finger rubbed the bridge of my nose up and down.

 _Is that better?_ The pain receded to a dull throbbing.

 _It's okay now, thanks._

 _You're welcome můj nejdražší jedním_. _**(můj nejdražší jedním- My dearest one.)**_

 _You're warm._ I informed him mentally. Ben chuckled, the lovely sound floating in my brain.

 _I would hope so._ He mused happily.

 _I just thought you should know._

 _Do you want to know why my temperature is warm?_ Ben asked, caressing my hair.

Y _ou do you, Glenn CoCo._ I slurred.

 _It is because when a Cursed One meets his Darling his body takes the temperature of her body._

 _That's.. that's either really weird or really sweet. I haven't decided._

 _I'll be here when you do._ Ben's hand wrapped around mine and squeezed gently.

 _Do I have to get up?_

 _Not if you don't want to, but we are getting weird looks from your mother._ I moaned externally and sat up. I cracked open my eyes and squinted at the bright light.

"Ah, there she is. Welcome to the land of the living Miss Atwell." Doctor Knull chirped.

"Nope." I monotoned and flopped back into Ben's arms, giggling at the huf he made.

"Now I need to check your pupils Miss Atwell, you gave us quite a scare." He frowned slightly. After he checked my irises the medical professional backed off.

"Why did Emily faint?" Mother asked, from her slouched position in the corner.

"I believe that Miss Atwell's fainting was caused by her lack of food intake." He rattled off blandly.

"Ugh I swooned. I can't believe I'm one of those people." I groaned angrily. Damek chuckled.

"Maybe you were just so flabbergasted by my beauty, your body just couldn't process it." He chastised, placing a hand over mine, mumbling a silent sorry.

"Or maybe I just couldn't stand the pain of my eyeballs melting out of my head at the mere glance of your face." I stared him dead in the eye, both of us not blinking in fear of losing the unspoken contest. He blinked first, I made a small giggle at my victory.

"Doctor may we have a minute alone with Emily?" My mother question, her gaze never leaving mine.

"Of course Mrs. Atwell." The man responded, then took his leave.

"I know what you are going to ask, but can we do it in Lexi's room." I mumbled.

"Yes, she was moved out of the ICU so we can all be in there without interruptions." Dad said, wheeling the dreaded chair over. I glared at it and sat down with the assistance of Ben.

"She was moved? How long was I out?" I made a face when I sniffed myself. Gross. Mom laughed and pulled out a duffle bag. Damek adjusted my IV so that it wasn't twisted.

"A day. I took the liberty of getting you some clothes. You can shower while the rest of us pop down to the cafeteria to get you some food. And you better eat it missy!" And with that the argument was over. I was carted down to Lexi's room, then assisted by my mother in getting my hospital gown off.

"Call if you need anything." She held out a phone. "It's Ben's, I'm number three on speed dial." She left. I turned on the water his contacts were listed as:

Emmeline Atwell. In Case Of Emergency Number.

Mother.

Wrenne Atwell.

Florence Aniston.

Damek Lev.

While it was heating up I gazed at my reflection. I looked ratcheted. My brown hair was tangly and full of grease. My makeup smeared and smudged, I can't believe I walked around the hospital like this. My face was covered in bruises and swollen, my chest had large gashes that were stitched up and covered in a white bandage that I would have to change after my bath. I peeled the one on my stomach off and winced at the sensitive flesh and the longness of it. God that looked nasty. My leg had a plastic bag over the cast to keep it from getting wet. And those were only the recent marks, I still have scars from when Fredrik attacked me. Checking the water I found it hot, grabbing my toothbrush I hopped in. In all my shower took forty minutes and I came out pink and scrubbed to the max.

Mom had chosen a pair of light washed jeans that had holes in the knees and a long sleeved back top. I pulled on some miss matched socks and went makeup free. Wrapping my long hair up in a towel turban I stepped out. I was not prepared for what I saw.

Sitting in a chair next to Lexi's bed was a man I did not know reading her chart.

"Excuse me sir! You are not supposed to be here." His head snapped up and stared at me, his eyes flicking up and down my figure.

"I apologize Emily. I can see why Fredrik chose you to carry out his demented fantasies." I flenched at that monster's name. He set down her chart and unfolded himself from the seat, smoothing out his shirt.

"How… how do you know him?" I whispered, edging towards the door.

"Oh, where are my manners I am Eamon Diggory, Fredrik's brother." He bowed and came to kiss my hand. _**(**_ _ **Pronunciation: AY-mon)**_

"Oh my god." I was scared. Should I call Ben? I hated being dependent on a boy. I steeled my face and stood up straight, hiding the wince when my stitches moved. " Why are you here, Mr. Diggory?" I questioned, blocking Lexi from his sight. He would not touch her.

"Oh, I'm here to see how you are recovering, I didn't mean for the slave to hit on your side." He fiddled with a vase full of flowers from Lexi's friends back at college.

"You staged the wreck?" I sputtered dumbly.

"Of course, those pests were too close to the place I hold their pride. They needed to be… disposed of. This is a pretty grouping of flowers, but I believe that you prefer daisies." He picked a red rose out of the group and sniffed it.

"Leave them alone." I demanded, in a millisecond Eamon was standing in front of me. His face dark and unpleasant. I got a good look at his appearance. He was twenty-five with light brown hair, a baby face, and ice blue eyes that matched Fredrik's. He was dressed in black slacks and a navy button up that brought out the color of his irises. Eamon grabbed my chin harshly and squeezed. I refrained from whimpering.

 _I'm coming._ It was a simple statement but it gave me hope.

"I do not take orders from humans." He spat. He stroked my temple. "I feel him in there, roaming about. Hello brother." I felt a sting.

"Let me go."

"Ah there is that spunk that Fredrik always found appealing. He liked to break the spirit of the woman he screwed." Eamon drifted away and touched Lexi's foot. "I see he did not succeed in your case Emily."

"Obviously." I droned. All I needed to do was hit the red button and the security guards would come.

"Well I must be off, I can feel the pest coming. And I do apologize about your sister, I hope she will recover. I have no doubt she will as she is a Healer. Not as powerful as you, Emily. The last Elemental, oh how I wished I found you first, the havoc you could unleash. Oh and my dear I will send some get well flowers at a later date." He kissed my cheek and pulled on a coat. Halfway out the door he turned. "Oh and Emily stay away from Bendik, he is not who you think he is." And on that note Eamon Diggory was gone as fast as he came. As soon as that door shut my body stopped carrying my weight and I collapsed to the floor in a mess of tears. I whipped the wetness from my cheeks and stood up. I started my shirt and went to check on my sister. If that creep did anything to harm her there will be hell to pay. I was brushing her hair back when Ben came flying in like Hurricane Katrina, eyes wide and black. He was followed shortly by Damek and my parents. I glanced up at them and stepped away. Ben took two large steps and wrapped me tight into an embrace, head tucked into his shoulder. I hugged him back just as eagerly, but Eamon's words stuck in my brain. ' _He is not who you think he is.'_

 _ **I see you have met my darling, younger brother, dearest.**_

He's quite the pleasure, isn't he? I retorted.

 _ **He… is different.**_ Whoa, was that… fear I detected in Fredrik's voice?

"Emmeline, who was that with you?" Ben asked, drawing away to look me in the eye.

"He's Fredrik's brother, Eamon Diggory." _**(**_ _ **Pronunciation: AY-mon)**_ I answered, backing away. Until I could find out exactly what Eamon ment I would keep my distance from Ben. I got a furious growl as a response to his title. "What?" I glanced around, Ben looked absolutely mad.

"Damek lock down this room. I want no one in or out without my approval. Wrenne could you arrange for beds to be moved in here for Emmeline to sleep? Robert, I'll need to come up with a schedule for watches." Ben looked very much like the man who grew up learning battle strategies and fighting techniques, not the one who held me when I had nightmares. He was… really attractive and _terrifying._

"Hey calm down General Bendik, Tell me what's goin' on. Do you know Eamon?" I placed a comforting hand on the vampire's shoulder. He spun around held my face in his palms.

"Eamon Diggory is a very dangerous Cursed One, My darling." He said, stroking my cheeks. 'My Darling' Ben only used that when he was feeling threatened or possessive.

"How do you know him?" I questioned, pulling away to frantically recheck Lexi's health.

"She is fine, I do not smell anything wrong with her. I do not know him personally, but I _do_ about his reputation. He is ruthless on and off the battlefield." He barked, then began laying out blankets to the rollie bed Mom just wheeled in.

"Okay then…" I trailed off, he's scaring me. Ben looked up as if he could feel my discomfort.

"I'm sorry, lovely, I did not mean to snap." He admitted, patting the mattress. I leaped on and sat back leaning against the wall.

"We need to sit down and talk about what _you two."_ I gestured between Ben and Damek. "Have been up to when you guys go on 'man trips'.' I put air quotations around man trip. Ben and Damek had been running off for weeks at a time to some town or city for months now. The undead gentleman sat down beside me, taking my hand in his.

"Damek and I have been getting closer to who took the South West American Pride, we had narrowed down their location to a state in the United States. That's where Florence left for work. She's seeing if the tip is true" He said.

"We did not know they were in Eamon's possession. I'm so sorry we got you and Lex mixed up in all this." He caste a sad look in her direction. She was still sleeping soundly in bed, oblivious to what was happening around her. I reached out and put my unoccupied palm over his.

"It's not your fault honey. What can I do to help?" I smiled softly.

"H*ll no." Mother snapped, pulling my hand roughly from Damek's. "You are not going to get involved with this mess. You were kidnapped and almost killed! I will not lose my daughter to some… some halfa**ed scheme." She shrieked, and began packing up my stuff.

"Mother!" I wailed, leaping up and shoving her out of the way.

"No, I have put up with this too long. We are going home. Lexi will be transferred back home and you will never see these people again." I narrowed my brows and glared.

"No. I'm staying." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Emmeline Grace Atwell! We are leaving!" She grabbed my bicep harshly and yanked me to her. Ben whimpered but said nothing. I spun around and glowered at him.

"Are you going to stand there and let her take me away Bendik?" I howled, and turned to rage on Damek. "Are you going to stand there and let her take Lexi away. Your mate!" His golden eyes widen in surprise. "What surprised I know what that is? I researched the whole 'mate thing' and you two show all the signs. Maybe you didn't realize it because the stress of me gone, then your feelings for me got in the way. But hey news flash she's your mate!" I have never felt so angry. I felt my body temperature rising and the flowers on Lexi's bed side table grew and the thorns' length intensified. They curled around the vase then ran along the floor, becoming vines. The stalks twisted and turned around my feet.

"Emílie, calm down." Ben cooed stepping in between the plants. _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

"Oh no, you do not get to call me that Bendik. And don't you touch me!" I screeched and slapped his hand away. He cradled it, I knew that the blow did not hurt him in the slightest; the feeling behind it did. The vase shattered, with the pressure of the growing plants increasing. My head began to pound.

"Emmeline Atwell! You make those roses calm down or else!" My mother threatened. I scoffed and stepped out towards the door.

"Or what? You'll send me away?" I laughed humorlessly. "I can't think straight, I'm gonna go get some air." I strutted right out of that door, ignoring the calls of Ben and my mother. As the door slammed shut, hundreds of pounds of plant threw itself against it, growing up to the roof; blocking the folks inside. The outside hallway remained blissfully unaware of the rage inside that hospital room. And I would like to keep it that way.

I thundered through the hallways, sulking sadly. I don't want to go home. I don't want to be trapped in some podunk hill town for the rest of my life because my mother thinks it will protect us. I am staying here to hunt down the person who has been kidnapping Damek's pride, who killed Lillian, who hurt my sister, who destroyed Daniel's life; with or without their help. I walked through sliding glass doors, cringing when the gust of wind from those things on top of the door frame that kept out bugs, hit me full blast in the face.

"You look like a girl whose mom just said she can't get a third Rolls Royce." A sarcastic male voice called from my right. I turned around and prepared for it to be some old vampire sent by Ben or Eamon to fetch me.

"Whoa, easy there Killer, no harm no foul." He held up his hands in surrender. It was just some nineteen year old college student, judging by his t-shirt, hanging out randomly at a hospital. Not some thousand year old killer fang beast or some shape shifting were-bunny. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, I've had a bad day." I admitted, slumping, plotting down on the bench next to him when he patted the spot.

"Ah, so no new Rolls Royce?" He smirked, and bumped my shoulder.

"No, different kind of bad day." I remarked dryly. I dropped my head in my hands and breathed shakily.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun." He scratched back of his scalp, nervously.

"It's not your fault." I leaned back and closed my eyes, holding back tears.

"You look like you could use a nice slice of pie."

"And how, pray tell, does one determine what calls for a slice of pie?" I questioned, sarcastically.

"I don't make the rules, only enforce 'em." He rambled, fiddling with a stray thread.

"And who made these so called rules?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Sorry. It's nice just talking to someone who isn't trying to dictate my life, with me still in the room."

"No problem. Well I can promise you that if you come get a piece of the bestest pie ever I will not tell you what to do." He stood up and held out and tan hand. I stared at it, then at him. "Well you gonna take it?" He inquired, shaking it a little.

"I don't know your name."

"Dean Ackles, world's most famous pie connoisseur." He said proudly.

"Emily Atwell, world's random fact generator." I grabbed his hand and let him pull me off the bench. "Now where is this 'Bestest Pie'?" He grinned and hauled me away. I never once looked back.

A/N: Hello, hello. It's great to write to you again, not that I have been away long. I hope you like this chapter. And if you are just joining us pleease comment and follow for more updates. I have nothing against silent readers, but I do enjoy reading what all ya'll have to say. Don't forget you all get a chance to ask ONE personal question for me, this offer won't be up long so take the time and get to know me. Yeah, I know i'm great and super cool for putting Supernatural in this story. I love that show, and the actors are HOOOOOOOT! Whoa.

ANNNNND as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll cry. Don't forget to keep your feet off the grass, shine your shoes, and wipe your...face! JK, I don't own Shrek- Love Maybird1


	20. Is The Pie Worth It?

Chapter Twenty

Is The Pie Worth It?

It took ten minutes for Dean and I to walk to the pie shop. He was leading me to his car, a 2004 Volkswagen Touareg, but after thoroughly telling that I would stab him in the testicles with a rusty fork if he made me get in a car alone with him we began walking. It was a pleasant journey, filled with laughter as Dean told me about one of his guy friend getting in trouble with his girl. It made me feel almost normal, just talking to a boy my age about weird friends.

"Well here we are, Emily, Paula's Pie Shop. Home of the best apple pie in the entire country of Ireland. Possibly the world." Dean held his arms out wide, leather jacket cracking slightly. I raised my eyebrow at the facade. The store was run down, paint peeling and chipped, booths old and worn. The sign out front barely legible.

"This is it?" I questioned, Dean turned around and looked at me like I shot is new puppy between the eyes.

"Yeah? Do you not like it Emily?" He asked, hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck. I have come to find out that Dean Ackles, world's most famous pie connoisseur, did that when he was unsure or nervous.

"I love it. A little TLC and this place could be popping. Is that word still used?" I shrugged and opened the door before Dean could say something. A elderly lady, around sixty, popped her head up from behind the counter at the sound of the little bell ringing.

"Deanie, baby is that you?" She bellowed, not intentional, she unfortunately had a extremely loud voice.

"Hey Paula. Can I get a booth for two, and some apple pies and cokes also?" He asked, taking my arm and leading me away.

"And who is this cutie? You have been holding out on us hun." She cooed, rolling around me on her roller skates. Yes, totally eighties. Beehive hair and everything.

"Hello, Ms. Paula, I'm Emily Atwell. It's a pleasure to meet you." I grinned and shook her hand, red lacquer nails shining.

"I like this one, much better than the other." She pinched my cheek and laid out menus. "Phil, get out here! Dean's got a date!" She shrieked excitedly. There was a pang as a pan was dropped followed by and whoops

"What'cha sayin' Paula?" A deep baritone, I'm assuming it's from Phil, called. The way he said her name came out more like Poula.

"Dean's! Got! A! Date!" She yelled, rolling over closer.

"I'm sorry 'bout them, they get a little excited sometimes." He blushed then looked over his menu.

"I don't mind. It's kinda like how my family is back home. Okay minus the beehive hairdo. Oh wait yeah plus the beehive. Can't forget Aunt Carla" I giggled and took a sip of the coke I ordered.

"They are a little bit much sometimes, but I love 'em." He looked at the two people over there arguing over the proper way to say egg.

"How do you know them so well Dean?" I asked, putting my menu down.

"My mom died in a house fire, and my dad's never 'round so it's just me and Jared, my kid brother. Phil and Paula took us in."

"I'm sorry 'bout your mom Dean." I smiled sweetly and placed a hand over his. He looked surprised.

"Well enough about me, and more about you. Why were you so sad earlier?" Dean put his elbows on the table and placed his head in his palms, looking very much like a little boy.

"Um.. It's difficult to explain." I trailed off, not knowing how to answer this stranger. I heard the bell ring again, signaling a new guest.

"Welcome to Paula's!" The owner chirped. "Oh hi Jared baby." I glanced up and saw a man standing in the doorway with a law book in hand. The man, Jared, was tall, super tall, with long light brown hair that matched Dean's, and brown eyes. He was decked out in flannel and a pair of low hanging jeans. Jared had a friendly, big brother air about him, like the kind you want to talk to. I can't say the same about his brother Dean.

Dean had a roguish face, with a five o'clock shadow and green irises. He was tall, as his jean covered legs kept bumping mine under the table, but shorter than his younger brother. His hair was shorter than Jared's whose brushed his shoulders, and Deans was shaved a tad on the side.

"Jared, come over here and meet Emily." Dean hollered, waving him over. Jared rolled his eyes and plopped down the the booth next to Dean, careful not to hit me with his legs.

"Hello, I'm Jared. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand and I shook it.

"Emily, the pleasures' all mine." I smiled sweetly.

"Is my dumb brother bothering you?" He asked, holding a palm to block the right side of his mouth to keep Dean from hearing.

"Yes, he is positively mad. I fear for my safety." I whispered loudly, grinning at Dean's outraged face.

"Dean, I have told you time and time again no means no." Jared waggled a finger at him and looked stern. Although the allusion was broken at his poor attempt to stifle a smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Paula where's that pie!" He bellowed angrily.

"Easy there Deanie, I think Africa didn't hear that." I grumbled, rubbing my ear. Jared laughed at punched his older brother shoulder. Paula glided over on her roller skates and laid down a hefty slice of apple pie. A plastic bag full of ice was slapped on the wooden table.

"Here you go sweetie. And an ice pack for your face, it looks like it hurts something fierce." The elderly lady smiled and nudged the item over.

"Oh thank you, it is hurting a bit." I blushed and carefully held it up to my cheek.

"So where'd ya get that shiner Ems?" Dean asked, Jared looked scandalized. He coughed nervously.

"Dean! You can't ask that!" He stuttered, and glanced between us.

"It's fine Jared, I don't mind." I smiled reassuringly. "I was in a car crash four days ago. I just woke up from a medically induced coma." I blushed heavily and fiddled with my straw. "And I don't know why I'm telling you two this, I just met you!" I set the ice pack down, my face feeling better.

"Calm down Ems. It's fine, now eat up your pie. It will make you feel better." Dean cooed, pushing a fork in my direction

"Yeah Emily, we don't mind. It's refreshing to hear about something that's not my brother's complaining." Jared beamed at Dean's pouty face.

"Dean you act like this dessert has life saving capabilities." I droned, cutting the crust with my silverware.

"Are you saying it doesn't?" He grinned and shoved a bite in my mouth. I choked and grabbed a napkin to wipe away the crumbs.

"Wow this… this is good." I held a hand over my lips to keep the food from showing. I swallowed and turned to look at Paula who was wiping up a table after some other guest.

"Excuse me, Paula but do you use Granny Smith or just normal red apples?" I questioned, Dean and Jared look surprised. The woman in question walked over and pulled up and chair.

"Both, why?"

"Oh, I bake a lot when I'm stressed and I haven't found a good apple pie recipe. Do you add vanilla?" Dean cut off Paula.

"You bake?" He blubbered, practically crawling over the table.

"Uh yeah, what kind of southerner would I be if I couldn't bake?" I beamed and ate the rest of my pie. Mom did say I needed to eat more. Urg mom, gosh why can't she let me help them?

"Hey, who spit in your breakfast, raincloud?" Jared asked.

"No one, no wait my mom." I grumbled. I could feel the tears forming, I hastily rubbed them away. I will not show weakness. And I will not cry because of a boy.

"Emily, you okay?" Dean looked concerned, I don't know why he just met me.

"It's nothing."

"Tell us. It's obviously nothing if you're crying over it." Jared handed me a napkin. I laughed shakily. So I sat for ten minutes informing my three new friends about all my troubles (leaving out any otherworldies) They sat and listen, saying nothing.

"Wow that sounds rough. I'm sorry Emily, you seem to sweet to go through all that."

"Well, so now I'm going back to my small narrow minded southern town in Arkansas; were the men believe that women's brain's are tiny and have no capacity for logical thought. Or they think coming up to me and saying 'I need to eat more or less. Or that _real men_ don't go for bones, that's the dog's job' is way to get a date." I snarled darkly, I wanted to do something more with my life then exist as an appendix to some chauvinist blockhead.

"Is it really that bad?" Jared asked.

"Worse. Not to mention the KKK meetings still happin'." They all winced. I picked up all the plates and set them in a pile for easy cleanup.

"You don't have to do that honey." Paula said, still looking at me with pity.

"It's the least I could do. You're listin' to my dumb first world problems." I smiled and nudged it closer to her. She grinned, and whisked away to clean them. I felt a prick in my sub-consensus, Ben. I saw him across the street and in a moment of pure panic I flung myself down on the seat hoping I wasn't seen.

"Emily?" Dean leaned over and peeked down at me. I shooed him away.

"Don't look now, but the guy across the street is the dude I was talking 'bout." Their heads whipped around and they stared. " I said don't look!" I rage whispered.

"Whoops sorry." Dean mumbled back.

"Hide me he's coming." It took them three seconds to act. I was whisked away with a moment to spare by Jared. I ducked down in the kitchen next to the griddle.

"Hi Mr. Phil." I sang, then peeked up over the ledge where he put the finished food.

"Hello Miss?" He muttered, squatting down next to me. I held out and hand to shake, he took it.

"Emily Atwell."

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Atwell." He smiled. Ben walked into the store, bell jingling, looked worried and frightened. Maybe I should come out? Nah he deserves this. He glanced around then sniffed the air. Crap. I hope my sent is masked by the food aroma.

"Can I help you sir?" Paula asked. Ben snapped his head over and stepped closer.

"Oh yes, I'm looking for a women. About eighteen, with long wavy brown hair and pretty whiskey eyes. Have you seen her?" He questioned.

"Uh… No I haven't. Have you thought maybe she wants to be alone?" She quizzed cautiously, it's not like Ben looks very threatening but more like she was worried about saying the wrong thing.

"Well, that could be true, but she ran off earlier and I'm worried. She has a terrible sense of direction." I scoffed, then dropped back down at the rapid turn of Ben's head. He moved closer, I could practically feel his smirk.

"I fear she may be lost." I growled slightly. I'm not that bad. He stopped at the counter the rest of the way blocked off. He leaned over the counter and placed a hand under his chin. "Or maybe she tripped and fell down a manhole or over a cliff. We can hardly let her out of the house without her tripping or injuring herself." I leaped up and glared at him. I ignored the exasperated groans of the Ackles brothers and Paula.

"I'm not that bad!" I snapped, then realized that I just gave away my position. Ben smirked again and raised an eyebrow.

"There you are Emílie." _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_ I picked up a wooden spoon and held it to prepare to throw.

"Step any closer I'll chunk this at you. No joke." He took one pace forward and I threw it at his head, he barely missed it by ducking. His head spun around, his eyes wide. "What didn't think I'd get close?" I taunted, picking up steel ladle.

"Emílie, put that down." He held up his hands cautiously.

"Go away and I will." I bargained. He groaned and shifted. I got trigger happy and hurled the heavy ladle, hitting him smack dab in the downstairs area. I could see Dean and Jared wince.

"I didn't move." He moaned, holding his junk.

"Yeah well I got tired of seeing your face, you… you.. you flip-a-dick-a-ding-dong!" I provoked, tossing a frying pan between my hands.

"What? I'm not familiar with that word." He rasped, standing straight up, looking in pain. "I will not be having children for a while." He muttered, glaring at me.

"No one is familiar with that word…" Dean stated.

"Ben." The vampire nodded his head in his direction

"Dean, and this is my younger brother Jared." Dean pointed to the tall guy on his right.

"Emílie, you need to come back to the hospital before you pull your stitches or pass out. I don't like how pale you are." He requested, honey eyes flicking over my body. I did feel a little faint, but like crap I'm telling him that.

"I feel fine." He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, your hands are shaking."

"Now Emily I think it would be best if you went back. We don't want you getting hurt." Jared pleaded, coming out from his hiding place. I sighed and set down the skillet. As I was twisting I felt something snap, then a wet liquid dripping down my side.

"Too late." I whimpered, pressing a palm to my side. Ben was hoping over the counter and at my side before I could finish my sentence. I hope the others didn't notice his abnormal speed.

"Is it bleeding?" Ben asked, feeling around.

"Like you need to say anything." I pulled away, grabbing a paper towel to soak up the blood. I lifted up my shirt and found the bandage a bright red. Dang.

"Oh, Emily, sweetie you're bleeding!" Paula gasped and ran over to us, followed shortly by the brothers.

"Just a little blood, no biggie. I've been through worse." I managed to grin, but I could tell they were unconvinced. Ben's face morphed into shock.

"You've had worse!" He wailed then pressed his hand over my to keep my plasma in. I don't see why they're freaking out, it's only a little bit that's coming out.

"Yeah, I was in the third grade playing tag and I tripped going up the stairs and cracked open my forehead. Had to get eight stitches, I still have the scar. I was wondering around the playground for twenty minutes. Mom came to get me, but she stopped at Sonic to get a drink, I was passing in and out of consciousness and I asked for a coke then I passed out. My last words could have been coke." I rambled, feeling really light headed. Why is so much blood coming out?

"Let me pick you up." Ben reached to grab me, but I hissed.

"I can walk! I don't need _your_ help." I shoved him away with my free hand and wobbled towards the door.

"Emílie, it's not safe." Ben pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes and swept in carrying me bridal style.

"This is taking too long. I've had pulled stitches and I know how much they hurt Cherry Pie. We do not have time for your stubbornness."

"My hero." I droned, but snuggled closer. "Wait did you just call me Cherry Pie?" Dean fumbled with me, losing his grip when we walked through the doors. Jared, Paula and Ben following.

"Uh yeah. Got a problem with that?" He sassed. I looked at him then winced when he shifted my weight. He mumbled sorry.

"Nah." I closed my eyes.

"Hey Ems? Emily don't close your eyes. Emily!" Dean yelled, breaking out into a sprint.

"I'm tired." I slurred.

"Emílie, please stay awake. I know you're mad but please do stay awake." Ben pleaded.

"Only 'cause you asked nicely." I purred, giggling happily. " Hey look we're back!"

"Yes we are Cherry Pie." Dean chuckled. Ben walked over to the front desk and all called for Doctor Knull.

"They're gonna get you fixed up real good Ems. Don't you worry." Dean admitted.

"I'm not ready to die." I stated.

"Why not?" Jared asked.

"'Cause I'm not done yelling at Bennie." laughed and waved at a passing nurse. "Hi!" I chirped. I sat like that bleeding out for ten minutes, just rambling happily at random strangers, divulging my deepest secrets.

"You know, I used put on my froggy rainboots and go out after a thunderstorm to pick up all the worms off the sidewalk to save them from being stepped on. I was so proud of my good deeds that I ranted for hours about all my worm friends I saved. It wasn't till I was ten did Mom tell me that I was actually drowning them 'cause they crawled to land to be safe. I cried for two hours that night." I blabbered, fiddling with Dean's leather jacket.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Paula admitted. Ben stared laughing.

"Oh Emílie, that's adorable." He was sitting and Dean and I's right next to my head. Jared and Paula were on the left. Ben caressed my hair, my eyes closed for a moment.

"No, I don't want to be adorable. I want to lure men to their death!" I shouted.

"Well to do that Miss. Atwell, I'm going to have to restitch your wounds." Doctor Knull responded. Ben jumped and stepped aside. Dean carefully stood up and followed the doctor away.

"Hi!" I chatted, I said hello to everything I passed. Nothing was safe from my welcoming. "Hello plant. Hello chair that looks uncomfortable. Hello miss nurse, have a nice day." I waved to her and she laughed. We entered a small room with counter tops and a black lay back chair in the middle.

"Just set her down here son." Doctor Knull said, then pulled on some latex gloves. I was set down gently, my hair brushed aside by Dean's hand.

"Well we better get going Emily. We'll pop by tomorrow to check on you." Paula said, patting my cheek. Dean and Jared followed her out, saying goodbyes.

"It's nice that your friends care so much about you Emily." Doctor Knull commented, cleaning of the dried blood from my wound.

"Yeah. I like that they aren't obligated to be with me, they chose to." I rambled and stared at the white ceiling.

"What makes you say that?" Doctor Knull questioned, I winced and squeezed Ben's hand tighter at the sharp pain where he inserted the needle. He kissed my knuckles.

"Well, my family are stuck with me. My best friend Florence feels sorry for me, so that's why she stays. I fear one day that she'll figure out how weak and pathetic I am and leave. My sister hated me for years. Though I can't really blame her, she was given the short straw when it came to her friends. So when they were mean and hateful to her, she took it out on me. I was ten and it went on till I was eleven. I was bullied at school then came home to be bullied by my own sister out of spite for her buddies. Mom didn't notice till the very end and I suffered in silence thinking for the longest time I deserved it." I had a sharp intake of breathe as the little tears flowed out. " I had just gotten my period too, so I went through that alone. I was always alone." It was quiet for a minute as the men were processing what I just said. I left out the part where Lexi made fun of my just growing powers, jealous that she was ordinary. I think that's the main reason why she hated and resented me.

"I'm sorry that doesn't seem like the best way to grow up."

"Oh don't be, Lex had it way worse than me. The poor girl got such a bad draw of cards, epilepsy then a friend that gave out so little attention that she had to fight and change who she was for it. That's why I didn't say anything for the longest time. It wasn't till I moved here that I made friends and all in this year I got seven all at once! But Lexi was my first real friend." I laughed, my eyes drifted closed. I felt so sleepy. " It was the most friends I had at one time. Well till one died."

 _Go to sleep, my love. I will be here when you wake. You are not leaving till I am good and ready to let you go. Which won't be till we are old and grey._

 _Promise?_

 _Promise._ I fell to sleep to the soft rocking back and forth as Ben held me. In the back of my mind I knew this peace would not last long.

A/N Hay guys, I've never asked but are my chapters to long? I've seen some that were at least 1,000 words and mine are at least 3,00, is that to long? Well anyway it's nice to be writing again. Sorry for the short authors note, I have to got bake cookies for my friend who got her gallbladder removed Friday. - Love Maybird1


	21. Blow Out All The Candles

Chapter Twenty-One

Blow Out All The Candles

It's been a week, Ben and I were still fighting. It was awful; I would yell and scream, Ben would yell and scream back. It was horribly unproductive, and I wasn't the one that was going to apologize first. I had too much pride for that. And if you're wondering why I'm still in shouting distance to Ben it's because the hospital won't let Mom transfer Lex till she wakes up. I think Doctor Knull had some say in that, he was been keeping a closer eye on me since when my stitches popped. I was sitting in Lexi's room, in those god awful chairs, reading a book out loud. Damek was planted across from me, dozing. Ever since finding out my sister is his mate, Damek was never left the room for more than the time it takes to pee and shower. He's so devoted, unlike some vampire I know. *cough Ben cough* It was about ten: thirty-four Pm, and I was tired. I haven't been sleeping well since… Ben moved out. He went back to sleep in Florence's trailer; leaving me alone to face my nightmares. It was like that afternoon was only a horrid memory that my subconscious thought up to depress me. And it worked. I stopped eating too, only a small cup of Jell-o when I was feeling a bit peckish every two days without food intake. I know it's not the most healthy but I was done with living. The nightmares taking a tole on my emotions. I paused reading when Damek's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" I asked, setting the book down on the bedside table. I yawed and stretched my legs.

"Yeah, you mind if I stepped out for a bite?" He stood up and rubbed his back.

"Nah, you go. I'll stay with her, it's not like I have anyone else to see." I poured myself some water and took a large gulp. All that reading made my throat sore.

"Want somethin'?" I waved him off.

"Nope, I'm fine." I droned.

"When's the last time you ate?" He questioned, coming to place a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry." I looked up and tried to smile.

"Don't starve yourself 'cause you're stubborn." He pecked my cheek and left. I sunk back down into the chair.

"You need to wake up Lex. Who else can I talk to about boy problem's, mom? H*ll no." I had run out of tears long ago. I patted her knee and in ten minutes silently traded shifts with Mom. I haven't been on friendly terms with her either. All I had to confide in was myself and Dean, sometimes Fredrik when he wanted to be annoying. I walked out, grabbing my shoulder bag, and headed to the bakery. It had become my sanctuary. Everybody knew about it but they didn't visit. Okay Damek did, as he was the only one who could, to come get me if I was needed. The bell jingled as I slumped in, frown firmly in place. It had never left my mouth. It was the only consent in my life. Oh but don't feel sorry for me, I probably did some horrendous deed in a previous life. Like killed someone or double dipped. I waved to Paula, she was waiting on a man, and sat down in a back booth and reopened my book. There was a thud as my normal order was set down; a glass of coke. I read for an hour before another body joined me.

"Do you read all the time?" Dean asked, throwing a packet of sugar at me.

"I like to read, it's an escape from my boring world into something magical. I can be anyone I could ever possibly think of." I put my novel down and gave Dean my full attention.

"Yeah yeah sounds marvelous, do you want to go on a drive with me?" He asked, green eyes pleading. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I have a headache, but yeah sure. I have nothing better to do. Mom took away my sketchbook because apparently drawing a man hanging himself on a tree while his girl runs off with another man, is not appropriate for a lady my age." I grumbled, Mom now looked through my drawings everyday to see if I need more therapy. I still go to my therapist, 'cause I not allowed to quit. Dean grinned and snatched up my bag and hauled me out the door by my hand. Why can't I have a nice guy like Dean to be my darling. It's not fair I get stuck with an overbearing and controlling man-child. Dean opened the door for me, after throwing my bag in and waving to Paula. I groaned and folded myself in. I sent a quick text to Damek, I got a new phone, about where I was. He didn't respond.

"So where are we going?" I asked, plucking my seatbelt. The first time I got in a car after the wreck I cried the whole time. Poor Dean had to pull over and comfort me.

"Around the back roads, we're just gonna listen to music." He turned the knob and The Rolling Stone's song Satisfaction blared. I winced and held my head.

"Dean could you please turn it down." I whined, expecting the usual. 'Driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cakehole' but it did not come. Dean compiled to my demand. With Mick Jaggars' voice floating through the speakers. I laid my skull down on the center console and closed my eyes. Dean's spare hand threaded itself through my hair and played with it gently.

"How have you been sleeping Cherry Pie?" Dean asked, his voice deeper and had a tone of concern.

"Same as always." I replied.

"Is it the same nightmares?" He questioned, pulling the car to the right lane.

"Isn't it always."

"When was the last time you slept a full night?"

"Three days ago." I lied, I didn't want him to worry about me. He had enough to worry about, trying to get Jared through law school with the very limited amount of funds he had. Dean didn't like to accept charity.

"Don't lie to me Emily." He growled, but his hand never wavered in its intensity; still soft and kind.

"Three weeks." I admitted, then braced myself for an argument.

"Do you think you could go to sleep if you laid down in the back?" He asked suddenly.

"Maybe, but I like when you play with my hair. It's the first time someone voluntary touched me without the fear I'll lash out." I whispered quietly.

"Hush, go to sleep, Cherry Pie. I'll drive till you do."

"You don't have to Dean." I pointed out.

"I want too. You've got such big bags under your eyes, they're designer." Dean revealed softly.

"Wow, thanks bro." I remarked dryly.

"I live to please." I feel asleep to the sound of Kurt Cobain serenading us with Smells Like Teen Spirit, Dean sang lowly in the background.

* * *

It's been a week since Benedik had even a remotely civil conversation with his head strong darling. It was awful; Emmeline would yell and scream, Benedik would yell and scream back. It was horribly ineffective, and Benedik wasn't the one that was going to apologize first. He had too much pride for that. So they were at an impasse, neither one taking the step to forgive the other.

He was currently sitting, uncomfortably mind you, on the ground outside Lexi's hospital room listening to his darling read aloud. This was the only time Benedik could hear her sweet voice not full of malice directed towards him. It's not like Benedik enjoyed quarreling with Emmeline, on the contrary, he despised it. He was just too prideful to say anything in the way of forgiveness, so he suffered in silence.

"Hungry?" Emmeline's soft voice floated through the closed door. Benedik may or may not have pressed closer so that he could hear better.

"Yeah, you mind if I stepped out for a bite?" Damek was one of the only people who could in touching distance of his Emmeline. Benedik would have been worried or jealous but he knew that Damek's attentions were elsewhere. The vampire prayed, being that he was from a time of the heavy Catholic rule he was very religious, that Lexi would wake up. Not only for Emmeline's sake, no matter how mad they were with each other he would never wish that pain on her, but for Damek's fragile sanity. Ever since the tragic death of Josie, Damek had been unwilling to spare even the most basic emotions to only but a select few. It surprised him how quickly his best friend opened up to the Atwell girls. If Lexi did not wake up and accept him, Benedik feared he would break. Not to mention that Benedik had become quite fond of the elder Atwell sister. Of course those feelings paled in comparison to the ones he had for the youngest. Too lost in his own thoughts the Cursed One almost missed her reply.

"Nah, you go. I'll stay with her, it's not like I have anyone else." There was some sloshing as a glass of water was filled. It was good that Emmeline got some type of fluid in her.

"Want somethin'?" Damek asked, oh dear God Emmeline say yes, you need food.

"Nope, I'm fine." She droned. Benedik sighed and slouched back down. Figures his stubborn as a mule darling would deny nourishment to prove a point. Whatever that point may be.

"When's the last time you ate?" He questioned, there was some shuffling as Damek moved closer towards Emmeline.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry." No, you won't you liar, Benedik thought. He growled softly. Ugh all this was happening because Emmeline couldn't realize that her returning back to America would be safer for her. And that's all Benedik wanted, for Emmeline to be safe. He didn't want to send her away, but for her protection he will bear the loneliness.

"Don't starve yourself 'cause you're stubborn." Benedik heard Damek peck Emmeline's cheek and leave. She sunk back down into the chair. Damek came out and shut the door quietly. Benedik knew what he was going to say, so he held up a hand to stop him.

"You should have pushed harder Damek." He ordered, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Damek rolled his eyes and smoothed out the wrinkles in his flannel. Benedik didn't know why his blood brother cared about his appearance, because the only one who could possibly notice was in a coma.

"What should do? Shove a corn dog down her throat and call it a day?" He growled.

"Oh course not, Emmeline doesn't like corndogs." He replied. Damek rolled his eyes and left without another word. Everyone just hates me today, he thought. He called Florence this morning and told her about all that had happened, she only said he was an idiot and needed to fix it himself.

"You need to wake up Lex. Who else can I talk to about boy problem's, mom? H*ll no." Her voice wavered with emotion. You have me Emmeline, but you are much too independent. Ten minutes later Benedik heard the quick footsteps of Wrenne Atwell hurrying down the hall. **(Wren or Ren)**

"The plan set in place to get her to sleep." She rushed. Benedik raised one eyebrow, well aware that if this was Emmeline she'd be thinking how unfair it was that she couldn't do that.

"Is it now?" He grumbled, he was angry. One because he didn't think of it, therefore failed in caring for his darling. A lesson drilled in his head since he was a child. And two because if Emmeline found out they were going to drug her, there would be hell to pay. Most likely Benedik would be the one she stuck her metaphorical teeth in.

"You act like you don't want Emily to sleep." She warned. Benedik was treading on thin ice. Momma Bear had been provoked.

"No, I want her to sleep soundly. But you forget this is Emmeline, not some mamby pamby docile creature. She will find out and she will be angry. And I will be the one she takes her fury out on." He remarked dryly, stepping out of the way for Wrenne to enter the room.

"It must be done." She concluded.

"Who will do it?" Bendik questioned.

"Dean, she has become close to him." Benedik feared as much, he didn't like how close she was to him. But there was nothing he could do about it. And that was that, Wrenne walked into that room and Emmeline walked out, no words were exchanged. Of course Benedik moved to hide behind a plant, hoping she wouldn't notice. Because if she did, gone would be his only form of pleasant contact he had with her, even if it was indirectly. Emmeline would call him possessive and stalkerish.

Benedik followed her like a ninja, he knew where she was headed, and he wanted her to get there safe. It was night after all and Emmelie was a very attractive female not to mention alone. Emmeline strolled along the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, and Ben took up the rear, staying out of sight. A man fell into step a few feet behind her and the vampire could smell the desire radiating off him. Benedik rolled his eyes and leapt into action.

Benedik grabbed the man's collar, a little more force than was necessary, and yanked him into the nearest alleyway. Benedik opened his mind to Emmeline so that he could be alerted if she was in danger, not that his darling knew he was there.

"May I ask you why you are stalking that female?" He asked, arm pushing at the man against the wall, feet barely touching the ground.

"Uh… I'm sorry bro. I didn't know she was your catch." He blubbered, Benedik rolled his eyes again. What happened to the gentleman if the 1600's? Oh that's right they were replaced by miscreants like this one.

"You will never look, touch, smell, talk about, or even think about raping or abusing another human being again. Do I make myself clear?" Benedik used his vampire compulsion to get the man to submit. At first he was going to say female, but Emmeline told him that men get raped also back when they were on friendly terms. Benedik was quite disgusted, why would you force yourself only anyone regardless of their gender? This just shows the change in the times, not like there wasn't rape back when he was born, but the man was forced to marry the lady.

"Y-yes sir." He stuttered. Benedik dropped him, and wiped his hands off.

"Good." Benedik strolled off into the distance, whistling. He headed back to the hospital, after checking that Emmeline had made it safely.

 _Why can't I have a nice guy like Dean to be my darling. It's not fair I get stuck with an overbearing and controlling man-child._ Emmeline's sad voice fluttered through his brain and he stopped short. Benedik closed his eyes and savored the feeling. It was the first time that Emmeline talked to him mentally, even if it was accidental. But he wished the words were different.

It was forty minutes later when Benedik felt a small disturbance in his mental wall barriers. Dean had returned with Emmeline. He nudged Damek and carefully woke Wrenne who was dozing off on her husband's shoulder.

"Emmeline's back, and judging by the lack of coherent thought she is asleep." He droned, dusting of his coat. Benedik sat on the floor so that Wrenne could occupy the only chair. The group marched out the the main doors to see Dean Ackles carrying Emmeline bridal style, her head resting against his neck. Benedik choked the raging green monster and stayed towards the back.

"Oh thank you Dean!" Wrenne praised. Dean blushed and mumbled a reply.

"It's no problem. Although I don't know how I feel about drugging her."

"Join the club." Benedik grumbled. His temper had be short these few days. Emmeline was his kryptonite, as was a Darling's job to calm down the raging Cursed One. Benedik felt Emmaline's fear before he saw her rapid breathing. The tell tale signs of an upcoming nightmare.

"We need to get her to bed." He ordered, Emmeline would not appreciate someone seeing her in her moment of weakness.

"Oh yeah." It took three minutes to lay Emmeline down and comfortable. Six seconds later the more physical side of Emmeline's bad dreams appeared. Her breathing became sporadic and sweat formed on her forehead. Benedik pulled up and chair and began petting her head and whispering sweet reassurances.

"Emílie, it will be okay." _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

"What's happedin'?" Dean asked, the rest of them knew in great detail what was going on.

"Sunshine's having a nightmare. We usually just wait it out. Ben's the only one who can calm her down." Damek sled down the wall and curled his hands over his knees. Dean followed suit, Wrenne and Rob got comfortable.

Benedik broke the one rule Emmeline had. 'Don't go into my brain without my permission.' It took a second for the dream world to form and for Benedik to see the problem.

 _Emmeline stood alone in the ballroom back at Fredrik's mansion, She glanced around wildly everything looked exactly the same. The walls picture perfect and beautiful. The floors whole and sound. Benedik had no free movement in these dreams, all he could do was hover over by Emmeline and try to bring her back to the world of the living._

 _She spun around and faced a maniacally grinning Fredrik, behind him empty cages suspended over flames._

" _Pick one Emily. The love of your life or your very own sister. You can only save one." A copy Benedik and Lexi materialized in the steel boxes, both screaming for Emmeline to leave. Good Benedik thought, Emmeline at least knows in her nightmares Lexi and I still want the best for her._

" _No! Fredrik let them go!" She screeched, tears streaming down her face. It broke Benedik right down to his soul to see the once innocent and happy Emmeline crying and in fear like that, knowing he could do nothing. Benedik hover walked over to her and told her to come back and that it wasn't real. Nothing worked._

" _Pick one." He kept chanting over and over, voice echoing throughout the room. Slowly the floors cracked and the ceiling split just like before. The ground fell away leaving Emmeline and Fredrik flouting on little platforms._ Who do I save? My sister who has been by my side for as long as I could remember or Ben, the man who I love more than anything. _Emmeline's voice uttered, she sank to her knees, Benedik followed suit, when Fredrik shouted that it was too late and the cages fell. Dropping both of the captives into the fires below. Benedik wrapped her up in his arms and cooed to her. Slowly the walls melted away and the marble floor too._

Emmeline woke with a heaving gasp. Her whiskey eyes Benedik had grown fond of snapped opened. She sat up with the help of her mother and looked Dean dead in the eye.

"Well Dean you asked why I don't sleep. That was reason two." She said, brushing a stray lock of sweaty brown hair out of her face.

"What's reason number one?" Dean asked. Benedik was already afraid of the answer.

"You're lookin' at him. Now could ya'll leave so I can cry in peace." She brought her knees to her chest and placed her chin on them. Slowly everybody trickled out, Benedik left last. He stood there in the corner afraid to get any closer.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes flicking up to meet his in one fleeting moment.

"Anything for you." He muttered then left in a flurry of brown hair and black irises. As soon as that door clicked closed the quiet sound of crying began. Benedik sunk down with his back to the wood, head rested against it ready to spend the night listening to her sobs.

Sup Bro-cha-ohs how are you? Happy Valentines day or to me Happy Single Awareness Day! I hope your sweetheart go you something. Tell me if you like this rare writing of Bennie-boo's POV, I might make more if you guys commit that you like it.

ANANANAANnD as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll fix them after I get suck punched by Batman-Love Maybird1


	22. The Nala To His Simba

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Nala To His Simba

I cried myself into a somewhat sleep, you know how it is where you're resting but still know what's happening. It was something like that. I yawned and stretched, my back was stiff from how I laid. I grabbed my crutches and hobbled to the bathroom. I hate these dang things. I didn't bother looking into the mirror knowing I'd look like hell warmed over. Pulling over my trusty plastic sack I couldn't bathe without over my cast (It's name was Gerald), and got undressed. I jumped into the shower and cleaned my hair and shaved as much as I could with the stitches and cast. After redoing my bandages and taking off Gerald I was done.

I wrapped a white towel around my chest and walked out to get clothes. I was lumbering around pulling on underwear and a bra when I heard a loud snore. Ugh what was that? I looked down at what I was wearing then sighed. I shuffled to the door and opened it a crack. Laying down on the hard title was Ben, looking quite unhappy. I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my foot. Harshly.

"Oi, no loitering here sir." I snarled. He shot up like a bullet and glanced around for the source of the noise. Ben's honey irises found mine and he had the decency to blush. You better mister!

"I'm sorry Emílie, I didn't mean to fall asleep." _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

"Uh huh, yeah right." I placed my hands on my hip and squeezed my armpits to my skin keeping the towel in its correct spot. He stood and brushed his jeans off. Ben had dark bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual, his usually neat man stubble was looking raggy and unkempt. Good, I ain't get no sleep 'cause of you, you ain't get no sleep 'cause of me.

"Well I'll just go. I'm sorry." He mumbled and reached down to pick up his jacket. Ben began to mope away, erg stubborn man.

"Ben wait!" I called, mentally kicking myself. "Come on and sleep in here."

"Really? Are you sure?" He looked so happy.

"Yes, now don't make me come get you, I'm in a towel." I grumbled and opened the door for him to almost sprint in like an excited little puppy. He flopped on the bed and smiled.

"Don't make this a normal thing." I chastised. I went into my suitcase and pulled out some black jeans and a maroon sweater. Aw crap I'm out of button ups. Maybe I could steal one from Damek? There was a crinkle and soft footsteps. I smiled softly and fiddled with the cloth, remembering the time I told Ben to walk louder so I could hear him. He went around stomping the whole day, making me giggle uncontrollably loud anytime I was near him.

"Let me help you put it on." Ben whispered. His cold hand brushed my wet hair to the side and took the sweater from me, I remained perfectly still not breathing, even when he placed a kiss on the curve of my neck.

"I got it." I feebly raged, my body was betraying me seeking his love and comfort, but my mind won out.

"Emílie, don't hurt yourself because you're stubborn." He mumbled and turned me around. Tiny tears leaked out and cascaded down my cheeks. He whipped them away gently with his thumbs. "Please don't cry. I can't take the tears."

"You think I like to cry, I don't!" I stomped my foot then screeched when my towel slid an inch.

"Let me help you put on the sweater then you can yell at me." He sighed and tore the towel away. I gasped when the cold air hit my warm skin. I hastily covered my chest with my arm then glared.

"Give it back." I demanded.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked then held out the sweater. I slowly took down my hand then raised my biceps into the air and looked up, willing the tears to stay in. "There you go." He cooed, pulling on the clothing, his warm fingertips grazed my scars and left little fires in their wake. I hated them they were a constant reminder that I was broken and ugly.

"Don't." I whispered.

he bent down to assist in my feet getting into my jeans. Once they got up to my hips he zipped and button them.

"I like the scars, they make you look hot." He touched one again and my body shook. Not in pleasure but in fear. I changed the subject, I can't deal with him today.

"I could have done that you know."

"You shouldn't have to. I don't mind." He chuckled, and flicked my nose, I scrunched it up in disgust.

"Yeah 'cause you're a guy and you want to get into my pants." I sneered and backed up. I can't think when he stands that close.

"I do, but I can wait till you're ready." He stared at me with some pleased grin and it made me sick. I can deal with mad Ben, I can't function when he's sweet and nice. I can't hate him when he cares. "Then don't hate me. Because I sure as h*ll don't hate you." I turned my head away and he sighed. Ben took a step towards me and I fought the urge to back up, but I reminded myself that this was my room - _my life_ \- and it was Ben who needed to leave.

His honey eyes became gentle as he gazed down at me. "I miss you."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Go to h*ll Ben. And I mean it this time."

One corner turned up in an ironic smile. "I'm already there." My heart thudded my against my ribs. _Don't let him get under your skin Emily. He may be really good at this but don't give in._

"Don't you think your pretty words will make me forgive you." I snarled and backed up.

"No, I don't think my 'pretty words' will make you forgive me, but they do help. And judging by your heart beat they make you happy."

"Stop that!" I stuttered.

"What?" He smirked again and backed me into the wall. My hands went out to push him away but he just captured them in his and held on tight.

"Making me feel stuff." I grumbled but relaxed, a week's worth of tension faded from my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." And that's all he had to say before I was rushing into his arms and hugging him with all my might. He petted my hair and rocked back and forth, humming the little horses song.

"What's with you and that tune?" I mumbled, sound blocked by the thick cotton material of Ben's shirt.

"My mother sings it my siblings and me when we're sad, so I do it for you." He muttered, face buried in my hair.

"Siblings? As in more than one? Other than Florence." I asked.

"I have a younger brother named Luca." He admitted, caressing my back.

"How old is he?"

"Seven, he was our miracle baby." His voice took the tone of pride and pure joy.

"I would love to meet him someday." I commented. It would be a nice normal couple thing to do. Ben has met my family, so it's only fair I meet his.

"They'd love you." He cooed.

"Really?"

"It's hard not to like you, lovely." He confessed, he took my face in his hands and bent down to kiss me. My lips parted unconsciously, he was so close. The door burst open and Dad was standing there with a rare break in his mask.

"She's awake."And at those two words I was sprinting down the hall as much as I could with a bulky cast, Ben following, off towards my sisters room. I slid around a corner and stopped short. There was my sister standing up weakly, Damek hovering behind her for support, staring at me.

"I was coming to get you." She said, her voice broken and brittle. I noticed she had sweatpants on.

"I was coming for you too." I sobbed and covered my mouth.

"Ha, great minds think alike."

"I guess they do."

"You look like crap." She droned and shuffled over, I carefully hugged her, mindful of her weakness.

"Well not all of us can heal magically." I giggled and led her over towards the bed. She sat down and kept hold of my hand.

"I don't know what happened there, but judging by the look on your face you do?" She asked. My smile blossomed into a crap eating grin.

"That I do missy."

"Emily?" Mom questioned, pouring a glass of water for Lexi.

"Well I went to the library." I began.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lexi complained. I kept going like I didn't hear her.

"And I found a book on Anima Sanator or Soul Healer in Latin."

"Wait how did you know what to look for?" She asked.

"Uh well you know Fredrik?' I stuttered

"Uh yeah, he's the jack*ss that Emilynapped you and if I got my hands on him before you did, I'd be cutting of something Biblical style." She snarled, wrapping her arms around me in a protective fashion.

"Get in line." Mom declared. Aw family goals. _**(**_ _ **Pronunciation: AY-mon)**_

"Well he has a brother named Eamon, and he was the one who caused the car wreck, because Ben and Damek were gettin' too close to where he kept the pride so he was trying to kill them. He didn't plan on us being in the car. Anyway he came and visited to see if I was alright, as I had just woken up from a four day coma, and let it slip that you were a Healer."

"Oh my god! He has a brother!" She shrieked, her heart monitor beeping loudly.

"Lexi, please calm down." Damek cooed, His thumb rubbing her knuckles. Damek had never stopped touching Lexi; I don't think Lexi minded.

"Yeah, a younger brother. And by the way dear Freddie talked about him he's not Mother Teresa."

"Okay, now get to the other bit, I need to stop thinking murder thoughts." She waved her hand and laid back in bed, pulling me along with her. We laid side by side, in a tight fit staring at the ceiling.

"Alright prepare yourselves for a butt load of information." Dad sighed knowing what was going to happen, as it always did when I found something interesting. I was a little bit of a nerd.

"So, first about me. I am according to, ancient tribal legends, a _**Kche Mnedo**_ or "Great Spirit" in the Potawatomi language, and is the Potawatomi name for the Creator (God.) Kche Mnedo is a divine spirit with no human form or attributes, including gender, and is never personified in traditional Potawatomi stories. In more recent times, influenced by Christianity and by the stories told by other tribes of Oklahoma, Kche Mnedo is sometimes represented by Potawatomi storytellers as male and/or having human form. **(A/n** **The name is pronounced similar to kih-cheh muh-nih-doh)** There is a ton of variations of this in many different tribes. It seems that an Elemental, as what Fredrik and Eamon called me, are everywhere in a lot of different religions." I took a deep breath and continued.

"So you're basically a god." Mom said dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I control any natural occurring thing in nature. There's only one god, and you know that. The Native Americans and others with polytheistic practices believed me to be the Creator since my powers can't be used to destroy something. So that's why Fredrik didn't die, I can't kill anyone. Not that I'd want to. I would need a Destroyer, like Vishnu in the Hindu religion." I explained.

"So if you shot someone they can't die?" Damek asked.

"Yes they will, I can't set them on fire with my powers without me unconsciously healing them. It sucks by the way." I groaned and rubbed my temples, all these facts running a muck in my head made it hurt. "Now on to Lexi. She is a Anima Sanator or Soul Healer in Latin as I said before. Now the cool thing is that Soul Healers used to be a whole race until the Mongols killed them off, Oh and an Elemental is born every one hundred years."

"Oh my god! That explains why I mated with her! Any type of shifter can't become mates with a human, because their body would reject the change." Damek's eyes lit up. I clapped proudly.

"Yep, I was just getting to that Dame." I took another deep breath to finish out my little presentation. "There wasn't much of Soul Healers, there were a lot of them but they got killed off. Any questions?" I could see their glazed over eyes and groaned this is going to be a long day.

"So, I'm Long John Stupid's mate. How is that?" She blubbered.

"Yeah I can't explain that one, soooo all the rest of us will be leaving." I dragged Mom out and she in turn grabbed Dad's hand. And of course Ben followed me.

 _When were you going to tell me about all that stuff back there?_ Ben's voice swam about my brain

 _Uh…. When you stopped being a butt head. So never._ I sassed and sank down into a chair. It hurt to stand on my injured foot to much.

 _I figured as much. We need to talk about what is going to happen. I feel like a confrontation will start soon. And I don't want you to be in the middle of it._ He picked me up then gently sat me down in his lap.

 _I'm staying weather you like it or not. What is with you and all this touching?_

 _I know you will not leave without a fight, but I am going to train you in self defense so that if Eamon pulls a low blow and uses you against me, you'll know what to do. We just reconciled seven minutes ago, excuse me for making up the lost contact._ He inhaled the scent of my shampoo deeply then kissed the spot.

 _I swear you have a book that all it has in it is ways to get girls to forgive you._ I shifted so my bad leg wasn't hanging awkwardly.

 _I do, it's called 'Phone Mother For All The Answers.'_ I giggled and snuggled closer. I wasn't going to admit it to him but I like all the attention, it made me feel loved.

 _How do you think it's going in there?_

 _I don't hear any screaming or see blood leaking from under the door so. Did you know that cuddling stimulates the release of Oxytocin which cause wounds to heal faster._ I informed, making a small braid in his chestnut hair. He grinned at me.

 _Well science proves it, I have no reason to let you go_. Ben declared happily.

 _What if I have to pee?_ I poked his chest. I finished the braid and gave it a little tug.

 _And the moments dead._ He grumbled.

"How much do you think Lexi will kill me if I went in there humming Can You Feel The Love Tonight from Lion King?" I asked, Mom's head snapped over and she locked eyes with me.

"I will pay you five bucks to do it right now." She stated, reaching in Dad's back pocket to steal his wallet, as was customary when my mother need money. I smirked and held out a hand.

"They have been in there for quite some time undisturbed, it would be a shame that it carry on for any longer." Dad groaned and stood up.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, you want something honey?" He asked.

"Ooh, a coke please." Mom kissed his cheek and Dad left. I cracked my knuckles and rolled my neck.

"Let's do this." Ben opened the door for me and I swaggered in humming the introduction to the song quietly. Damek and Lexi were sitting on the bed facing each other, hands intertwined with the largest smile I have ever seen on Lexi's face. It was cute. Time to be a good sister and annoy the crap out of her.  
"Can you feel the love tonight. The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony. With all its living things." Lexi's head snapped over to me and the glare she had would of cut through steel.

"NO! I will not listen to you sing that song Emily. You stop that or… or.." She stuttered at the end.

"You'll what? You're the Nala to his Simba." I sassed resting against the door frame arms crossed. She glowered and huffed, giving up the fight. I plopped down in her lap, spread eagle blocking any contact she had with Damek.

"Hey, you come here often?" I winked dramatically and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Ugh. How do you put up with her Ben?" She shoved me into Damek's lap where he pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Lot's of headaches and self control." I sneered and cuddled with Damek. Ben scoffed and crossed his legs. "Are you attempting to make me jealous Darling?"

"Why, I'd never. How dare you accuse me a, good and proper Southern belle, of provoking jealousy?" I purred, curling my legs so I sat fully in Damek's lap.

"Considering that you are practically straddling Damek's groin." He pointed out smugly.

"Maybe that's how I say hello Ben. You ever thought of that?" I wrapped my arms around Damek's neck, he was trying to keep in laughter. "Hey boooy, how you be?

"I be fine, better now that Lexi is awake." I rolled my eyes and climbed off.

"SO cheesy dude." I giggled and crawled off. I rested at the edge of the bed and held out my arms. Ben scoffed and lifted me to my feet. I smiled and kissed his cheek, laughing softly at the smug grin on his lips. "I'm gonna go lay down, I have a monstrous headache. Bye Lex I'll come by later." I hugged her and pushed Ben back into his chair. "Bro sit down I'm fine. Love you guys" I blew a kiss to them and hobbled out cursing my forgetfulness with those danged crutches.

I hummed along to the elevator music alone, and stepped of happily when the doors dinged and opened on my floor. I waved to the folks I knew that passed and was overall having a good day. I made up with Ben and Lexi finally woke up!

A flash of light brown hair from the corner of my eye startled me. I saw a back that haunted my nightmares and swam about my brain. Fredrik! I didn't know if that would call him or something but I had to try, he couldn't of gotten a body? Could he?

 _ **Yes, my sweet?**_ Fredrik's voice rang clear, its gentle tone masked the terror and anger that was always there. The man turned, as if he sensed my starting and winked; crystal blue eyes filled with malintent.

 _ **Oh thank god. You haven't had any external adventures lately**_? I questioned still staring blankly after the stairwell door had long slammed shut.

 _ **No, I have not. Emily I want you to call the boy and have him go into your chambers**_.

 _ **What's going on?**_ I whimpered and hid behind a plant, breathing heavy.

 _ **Do what I say, this is not the time to be idiotic.**_

 _ **O-okay**_. I breathed deeply and clutched my chest. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid it break through my ribs.

 _Benie? I n-need you please, and D-damek too. I want my mom._

 _I'm coming, stay where you are_ _láska._ It came out in one short sentence with a huff of breath afterwards, giving Ben's frantic movements away. **(A/N: láska means love)**

I sank down in relief and sobbed, not this again. Oh god, I will not go through this again. There was thundering footsteps and I tilted my head up. There I was met with the pitch black irises that housed a multitude of emotions. Ben crouched down to eye level and uncurled me from my tight embrace; he lifted me so that I had my legs wrapped around his abdomen and plopped onto the ground. Ben pressed my head firmly into his neck.

"Hush, you're safe, you're safe now." He whispered the nodded his head cryptically to Damek.

"He saw me." My lip quivered, ugh I was weak. And weakness is something I will not stand for. "He was standing by the west stairs and he saw me, he saw me and winked. He knew I was watching." Another flood of tears came out, a hand stroked my back and I flinched; drawing closer to Ben

"Shh, It's me Emma-loo. Tell me who saw you, baby." Mom cooed and the classic mother voice she had perfected when dealing with my more sensitive side. I took after Dad who was more quiet and revered only snapping when he reached his limit. And for some reason my limit was very low when dealing with Ben. Lexi on the other hand lashed out quick and painless, all bark no bite, she fizzled out quickly like Mom.

"Eamon, Eamon saw me." _**(**_ _ **Pronunciation: AY-mon)**_ I wept, is it my time of the month or something? Ben muttered a few choice curse words in his native tongue and clutched me tighter.

"He will not lay a finger on you as long as I draw breath." Ben proclaimed, pulling my head back a plating a fierce kiss to my lips. Leaving me breathless. Hot dang! I need to be emotionally terrorized more often if that's the response I get.

 _ **Do you think of anything else but your own libido?**_

 _ **What would be the point of freaking out about Eamon coming back and terrorizing me more if I can't get something out of it?**_

"I hate to interrupt this but someone left a vase of daisies so big they could be satellites on Sunshine's bedside table." Damek's southern twang that matched mine got more intense as his anger grew. My eyes became large and before Ben could ask what was wrong I sprang to my feet and ungracefully ran into the room. Everything was the same, my pillow still lumpy from where I slept on it, my blankets still thrown haphazardly in my rush to wake up from yet another nightmare.

My stuffed cow that Lexi got me from a trip to Germany( The longest we have ever been apart at that time) was sprawled out on the bed. His name was Fat Louie and he had little wobbly legs and matted white fur from years of abuse. I grabbed him from the bed and held him close to my chest, inhaling the comforting scent of my long time confidant. Don't judge me you all have beloved stuffed animals. I drifted over to the flowers and fondled the petals.

"Emily?" Mom asked coming to stand beside me. She hugged me from behind, kissing my temple.

"He said, the day I met him, that he would be sending me some flowers because he knew I liked them." I furrowed my brows, why did he fulfill his promise? I am nothing to him.

"There's a note." Damek came and snatched the tiny paper card from its stand and handed it to Ben. I crawled into bed behind him, setting my chin on his shoulder and kissing it gently. He pecked my hairline and read the note aloud.

"Dear Emily,

I hope you enjoy your present. And appreciate how hard it is to get daisies in late October. Expect more soon, my dearest..." Ben trailed off, his fingers gripping so hard they were white and the paper bent.

"What else does it say Ben?" Mom asked, shuffling over to peek. I read it, and could see why Ben would be angry. Heck I'm angry too.

"Save yourself for me, I will be coming soon.

Love, Eamon Diggory."

His signature was all loopy and dignified. Eww you pig. I tilted away to get a better look at Ben's dark expression. His eyes were black and narrowed in rage. I was scared, maybe this what Eamon was talking about. About how Ben wasn't who I thought he was. I gently pried the letter from his hands and replaced it with my own.

"Bennie, darling? Are you alright?" I caressed his knuckles with my thumb. He let out the most fake laugh I have ever heard. And I have to put up with Mom's bad jokes.

"You ask if I'm alright, even though a psychopath has told you to save your virginity for him. And you ask if I'm alright." Ben shook his head and disbelief and turned to face me. I flinched at the emotion in them, they were not the loving and gentle eyes I was used too.

"Y-you look… you looked scary." I mumbled and slowly took my hand out of his. Ben was having none of that and clasped it harder.

"He will not be taking what I have waited patiently for, and he will not touch you."

"He will not touch me because I am in control of what happens with my body and not you. If I wanted to make love with him I could because it's my choice." I glowered at him, our eyes locked in a nonverbal battle of wits. I stood up and crossed my arms defensively. Something snapped, the same emotion I saw in Fredrik's eyes when he first beat me. In a flash I was pressed up against the wall, my hands clasped tightly above me, no space to breathe. But I was not scared.

"Emílie, do not romanticize this. He will not be gentle, he will not be kind. There will be no love, Eamon Diggory will rape you. It not be over quickly, he will prolong your suffering. " _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

"Sound familiar Benedik?" I stated simply, relishing in the sudden realization the drifted across his face.

"Emílie, I'm sorry." His face held a deep pain and self hatred.

"It's fine you didn't mean it. But Benedik there is a line and this is it. You hit me and heaven help that you see me again, 'cause I won't stay." My voice hard and non-argumentative. He nodded his head quickly and grabbed my face.

"Of course, you don't know how sorry…" I held a hand and he stopped as did the others breathing.

"No, I'm telling you Benedik, one hand or one harsh word and I will be outta here before you can apologize. I don't know how they did it when you were born but here it's frowned upon." My phone dinged and I reached into my back pocket and pulled it out.

Hey, Cherry Pie, you still coming to help me with Jer's college stuff?- Dean

Another popped up and I smiled at this one.

Ems look at me I didn't swear!-Dean

Congratulations Dean you have now graduated Emily's School of Good Breeding and Manners.-Me

Ben peeked around to read the messages and scowled. I pecked his cheek and told Mom who's texting.

I'm your fav student- Dean

Dean honey baby sweetie, you wouldn't be my fav student if you were the only kid in the school. Oh wait ;D-Me

Hateful ;(-Dean

"Bennie-boo will you go with me 'cause I don't want to walk alone… for obvious reasons." I threw in his despised nickname so he could see that I wasn't mad. The relief was immediate in the sagging of his tense shoulders. His beaming smile made me feel warm inside. It was nice that someone wanted to be around me.

 _Darling, if I was around you as much as I wanted you'd file a restraining order._

 _Bennie what did I say about reading my mind?_ He blushed and took my hand.

"Hey Momma I'm gonna pop by Paula's to help Dean with some financial stuff and I'll be back for dinner." I hugged her and left. With Ben's hand securely around my waist we headed out into the crisp winter air of Ireland.

HI! Deaaaaadpoooool! Ryan Reynolds' nekkid boooooty. My mom took me and I of course being the prude I am put my head down during the Diddly Do parts. But Mother dearest let me see on shot of Wade's butt, calming that it is not in fact nudity but art. I loved it, but Mom saw two ten year old boys that did not cover their eyes at the parts she made me. I hope you liked this chapter, and nothing was to confusing. I was alone Valentine's Day, as always. Don't worry I'm used to it. But I hope you darling readers had a good time. This is a long authors note that is dedicated mostly to the masterpiece that is nekkid Ryan. :D

Andndndn as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll let Deadpool turn me into a Freaking Kabob!- Love Maybird1 future Mrs Reyonlds


	23. Open Arms

Chapter Twenty-Four

Open Arms

It was an overcast day, not uncommon in Ireland, so my boyfriend with a sun allergy could go outside. Ben and I walked hand and hand, him sticking more to the shadows and me strutting in the light. A poetic contrast, I found that quite ironic.

"Ben, what are we? I know it's so overdone and all that jazz but, what are we? I know we get in fights a lot and stuff, but you make me happy." I asked pulling him to a stop in a place were we wouldn't get trampled. He caressed my knuckles as he always does when I'm doing something that I find uncomfortable or I'm upset.

"I do believe Darling Emílie, that we are lovers. Or as your society calls it a couple. " _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

He spoke as if there was nothing earth shattering and he was talking about sports. My mind was racing. "Lovely? Your thoughts are sporadic." He looked worried and his palm moved to hold my cheek.

"Uh… It's just that no one ever really wanted to date me, I'm not what guys usually go for." I shrugged and looked down. He raised an eyebrow, and I scowled. I hated whining, even though I did it more often than I liked, but he had a way making me feel foolish at odd times. Like right now when he stood in front of me bursting at the seams with laughter at my shyness.

"And what do these 'guys'," Ben put sarcastic air quotes around guys and made a face. "Usually go for, my dear?" I pretended to be in thought and tapped my chin with my free hand.

"Well, uh…. From my albeit limited experience with the opposite sex is that they prefer women with curves, a butt, and a ditsy outlook. They can't be too smart or they threaten the masculinity of their partner. Or they see me as a little sister type thing." He took a step forward and fiddled with a stray hair.

"And what gives you, má milovaná, the impression I am like other men? Do you think I am like other men?" He spoke soft and deep, his voice oozing out a well rehearsed cooing tone. _**(má milovaná- my lovely)**_

"Nothing of the sort, honey, I'm just stating a fact." I blushed at the intensity of his stare, fighting the urge to glance away. He lifted my chin with one finger and smirked.

"Emílie, I am hopelessly in love with you and that is not going to change no matter how much you push me away." His lips met mine in a soft touch sending happy tingles down my spine.

"I don't try to push you away, Bennie." I mumbled, sound getting lost in the honking and screeching of passing cars. He didn't respond for a minute and I thought he might not have heard me.

"I know you do not do it intentionally, but it still happens." He admitted. He kissed me again, a little longer than the first.

"I'm just figuring out this whole relationship thing. In case you don't know I haven't done this before." I blushed heavily. He grinned and used his calloused thumb to smooth out the worry lines forming between my brows.

"So am I, darling. I have never been with a female quite like you." He started walking again and I shuffled after him. Ugh he walks so fast. He slowed down and threw a glance behind his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, huffing a little. Don't judge me it's hard to hobble everywhere with this gosh dang cast. Death to the cast!

"Nothing offensive miláček, I'm simply saying that you are more opinionated than the women I had grown up with. It is because of your time period." He beamed and nudged me to take his hand. _**( miláček-valentine)**_

"Is that okay?" I questioned hesitantly. He outright laughed at me. I'm not talking convective church giggle, no I'm talking heaving on the ground clutching his sides. I snarled defensively. "Don't you laugh at me!" I snapped. He sobered up instantly, flashing me a mock salute.

"I mean no harm, Emmeline. All I'm saying is that you want to be treated as my equal, which I will be happy to oblige, and not as a beautiful accessory I can take out when it pleases me. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to figure that out." He nudged my hand again and this time I took it.

"Eh, I'm chill bro." I bounced a little and tugged at his arm like a child." Look, look Bennie a book sale." I pointed excitedly and tugged him a tad. " I wanna go, can we go?" I pleaded, eyes set into the classic puppy dog expression. Ben looked bored and rolled his irises.

"Darling Emílie, as much as I would love to watch you browse books for five hours completely ignoring me , and believe me I do, but we have precious engagements." I pouted and crossed my arms in a huff. Ben squatted down and I leap onto his back.

"Thanks Bennie." I wrapped my arms around his neck, sliding down a bit when he stood up.

"Welcome." His hands curled under my knees and he walked on, ignoring the strange looks from passers by. I tugged on his black hair, pulling a stand out of it's low pony tail.

"Your hair's gettin' longer." I committed. I braided it as much as I could with limited movement.

"Is it now? I'll cut it tomorrow, it annoys me anyways." He pushed opened the glass door with Paula's logo on it and step into the restaurant. The bell rang alerting the folks inside to a new person.

"Hi, Mrs. Paula." I waved as much as I could with my arms preoccupied. The elderly woman grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at me, waiting on a guest. Dean sat slumped unhappily in a back booth surrounded by tons of papers.

"Hullo, dearie, it's good to see you happy again." She turned to wait on a middle aged woman typing away on her phone. Ben trudged over to the booth and plopped me down gently, sliding in after me. Dean looked up and I could see the bags under his eyes.

"What was that about?" He asked, pulling out another paper. I laid with my back pressed against the brick wall.

"She was exerting too much energy and whining about keeping up with me so I picked her up." Ben explained, lifting my foot so that it resting in his lap.

"I was not complaining." I grumbled, I pulled a stack of files into my lap, grunting when it impacted. "These poor trees." I stroked the pages.

"Poor trees! Poor me more like it! There's so many things to fill out and sign and date and essays Jared has to write." Dean let out an exasperated groan and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. It was already extremely messy.

"Hush Dean, I said I'll help you so I will." I rested my hand on his and smiled gently. "So point out what is what and we'll sort them into categories." I rummaged around organizing the best I knew how.

"Okay this is the scholarships I got for Mesa Community College." He pointed to the left side of the table, my eyes widened. My god! There's so many "And here's jobs that Jared could get at the college to help pay. He'll need at least three." A small stack in front of Ben, who picked the top packet and glanced through it.

"And this is student loans." The right side was dedicated to this subject. I could tell the Dean was stressing more as he went through all that he had left to do.

"Alright, let's get these sorted properly. Then we'll start." I smiled at Dean's weary face.

"Are you sure you want to get mixed up with all this Cherry Pie?" He looked hesitant to involved a recent friend into the mess that was his life.

"Bro, I have no life. What else do I do with my free time?" I said, flipping through pages. It went like that for another few hours. No one spoke, except for a few questions. Dean got up to stretch his legs and Ben went to get me some food from the counter after he left the bathroom, which left me alone.

The bell rang violently and the door slammed against the wall. I glanced up and raised an eyebrow. There stood a raging dirty, blonde haired girl with long tan legs and big breasts. Behind her, hovering, was a nervous Jared. She scanned the bakery, narrowing her dull brown eyes when she reached me. She stomped over towards my booth; I put away the paperwork from my lap and straightened up.

"You!" The girl thrust a long meticulously manicured nail against my nose. She practically spit in my face.

"What?" I questioned. What is going on? She snarled and stuck her claws in my bicep and hauled me out of the seat. I made no expression of my discomfort, leaving my face a blank mask. I had perfected it during my escapades with Frederick.

"You know what you did!" She screeched, drawing the attention of the other guests.

"Honey, you're making a scene. I don't know what you mean." I tried to placate her but the blonde was having none of it. She threw her tan arms up into the air and stomped her foot like a child.

"You are screwing _my_ boyfriend!" She cuddled up to Jared, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here, and petted his chest. Dean moved to come over here but Paula stopped him

"I wanna see how our Golden Girl will deal with The B*tch." She whispered.

"Am I now?" I raised my eyebrows and stood to my full height, towering over her by a full head. She looked unsure now seeing the drastic difference in our heights.

"Y-your number is in his phone!" Her ranting lost steam quickly.

"Well, honey, if we went by that logic Jared would have screwed half the college. And not to insult you Jer but I don't think that's possible." I crossed my arms and looked indifferent. Her pretty face lit up a bright blotchy red while she threw insults at me.

"You b*tch, he's mine!" She shrieked clutching onto Jared's bicep, digging her sharp nails into his flesh.

"Dude, he's not a handbag." I scoffed. She screamed and flung herself at me the moment Ben walked out of the bathroom; still drying his hands. I did what any educated person would do facing a threat like this.

I decked her.

She hit the floor like a sack of bricks, blood dripping out her nose. Jared gasped and knelt beside her, brushing back her yellow and brown hair.

"Jessica!" She groaned at the mention of her name and felt her nose. Jessica sat up sharply and glared all she was worth at me.

"Oh god! That smarts!" I wailed, waggling my hand to relive the sharp pain in my knuckles. Ben was in front of me in a instant, cradling my bruised hand.

"Hush, nothing's broken. Where did you learn to punch like that Emmeline?" He kissed my palm and left it touching his cheek. I grinned proudly and shrugged.

"I'm from the South, we know how to spit, farm, and hit before we can talk." He chuckled and pulled me so that I fell into his chest.

"Sounds lovely." There was the familiar tingling of Ben's healing powers and I felt the skin close. He did it all discreetly.

"You hit me! You.." Jessica started but I cut her off.

"B*tch I know. You need to get better insults." I shrugged and plopped back down into my booth and scribbled some notes down. She snarled and moved to attack me again. Ben intervened. I flinched internally at my use of a cuss word. I'm such a prude.

"Back off." He glowered at her, he was three feet taller than Jessica and she knew.

"Y-you wouldn't hit a lady." She stuttered looking at Jared for assistance.

"I see no lady here." Ben spoke, fiddling with his nails.

"Oh burn." I chuckled and started to clean up. It was a Tuesday and fifteen minutes till one. "As much as I would love to see Benie-boo punch a chick I have somewhere else to be." I grabbed my phone that was laying on the table top and flopped out of the booth. Jessica huffed and flounced out angerly, dragging Jared along. The glass door slammed shut, rattling the windows

"It is one already?" Ben asked, checking his watch.

"Yep, you can drop me off at Doctor Foster's place." I was texting Mom about where we were headed.

"I'll call the cab, darling." Ben said, already dialing the number. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He nodded in silent recognition for my non verbal thank you.

"Hold up, what's at one?" Dean shuffled over. He took the notes from my hands and set them down.

"Therapy Dean, it's at one every Tuesday. And we will be late if we don't leave now." I hugged him and Paula, after arguing to four minutes about taking the blueberry muffin she offered. To end the tedious argument Ben snatched the pastry and hauled me out the door where the shinny black taxi waited.

"Eat it, you haven't eaten anything all day." Ben said after we entered the cab. I grumbled and nibbled on it, googleing different loans Dean could get. "Darling Emílie, enough please." He gently took the Iphone from my grasp and set it down. _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

"Okay, it's giving me a headache anyways." I sighed and snuggled up to Ben's warm flank. He told the cabbie the directions then draped an arm over me. His soft lips pecked my forehead and the ache left.

"You need to stop that or you'll burn yourself out." I mumbled.

"I don't like you being in pain Emmeline. It's weird" He rubbed my bicep with his fingers, gripping tightly when we took a turn.

"Why, you never felt pain before?" I peeked up at him, and Ben glanced down.

"I have, but not to the extent I feel when you are hurting. It's like every cut, bruise, or hit I feel it deep in my soul." His dark eyebrows drew together and he looked deep in thought.

"Honey, that's called love." I rolled my eyes at his ignorance. My eyes flicked over the scenery flashing by. "Ben, have you never been in love before?" I asked, neither have I but I know when Lexi or Daniel hurt themselves my heart stops briefly. I wonder if that's what motherhood is like?

"No I have not." He whispered, looking forlorn out the window.

"Well that makes too of us. Or maybe we aren't in love at all and this butterfly feeling is just really bad indigestion." I giggled a little and poked his chest. He softly smiled and shook his head.

"Are you going to wait for me to get done, 'cause if you don't we can just blow this whole thing off and go make out in the park?" I wiggled my eyebrows and ran a finger down his chest. He closed his eyes briefly.

"No, as much as I want to, you can not blow off the session." I grumbled and shifted away.

"You're no fun." I pouted and crossed my arms, looking out the glass. He chuckled lowly and the cabbie grinned, peeking at us from the rear view mirror.

"Yes, I am such a bore." He pulled me back into his embrace as far as the seat belt would allow. As soon as we got in the car Ben reached over me and clicked the belt into place, fearing the last time I went without one.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same.

"Well, we 'ere." The cab driver drawled, Irish accent prominent.

"Ugh, thanks sir. Have a nice day." I called, allowing Ben to help me out of the car.

"Don't tell me what to do." He grumbled then sped away. I looked after him confused.

"Well that was rude." I shrugged and hobbled up the steps, holding Ben's comforting hand the whole way. "It's not too late to run." He just rolled his eyes and opened the door for me.

"Just go in Emmeline." He slapped my bum as I walked past. My head snapped over to him and I gasped dramatically.

"Benedik, how scandalous." I gracefully placed a hand over my wide open mouth falsely. He wiggled his eyebrows and sat down in a plush red chair.

"You know you liked it." I rolled my eyes and pushed him back down when he leaned forward to hug me.

"Down boy." I giggled at his offended expression.

"Honey, hop on 'dat d*ck." A blonde women whispered from the corner of her mouth and nudged my triceps with her elbow.

"Maybe if he's good." I whispered back, knowing full well Ben could hear us, as his manly smirk was etched across his lips.

"Emily Atwell?" Mrs. Janet called, I stood up, kissed Ben on the cheek and left with the woman. Of to the Room of Hell.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I have been out of ideas for this story. But don't worry I'm not abandoning it, just stepping back. I writing a new one that's about a completely normal couple, but I don't think I show anyone. I rolled my ankle Thursday, missed school Friday cuz I couldn't walk on it and will miss my 1st period class (Ap world) becuz of a braces thing. Gah!

ANANAnd as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll roll my foot again- Love Maybird1


	24. Doctor Phil Wanna-Be

**Previously on Stay With Me:**

 _"_ _Just go in Emmeline." He slapped my bum as I walked past. My head snapped over to him and I gasped_ _dramatically_

 _"_ _Benedik, how scandalous." I gracefully placed a hand over my wide open mouth falsely. He wiggled his eyebrows and sat down in a plush red chair._

 _"_ _You know you liked it." I rolled my eyes and pushed him back down when he leaned forward to hug me._

 _"_ _Down boy." I giggled at his offended expression._

 _"_ _Honey, hop on 'dat d*ck." A blonde women whispered from the corner of her mouth and nudged my tricep_ _with her elbow._

 _"_ _Maybe if he's good." I whispered back, knowing full well Ben could hear us, as his manly smirk was etched across his lips._

 _"_ _Emily Atwell?" Mrs. Janet called, I stood up, kissed Ben on the cheek and left with the woman. Off to the Room of Hell._

Chapter Twenty-Four

Doctor Phil Wanna-Be

"Emily, dear, you look rested." Doctor Foster praised as soon as I sat down on her cream couch in the middle of the room.

"Well if you say so." I grumbled, setting my broken foot on the ornate pillow that Doctor Foster always had out for me.

"Now Emily, I heard you were getting discharged today." The forty-six year woman crossed slim legs. Today my therapist was dressed in a form fitting pale yellow pantsuit. Doctor Foster always look sweet and professional, like a grandmother. I liked her, now that I was past my whiny brat phase, I'd admit it to myself.

"Yes, your last report cleared me." I smiled a little bit and looked out the window.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked, I drew my attention back to her serene face, blonde hair pulled back into a bun, oozing professionalism.

"Good, it's cheaper for only one person to be in the hospital at once." I admitted, fiddling with my hands.

"I asked out you felt about it Emily, not your parents." She stared at me and I glanced away.

"On one hand I'm glad to be out, but on the other I want to stay close to Lexi. Did you know she woke up today?" I babbled and bounced a little in my seat. Doctor Foster beamed and wrote something down.

"You seem happier than usual." She observed. "And congratulations on your sister waking up."

"Ben apologized and Lex woke up. It was a good day so far." I chatted, the clock read one: oh seven. Well minus Eamos popping in and messing everything up.

"Ah, so you made up with Benedik. I would love to speak with him." She mused, distantly thinking of the confrontation.

"No, he is off limits." I growled, the southern in my accent coming out to play, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"I see, now tell me Emily, who spoke first?" She shifted and got more comfortable.

"Uh.. I had a nightmare last night and Ben wasn't there to comfort me like he usually is and it kinda wiped me out. Anyways I was gettin' dressed after takin' a shower and while I was pullin' on some underwear, I heard this big snore. So I went out and checked and it turns out Bennie spent the whole night camped outside my room to make sure I didn't have another dream." I confessed, Doctor Foster smiled and flipped a page.

"Continue."

"I kicked him in the side so he'd wake up…" The wanna-be Doctor Phil interrupted me.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned, biting the tip of her pen.

"I was still mad at him to be honest." I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"Maybe you wanted him to be angry with you, because it's easier for you to deal with someone who doesn't baby you." She inquired.

"I don't want to fight with him, it makes me not eat and sometimes after a really bad fight I would scratch myself." I pulled up my sleeve and showed the angry little nail marks. It was something I could do to control the pain, to give me release from the sinking feeling in my heart.

"I see, have you cut yourself Emily?" She asked, the drew out on a already there arm my scars.

"No, I want it to go away, I don't want to die. The scratches go away in a few minutes and I feel better." I don't think I'd cut myself, I'd be afraid of the consequences.

"That's good. Where is your food chart?" Ugh, the cursed food chart. It was to keep up with my calorie intake to make sure I eat enough.

"I left it at home, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I am in contact with your mother. She will give it to me." Doctor Foster jotted down her memo.

"So how is your relationship with Benedik?"

"He makes me happy. I know we fight and God knows when we do we fight _hard,_ but underneath all that he makes me happy." I smiled fondly, reminiscing about the way he held me, the way he looked at me like I was the thing he has always wanted.

"How does he make you happy?"

"I can't put it in coherent words but he's there for me. I called him a monster and he still sat outside my room all night to make sure I was safe. God could have matched us with with thousands of random people, or been in a thousand different lifetimes, but I got him. It's weird I've never been… intimate with someone the way I am with Ben, not in the 'lets make babies' way. But in how he understands me. I crave for him in the most innocent way, to say goodnight and know that my face will be the last that he sees before bed. I crave the little forehead kisses he gives me because he likes how my nose scrunches up."

"Of course I'd never tell him that, it would go to his head. I adore him, Lord knows I don't say it enough or do anythin' to prove it. But God I do, I love him so much it hurts. I just want to sit next to him and do nothin' because all that makes me happy is bein' next to him." Little tears pricked at my eyes and I looked away. I don't like to talk about my feelings.

"Have you told him this? Have you told Benedik how you feel?" She leaned forward and handed me a tissue.

"No, I want to but it comes out all wrong and I chicken out. I don't want to be dependent on someone." I relented, fiddling with the stings on my sleeve.

"To be in love is a marvelous thing Emily. You may be dependent on him, but ask yourself is he dependent on _you_?"

"Well Emily we are out of time, but I want you, for homework, to tell Benedik how you feel then report back to me how it went." Doctor Foster wrote something down and stood up.

"I feel like you want us together more than I do." I snarled moodily, slumping out the door.

"Oh believe that I ship you like Fed-X." She called then welcomed a teen into her lair.

I waved to the secretary and went to my boyfriend, who was currently fending off some twelve year old.

"Where's your girlfriend, I don't see her." She snootily put her hands on her hips and looked about the room.

"I assure you ma'am I do in fact have a girlfriend, whom I love dearly." Aw, my Bennie-boo looked so uncomfortable and unsure. I leaned against a wall and watched him.

"You gonna do something?" The blonde lady from before asked. "Joy Rotter, pleasure."

"Nah, let him suffer. Emily, nice to meet you too." I shrugged at her smirk and enjoyed looking at him without being caught. His hair was honey with chestnut highlights in the pale florescent lighting, and silk to the touch. It just grazed bored shoulders roped with subtle and surprisingly tough muscle.

He towered over the annoying girl and I would have laughed if he didn't tower over me too. He still had the two braids I had made in his mahogany trestles. My eyes trailed down to just bask in his glorious butt. I'm not ashamed, it was mine, all mine.

Ben sensed my gaze and turned around, a relieved smile on his lips. I grinned at him and wiggled my eyebrows.

"See there is my very beautiful and _very real_ girlfriend." He shuffled over to me like I would save him. His pupils expanded a tad, and his eyes were the color of hot cocoa, sprinkled with tiny flecks of gold like mini marshmallows.

And now I probably need to eat something. That's the rule: compare your boyfriend's eyes to food and you know you gotta eat.

"Hello Ben." I chirped, big grin in place. He put a possessive arm around my shoulder and tucked me into his side.

"Hullo, darling." He kissed my cheek and the girl scowled.

"So you are real." She circled us like a predator to prey, I had flashbacks to six grade and the clique of monsters. "Huh, I thought you would be prettier." She sneered, and backed up to stand beside her mother.

Yep, just like sixth grade. I sunk into myself and died.

"That coming from a seven year old with so much makeup on she could supply all of Sephora." The blonde lady, who now I call a friend, sassed standing next to me.

"I'm twelve!" She shirked and stomped her foot.

 _We should leave darling._ Ben's worried voice floated through my head, I absently nodded. He whisked me away while the mother of the hateful twelve year old hashed it out with my buddy.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked, pulling me into an alleyway. I shrugged and tried to get past him.

"Emmeline." Ben warned, using his large body to keep mine from moving.

"I'm fine, just let me go Ben." I half-halfheartedly shoved his chest. He grabbed my hands and cradled them to his heart.

"I know you're not. This is about more than some words from a hateful twelve year old?" He held me in his arms and I cried. He made cooing sounds and rocked me back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry all the time." I mumbled, clutching his black coat.

"You don't cry _all_ of the time dove, I don't mind it, makes me feel needed." He drew away and buttoned up my winter coat. "Your cheeks are red, let's go get some food and you can warm up." He caressed my cheek and kissed me.

"Chinese?" I suggested, taking his gloved hand in mine.

"Sure, where are your gloves! It's twenty degrees out." Ben halted our movements and ripped of his wool gloves and thrust them on my numb fingers.

"I don't have any." I mumbled, fiddling with the fabric. He rolled his amber eyes and dragged me to a restaurant that served the food I wanted.

"I'll get you some later, for now you will use mine." He pulled out a rickety seat and I plopped down, he came and took the other.

"So you know why I gathered you here today. You are the best in your field." I deepened my voice and sled a napkin over like it was a double oh seven file. He rolled his eyes again and nudged my foot so that I could acknowledge the little waiter next to us.

We ordered a simple meal and chatted throughout. Near the end when the check was given ( The guy handed it right to Ben, Sexist pig) four little fortune cookies rest atop the black book.

Ben gave his credit card the the man and I snatched all of the cookies. Without looking up from signing the receipt Ben spoke.

"Some of those are mine."

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout." I stood up and strutted to the frosted door, pulling on Ben's gloves. Ben scrambled to reach me before I left. I broke one open and read the paper, tossing the baked good in the trashcan.

"You're not going to eat it?"

"Ew, no." I unwrapped the note and giggled a little. "You will meet a handsome stranger." I glanced up and grinned cheekily at Ben.

"Emmeline."

"He's a cutie, maybe that's who Fortune Cookie was talkin'..." I babbled, pointing to a handsome man across the road. I was interrupted by the boy next to me. Ben held my face and sent my blood swimming with a hard and hungry kiss.

And for a moment that's all there was. The taste of him, the feeling of his body pressed against mine. I smiled against his lips and tugged on his hair.

" _Moje_ " He murmured, petting my cheek.

"W-what does that mean?" I breathed, panting slightly.

"Mine."

"Oh." I scowled and narrowed my eyes at his chuckle.

"It goes both ways, darling, and in case you haven't noticed I am very territorial over what's mine." He lightly pecked my snarling mouth. "I love you ridiculously."

"It's ridiculously alright." To calm my temper I took a deep breath. "I'm not experienced in what I'm about to say, so bare with me." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I love you." I blurted it out all in one breath, I cracked an eye open.

Ben was very still as emotions a hard, bruising punch to his heart. Shaken, he gripped my arms tightly.

"What?" I asked, the nerves building up. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

"You never say it." Swamped, he dragged me close and buried his face in my hair. Here we were in the middle of a sidewalk blocking traffic. "You never say it."

I could do nothing but hold on, flabbergasted by these sudden emotions radiating off of him. _Where has this come from?_ I wondered. _Had he hidden it?_

"Yes, I do. Sure I do?" Maybe it wasn't good that it came out as a question.

"Not like that Emílie." _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_ Benedik hadn't known how much he wanted to hear that. How much he needed to. "Not without prompting. Without hesitating to think about it first." I opened my mouth to deny it, but I couldn't, it was true.

"I'm sorry. It's hard for me. I know I should say it more, but it's hard for me. I do love you, you're the first. And the only." I looked away from his intense gaze. He held me there until he was sure he could speak, then eased me back, and stared into my eyes.

"You have changed my life, moje láska." _**(moje láska- my love)**_ "You are my life." He kissed me softly and filled with emotion.  
"You're mine too." I smiled and petted his cheek. "Now let me go I have another cookie to open." I playfully pushed him away and walked back up the sidewalk.

"What's it say?" He asked, peeking over my shoulder.

"I'm not gonna tell you." I raised my bows and chucked it in the trash. "I will become rich and famous." I opened another and blatantly laughed at Ben's face.

"You will have an inmate encounter with a man not your lover." He ripped it out of my hand and stomped on it.

"There is no such thing as fate." He proclaimed, glaring at a passing gentleman.

"If you say so." I giggled.

"There's no such thing as fate! How many times must I repeat that?!" I ignored him and opened another cookie as we strolled down the street. "'Someone close to you will quit their pointless nagging and just kiss you already.'" I smiled at him. "I'm waiting." His eyebrows shot up.

"No way am I kissing you just because a fortune cookie told me so."

"Well, what if I told you I made it up?" I inquired, peeking up at him through my lashes.

"Did you?"

"Perhaps..." He grinned and bent down to touch his lips to mine, he didn't stay nearly as long as I wanted him to.

"We'll do combat training when we get home." _And there's the poop._

 _A/N_ I'm baaaaaaaaack. Hi guys how are you, i'm fine. I got wolf whistled at by some boy in the hallway at school, who then asked if I wanted to join him in a back room. That's what healthy relationships are made of folks. Unwanted sexual harassment. I hope you like this chapter and **COMMIT!**

aaaaaND as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I fix them while dreaming about Gerald Butler. - Love your faithful writer Maybird1


	25. Blood Games

Chapter twenty-five.

The Blood Games,

My back thudded harshly against the ground and my breath left my lungs. _For the tenth time._

"Ugh." I moaned, turning over on my aching belly.

"Again." Commanded Ben. I glared at him and stood up. I know he's just doing this so I'll give up. I wobbly formed my fighting stance, the way Ben taught me. He sighed and wiped some dirt of his brow.

Not sweat, _dirt_! And he only got that on him because he threw me into a tree! A TREE! Ben stood un-winded, looking unimpressed. His lean powerful muscles shining in the moonlight from when he took off his shirt. He looked real nice. _Real_ nice. Coffee colored hair tumbled over over a strong brow, curling behind his ear. The deep mahogany of his eyes, laced with spikes of gold and green, shimmered with barely controlled lust and a touch of love and a fierce protective flame. And his mouth, full and masculine, parted sensually. Or at least to me it was, he was just breathing. Lord's hairy goat was I addicted to that man.

I, on the other hand, was perspiring like a pig, my brown hair clinging to my neck like a toddler to his mother's leg on the first day of school. My face was blotchy and red, my workout clothes stuck to my wet body. Doctor Knull removed my cast four hours ago and it still was awkward to stand on it. Can you say hot mess?

"Emmeline you're doing it wrong." He groaned and strolled over to me. Ben pressed his body against mine and shifted my arms.

"Sorry." I heaved, eyes wide. Good lord I was so tired I couldn't savor the lines of his well built frame! He came around and got into his stance, much better than mine. As an example.

"We will move on to deflecting." Ben stated, straightening up. "You can have the best offense moves and lose because you're defensive maneuvers are crap."

"Why didn't you teach me that first?" He ignored my question and moved my arm to block my face. He instructed that this will become my new best friend, saying that it would guard my face from attack. As long as I kept the arm strong.

He moved on to teach me on how to use my stature against my opponent, maneuvering myself so that my attackers weight would be a disadvantage. It wasn't till a hour later when Ben tested my newly learned abilities. Of course he didn't put his all into it like he was batting a real threat.

A fist flew at my face and my 'best buddy' came and blocked it smoothly. I wasn't prepared when another came and hit my stitches.

The breath left my lungs and I crashed to the ground. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and I clutched the side.

"Oh Emílie, I'm sorry. I forgot my place." _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_ Ben dropped and tilted my head up so he could look into my eyes. "Let me see." I lifted my tank and shifted to give him more access.

"Is it bad?" I asked, what's one more mark on my body? He kissed the salty skin and sat back, face angled towards the sky. The sting left and I sighed in relief.

"No, it's perfect." Ben closed his eyes and smiled at the moon. "I like the moon more than the sun." He admitted.

"I like nothing right now." I groaned and flopped back onto the hard earth. Wincing when I bumped my head.

"You asked for it." I threw my arm over his chest and beamed at the huf he made.

"I hate you." I used my unoccupied hand to cover my eyes and died.

"I love you too, drahoušku." _**(drahoušku - dear heart)**_ He flipped over to hover over me.

"Gerroff!" I mumbled when he dropped his weight on me, I beat on his back.

"Nah." He nuzzled my hair and ran a hand along my body. Slowly the aches and pains faded and in their place was a burning fire.

Ben sat up, leaning on his elbows to take the mass off me, his hips resting against mine. I smiled up at him.

"Hi." Ben pulled his Flynn Rider smirk as I lovingly called it. It made my inside bits turn to mush.

"Hi." I whispered, in zero point two seconds Ben's plump lips with devouring mine in a mind numbing kiss. I leaned my head up and tugged on his hair. It always made him moan. I liked it when he made sounds when we were making out, it told me I was doing something right.

I felt a hand go up my shirt and I gasped. Ben's tongue walked into my mouth like it owned the place. I wiggled at the sensations Ben's calloused and warm palm made when it fluttered about the scars. Gently grazing each one in turn. This isn't the first time Ben's fingers found their way up my clothing, it never strayed past the scars. He told me it was because he liked them, but I knew it was because I didn't.

* * *

Her hands moved of their own accord and weaved themselves in Benedik's silky brown hair. She moaned happily and drew even closer. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, hating not being able to touch all that he wanted from their current position. This was heaven.

Benedik bit her lip and she made the most magnificent sound. The earth was hurting Emílie's back so with one arm under her firm butt Benedik carried them to the trailer, never breaking contact. His darling's family was not at home, and the fare had not started yet so he had all the time in the world; to carefully explore her body as much as he wanted, never going where she said not to.

Wait Emílie is not as experienced as him. _Maybe I should let her up for air?_ Benedik thought as he kicked open the door. She breathed heavily, and Benedik moved his most likely bruised lips to her welcoming neck. Sitting on her bed, she had fixed it up after she put her workout clothes on.

"Ben."She rasped, her tiny chest heaving. The vampire found her spot, the skin behind her ear and she gasped violently. He sucked on it happily. _I wonder if she'll marry me?_

"Ben stop please." She breathed. He pulled back at her command, Benedik was not going to be like Fredrik and force himself on her. Her eyes showed nothing but annoyance, so Benedik felt no shame in continuing. _My precious Emílie_. His hands cradled her heart shaped face and Benedik beamed.

"Miluji tě." _ **( miluji tě- love you)**_ He went back to his spot and nuzzled it, he could hear her heart beating quicker than usual. This did not concern him, as it always did this when they kiss, or even when he just looked at her. Benedik didn't think she even knew it was happening.

"I know, but I'm _sweaty._ " She whined, wiggling slightly when he resumed his past actions.

"So?" He mumbled,moving his hands down to rub her waist.

"Shower, then make out." She pushed him away, and straightened her pink tank top. Benedik smacked her shapely, if not tiny, butt as his love walked by. Emmeline, in turn, smacked his head.

Maybe they should watch a movie? Benedik crouched down to look at the selections, his darling didn't really like horror films so that was out. She also greatly disliked watching romantic movies with someone else, and while Benedik could tolerate them he did not openly go out of his way to view them.

"Lovely?" Benedik called, standing outside the bathroom door. He could hear her softly humming some song. She stopped and asked him what he wanted. "Would you like to watch a film? We are home alone tonight."

"Where's the family?" She called.

"Wrenne _**(Ren or Wren)**_ just texted me saying Lexi had a checkup to see if she will be dismissed so they won't be coming in till late." He leaned his head against the door and sighed, he had a headache. It took two hours to get here from the hospital. It was already nine o'clock.

"That's fine. I'll be done in a minute." He left to go sit down, healing Emmeline's body had taken a toll on his energy levels. He will need to feed. Tonight. Or risk bonding with Emmeline without her permission in some mad drive for blood.

 _I'll go while she is asleep. Daniel will watch her for me._ He planned, pulling out a blanket.

"I'm done, close your eyes Ben, I need to get pjs." Emmeline warned, she hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom. Ben did as he was told, his acute ears picking up the slightest movements made by Emmeline. Her soft footsteps trailed away and she called for the all clear.

Benedik, following Emmeline's idea, got comfortable. He pulled on some red flannel pajama pants and neglected to put on a shirt. He stopped, _maybe I need a shirt. It'd make Emílie more comfortable._ He put on a black short sleeve shirt and fuzzy socks his mother made. Emílie must have not raided his drawers yet since he still had some left.

The bathroom door opened and his Emílie walked out in a grey hoodie that read, 'THIS IS MY TOO TIRED TO FUNCTION SWEATSHIRT', and paisley shorts, showing her long and shapely legs. Of course in normal Emmeline fashion, they were covered in bruises and cuts neither of them knew where they came from,

She bent down and took the warm socks right off Benedik's feet, put them on hers and plopped down next to him, snuggling into his side.

"Those are mine you know." He committed, clicking the button to play the movie.

"Deal." She simply stated, tucking her legs under her body. He rolled his eyes but said no more.

Emílie rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Benedik settled his arm around her and put his skull on top her's. Absently rubbing her bicep and listening to her steady heartbeat, as Benedik always did. Finding that the action relaxed him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, thirty minutes into the flick. He hummed and nodded yes.

"Are you sure?" He turned his face towards her and sent a reassuring smile her way.

"Yes, do not worry, my dear." He pecked her lips and set her head back down into it's proper place, next to his. He sighed and paused the movie, he could practically taste the displeasure radiating off of her.

"I assure you I am _fine._ " He tried to kiss her again but her hand stopped him.

"You're pale." She stated, pressing the back of her palm to his forehead.

"I am a Cursed One we are always pale, and we do not have temperatures." He gently removed her comforting touch and curled his fingers with hers.

"You're hungry." The tone in her voice was not one Benedik could continue to skate around.

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes and got off the couch. "Emílie.." The vampire reached out an arm to halt her movements but she brushed him off. She grabbed his pants and handed them to him.

"Wear these." He took them but made no move to put them on. She searched the trailer for hers but saw none.

"Emílie, stop." He threatened but the woman continued to ignore him. Finally finding an acceptable garment she yanked down her pajamas and Benedik hastily covered his eyes.

"Emmeline!" He shouted, she looked up surprised. "Stop, you are not going anywhere." He commanded, Emílie glared so hard the vampire thought he would burst into flames.

"Why not?" She challenged. He came and gripped her arms tightly.

"I don't want you too." She snarled and pushed him away. "What the h*ll has gotten into you Emmeline?"

"You! Have you looked at yourself lately? You could stand next to a dead person with more color than you. And don't you say you're a vampire, because they have a skin tone other than death! You have shadows under your eyes thick enough to hide in. And you're hurting just being next to me this hungry." That's what snapped it for her. "Do you think I can't see it!"

Benedik gasped, this anger was about something he had never experienced before. Worry for _his_ well being. He was _the man_ , unmovable and strong; his sole job was to make sure that his Darling was safe, happy and warm. Not the other way around. She hauled on some shoes and chunked a pair in his direction. He caught them before then impacted with his nose.

"Emílie…" She snarled at him before he could finish.

"If you don't go feed, I'll force my blood down your throat. And we all know that you can't fight me in your current state." She stood on her toes and leaned so that their face were touching, the bitter rage glowed in her whisky eyes made him want to shrink away.

"I won't let you make yourself sick." She ran a hand through her tangle filled hair and sobbed. "Just do it for me." She pleaded, he set his load down and opened his arms. Emílie came running, clutching onto him as tight as she could.

"I was going to go while you were asleep." She looked up, tears caught on her long dark lashes.

"I wanna go, please." He sighed and kissed her softly on the forehead. He knew the reason, she was scared of being alone. Little did Emmeline know that Benedik was too.

"If that is what you wish." He pulled on his shoes and pants, while Emílie turned away.

They solemnly walked to the car, neither one speaking. Ben got into the driver's seat and went to the nearest club, fourteen miles away. His darling looked out the window, a storming raging outside. She traced a lone finger along the glass, mimicking the path of the raindrop.

"Never do this again." She stated, an underlying threat to her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you, you know I do. But Ben, this." She motioned between the two of them." It hurts me. When you won't be open with me." She admitted, a lone tear slipping down her pale cheek.

He looked away, Benedik couldn't bare it when she cried. When the pair reached their destination Benedik pulled into a parking space and turned to look at Emílie.

"You will not get out of the car. You will not open the door for anyone but me. Do you understand?" She nodded and said nothing. He got out, locked the car and for good measure glared at a random man walking drunk next to the vehicle.

The Panther's Paw was packed tonight, a long line of potential clubbers standing under the canopy outside, even in the pouring rain. He by passed them all, ignoring the complaints.

"Hullo, Tom." He waved to the bouncer and went in with being stopped,. This was his main hunting ground. He scanned the crowed, the harsh lights and loud music stung his sharp senses. He shook off the rain from his hair and went on his way.

Spotting who the vampire was looking for, Benedik crossed the dance floor into the VIP area. Ducking under the velvet rope he went to his old buddy.

Darek Laforey was a six foot two brick of a man. His dark coco skin contrasting sharply against his neon yellow and green skin suit. Ten glittery piercings jangled in his ear.

"Benedik my man! How you be?" He bellowed, standing up, his bulk bumping the table. The girls cuddled against him squealed when their drinks tipped over on them.

"Hullo Crack." Benedik greeted, using Darek's old nickname. He had gotten it from back in the thirties when he was a loan shark. Darek was a Cursed One, and the main reason why Benedik wanted to go while Emílie was asleep. He was unmated.

Crack clapped his hand on the smaller vampire's shoulder and introduced him to his lady friends, the dark skinned vampire could smell the sweet scent of a darling radiating off his old buddy's clothing.

"I need a snack please." Benedik asked, accepting a drink from a waiter. Alcohol did nothing for Cursed Ones, just tamed their thirst a tad. The only way a Cursed One could get drunk is if they feed on a child, which was frowned upon by society.

"Oh, you are welcome to any of my ladies. There is a private room back there." Crack pointer a thick finger to a velvet curtain in a corner. Darek wondered why Benedik didn't just feed from his darling.

"I vill do vt." A thick accented busty platinum blonde stood up and downed her drink. Benedik pushed open the fabric for her to enter and attacked her wrist when she sat down. She was a blood whore.

* * *

Ugh how long will Ben take? He had been in there for seven minutes and I was getting scared. Maybe I shouldn't have gone. The rain was coming down harder and the thunder was frightening me.

I'm going in. Two extremely drunk guys laughing and stumbling along the sidewalk smacked my bum.

"Hey!" I shouted, a shadow loomed over me, so big it temporarily blocked the water falling from the heavens. I looked up and came to find a large man glaring at the boys.

"You know the rules." He grumbled, taking my arm with a surprisingly gentle grip.

"Hello sir, would you to mind to take me to a Benedik Tamvy?" I asked, smiling at his scared face. I held out my hand in a friendly gesture. The bouncer stared at it weirdly. "I'm Emily." I shook my hand. "You're supposed to take it." I softly took his huge hand and wrapped it around my small one. His was dark and engulfed my cream one.

"Tom." He grunted then shook my hand daintily. Almost like this was the first time in a while he shook a lady's hand.

"Nice ta meet ya." I chirped, following him as he bullied his way through the crowd. "Thank you for helping me." He just grunted in acknowledgement.

The club, _The_ _Panther's Paw_ , was shady to say the least. The ceilings were vaulted and crafted with amber wooden beams. The bar was along the far wall, with old distressed mirrors lining it. It almost looked like a vintage theatre.

My tinnie shoes made no sound over the blaring techno pop threatening to level the place, I shuffled after Tom, while still gaping at the atmosphere. This was the first time I have ever been in a club. It had a long raised platform where I assumed was the stage, as two dancers strutted their stuff for leering drunks, projections flashed a neon purple _PP_. Tables and booths were scattered throughout the building, drinks long abandoned.

We headed, cutting across the dance floor, to a back room. Sweaty bodies brushed and grinded against me as we hustled our way through the sea of people. One man grabbed my hips in his sloppy grip and thrust his pelvis to my bum. I gasped and attempted to shove him away.

"No." Tom growled, chunking the man across the flood of clubbers, they parted like the red sea, the man took my hand gently and pulled me along.

 _I do not like clubs._

"Boss, the little lady is here for BB." He mumbled, a large brick like man in some type of unitard, came to the mini stairs and gazed down at me.

"Ah I see. Well let her on up!" He boomed, unclicking the rope and holding a hand out to assure me up the steps. The man had a deep Brooklyn draw.

"Thanks Tom!" I called to the man as he thudded away.

"I do believe you are the first person to tell him thank you." The Boss whispered in my ear, he took my bicep and lead me to sit right next to him an a sunken booth. "I'm Crack, what's your name little lady?" He kissed my hand and offered me a drink.

"Emily, nice ta meet ya." I beamed politely and denied the drink. "If you don't mind me askin' how do ya get a name like Crack?" I asked, he chuckled deeply.

"I was a loan shark back in the day. It came from the sound that spines make when I break 'em" He grinned showing two pointy fangs, gesturing with his humorous dark hands how he did it.

"Nice sir." I nodded my head in respect.

"BB will be done soon." He tilted his head to the room where I heard deep moans coming through. I gulped down a water witch Crack offered me after the turned down alcohol.

"Why do you call him BB?"

"Big Boss. See Tiny Girl I am Boss as I own the club, and Ben's Big Boss as he owns me and the ground we are sittin' on." My eyebrows shot up and I choked. Crack beat on my back gently to get the air moving again.

"Ben owns this?" I babbled. He nodded and snapped his fingers. A frighten waiter hurried over with a map. Crack pointed to seventeen locations in the area.

"He owns these and those and a lot of places in America." He motioned to each in turn.

"Wow I didn't know he was that rich." I gapped. Forty-three properties in Ireland alone!

"Oh yeah. He's the CEO of _Štěstí Industries_." I coughed and sat there wide eyed and disbelieving.

"That's one of the most powerful companies in the world!" I looked down at the worn map again. "Why didn't he tell me?" I whispered.

"I don't make it a point to flaunt my wealth, Emmeline." Ben growled coming out of the velvet curtain. Wiping blood off his mouth. "Why are you not in the car?"

"Hey now Benedik, Baby Girl was just checkin' on ya." He stood up and blocked me from Ben's angry gaze. I put a tiny hand on Crack's shoulder and smiled gently when he turned his golden gaze on me.

"I told you to say in the car." He scolded. I came around the former loan shark and narrowed my eyes at Ben.

"I am not a _dog_!" He scoffed and ran a hand through his hair that looked like another hand already went through it.

"Yeah, a dog obeys better." He snarled, downing a whiskey in one gulp.

"Hey now, no need to be harsh. Little Emily was just checkin' on you." Crack held up two palms in a surrender fashion and took the glass for Ben's grip.

"If you are done Benedik I would like to go home." I spun around on my heel and walked out with my head held high.

"You messed up BB." Crack informed, still staring at the five foot five petite ball of rage stomp out the building.

"Thank you for your excellent observation Darek. How much do I owe you?" Benedik pulled out his wallet and glanced at the man.

"Nothing, her company was enough. I know what she is Benedik, if you don't treat her better I will go after her myself." He warned, going to sit back down. Benedik sighed and rubbed his face.

"I wanted this to be a nice night." He groaned, Crack chuckled.

"With chicks like that it never is." And with that Benedik followed his moody darling's example and stomped out for a stiff drink, needing it to deal with an emergency meeting.

I slumped to the bar, the fight leaving me when the curtain fluttered shut.

"You look like you could use a drink?" A really attractive blonde man operating the man asked, I tilted my head at his leather vest, matching choker and guyliner.

"I'm eighteen." I flopped down and set my chin on my flat palm. He smirked and sat his skull down on his hands, elbows on the bartop. Looking very much like a curious child.

"A stiff one then?" He asked, making me giggle halfheartedly. "What's got your knickers in a twist _Americana_?"

"How did ya know I was an American?" I asked, sitting up. He mimicked my actions.

"I'm a bartender, I make it my job to know the accents. The South?" He turned around to fill a tall glass with a beer on tap for a gentleman standing next to me. "There ya go Jerr."

"Ya, my name is Emily Atwell. What's yours?" I had to shout over the beat, leaning over the bar to speak with him.

"Felix Glenn. Nice to meet you." He gave me a boyish smirk and held out a hand, I took it and shook happily. He had a Swedish accent, pleasant to the ears.

"Pleasure." He placed a sweet, friendly kiss to my knuckles and gracefully dropped my fingers.

"Where ya from, 'Murcia?" He asked, shaking a steel container to make a martini.

"Where do you think Felix?" I sassed, giggling.

"Idaho?"

"Nope, guess again." I leaned over, feeling confident in this setting and stole a maraschino cherry.

"Texas?" He threw the fruit in the air and caught it, I clapped excitedly.

"I was born there, but that was not where I was raised." I popped my cherry in my mouth.

"Dang I was for sure. Uh…. Okala… Okako.." He fumbled for the name and I grinned.

"Oklahoma, and close. I live next to it." He jumped and tapped his chin.

"Arkansas?" I nodded, glancing around for my Ben.

"Hurra, I'm so good." _**(Swedish- hurra- yippee)**_

"Congratulations Felix." We talked for ten minutes more when a pump white man with a dirty comb over came behind the bar.

" 'ho is this sexy lady yoo're chatting op?" He chortled, smacking Felix on the back making him stumbled. The man has a cross between an English and Scottish accent.

"Brent this is Emily, 'Murcia this is the manager Brent." Felix mumbled rubbing down the bar. He was summoned to the opposite end, leaving me alone with the pig.

"Whatcha drinkin'?" He put his greasy face into my personal area, beer breath making me almost gag.

"Sprite." I replied, fiddling with my straw. He ripped the glass out of my hand and spun around while proclaiming that he was the best at making drinks.

* _ ****Trigger Warning- Date Rape******_

"No, i-it's fine. D-don't tro…" I stuttered, but he slammed the cup down

"Drink op, sexy."He smirked and had a gleam in his eye when I took a sip.

"Thank you." I said, blushing at his expression.

"No, thank _you._ You will make my night." He stared at me until my brain went fuzzy. I glanced around and fumbled with my words.

"Whha's happin'?" I slurred, slipping off the chair, my heart beating fast.

"Nothing to be concerned with, dear." Brent took my arm and led me away.

"Lee, gou!" I shoved at him, but completely missed.

" _Beeen!_ " I shouted mentally and verbally calling for my savior. What's happening? I can't see my vision was blurring and my steps sloppy.

All the sounds mushed together and I forgot where I was.

"Lay down little one. You won't remember a thing." Brent cooed, shutting the door, I distantly heard the lock click into place.

"Nuh." I reached for a lamp on the side table, all that was in the dark room was a large red bed and two side tables. I missed the light completely.

"What are you doing!" Brent screeched, his pants unbuttoned and hanging open. I chunked it at him, it missed his head but hit his shoulder.

I bitterly held onto what little consciousness I had left, picking up a standing lamp and back into a corner.

"Go 'head wear yourself out, then I'll have my fun." He came at me again, predatory smirk in place. My vision was so bad I saw only two feet in front of me.

He leaped at me and I shakily dived to the side, slamming my jaw into the baseboard.

"Oh you like it rough. I'll make it rough." He purred, wrestling himself on top of me, I struggled and trashed but he held me down.

My sweatshirt came off and I was shivering in my sports bra. Little tears leaked out my eyes and I blacked out at the sound of wood shattering.

A/N Ya'll are gettin' lazy, no commits. For shame, well it's my spring break and I'm getting tooth surgery tomorrow so wish me luck. Today is cleaning day. There is a critter in my wall, I know gross, I've christened him Ford and I spent all day yesterday arguing with him about music choice. He likes heavy metal and I do not. But we have come to agreement, I play what I want and he shuts the Diddles up.

ANAANANd that's all folks, don't forget to tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I will give Ford a big hug if I see any, no one knows what thing Ford is so.- Love Maybird1


	26. Just my Soul Responding

Chapter Twenty-six

Just my Soul Responding

Ugh, my head is killing me. There was little whispers floating about my brain. I was laying on something smooth and soft, silk? I moaned and sat up. I cracked my eyes open, slowly adjusting to the groggy feeling.

 _What happened?_

I looked around, a lone standing lamp illuminated the room. It was painted maroon, with dark plush carpets. The wide bed was the only thing in the chamber. There was some sifting below me and a hand came to pet my hair. I screamed and whipped around to meet Ben's weary face.

"You're safe." My breath came in pants and my blood pumped quicker. I threw myself into his arms and sobbed deeply.

"Where am I?" I croaked, crawling into his lap like a frightened child, a load bash of thunder struck and I cowered fear. I remembered nothing.

"In the Panther's Paw, baby, you're safe. It's the club I took you to so that I could feed. You're safe." He mumbled, burying his face in my neck, he said it like he was reassuring himself.

"Why do I feel…" I mumbled, spinning, sticking my bare feet to the floor, and breathed deeply, ugh I'm gonna throw up. I spotted a trashcan and shoved my wobbly body to it and heaved. Little tears sprang loose and I held my belly.

Fingers wove themselves into my sweaty, tangled locks and held them up and out of my way.

"Hush now sweetheart, you were drugged. Nothing happened, just breathe deeply." He soothed and pulled out his handkerchief, wiping my mouth gently. I know it's adorable that he still carried one around.

"D-drugged? " I stuttered, leaning back, finished after emptying the contents of my stomach.

"Yes, I'm sorry, love. You put up a good fight, but I got here just in time." He pulled me into his lap again and coddled me like a child.

"I fought?" I didn't remember anything. Ben chuckled and smoothed down the borrowed shirt I was wearing, it was his from last night. The cloth went down to my calves. He had changed into a button up suit type thing.

"Baby, you threw a lamp at him and gave him a concussion." He bragged happily, maybe I'm not as weak as I thought.

"Wanna know somethin', Bennie?" I shifted so that I was laying sideways, legs draped over his arm, face in his shoulder.

"What, darling?" He asked, kissing my collar bone. His fingers grazed the tips of my hair, I never knew such a simple touch could be so intimate.

"You are the first outsider to see me vomit, so consider yourself privileged to see me up chuck."

"I will treasure this honor in my heart, Emílie" _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

I felt myself being lifted and carried out the door. I tilted my head up and marveled at the surroundings, faintly hearing a bass drop in the background.

"This is a club?"

"Yes, we are in the back rooms, used for… promiscuous actives." He informed, rounding a corner where a large man in a yellow skinsuit stood guard.

"Wow, Bennie, you're turnin' into me. Using the word _promiscuous._ "I nuzzled his throat and wiggled my feet, they were cold.

"Am I now, I must fix that. The world can't handle another Emmeline Atwell."He grinned cheekily when I swatted his chest.

"Bite me." He looked down after giving Yellow Man a nod and flashed his sharp fangs at me.

"You need only say were." I scoffed and waved to Yellow Man.

"I don't need you, my love slaves will keep me satisfied." At my commit loud booming laugh was heard, I squeaked and nestled closer to the warm mass holding me.

"Will you be holdin' auditions?" Yellow Man asked, showing a grin, two pointy teeth reminding me of who he was.

"On the fifth of December, just in time for the holiday rush. I remember you, you're Crack. The ex-loan shark." I chirped happily, wiggling like a stubborn toddler to get down. He swamped me up into a large hug and bounced.

"I'm glad you 'member me Baby Girl, BB has found his Darlin' I can't wait to hold it against him like any good friend does." He boasted happily, sitting me down on my own two feet.

"Not you too, němý američtí." He grumbled, leaned against the wall.

"Oh come on, BB you're the first one in the regiment to find his girl." At that sentence my interest was spiked, and I sauntered forward, hips swing slightly.

"Regiment?" I questioned, chest to chest with Ben, he looked flustered. I love a hot man in uniform.

"WWI, Regiment One Oh Seven, Derek was serving with me." My eyes widen and I forgot all about my nausea as I fired question after question at the two veterans.

"By Chris Evens' supreme bangablitly." I gasped and ignored Crack's amused chuckle and Ben's face. "I have sooo many things to ask. Lordy this is the best day ever, you know beside gettin' drugged. I'm glad I wore my good underwear. This is my favorite war." I rambled, so many facts and tibits swimming about my brain.

"Later, Emmeline." Ben chastised, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Were you livin' in Czechoslovakia when the Germans occupied or were you out?" It sounded funny when I said his home country with my thick southern accent.

"In" He pointed to a corridor and nudged me. "I was living there with Flo, but I'm Catholic so it wasn't as bad. I hid the Jews, me and Florence, till I was drafted. Florence went back to stay with Matka in Edinburgh." I nodded and gazed up at him in awe.

"How many wars have you been in?" I asked, I didn't need to read his aura; I could feel his despair wafting from his weary body.

"Too many." I stopped and stood in front of him, we still had a ways to go according to Crack but I didn't care. When Crack took his leave, I hugged my boyfriend tightly and kissed his chest. Ben's arms enclosed me and held my body like I was going to disappear.

"If you don't want me to talk 'bout it just say so. Sometimes I don't get the social cues when a person is uncomfortable so don't be mad. I'm tryin'." He laughed softly and pecked my temple.

"I was born in 1613, tens years after Florence. My father and I fought in every war we could, why not we were immortal and how many human lives could we save by just being out there? He stopped after Matka asked him, it was getting too dangerous. There was a nosy apothecary snooping around. Do you know what an apothecary is?" I nodded, an apothecary was the eighteenth century equivalent of a doctor. With Bloodletting, herbal medicine, and the like.

"He saw me take seven bullets to the chest, saving a man in my infantry, during a raid in the Napoleonic wars. I hate that man with the passion of a thousand burning suns." I gasped, feeling fear for his safety, even though his happened some hundred years ago. I peeked up at Ben to find him staring off into the distance. I ran my fingers gently across his jaw, to bring him back to the present. "I healed almost instantly and the man was flabbergasted, followed me around wanting to see the 'magic' again as he called it. My father quit because the apothecary had found out where we lived and went to threaten my family. This had gone on for some odd years."

"Did he hurt Flo and your mother?" I fretted, Florence never talked about the Napoleonic wars or anything before it, claiming it to dark for me.

"I severed his spine before he could." I stepped away, I knew Ben killed, how could he not with him being in so many wars. But that violently? "You're afraid." He stated it so plainly, like it was a fact.

"N-no, just surprised." I stuttered, and way to go Emily, 'cause that was reassuring.

The vampire pet my cheek and gazed at me with intent. "He threatened to rape my matka and sestra. _Roztrhl jsem jeho tělo od sebe, šlachy podle šlachou._ " Ben rarely uses his native tongue, mostly 'cause he gets annoyed when I pester him about what it means, expect for pet names. So that must have been dark.

"Did he succeed?" I whispered, my poor best friend. I will call her when this is over and cry unattractively all over that phone.

"It would be hard to sense he was a paraplegic." Ben informed happily. A paraplegic was someone who had no use of their legs.

"Oh." I looked down, trying to process the information.

"This is nothing new Emmeline, you knew I have killed before." He seemed nervous

"I know but you say it so flippantly, I'm trying to process it." I walked farther down the wall, hand to my forehead.

"He's just a human." He said ' _human'_ like it was gum at the bottom of his shoe. I spun around, fire in my veins and glowered at him. Ben looked surprised at my fury but stood his ground. His fragile male pride would not settle for anything less.

"Like me?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. Recognition flooded Ben's handsome face and regret shone in his eyes.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. Emmeline don't leave me!" He shouted as I walked swiftly down the hallway and into the night.

* * *

Can't I have just one pleasant with him without one of us going bruzek? Eh, I'll apologize when he catches up, let's all hope he's not too mad. I ran a hand over my face and sank down the wall, looking at some woman get ready for her show.

"Lady? You lost?" She asked, rolling up some criss cross boot strings.

"No ma'am, just waitin' for my boy to catch up. May I say, that your thighs could crush men's dreams in ten seconds flat?" I asked, in awe and a twinge jealous of her dancer's body. She laughed loudly and grinned.

"Could you tell that to the sleazebag in booth four? Sandy." She introduced herself,

"Emily." I replied, standing next to her. I towered over her short curvy body, Sandy had thick blonde hair with striks of brown in, most likely added by a professional. Her body was lean, as expected of a woman in her profession, and had sharply arms and legs. Her skin was a deep bronze and shiny from the oil she applied earlier. With hooded blue eyes and long lashes I knew she was a crowd favorite.

"How about you get out of that shirt and into something more comfortable?" She asked, rummaging in a cabinet. I looked down at my outfit and shrugged, I was just wearing a tee shirt, it barely skimmed my knees.

"Oh no, don't inconvenience yourself on my account." I shuffled after her, pulling down my hem.

"Ain't no problem, it's Sheral's, and no one likes her." Sandy said, throwing a pair of high rise booty shorts over her shoulder.

"Really? Shorts in winter?" I held them at arm's length and cringed, I slipped them on only to be decent. The stripper turned around grinned, which slowly turned into a mesmerized face.

"There you are." The deep, smooth voice of my undead boyfriend purred behind me, the relief evident in every syllable. I could feel his heat, like a walking flame curl around me. I always felt this when he was near, the warmth surrounding me in a fiery blaze.

"Hey, sorry I was distracted by the average net income of a professnal stirpper." I spun around with a big smile on my face, guilt swimming in my eyes. I hope he's not mad.

He shook his head and drew my face into his hands. Ben leaned down his skull until it touched my forehead and kissed my nose.

"Are you thinking about becoming a dancer my dear, because I believe you have to have some rhythm for that." His thumbs making lazy circles around my cheeks. It took me a moment to process all that Ben had said, missing Derek's entrance. I narrowed my eyes playfully and flounced back.

"Oh dare you sir, I have legs to die for and look surprisingly well in a pastie." I smirked at his amused beaming smile drifted into a surprised if that a wishful mug.

"Will you be…" Ben didn't finish his sentence when a large boom and several screams were heard. In a millisecond I was on my back with a large body covering every inch of mine. My ears rang and my spine stung. My breath came out in short pants and my heart sped up.

"Is everyone okay?" Derek yelled, I tilted my head to see him cowered over Sandy.

"We are fine." Ben replied, harden gaze coming to rest on me. Ben stood up and pulled a knife, curved and sleek, from his waistline, _where the Diddles did that come from!_ I hastily stood up and hid behind Ben.

"What was that?" I asked, eyes flicking over everything. Ben mumbled something in his native tongue and sniffed the air.

"Sulfur."

"Ew, smells like fireworks, which are illegal this time of year." I came out from my hiding place and looked around, touching the cracks in the wall. I glanced at Ben took note of the twinge of fear in his onex hues, fear for me.

"Demons?" Derek questioned, also drawing his weapon, a beretta M9. It was small, a hand held pistol, with a semiautomatic chamber.

"Why do you have a 1990 addition of a beretta M9?" I asked, checking the cut on Sandy's temple. It was nothing to major, our little war party went into the hall. Derek took up the lead, while Ben held the rear. Sandy and I were stuck in the middle.

"How do you know what this is?" He spun around smoothly, checking a room for enemies and moved on.

"I'm from the south, I shot one before, don't care for the recoil though. I prefer a twenty-two sniper rifle myself. My grandfather wrote the newest copy of Sniper's Manual so he took me out shotin' a lot when I was little." I said, touching Sandy's arm, she was shaking something dreadful.

"Your grandfather is Bob Atwell?" Ben asked, eyes wide.

"Yep, he's very protective over his only granddaughters." I warned, stopping when Ben heard something.

"Stay close." He shifted into a fighting stance, blocking me, and braced. Two sharp bangs were heard and I flinched. I spun around to see a man with two bullets in his forehead crack his neck and stand.

"Holy h*ll." I whispered. It was a man, he looked like everybody else. Black hair, pale skin and a strong jaw. The only thing that gave it away, beside the two nine millimeter holes in it's skull, was large burst of foam flowing from his thin mouth. Almost like it had rabies. At the sound of my voice the man's head snapped over to me and a predoctoral guilt took over. Like an undeniable feast had opened up and he was a starved man. _Guess who was the all you could eat buffet._

It threw itself at me, a tiny delay between the human and the demon possessing it was a shadow. Like a child coloring outside the lines of the man's body. It charged at me with the intent to rip my flesh off the bone, I screamed and stepped back when it got past Derek's defences.

As quick as lightning Ben rushed forward at sunk his blade right into the possessed man's chest. Ben twisted the blade and chanted something in another language, the man shrieked and withered in pain but never stopped coming for me.

"Ben stop! He's got a man in there!" I wailed, running toward them. Ben made no notion that he heard me, only ripped his sword up and served the demon's arm clean off. Blood squirted and gushed, drenching the walls and floor in some type of black ooze mixed with blood. I held my hand to my mouth to keep the vomit in and backed up slowly when the demon crawled in my direction. With a foot of the neck Ben sliced the head off, it rolled a couple of inches then stopped. A smog floated out and raked its claws along Ben's cheek, then in a fiery red light sank into the floor. Dead by Ben's sword.

"Oh my god." I muttered, horrified. Ben's gaze snapped to me, silently looking me up and down for injury.

"We need to move now." He demanded, coming to grab my arm. Two more stepped in front of us and Ben intercepted one and Derek the other.

"Give us the girl." The right one growled, tearing away from Derek, same mouth problem as the others. I shook my head no francily and backed up. His voice surprised me, it was not like I pictured. I thought a demon's voice was supposed to sound screeching and metallic, but his was soft and had a Spanish accent.

Rightie kept coming even though he was getting torn apart by Derek, like the agony was nothing to him. Who were you? Before you were taken over by this creature. I backed into a solid brick, slowly turning around I came face to face with a tall blonde haired man, his eyes blue with a dark shadow hazing over them. This one wasn't foaming or doing anything to make me believe he wasn't all there. In my mass panic the walls used to block everyone's emotions crumbled and the hazy shadow I saw before intensified.

"Hello Ms Emily. I am Hakisho, I am here to bring you to my master." He spoke with a polished English accent

"No, thank you sir I am quite alright here." I replied, backing up.

"You reek of fear. I just want to lick it off your pristine skin. Your eyes shine so beautifully when you're scared." Hakisho inhaled deeply and grinned. A tall lanky blond boy, about sixteen, came up from behind Haisho. He had crystal blue eyes with a strong jaw, I could just tell he would grow up to be handsome. That is if he grew up _at all._

"Come with me and I'll give him his soul back." Hakisho stroked his curly hair and smirked wickedly. The boy was foaming and snarling like a rabid dog, just waiting to be freed.

"N-no." I stammered, oh poor baby. The English man shrugged and let the teen go, he ran at me, claws extending from his fingernails. I felt a strange emotion come over me and I stood still. As the blond came closer I stuck my hand out and gently tapped his head, all fighting stopped as he fell to the floor withering.

A black smoke drifted out of his body and materialized in front of me, bubbling out like curdled milk sliding along the floor, pieces slowly dripping into place to form a hovering being. He floated incorporeal with long spindly legs with thick black ink like substance dripping off of him, landing on the floor and dissipating like nothing. His eyes were hollow with little pinpricks of a puce yellow, glowing in anticipation of my sweet fear marinated flesh. He had no clear features, only hollow crevices posing as his mouth and nose, shifting when he tilted his head like a curious child.

"Yoooouuuu freeed meeee." It hissed, elongating its vowels. It spat and snarled, floating like a doom cloud.

"Yes, and if you don't leave I'll send you back to hell." I spoke, completely flabbergasted by what I am saying. It growled and threw itself at me nails elongating into talons, but I had no fear. A soft glow emitted from me and grew in intensity. Soon all that was in the narrow corridor was my light, burning the incorporeal beings. Their hisses music to my ears, I pushed all the good thoughts out of me and into the corridor and sent those beast back to hell.

"So you are figuring out your abilities Little Witch. How proud will my master be." Hakisho smiled softly and dissipated, leaving his stolen body dead on the floor, at the sound of Ben's sword piercing the demon behind me. I stood speechless, _what in the name of the sacred camel that held Mary just happened!_

"Emmeline!" He crouched beside me, I didn't even realize I fell. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He brushed a stray hair and looked me over.

"No, I'm fine." I kissed his fingers gently and sent a soft smile his way. Ben threw himself in front of a demon for me. I brushed his cuts, feeling the skin stitched back together.

A little moan was heard from the boy lying broken down the hall. I gasped and crawled over to him.

"Emmeline be careful, we don't know if he's still possessed." Ben came up behind me and held his knife out to defend me at the slightest notion that the boy was to attack.

"Hello, honey." I said placing a hand on his shoulder, Derek came to stand by his friend, Sandy lay sleeping, having been thrown into a wall. The teen shuffled away, eyes wide. "I'm not goin' to hurt you." I held my hands out in a non threatening manner. He shook his head and signed 'stay back.'

 _Oh the baby was deaf._ When I was in middle school, already an outcast, I met a little boy on the playground who was deaf, an outsider like me. So I went to the library and checked out a book on sign language so that I could talk to him, consistently that's where I learned how to make a pipe bomb, as Sam's father and brother had been in the Army before they were killed.

'I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Emily.' I signed, spelling out my name. I didn't have a motion for me name, Sam tired to think of one but couldn't find one that fit.

The teen looked surprised, as did the others, that I knew ASL. I smiled sweetly to reassure him I was a friendly.

'My name is Quinton.' The blond told me, his name came out like he was drawing a gun, old western style. It was cute and I thought that it fit him, his dirty blond hair and chiseled jaw looked very much like an old western movie.

'Nice to meet you, Quinton. Do you remember what happened to you, sweetheart?' I spoke aloud as I signed so that the two men next to me knew what I was saying.

'I.. remember somethings.' He glanced to the side and shivered. I gently grasped his chin and lead his face to me.

'This is Ben and Derek.' I pointed to each in turn, Quinton nodded and shuffled closer to me, frightened by the two large men covered in blood and guts. _Well Ben's gonna take a butt long shower before I let him anywhere near our bed._

'Don't be frighted,hon. Their just large teddy bears.' I smiled and stood up, holding a hand for him. He hesitated for a second but took it and didn't let go.

He's gonna need a _crap load_ of counseling.

"I'm takin' him home with me and none of ya gonna stop me." I declared, pulling my new charge behind me. To Quinton's credit he rolled with my weirdness and followed dutifully.

"That's the wrong way Baby Girl." Derek shouted, a smug smile in place. Ben made no sign to his agreement or disagreement of me taking the traumatized baby home. Well though crap bro, he's mine now.

'This never leaves this hallway.' I signed moodily, covering Quinton's eyes when I flipped of Derek. Quinton peeked through and giggled thickly.

We finally made it through the upstairs and into the main club, I gasped and stepped in front of Quinton when I saw the carnage. Broken bodies lay strown about the place, I choked back a sob. My sound drew Ben's attention to me, he walked over and hugged me to his chest.

"Hush, Nic vám ublíží teď." _**( Nic vám ublíží teď.- nothing will hurt you now)**_ He mumbled, petting my hair. I inhaled deeply the comforting scent of his cologne, the only one that didn't mess with my allergies, and the smell that was uniquely him; a lighting storm across the desert. I didn't care that he was covered with a slimy putrid blood and guts from the monster he just fought for me. I just wanted him to hold me. And from the tense feeling of his muscles I knew he just wanted to hold me too.

"We need to get Quinton outta here, I don't want to scare him anymore than he already is." I pulled a napkin from under a patron's head, sending a little prayer to heaven about his soul and turned to Quinton. He looked like he was going to vomit, like the faces of these innocent people were going to haunt him forever. I didn't blame him when he eyes the blindfold like it was the gates of heaven.

'I'm going to tie this around your eyes, I don't want you to see this. I will be here the whole time. Squeeze my hand when you feel scared or you just want me okay.' I signed, Quinton's baby blues widened and clasped my hand tightly, he nodded slightly and I kissed his forehead while tying around the napkin. He blushed a little, aw he was going to be such a heart breaker.

I took his hand in mine and slowly lead him out of the wreckage. I shifted so that my grip was under his armpits, never breaking contact, and lifted his body over a broken beam. Quinton had to help some as he was to heavy for me. Ben stayed in front of me, Derek in the back, to make sure we go out okay, even though he said he could not smell anymore demons. Our small party reached Ben's car and I took off Quinton blindfold. He gasped and looked around, trying to identify where he was.

'This is our ride, you are very welcome to come home with me and Bennie." I signed, pointing to Ben then the vehicle. Quinton nodded his blond curls bouncing as he latched onto my chest. I smiled softly and cradled his skull and stifled a sob, I have to be strong. If I'm going to be in this war I can't let this get to me till in private.

"Looks like you gotta an admirer Baby Girl." Derek said, crossing his large arms over his broad breast.

"I like mine with brown eyes, Crack." I winked at Ben who stood smug, my legs went weak at the sight of him. Lordy I need to get it together. He opened a door for me and Quinton, kissing my lips desperately as I went in after the deaf boy.

"I hope you don't mind lettin' him stay with us Ben." I pleaded, he smiled and knelt down and stared at Quinton. The boy grazed back, part in curiosity the other to read his lips.

"He's ours now." Ben said, going around to the driver's seat after making sure we were both buckled in. He'd make a good dad.

Quinton curled up against me and breathed heavy.

"We need to get him to holy ground or some anti possession warded place." Ben informed me, glancing up at me through the rear view mirror.

"Our trailer is." I told him, shaking Quinton's shoulder slightly to tell him where we were headed.

'Where am I?' He signed, sleepy after his ordeal.

'You are in Belfast, in the province of Ulster, Ireland.' I replied, petting his hair. Quinton shot up and almost hit me with his head. His shock needed no interpretation. 'Where are you from?' I asked both in ASL and verably.

'Washington state, Seattle.'

'You're a long way from home little man. Do you remember how you got here?' He turned to hide the tears from my view. He must have been possessed before leaving America.

'I can call your family and tell them you okay.' I signed, hopeful we could return him safely.

Quinton covered his face and I heard little sobs, I glanced at Ben and saw his worry. I drew him into my arms and rocked back and forth. Humming softly, he could feel the vibrations through my chest.

" _He is most definitely staying with us."_ Ben stated, leaving no room for an argument. I tapped Quinton's shoulder and he drew away, tears glistening in his cornflower blue eyes.

'You can stay with us as long as you want, I've got a boy your age back home who you can talk to.' He glanced at Ban and at my vampire's affirmative he signed asking if he was staying in our house. 'Yep, you're stuck with us.' I grinned happily and for the rest of the way Quinton rested on my breast and I stared at the window. I think that sometime during our ride Quinton's hand went up my shirt.

When in Rome?

* * *

I laid in bed that night, my mother's as Quinton was in my old one, and stared blankly at the ceiling. Ben curled around me, he was a big cuddler which amused me greatly as I was not. But I felt no joy laying there alive when those folks at the club were slaughtered while I gallivanted downstairs happy as a clam. My minuscule chest heaved up and down as I breathed, Ben's large hand resting over my heart. He doesn't know he does that and I don't plan to tell him, I gather that it's to feel my heartbeat. He was obsessed with it, as he has none of his own. My heartbeat is steady like a drummer, keeping rhythm, keeping beat. It is no more fancy that a ticking clock or an acorn falling from a mighty oak. But Ben's unconscious mind seems to think it holds the answers to the universe, the soft thump in rhythm with every other healthy person in the world, but he says it reminds him of home. Why home would be a simple thumb is weird to me.

A/N: Hi, I got 2 new buddies following this story and I couldn't be happier, Hi Guys! Welcome to my wacky personality. It's raining here and I love it, just listening to music and writing, best thing ever. So I watched this movie called Howl's Moving Castle and I love it soooooooooo much, tell me if you have seen it. Had to give my demon cat a bath so that was fun.

AAAAAAAAAAND as always I hope you like it and tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I'll fix them with playing house with my Devil kitty.- Love Maybird1


	27. Romantic Slaps on the Butt

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Romantic Slaps on the Butt

I moaned and flopped over, hand hitting the empty side of the bed. Ben must have gotten up before me, per usual.

We had slept in my mother's bed. Letting Quinton, the newest addition to our makeshift family, rest on the pull out. I found that I quite liked the big bed, it fit both Ben and me. The biological part of my family stayed at the hospital, that's my sister Lexi and my mother Wrenne. _**( Ren or Wren)**_ Dad had gone out to work in Oklahoma and Damek, as always, was attached to the hip with his mate, coincidentally my beloved,if albeit a little insane, older sister.

I groaned again and snuggled into Ben's pillow, it smelled like him. I took a deep inhale and the scent of rainstorm in a drought cursed desert, refreshing to the senses, floated into my nostrils. I curled around it, just savoring that the owner of this tantalizing smell was all mine. There was some clanking and the sweet aroma of bacon and eggs wafted through the cracks. Ben was making breakfast. Which was weird since he didn't eat human food. Huh?

I sat up rubbed my face and drifted back to sleep. As my head slipped off my hand I shot up and stumbled when my foot got caught in the covers. Dang, great way to start the morning Emily.

 _And good morning to you, Darling._ Ben chuckled, oh course he knew about my fall. That blasted man knows about everything. I checked the time one my phone, eleven: seventeen, it read. _Ugh too bloody early._ I stumbled into the kitchen, not bothering to pull anything over my spandex and tank top. I blindly fumbled with the door knob and threw open the door, not noticing Quinton's amused laugh. I flopped down in a seat, as Quinton had been nice enough to make the table and dropped my face onto the cool laminate.

My plate of food found its way into my mouth as Ben fed me the first bite, after scribbling something on a baby white bored. I chewed happily, smiling sweetly at my caring boytoy.

"'Waz hat?" I slurred, only half awake.

"That, my sleepy head, is Quinton's board where he can write to us who do not speak ASL." Ben plopped down next to me, arm tossed haphazardly over my neck and pushed some more food into my mouth."You didn't tell me you spoke ASL." He inquired, grinning when Quinton wrote some sarcastic comment about my waking on his whiteboard. I kicked Quinton lightly on the shin and chewed some more.

"I know other languages too. I met a boy on the playground in fourth grade, he was deaf and nobody like him because of that so I made it my mission to befriend him. As I had no buddies of my own, I swaggered right up to him and was like 'you're my bestie now, deal with it.' He even taught me how to make a pipe bomb." I signed and spoke aloud my story while beaming at Quinton, he looked so cute. I wanted twelve.

"Even as a child you were a bleeding heart." Ben cooed, much like a proud mother and nuzzled my neck. I squealed and shoved at him.

"Not in front of the baby, what kind of father are you?" I signed and verbally chastised my boytoy. I disliked the term 'boyfriend' it sounded to juvenile.

"SUNSHINE, YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE IS HERE!" Damek bellowed, throwing open the door dramatically. I laughed and climbed ungracefully over Ben and bounced over to Little Lion Boy.

"Dame, hi!" I greeted, jumping a tad to kiss his cheek. "I have someone I want you to meet." I took his and and led the blond lumberjack over to my new baby. Quinton turned around shyly and looked at us with his best smile. He wrote hello on his board and waved slightly.

"Emmies, why is there a small teenage boy with a white board in our trailer?" He asked, staring dumbly. I rolled my eyes and winked at Quinton.

"Our trailer? Dude this is mine, ya'll are just unwelcome guests I put up with." I signed for Quinton's benefit and to give Damek a head's up. Realization flooded in his golden eyes and he grinned.

"Quinton this is my friend Damek, he's harmless, Lion Boy this is Quinton. We found him last night possessed by a demon." I neglected to sign the last part, unwilling to stir bad memories for him.

"Gotcha, Sunshine. You pick up all the strays." Damek wrote on Quinton's board and flipped it around so the boy could see. Adding a hello to the beginning. I think the board could use a name.

"The board needs a name." I pondered, looking at Quinton for help, he shrugged and shrunk away at all the attention.

"Boris!" I shouted, making the others jump. I wrote the name down and flashed it to everyone. "I christen you Boris, oh great and noble white board." I made the Catholic cross and nodded professionally.

Quinton laughed and signed that I was weird.

"Honey, you're too young to know what else I've named." He smirked and wiggled his light tinted eyebrows, my commit drew the attention of the older boys.

"I'm old enough Sunshine." Damek wrote and drifted closer. I smirked and met him head on, ignoring the quizzical stare of my boyfriend.

"Do you really wanna know?" I purred, signing underneath my small chest. I wonder if Ben is a breast guy? Is it weird to ask?

"Yes." He practically jumped in anticipation. I smirk as sexy as I could manage and slowly drew my hand around making sure that Damek didn't see it. I whacked him upside the head and he flinched, I savored the deep laughs of my boys and sat back in my seat.

"That was Frederico." I signed and said happily, sifting my plate so it was in front of my new spot beside Quinton. I heard my phone ring Dean's tone. It was a Metallica song. He picked it not me. I stood and flounced over to the back room, ignoring the furious scribbles coming from Quinton's marker.

"Hello, Emily's House Of Edible Pasties." I greeted, rummaging through my drawers near the back of the trailer. I ignored the whispered and scribbles from my boys. They are worthless to me now.

"Love the greettin' Cherry Pie, just callin' to see how you were." Aw how sweet. I held the device to my ear with my shoulder while sorting through outfits.

"Just dandy, hon. " Oh, black leather pants. "Does yellow go with magenta?" I asked, grabbing a black knee length sweater.

"No, no yellow does not go with magenta. Where did you get that idea?" He chuckled and I heard some shuffling.

"Don't make fun of me, I'll wear my leather pants. They make my butt look good." I mused, bundling up the items.

"What butt?" He asked, laughing himself into his grave.

"I have a butt! It is perfectly proportionate to my size, meanie." I pouted, fluttering past the dining room and into the bathroom.

"Is it now?" I could feel his crap eating grin waft through the speakers. I peeked at my bottom and frowned.

"Is it that bad, I didn't think Judy was that small." I was self conscious about my size. The problem growing up with a curvy and more outgoing older sister.

"You named your a**?" There was some weird wheezing and clattering of various objects.

"Yes, don't you? It's not the only thing I've named." I pulled off my shorts and pulled at my thighs.

"Tell me."

"Uh, my right hand is Frederico, and my brain is Sophie and my heart is Lilian." I listed, counting off on my fingers.

"Any…. _intimate parts_ got a name?" He purred, oozing charisma. Pervert.

"My right breast is Ophelia and the left is Eleanor. Left Fallopian tube is Jerry and the right is Tom. And as you know my tiny butt is Judy." I poked at the side of my tiny boob and frowned.

"Sounds great, I'll let you go, ya probably got stuff better to do than talk to this screw up." I felt the underlining worthlessness and scowled. Curse you John Ackles for making him feel this way.

"Well you just happen to be my favorite screw up, well besides Gertrude, my left leg." He laughed and I beamed, mission accomplished.

"Bye Emily." He whispered.

"Bye Dean." I hung up and undressed, smiling all the way. Turning on the shower and waiting the for the right time I hopped in and rubbed myself clean. The sweet scent of strawberries floated and I beamed. I dried off and hurried and got presentable for others. I added some makeup, not much just powder and some tinted lip gloss. Making sure my silver E necklace was in place I began my plot. I burst open the bathroom door, sound echoing throughout. I flounced into the kitchen where I draped my leg as high as it could go along the wall.

"Hello, boys." I purred, flashing my most derpy face. I ran my hand along the tight black leather leggings and puckered my lips.

"I am most definitely excited Emmeline." Ben deadpanned, and I wiggled my eyebrows and sauntered over to where he was washing the dishes. I was the newest entertainment for the others. I noticed that Damek was writing down what we said so that Quinton could follow. Aw they've bonded.

"You know you wanna get with this." I rubbed myself along his back, but had no effect. Ben remained unimpressed.

"You can try, sweet, but you're not getting anywhere." My good mood vanished and I walked away. It took Ben no time at all to figure out my temper change and try to fix it. "I'm sorry it was a slip of the tongue." I held a hand up. Flashes of flying fists and cold blue eyes momentarily took over my mind. Screams and shouts hit my ears full force, my brain ached.

"It's fine, you didn't mean to." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm gonna go put my hair up." I mumbled, slumping off to my sanctuary. He grabbed my arm, not hard enough to hurt but just tight enough so I couldn't get out. I drew my eyes slowly up to his face to find it full of pity. _I don't want his pity._

"Emílie, I'm sorry." He repeated, loosening his grip. I broke away and went to shut the door. _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

"Don't shut me out Emmeline." He pounded on the door but did no more. I sank down and thudded my head against the wood, little tears falling from the cracks in my mask.

Why is it that as soon as someone mentions his name or Lillian I break? I am just trying to pull myself together piece by piece.

"Please don't lock me out." Ben mumbled, sitting down next to where I was. Only the barrier of the door protected me from his pity.

"I'm tryin'. I hurt inside, like some big hole hold me captive I can't…. can't break free." I sobbed and curled on my side.

"Let me in, my feelings for you won't change. They will never change." Little did he know that they will. They always do, they abandon me and I never know what to do after. I crawled to the far side and leaned in the alcove between the sink and the shower. Closing my eyes I took deep breaths and tried to rid my body of the negative emotions. I was just about to calm, with Ben outside the door telling me all that we were going to do today, when I felt a presence. Not just any presence, no the friendly neighborhood _demonologis_ t was back from vacation. I'll get him to check out Quinton!

"Emmeline? Are you okay?" He asked, but I ignored him. I stood up in a huff and bounced to the door, swinging it open to find Ben standing with a worried Damek and Quinton.

"Quinton come with me." I gave the deaf boy no choice and yanked him behind me. I kicked open the door and screeched like a banshee at my gay best friend. Yes I have one.

"Archie!" Archie's hazel gaze snapped over to me and a large grin split his face in two.

"Emmie!" He bellowed, Archibald Craven was a pasty white boy with bleached hair. He wore heels better than I did. He was six foot four and just a sack lean muscle, one of his past boyfriends was into the beefy types so Archie changed to fit. Overall he was a hottie, and very knowledgeable in demons.

I dropped Quinton's hand and jumped into Archie's arms, I missed him a lot. He picked me up and swung me like a white flag. I was laughing the whole time and so was he.

"Little Emmie, how I missed you. It's so dull in Fresno." He dabbed his eyes and pouted.

"Well what do you expect from a place named Fresno?" I bumped my elbow into his side and giggled.

"I'll have…. Oh it's an Itty Bitty!" Archie shoved past me and looked at poor Quinton with a joyous expression that turned dark. "I don't like how dark his aura is, have you seen it?" He looked back at me, all traces of humor gone. Archie was intense about children.

"Yeah, I found him when we were attacked by demons, he was possessed." I came and stood behind Quinton who looked scared out of his mind. I messed with his hair some and Quinton frantically attempted to fix it, then went after mine. Which was hard to do since it was in a high ponytail.

"That's not good. Hello little guy, I'm Archie." Quinton glanced at me and I interpreted. "Oh no the Itty Bitty's deaf. _Precious bae!_ " The older man swiped Quinton up in a bone crushing hug and sobbed. Archie had a flare for the dramatic.

'Yeah, Quinton this Archie and he's gonna help you.' I signed and motioned to his trailer. Quinton clutched his board to his chest and nodded his head slightly. His fear wafted over me like a waterfall and my heart broke. I smiled softly and told him I was staying, his fear was replaced with relief.

 _May I ask why you were so happy to see that man?_ Ben asked, a deep rumbling tone.

 _I said my sex slaves would keep me company, he is one of them._ I waved to where Damek was standing, a large shadow to his left. Ben.

"Who is that Hottie McBeefcake?" Archie signed for Quinton's benefit. Archie's younger sister was mute. Of course he had to spell Hottie McBeefcake as there was no official sign for it. Go figure. We need to change that, deaf people need love too.

"Damek, and he's taken." I laughed at Archie's expression, in awe of the magnetic thing before him. I preferred brown eyes missing their soul myself. I plopped my chin of Quinton's broad shoulder and smirked cheekily, the deaf boy was an inch smaller than me.

"No, the one behind him. You know I have no taste for shifters." I drew my attention from attempting to lick Quinton's stubbly cheek and frowned.

"Off limits." I growled. That vampire was mine. Archie turned around and clapped, ugh what have I just started?

"Oh dear lord, it's over. Emily's not going to die alone. The girl who swore off boys for all of time has had her heart stolen by one!" He bellowed running around like a chicken with it's chopped off.

"Archie stop!" I rage whispered, nervously looking around. Archie gave no motion that he heard me, only went over to swing Quinton around, the teen laughed at my red face.

"I thought I'd have to go straight so that you'd have someone to love. Rest in peace good humanity Archibald Craven is still on the market!" He shouted, spinning around in a large oval. I sighed and rolled up my sleeves. This calls for drastic measures.

I leap on to his back and wrapped my forearms around his neck and pulled. Archie choked and stumbled, I twisted so that my front was straddling his as the man fell. Archie hit the dirt with a load moan, I've done this before, it caused him no pain.

"I'm dead, bye cruel world. I've been killed at the hands of my bestest buddy." I giggled with Quinton, who ran over when Archie fell, at Archie's long pink tongue flopping out if his mouth.

I sat on his chest with my arms crossed, glaring down at him.

"I didn't say that you could announce my relationship status to the whole world now did I?" At least Archie had the decency to be ashamed.

"You were always shy when it came to your feelings. Never wanting to impose on others." He whispered, sitting up and taking me with him. I looked away ashamed, he was right. Mom always got so mad when I stopped talking. I thought for the longest time she preferred my sister, because she yelled and screamed. But when I got mad I shut up and left. I never wanted to make things worse by arguing, knowing I'd say something wrong. Mom never knew how to deal with my tears and silence.

"I don't need your pity." I climbed off him and brushed away some dirt.

"That's the bad thing about caring, it gets often confused with pity." He smiled softly, knowing I was lost. He got up too and dragged the worried Quinton to his shop, a little tent painted with old demons. I went the other way, I was to take over Florence's business now that I am able.

"It sucks doesn't it, when you think you're worthless." He shouted, I turned around and smiled sadly.

"Replace think with _know_." I pushed aside the thick muslin canvas and slipped inside. It was larger in than out, thanks to a handy dandy spell Florence cast on it. I waved my hand, a trick Marie taught me, and the scented candles lit a bright yellow. I sighed and sunk down at the small abused wooden table she had in here. Years of potion brewing had taken its toll, cuts and stains marred the once perfect wood. The tent was like any other, tall sloped ceiling and thick walls.

Several patterned rugs lay thrown about, enchanted to keep the place warm and the grass below it alive. I thudded my face down and breathed heavy, _I am pathetic._

"I **did not** just risk being burned to death to watch you slam your face on a table." Ben deadpanned, figures that he come running. I heard him take of his cloak, it was a gift from my mother, enchanted to block all sun and look normal to the human eye.

"I never said you had to." I mumbled, turning my head away. He grumbled something in Czech and plopped his shapely butt on the corner of the table.

"Notice me." When I made no move to acknowledge his presence Ben got mad. He draped himself over my workspace and shoved his nose into my face.

"Your loving and devoted boyfriend wants your attention." I sat up and frowned.

"What makes you think you'll get it?" I whispered.

"I have my ways." He smirked and before my eyes, shifted so that I was straddling his lap in the chair I previously occupied.

"Wha.." I gasped but shut up when Ben placed a long finger over my lips to hush me. He took my face in his hands at held it tightly.

"Why do you run away?" He leaned down his head and touch my forehead with his. I sucked in a breath, unable to turn away due to his grip on my jaw.

"I'm not used to bein' loved, I don't know what to do." He placed feather like kiss along my cheek and jaw.

"Show me what you don't love and I'll start there, then when I'm done you can fix me." His lips brushed the side of mine and went down my throat.

"It will take a… a long time." I gasped, stumbling with my words when he nibbled on my pulse point.

"Good thing we have forever." I felt him smirk against my pale skin and I shivered, partly because of the cold and the other the intense heat Ben was giving off. All most like a stove. "I'm digging the leather pants, darling." To prove it, Ben ran his hands along my outside thighs.

"Do you now?" I giggled, and flicked his nose when he came up for air. His face lost all of the humor and he stared at me. Worry started to build up and I backed away. Did I do something wrong?

"Marry me."

"I told you I want to wait." I said as gently as I could, Ben's eyes took a dark hue. Crap buckets.

"How long must I wait?" He whined, thumping his head in the tiny valley between Ophelia and Eleanor. I laughed and ran my hands through his hair, grinning when I heard him purr.

"Only five years hon." He groaned and mumbled something. His warm breath tickling me. I rested my nose in his coffee colored locks and inhaled deeply.

"That' so long!" He wailed and threw his head back, pouting like a child. I knew what he was doing, trying to change my mood. I drew closer, ready to pick up where I left off. Ben seemed to get the same idea, lifting me so that my bum was rest on the edge of the table. He nudged my legs apart with his knee and stepped in, pulling my hair to the side. My palms framed his face, the left, Fortescue, ran along Ben's chest. He ran a thumb along my plump bottom lip and then gently nipped at it with his teeth. This was nice. It was a nice kiss, soft and unhurried, and as welcome as a delicate rain on the plains. It was all I needed. A healing type of karma filled me as he pulled my hips to his.

"I don't think you should be doing that Miss Emily." I broke off the kiss with a gasp and shoved Ben away. Archie stood with Quinton and Damek hovering behind him, with his hands on his hips. Biceps bulging against his white boy sweater.

"Uh.. hi." I blushed so red and cowered in Ben's chest. Ben laughed and cradled my skull with his arms and held me close, refusing to let go.

"Hullo, everyone. " He nuzzled my hair and kept his grip strong when I fought to leave.

"Let me go, pig." I mumbled, glaring at his forest green button down.

"No, I don't think I will." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Quinton who was staring, glancing to what Damek was writing. Ben's large hands drifted to cradled my butt, after one nice slap; I squeaked. Maybe this was a romantic slap on the bum? He does do it a lot. Is this how they say 'I love you' in Czechoslovakia?

"I have work to do and you're gonna go work on a plan to get in to Eamon's house." I pouted and nudged him, but Ben didn't release me. "The chances of me gettin' done today are 'bout as likely as me dancin' nekkid in Town Square so I need to get started." I shoved him away and stomped over to the cabinet full of supplies.

"If Town Square frightens you." Ben began. "Then you could practice naked dancing here." I turned around and bared my teeth, scowling at his grin. The others were looking at us like a Mexican soap opera. _Men._

"Bite me."

"Oh darling, I would love to, but there is a child present." I glared and glanced at Quinton, who looked to be very amused.

"Go do your _gosh dang_ stuff." I jerked a thumb over at Archie who was doing his best to seem disabled and beckoned him over.

"Please, Emílie, these public displays of affection must stop. I have a reputation." He sighed and shook his head mournfully. I narrowed my eyes and growled.

"Keep it up, ace, and I'll give a public display of affection that will have you limpin' for a week."

"Now I'm excited." Smiling he took up his magic black coat and put it on.

"Be grateful I don't set you on fire."

"Oh I am, it's in my prayers every night." He ruffled Quinton's blond mop and pulled the curtain open. Damek made a sound and his eyes widened when my glare came full force his way.

"Was that a snicker, Damek?" I stepped once in his direction, he backed up and hid behind Quinton.

"Uh no ma'am. It's ah….. allergies. I'm allergic to couple disputes." I ran a hand over my face and sighed.

"I need more estrogen in this place." I signed, giving Damek's fingers a break. 'Quinton you wanna stay here and help me make stuff?' He nodded and swaggered over and plopped down in my chair. Cheeky little devil patted his lap. 'I will eat your soul.' I signed.

* * *

I shuffled around, grabbing various bottles and jars making spells and potions all morning. Quinton read one of my many books happily in the corner while I worked at the table, he couldn't help me with this part. It was about noon when I had resurfaced due to Ben's hands rubbing my neck to ease tension.

I pulled my earphones out and smiled when he dropped a plate of grilled cheese in front of me. I looked to see if Quinton was fed to find him happily munching on a gooey sandwich, petting my fat black and white cat. With a kiss to the forehead Ben lifted me up and set me back into his lap.

"Hullo darling, you seem busy." He rubbed the crest between my eyebrows, knowing that I stress that spot when I think.

"Uh yeah but you can stay." I nibbled on my lunch with one hand and poured a thick red substance into a clear glass funnel leading to a narrowed capped vial with the other. Sprinkling a little bit of crystallized ginger and my love potion was complete. I tore of a piece of crust and chunked it at Quinton. He glanced up and glared, I motioned him over. Quinton carefully picked up the feline and set her on a pillow, of course Lucy glared at me like I was the reason her slave moved, and came over. I narrowed my eyes and scowled. That beast liked no one. Lucy was short for Lucifer. It seemed fitting at the time.

'What?" He signed, making a face at my seat. I rolled my eyes and passed him the ornate pink tinted bottle. After sticking the label that read, **Florence Aniston's Love Spell**. **Make your man love you more than his side hoe** , elegantly scripted in fine print on the side. I came up with the last part.

'Shake, slave.' I ordered, stretching as far as I could for crushed juniper berries. My fingers just barely grazed the container, and I scowled. _Come to me._

 _Use some air to bring it closer._ Ben whispered mentally. I inhaled deeply and the bottle shook slightly then tipped over.

"Hey look it moved!" I chirped, bouncing happily. I spun around and straddled Ben, giving him a big kiss to thank him.

"Yes it did, now move the wood to roll it over." I focused intensely and pictured the grain shifting and breathing like a human, complying to my will. Slowly the increasing incline made the round disk roll into Ben's waiting palm. My eyes droupped and I slumped in my chair. A hand came to brush my hair to the left side and laid little soft kisses along my skin.

"Ugh." Physical labor.

"Congratulations darling Emílie" _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

"Thanks, honey." I smiled weakly and unscrewed the lid. I furled my brows when the stubborn thing refused to open. Ben took it from me and removed the top and raised an eyebrow. "I loosened it." I pouted, Ben chuckled and shook his head.

"Sure you did." I narrowed my eyes and scowled, he kissed my mouth and pulled out a small purple ball. I climbed off his lap and went to the shelf in the corner next to where Quinton sat watching, done with shaking the bottle. He put it where all the others were.

I had seven love potions, three forgiveness, and two bottles of joy. I am currently working on a new one that will go on sale today for the first time. It's called Berahi, don't know what it means though. The directions are crazy, like I have to stir counterclockwise or it won't work.

I grabbed the cinnamon and sandalwood. Like why would those two go together? Taking two sticks of whole cinnamon and laying them in the crystal bottle to marinate in the jasmine oil.

"What are you making?" Ben asked, rubbing the sandalwood between his forefingers.

"I have no idea, Mom wants to sell it. She didn't tell me the name, or I don't remember it, some foreign thing. One of her Wiccan buddies suggested it." I grabbed three barks of sandalwood and licked it, apparently a virgin has to lick it. And they have to be the same gender as the buyer. What is this crap?

"Did you just lick that?" Damek asked, stopping short when he saw me. I glanced up but continued licking each piece.

"Have to." I responded then put a dash of vanilla. I dropped the barks and watched in amazement when it sizzled. Looking at the next line of directions. I need whole black peppercorns

"Whoa." He mumbled, standing wide eyed in front of the table, Quinton came over too to see what the fuss was about.

"What did you say you were making Emmeline?" Ben questioned, fiddling with the blood red ribbon I was supposed to tie around the cap. We only use red ribbon for things that have to be explained or used with extreme care.

"I didn't, Dame could you get me the peppercorn. It's on the third shelf." I pointed and rubbed my knife with a cloth. I went to get some peppermint. Wait, I'm not supposed to put peppermint in anything, because...

"Sure?" He did what I asked, I narrowed my eyes and rubbed the leaf.

"Emmeline?" Ben asked, looking concerned.

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked and covered my mouth. Ben snapped up and came over to make sure I was okay.

"Darling?" He leaned his head over into my view and looked at me. I scowled and huffed.

"Curse that blasted woman!" I shouted, stomping my foot.

"Use your words Sunshine." Damek said, dropping the item on the cutting board.

"I'm gonna kill her." I stormed right out of that tent, still clutching the herb. I stomped right to my mother who was conversing with Karen about having them combine Flo's and her booths together while the former was gone. She turned when I yelled her full name, Karen took off like a bullet. I threw the greens at her and glowered. She looked around, not meeting my eyes.

"What in God's name am I makin'? We do not use peppermint Mother!" I crossed my arms and jutted out my hip. She mumbled something and backed up.

"Now Emmie, baby, it's only sold per request, we won't have it out on display." Mom tried to placate me by touching my biceps

"Oh no no no. I'm am not makin' a Diddle Doo potion!" I screeched, peppermint is said to increase the amount of orgasms a lady has while doing 'the act.'

"Emily! Don't yell that so loud." She laughed nervously when Tom glanced over from assembling his tattoo chair, Daniel jogged over. I glared and huffed, throwing my arms in the air.

"Emílie, calm yourself please." Ben came and stood beside me and attempted to act as a barrier.

"You know what happened last time you used cinnamon and peppermint in the same potion mother?" I demanded, it was before I started to help with the fare.

"Yes, but.." She stumbled over hers words.

"No buts mom, a girl almost got sexual assaulted!" Damek gasped, that has always been a sore subject for him because of his sister; Josephine.

"Emmeline! Be quiet will you? That was one time, I'll regulate it more carefully and you have to have the DNA of the person you're using it on for it to work." I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Mom what if they steal their hair or somethin'?" She smiled, knowing I was beginning to calm down.

"Fail safe of a spell said by both parties." She grinned at her brilliance, actually that was pretty smart.

"I'm not makin' it." I walked away, having to transport my already done elixirs.

"Why not?" She asked, shuffling after me.

"I'm not lickin' some nasty arse bark every time some butt bucket wants to get it up." I said bluntly, making Daniel and Quinton giggle, the latter having read it on Boris.

"Don't be crude Emily." My mother chastised, following me into the tent.

"Well it is true." And that was that.

A/N Well something is going wrong on my end, I'm not getting review emails or stuff like that. It's making me mad. my tooth thing went well, thanks for asking. I had a small panic attack when I couldn't move properly. I went the the Tulsa Zoo and Philbrook Art Museum yesterday and I want that house. Now. Anyway tell me how your guys spring breaks went, I want to know more about you.

ANNNNNNNNd as always tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes and I go rock collecting- Love Maybird1


	28. Should I Twerk?

Previously on Stay With Me: "Use your words Sunshine." Damek said, dropping the item on the cutting board.

"I'm gonna kill her." I stormed right out of that tent, still clutching the herb. I stomped right to my mother who was conversing with Karen about having them combine Flo's and her booths together while the former was gone. She turned when I yelled her full name, Karen took off like a bullet. I threw the greens at her and glowered. She looked around, not meeting my eyes.

"What in God's name am I makin'? We do not use peppermint Mother!" I crossed my arms and jutted out my hip. She mumbled something and backed up.

"Now Emmie, baby, it's only sold per request, we won't have it out on display." Mom tried to placate me by touching my biceps

"Oh no no no. I'm am not makin' a Diddle Doo potion!" I screeched, peppermint is said to increase the amount of orgasms a lady has while doing 'the act.'

"Emily! Don't yell that so loud." She laughed nervously when Tom glanced over from assembling his tattoo chair, Daniel jogged over. I glared and huffed, throwing my arms in the air.

"Emílie, calm yourself please." Ben came and stood beside me and attempted to act as a barrier.

"You know what happened last time you used cinnamon and peppermint in the same potion mother?" I demanded, it was before I started to help with the fare.

"Yes, but.." She stumbled over hers words.

"No buts mom, a girl almost got sexual assaulted!" Damek gasped, that has always been a sore subject for him because of his sister Josephine.

"Emmeline! Be quiet will you? That was one time, I'll regulate it more carefully and you have to have the DNA of the person you're using it on for it to work." I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Mom what if they steal their hair or somethin'?" She smiled, knowing I was beginning to calm down.

"Fail safe of a spell said by both parties." She grinned at her brilliance, actually that was pretty smart.

"I'm not makin' it." I walked away, having to transport my already done elixirs.

"Why not?" She asked, shuffling after me.

"I'm not lickin' some nasty arse bark every time some butt bucket wants to get it up." I said bluntly, making Daniel and Quinton giggle, the latter having read it on Boris.

"Don't be crude Emily." My mother chastised, following me into the tent.

"Well it is true." And that was that.

Chapter Twenty- Eight

Should I Twerk?

After the 'Peppermint Scandal' the day was rather uneventful. I moved on to make creams and lotions for anti-ageing and to reduce cellulite. The latter being our biggest seller period.

It was ten and the Fare was just beginning to has visitors, large stage lights and tiny lanterns were thrown about the property to create some illumination. I had to go get changed, as I now was taking over Florence's duties of selling items and reading palms. Which I, apparently, have to be in costume for.

So here the gang, Archie, Ben, Damek, Daniel, Quinton, were standing around in the tent to coax me into the outfit. Lexi had to do a physical so she was not here to see the ordeal.

"Emmie, please, you have to. It won't be real if you don't." Archie pleaded, lower lip wobbling when I shook my head. I was huddled in the corner trying to get as far away from that bloody costume as possible.

"Archie, I won't look as good as Flo in that and you know it." I mumbled, fiddling with my hem. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, then steeled himself when he noticed that I wasn't kidding.

"Everybody out!" Archie yelled, shooing in the typical gay man fashion. Or at least I think it's typical, I mean I've only ever known one. Once everyone was out, Ben giving me a long kiss leaving me to stand alone on my wobbly legs before he left, Archie laid the outfit on the couch and turned to face me. "What about it do you not like?" He asked, I hesitantly came out of my hiding place and pointed to the top.

"That." I mumbled, curling my arms around my belly. Archie made a hum sound and picked it up, holding it over my chest.

"Why?"

"It shows too much skin, I'm not exactly smooth and polished there." I muttered, rubbing the offending area. Archie raised an eyebrow and in one fluid motion ripped of my sweater.

"Archie!" I shouted and tried to stop him, only ending up with my hair tangled in the arm hole.

"Stop fighting me!" He grumbled and grunted when I elbowed him in the abdomen. Ben's head popped through the flaps, eyes dark and threatening, to see what was going on. Archie spun around and hit the back of my head, I released my grip to cradle my aching head. "Nothing to worry about here!" He called, tossing my top over his slender shoulder. I squeaked when the breeze hit me.

"Emmeline, are you alright?" Ben asked, totally unbothered by the fact I was only wearing my lacy push up bra. I really need to invest in under tanks.

"She's fine, now out!" Archie began to yank off my pants, and on that note Ben fled the tent.

"Stop takin' off my pants, you heathen!" I growled, and slapped his hand away, my leather leggings were pooled around my ankles. I grumbled some mean words in French about Archie as I finished taking off the garment. "Happy now?" I slapped my hand on my thighs, ignoring the slight jiggle, and glowered. Archie only grinned and passed me the bottom. It was a multi-colored skirt, different neutral shades, with gold chain mesh around the hips. The skirt had many over lapping layers over different types of materials, some were see through others cloth. The fabric only grazed my ankles, leaving my bare feet showing.

"Wear this." He shoved it into my arms and bounced over to get ankle bracelets. I pulled it on, hating how it hugged my little curves. I hooked the chain belt and scowled. It weighed down, hanging low on my hips.

"Awe you look so cute!" Archie clapped and did happy dance.

"It's not done yet, idiot." His grey eyes widened and he turned so that I could put on the bra top. While my friend may like the same gender as himself, that didn't mean I liked to be stark naked in front of him. Or anyone for that matter, I once turned a plant around before because I was shy.

The top was what I was most worried about, being it was shaped and covered skin much like a bra. It was a tan, like the matching bottom, and had fringe on the top lining. Different strips of ribbon, browns and golds lay stitched on the cup in rows. Long thin chain like necklaces hung from the lower half, reaching the skirt. They each had unique designs and patterns.

"Emmie you look hot!" Archie made a wolf whistle and smacked my butt, I blushed deeply. I added a few bracelets to both of my arms, varying the heights. Then added the lower jewelry to my toes and ankles.

Archie did my makeup. He added a thick winged eyeliner in black, with a bronze eye shadow. He got some shiny gold face paint and did a thick line under my eyes, going over the bridge on my nose and to my ears. He even applied some golden mascara on the lower lashes, the top being extended with fake ones; making little shadow on my cheeks. Big hoop earrings were stuck on and my brown hair pulled into deep curls.

I walked to the mirror and gasped. I looked hot and mysterious. My scars were visible though, just like I feared. I poked one, a long thin cut running from the bottom of my ribs to the top of my hip, the car crash added a new one to my growing collection. I had one on my left arm and side from the battle at Fredrick's castle. Seven in total, and that's not counting the ones I had before I met Ben: like the one on my forehead, underarm, and my right knee.

While I was checking myself out in the mirror, Archie had dressed himself in his costume. Thick cloth pants and a peasant blouse that was open and flowey.

"You look beautiful Emily, you actually look like a gypsy while Florence seemed like an impostor." He put a hand on my bare shoulder and smiled softly.

"Thanks, Arch." I kissed his cheek, then giggled when he whipped off my lipstick, claiming it messed up his makeup. I swaggered to the tent flaps, jiangling the whole way.

Let's do this thing.

I shoved open the vinyl flaps and inhaled the lovely scent of the Fare. The flood lights glowed beautifully, illuminating the wild colors of the trailers and tents. Various people walked around in different outfits, some to the theme of an old gypsy faire and others casual. Turning in all directions, you could find yourself enchanted by fantastic, dazzling lights. All the colors of the rainbow flash brightly in the night were scattered everywhere in excitement, unsure of which booth to try first. Children dragged parents from one stall to another with relentless determination.

Music from the vast array of speakers blended to form one strange droning song over a thumping back beat. Lively and fast, the bass vibrating through my body. This was to fill the silence before the band stars, that was what beckoned people in.

On one booth, not belonging to my Fare, there was a woman. She used a microphone to try and entice unsuspecting folks to her fortune telling booth. I knew that she was a fraud, no psychic would use their abilities like that. They consider it an insult. She sounded bored, as she should because no one seems to be falling into her web. She sat with her cold coffee, smoking her twentieth cigarette, hunched over in a beaten up chair. She repeated the same words over and over, never stopping. Her face is old and tired. Her eyes show the strain of years of late nights working the fair. She never smiles, as the evidence of crows feet so prominent on habitual smilers were non-existent around her grey eyes.

The smell of meat choked the air. Hot dogs and burgers were everywhere you could turn. The intense smell of food mixed with the stench of the fuel from the generators and the numerous trucks that transport the fairground from town to town. Children burned their little mouths on fries that are freshly cooked. They were served in plastic cones, which get littered for miles around. Nothing could quite compare with the wondrous smell of doughnuts. It makes my mouth water in anticipation and causes my nostrils flare. Each bite warms me through. Maybe I could talk Ben into getting me one?

Everyone seemed happy at the fair. Laughter could be heard from all generations, young and old. There was something for everyone, even the big wimps like me who prefer to just watch and take it all in.

I grinned when a man on twenty foot slits ambled on by, I loved our little traveling fair, sometimes we'd link up with others in the area. Like this time we were with the Gamble Brother's Magic Faire.

These were a Romanian group of acrobats, Mom told me about two days ago the we would be meeting them here in the Square. There was a gasp next to me and I spun around to face the wonderfully stunned Ben. I smiled bashfully and waved slightly. He was dressed in black low hanging jeans, with a simple white shirt and his favorite leather jacket. He looked yummy. Don't tell him that, it will go to his head. His honey hair was swept to the side and the lazy smirk slowly faded from his lips the longer he looked at me.

"drahy lorde." He whispered, eyes black and full of something I didn't take the time to decipher. _**(drahy lorde- dear lord)**_

"Do you like it? I know it's a little…" I fumbled with my words, fiddling with the cloth. I looked up and in one second I was pressed against the table back in the tent with Ben's excited hands roaming. I giggled and yanked his hair, he pulled back and just stared.

"What?" I asked, grinning like a fool, so he liked it. Mission accomplished. Must tell Lexi.

"This is unfair. Pane, smiluj se nad mou duší!" He kissed along my jaw, careful of my paint.

"W-hy?" I stuttered, jumping when he parted my legs.

"Because I can't take you to bed." He mumbled, lips working at the spot behind my ear. I pulled his face away from my neck and crashed my mouth onto his sculpted poet's masterpiece pair of lips. My tongue, feeling quite bold tonight, rushed into war with his and a moan was heard.

"Golly, I can't leave you two alone for more than five minutes without you two going at it like rabbits." Archie droned, covering Quentin's blue eyes. Ben groaned and collapsed his nose into my shoulder. I giggled and petted his hair soothingly, he was strung tighter than a rope.

"Hi." I mumbled weakly, there stood three unapproving boys and one girl who was conflicted about how to feel.

"How you remember you name after he kisses you like that amazes me." Lexi stated, coming to stand next to Damek. Who instantly held one of her fingers, she wouldn't let him cradle any more than that. Saying they need to be dating for more than a month before they can go to the next level. That's how Lexi is, structure and her way. She has some thing about control, maybe it takes root in her poor health as a child. Never knowing when she will be weathering around on the floor her own body contorting out of control, and Damek was taking it all in stride. I can tell that she liked him a lot, she always smiled and glanced away when he compliments her. That's her tell.

I gave her a sumg grin and wiggled my eyebrows. She glared and released his hand. I, of course, frowned and did what any loving sister would do when faced with their favorite ship not behaving like I wanted them too.

I stomped over and jerked Damek's large palm and wrapped it around Lexi's baby fingers and beamed. The ship in questioned glared at me while her partner looked quite pleased.

"Better." I approved and bounced a little when Damek tightened his grip and Lexi didn't flinch away. My baby is growing up.

"I like the outfit Sunshine, very bohemian." Damek committed, reaching his unoccupied hand to flick my bra chains.

"Nah, more like Shakira's skinny assistant." Lexi corrected, touching my earrings. "Emmie can I talk to you in private?" She questioned, I cast a startled look to Damek and then at Lexi worried face. I glared and took her arm, leading her outside.

"What did he do. I'll cut a b-word if I need to. Just say the word and I'll go get 'em…" I rambled, Lexi rolled her eyes and slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Really? You're such a dork." I licked her palm and she pulled away.

"But I'm your dork _, 5ever_. 'Cause that's more than four." I giggled like an airhead for good measure. I didn't know what was eating her but I'm going to try to make her feel better.

"Ugh, don't I know it." Her words were cruel but her tone was light and sisterly. "I really like him, Emmie."

"I know." I made a duh motion and moved to flip the 'in business' sign around.

" ** _Like like_** Emmie." She followed me like a lost puppy, I turned around and grabbed her shoulders. I smirked and shook her body, angling so she wouldn't see the object of her affections walk out of the tent. I swear they need to have like ten babies 'cause they belong together. I ship them so much. Lexi hasn't had a boyfriend before and Dame is wonderfully inexperienced on the subject. So they could learn about this together.

"So you are madly in 'like' with my friend and totally think about him all the time but you can't say it 'cause you're afraid it will sound creepy." I assumed. She gaped and cradle a bottle of purity. Which was only glorified tap water.

"Don't say such things so loud." She hissed, glancing around. Completely missing the lumbering man in a flannel, looking much like a satisfied cat. I looked past him and winked at Ben who was currently rolling his eyes.

"You know it's true!" I swagged around the table, swinging my arms along the way. "You wanna hug 'em, and kiss 'em. And make bebe's with 'em." I laughed at her outraged face and ran to hide behind Ben.

"You little rat!" She yelled, stopping short when she saw Damek. She began to stutter out excuses and apologies. And with one kiss to the temple and a grip on the arm Damek pulled my protesting sister away saying they were going to watch a movie.

Thirty minutes later I got a text with the very simple five lettered word.

B*tch ;)

* * *

"And what does this do?" I rolled my eyes, discreetly of course, when the blonde girl in front of me asked for the fifth time about this ' _happy juice'_. Her words not mine.

"It increases the amount serotonin in the brain, which in turn causes you to feel immense merriment." I stated. _For the fifth time_. Don't get me wrong, I love talking about how my products works. But after the fifth time it gets a little boring.

"What? Is that even English?" She asked, flipping her hair, her posse laughed dutifully. Yes, she has a squad. There are four girls in total, the only blonde being in power. As she seemed the only one able to openly make fun of me. And who is this Mother Superior you ask?

 _That b*tch Jessica_.

This chick found out where I worked/lived and came to harass me! I haven't told Ben that she's here yet, or how she doesn't seem to be going anywhere, and I don't plan to.

"Yes, this is comin' straight from the web article of _Medical News Today_ , and if you desire I can go and acquire the six books on the subject matter in question that I have in my possession, just requisition for a print out." I dead panned. I had been talking in complex words the whole time Jessica and her cronies were browsing my booth. I liked the complete dumbfoundedness on her face. It made me quite happy.

"Huh?" She asked but a large booming laugh distracted me. Jessica and I spun around to check out the sound only to find Dean, Jared, and some old man staring at us.

"Wow Cherry Pie could you get any more complicated words in one sentence?" Dean asked, smiling broadly. He quite liked talking to Emily, the sweet southern girl he befriend three weeks ago.

Dean Ackles admired her in some ways, not only the way she could pack away food, but in the way she thought. With the intelligence of a scholar and the compassion of someone who has gone through a lifetime of hurt. The Atwell girl was different from the other women he pursued, she was very beautiful on the outside, no matter how much she denied it. But it went deeper than that, she was so complex and simple at the same time.

She fought and loved so passionately, weather it be her boyfriend, the vampire, or her friends she did it with convection and went 'balls deep.' He never had someone other than Jared call him at one in the morning because they found this album and ' _Oh my crackers, I feel like my brain is melting!'_ Emily didn't belittle him when he made a mistake like some people did, no she encouraged and smiled at the eldest Ackles' boy. It had been so long since he found a person who he didn't feel it was unmanly to express emotions to.

Dean liked that he could see all that she was feeling in her eyes, he was tired of trying so hard to please his father. But with her she wanted to be his friend. No, he didn't like her like that, she was too pure for someone like him. She needed someone to constantly tell her that she is enough, that she is worth their time. Curse the person who said she was worthless. Dean couldn't give her what she needed, so he left that box unchecked. Happily settling into the friend zone.

He saw her as a little sister, someone to protect, though Lord knows she doesn't need it. It had been him and his little brother for as long as Dean could remember. But one day she marched right into his life took a single glance at his demons and was like. 'This is mine now.' And that was that.

And there was this miracle that quite literally turned his life around trying to politely deal with the biggest b*tch on the planet. Lord was it entertaining to watch Emily go at it with a battle of the words with his b*ch brother's girlfriend. Emily looked different tonight, he almost didn't recognize her out of a worn band tee and ripped jeans. She looked almost… like a _goddess_.

Dean brought his father to his little sanctuary out of complete desperation. He didn't want John to find the southerner but Dean could not say no to the season hunter. The Ackles men were going to kill a Wendigo, or in the legends of the Algonquian peoples along the Atlantic Coast a man who had done the greatest sin of feasting upon another. There was one up in the rural areas of Wyoming eating campers and therefore landed itself on the radar of a ex-law student by the name of Jared. The youngest son quit law school due to the missing person that he had to find; his father. Now that the boys had found him, Jared didn't feel like going back. Dean didn't want him to go back, he liked spending hours with his baby brother on the road.

John had complained the whole ride here, saying they shouldn't bring an outsider in to this, that he had all the information that he needed. Dean said nothing, like he was taught to, just listing to the father and youngest son duking it out. Jared blurted that Emily had a witch for a mother and knew a lot about ancient legends. Dean knew that Emily had contact with the supernatural, mostly due to the fact she was dating a blood sucking monster of the night. Dean didn't think Emily knew what her boyfriend ate.

"Dean, I didn't know you were comin' to visit me." She flounced right over to him and gave him a big hug. She pulled Jared into her clutches and ignored the angry huf made by the blonde behind her. Dean wasn't one for physical contact and neither was Emily; she had to start the contact first. Jared on the other hand embraced the petite girl happily.

"I just couldn't stay away from my favorite southerner, I need something from you" He said, brushing back a curl. Her bright and welcoming eyes stared at him for a while, scanning his mental health. Nobody could read Dean like Emily.

"You okay?" She asked, tilting her head like she does when deep in thought. John scoffed and rolled his irises. Without looking away from Dean, Emily told him off.

"And who may you be?"

"John Ackles." At the name Emily's skull whipped over to glare at the gruff man, hair grazing Dean's face.

"Ah, now I see." Was all she said before a quick fist went out and clocked John right across the jaw. His head snapped to the side and a hand come to rub his aching cheek.  
"Now what can I help you boys with?" Her customary smile came to land itself on Jared, who stood gaped mouth and mystified.

"Emily, why did you do that!" He chastised, smirking slightly. Oh how long did Jared fantasize about doing that.

"He's a crappy father." And with that she flounced into her wildly painted tent. Dean stared at the fabric slight blowing with the cold breeze. His father began to pull himself out of his stupor and growled. Soft footsteps sounded behind the hunter, he had long been trained to hear even the slightest movements.

"Hullo gentlemen." Came the smooth call of a slightly accented vampire. Oh course he would come when his blood bank was hurt. John turned and in one clean swipe pulled out his cross; holding it at arm's length. Benedik simply cocked his head and smirked.

"You think that little trinket will hurt me, you are sorely mistaken. Now if you please." He held out a bicep and motion the men into his love's tent. Benedik felt the sharp pain of a split knuckle before he came into view, his _srdce_ was a wild one. _**(srdce- heart)**_

Inside was a feast for the eyes, bookshelves after bookshelf lined the walls, carpets of a multitude of fabrics lay haphazardly on the grass. A lone and battered table with a teenaged blonde boy sat in a corner, the warmth of the room chasing away the frigid air of outside.

It was so perfectly unbalanced and random. But then again so perfectly _Emily._

"Oh, hi Ben." Emmeline greeted, coming to touch his arm. He smiled and leaned down to peck her forehead. Healing her fist was his first priority, nodding hello to the deaf boy in the corner was his second.

"Dean, you didn't tell me there was a vampire here!" The eldest man snapped, Benedik raised his brow and shifted to stand slightly in front of Emmeline. Lord knows what this vengeful hunter would do to her if he found out she was the last of her kind. And the vampire's only weakness.

"Dad, I came here for Em. He's just a package deal." Dean looked worried, kept looking between John and his darling. _If he's planning something…_

"Still. I have been gone for two months and you've already forgotten your training." John growled, reaching into his waistband.

"You can put that gun right back into your pants mister, or we will be havin' a problem." Emmeline threatened, coming to stand her full height. The look on her face and her posture was one of a protective momma bear. And her cub had been threatened. John's eyes narrowed but his hand made no move to take out the fire arm. Benedik put a supporting and on Emmeline's shoulder and spoke casually, only the men could here the underlying warring in his tone.

"Now Emmeline we mustn't fight, however you pull that gun out again and we will have words." He angled that last part at Dean.

"Okay, Em do you have any information on a Wendigo by any chance?" Jared asked, breaking the tension. Emmeline's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Yes, I've got some books." She ran off to parade her cases, Benedik watched her fondly. He liked her wild personality. With on bare foot on the bottom shelf and the other two up, Emmeline climbed to reach a novel on the top.

"Darling." Benedik cautioned, moving to stand behind her, going against his nature by putting his back to a threat.

"Calm your tatas, I do this all the time." She sassed, reaching beyond her grasp. Benendik chuckled lowly and lifted a sportive hand to her back.

"That does not reassure me." She squeaked and tipped backwards.

"Remove your hand from my bum, sir." The vampire smirked and drifted his hand lower.

"This is your butt Darling Emílie" _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_

"Pig." She whimpered, and dropped the book into Jared's waiting palm. She hopped into Benendik's waiting arms then sled out. Brushing off her skirt and smiling broadly she pulled two more novels out. "Alright, I have three books on Wendigos. I need the region to get a more accurate analysis." She peeked at Dean and flipped open to the middle of the work in front of her.

"Why, isn't there only one type?" John asked, intrigued book the little female's knowledge.

"Duh, each region has different tribes, as Wendigos come from native American legends. Small differences yes, but important all the same." She flipped to page one twenty seven and pointed to the drawing on the page. The creature was gaunt to the point of emaciation, its desiccated skin pulled taut over its thin and long bones. Its complexion was ash grey common in death and splotches of a crimson red around its hollow chest and narrow muzzle. Its eyes were pushed deep into their sockets and a pale yellow red. The Wendigo looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody unclean and suffering from suppurations of the flesh.

"Like this one from Oklahoma, close to where my family lives, he's practically harmless." She stated, eyes sparkling. She opened her mouth to ramble off the facts she knew when John interrupted her.

"You think this is a joke?" Her mouth clamped shut and Benedik could feel her crawl into himself. "It is a dangerous monster need to be killed."

"I have one tip for you Mr Ackles." She explained, picking at her nails.

"And what's that?" John jeered, crossing his arms. She glanced up and smirked.

"Grow a vangina." She stated then slammed the book closed. She took it into her grip and cradle it to her chest. Moving to put it back into its spot.

"Em?" Dean asked, Benedik once again felt the fiery heat of jealousy flare up and grip his throat. Ug, was he to feel this every time a man talked to Emmeline?

"It doesn't attack or eat women or children. He still retains the traditions of his native village and mostly lives off farm animals, baskin' in his own disgrace. These creatures, like this one, are created by eatin' the flesh of another. Even when it is the last resort, although those men are still in control their brains, like a pardon." John huffed and said no more, Emmeline taking his silence as a plea to continue, asked Jared where this Windigo was located.

"Wyoming." She flipped opened and scanned a page, shaking her head and moving on, this went on for about ten minutes.

"Hecesiiteihii, same thing as a Wendigo but different name. Very deadly, they live in caves and trees. Now what really scares people is there superhuman speed or the ability to turn invisible, no one has lived to say which." _**(Pronunciation: heah-chass-ee-tay-hee (the first syllable rhymes with "yeah.")**_

"What does it eat? How do you kill it?" Dean asked, flinching when his father glared at him.

"Ittie Bitties and stray hikers mostly, if there is a shortage it will hang them upside down and bleed them out by to holes at the collarbone." She motioned to the spot and continued. "It says they are afraid of paint, but I'm not sure. One plus for you testosterone folks is that the Hecesiiteihii only eat females adults." She pulled a grim face and stroked the page. "Why do you need to know this?" Emily turned those big soulful eyes at Dean and he melted inside.

"I'm going to hunt one." Her eyes widened and fear flashed. Benedik smelled the sharp acrid scent of her dread. He came and rubbed the base of her neck.

"I want you to call me when you get on the plane, 'cause I know you hate them Dean, when you land, when you get where you're goin' and when you finish. No matter what time or day, you will call me." She left no room for argument and thrust the book into Jared's hands. "I need to know if both of you are safe." She held it together for a couple more seconds before it came rushing out, Emily lept into Dean's arms and held on with all her might. Dean gasped and made no move to meet his judgmental father's eyes.

These goodbyes went on for sometime, Emily telling Jared all she knew and outfitting their guns, to the utter dismay of John who thought a woman didn't know what a Browning was. Benedik stayed back next to Quentin, who knew when and when not to make his presence known, just observing her. He was never one for savoring something but he savored her. Because one day she would come to her senses and leave him, knowing that she could do so much better.

She was beautiful, not like those models in the sex magazines. With overly large breasts and hourglass curves. She was beautiful for the way she thought. She was gorgeous for that sparkle in her amber eyes when she talked about something she loved. She was amazing for the way she wouldn't hesitate to make someone smile even when she was sad. For the way she put a front up in public but let it collapse when the two of them were alone. The night they found Quention she cried for hours, just sobbing in Benedik's arms. He could do nothing but hold, whisper that it wasn't her fault, that she could have done nothing to stop it. She said not to let go and he didn't, all night he held her. The rooming situation was getting difficult, as Wrenne came back wanting the bed. In the end Wrenne went to Florence's trailer with Lexi and Damek. Who were not sleeping in the same bed, and camped out there. Florence had a back room filled with two sets of bunk beds.

Benedik walked right into Emmeline's life, picked her up and dusted her off. Without even trying. That's how their love was, when she was at her worst he saw her at her best. He was a monster but she saw him as a man with dark cracks and chipped edges. He could feel the agony in her brain, swimming around like a black glob of pain. She always felt this, ever since she came back from Fredrik's. It was his mission in life to make that feeling vanish.

"Lovely, I think it is time for bed." Emmeline's weary eyes snapped over to him, the vampire could clearly make out the dark bags under her eyes. No doubt Benedik would be sleeping very little tonight.

"What time is it?" Jared asked, standing and stretching his long legs. Benedik checked his watch and grimaced.

"Twelve: thirty two." Cue Emmeline's panic now. Benedik snuck a glance at his charge and grinned, the boy was slowly backing up to hide the fact he should have been in bed. She marched right over, signing words angrily and hit the back of his head. Quentin slunk out and pouted the whole way.

"Goodbye and be safe." She hugged each boy, not John who she hated with the passion of a thousand suns, and left. Benedik watched and once he was sure she left to go clean up, he turned to the men.

"Call her, I will not have her waking up with nightmares about your death." He glared for good measure and followed the men out, keeping an eye on John, who Benedik hated also.

 _It's nice when your significant other hates the same person as you._

A/N Hey... I'm back and not dead. Today was my last day of school and now I can write freely, well expect from June 5Th to 10 cuz I'll be in Canada. Only one more chapter left until the finale, there will be a 2nd book if I get enough commitments by the time 30 it up so review pls.

Hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for freaking out I was in a bad place and thanks for sticking with me, you guys are great.- Love Maybird1


	29. Tell Me Another Beautiful Lie

Chapter Twenty-nine

Tell Me Another Beautiful Lie.

You know I l really don't like to be woken up at three in the morning. _Really don't like it._

I was peacefully, or as much as one could after spending an hour crying, sleeping next to my personal cuddle buddy when the sound of shrieking woke me and Ben. Who, when startled out of his slumber, flipped over on top of his love and swiftly brought out his knife. I screamed and thrashed, until the sleep left my brain and the person currently draped over me was my boyfriend not some mass murderer.

"What's happenin'?" I mumbled, voice thick with sleep and gripped the back of his shirt when he pried himself off me. He sat at the edge of the bed poised to confront the unknown attacker.

"I don't know, stay here. I am going to check on the others." He kissed my lips as a silent promise he will protect me. But it wasn't my person that I was worried about; no it was my sister and two babies.

"I'm goin' with you." I said, pulling on so dirty jeans over my borrowed boxer shorts. I liked them because they were big and comfy and smell comforting. I usually only wore Benendik's clothes when he was gone, but tonight was an exception.

"If you must, just stay close to me." Ben knew it was pointless to argue with me about the safety of my family. He slipped on his biker boots and I my tennis shoes; together we left the small bedroom.

Ben went in front, carefully scanning each dark spot before I brushed past him to check on my Quentin, who was sleeping in a hot mess. His silky blond hair was flipped over every witch way and his mouth parted in a tiny O of slumber, little snores flowed out. I shook his shoulder and petted his brow as not to frighten him.

His baby blue irises fluttered opened then registered my face. His face contorted into confusion then saw the knife in Ben's hand.

'What wrong, are you hurt?' He signed, checking me over. I shook my head and told him that I heard something outside and he was to remain here. Till I came to retrieve him.

"Danny's next." I ordered, Ben nodded and cleared outside. How dare these beasts attack his home, Benedik thought. _Their_ home, he cast a glance behind him to check if Emmeline was following and he didn't lose her in the growing crowd. _His_ woman, she did not need to be out in this unknown danger. She should be safe indoors, but who was he to stop her from accounting the safety of all her family. He wanted to do the same thing.

"Danny!" I got worried, Tom and Anne were out and looking, but my baby wasn't. "Anne, where is Danny?" I asked, gripping her arm harshly, her face mirrored my worry.

"I don't know." Her plump lower lip wobbled and Tom's slender arm wrapped around her shoulders in comfort. My hand dropped away and dark dread settled itself in a haze around my brain. Where could he be? I looked at Ben and saw him conversing with Damek, who had a worried and albeit a tiny bit frustrated Lexi hovering behind him. Well that was until she saw me.

"Oh god, you're okay!" She ran at me and all but tackled me in a suffocating embrace. Relief washed over me, one more person safe.

"Have you seen Danny?" I pull back and question her, I sobbed a tiny bit when I saw her confused face.

"No, okay split up and check each corner of the grounds. Don't freak Emmie, he's here." Well that doesn't sound too reassuring. I nodded and wiped my eyes. This is not how I wanted my night to go. _At all_. Is there just some large arse sign above my head that says' **Please Kidnap This Chick's Family, Go Right Ahead She Won't Mind'**? Well news flash I do mind! I mind very much!

"I want him to be okay." She rubbed my arms and hugged me tight.

"I know, sweet girl, just calm down and we'll…." She was cut off by another loud screeching sound, followed by a very real _, very frightened_ scream. I frantically searched and in a blind response to my child possibly being hurt, ran in the direction of the noise.

I followed the sound, lungs burning, into the forest; branches scrape my upper body, and rocks and undergrowth tore at my legs as I chased it into the darkness. The sound echoed, trying to lose me by swerving off the path and into the denser parts of the trail.

I followed as it echoed, dodging between the trees, I should be at the clearing soon if I keep heading this direction. I've lived backed up to these woods long enough to know my way around. Not to mention I've been attacked like four times here. I kept to the edge, the darkness of the trees allowing me some safety. A tall man turned around and looked right at me, I stepped out toward him slowly. Thanks to the moonlight I was able to tell who it is.

He hovered over a twitching body, a broadsword in hand, dripping some fluid. A small body lay crumpled on the forest floor, slowly oozing out the one thing that gives him life. My entire being shook, the urge to run and apply pressure was great. Tears pricked at my eyes but my lip remained still. I must get Danny help.

"Hullo, Emily. I found this child guarding the perimeter. Someone so young should not be out in this." He said this so flippantly that if I had magically transformed into someone who actually knew how to kill someone, I would have _slaughtered_ him.

"Your fight is with me, Eamon. Leave my family out of this." I stepped forward, then halted when Eamon's blade poked Daniel's pale throat.

"It is, but what's the fun in just having one casualty, when you could have five." He beamed and laughed at my horrified face. "Don't be so gentle Emily, I prefer your…. More violent side."

"I don't have a violent side." He paced the clearing, running a hand through his light brown hair.

"Not yet, oh but you will. Oh, my dear won't you be a force of despair." He looked up and tilted his skull, like a dog questing your antics. With one smooth flick of the wrist, no more than what it takes to shoo a fly, Eamon slit Daniel's chest open. My screech was not human, my sobs were like a mother's, my eyes did not close, my heart fell like a glass off a table, shattering.

You ask a mother what it is like when they have to bury a child and most answers are the same; a mother never gets over losing a child. It doesn't matter how long it's been, how old the kid was when they passed, or the reason they were taken away. Grief does not expire. It does not fade, and it does not forgive. I could sit here all day and tell you how it feels to hold the blood of your baby, weather I birthed him or not, in your hands. I ran and ran and ran, hoping to get to Danny before it was too late, but it felt like I was in an endless tunnel made of walls of black smoke. I slid in the mud, it had rained two hours ago, and grasped like a insane person the hem of my shirt. Pulling it over my head, I placed the cloth over Danny's wound, hoping, praying that the fluid would stay in.

He laid there coughing and gagging, choking on his own blood. His once lively eyes dulled and I could see the fear, but there was no pain. At this point his body shut down, to weak to fight. If he won't, then I will.

"Come on Danny, you do not get to leave me!" I pressed, but the red liquid leaked through, I bundled Daniel's shirt over mine and applied force.

"I'm scared, Emily. I'm really scared." He heaved, spitting out blood. My smile was wobbly and faked.

"I know baby, me too. But I'm gonna get you outta this." He stared at the stars, Dan hated the night, claiming that it was to dark for him. He like to lay out in the sun and just be. Now that pleasure was about to be taken from him.

"Help! I need help!" I yelled, wildly looking around for some miracle to happen to save this poor kid.

"Do you think I'll see my folks up there?" He asked, reaching to wipe away my tears. It was in vain, as three more rushed to take their place.

"Don't you talk like that, I don't like it." I chastised.

"I miss them."

"I'll miss you more, you can't leave me right as the action is happin'. You bought your ticket Danny Boy, now you gotta stay for the show." I tired to hold my tears in, he should remember me as a strong person, not some weakling.

"Sing for me, Damek says you have a lovely voice. Sing for me." He whispered, the sparkle of mischief gone. I began low.

"Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the pipes are callin'.

From glen to glen and down the mountain side.

The summer's gone, and all the roses fallin'.

It's you, It's you, must go, and I must bide." My voice was deep and shaky, but I carried the notes out. I went higher in pitch towards the end.

"But come ye back when summer's in the meadow.

Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow.

I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow." I was reaching the part before the chorus so my voice gained power, but still the underlying sound of tears echoed.

"Oh Danny Boy, oh Danny Boy, I love you so." My tempo speed up and my pitch became higher.

"But if you come, and all the flowers are dyin',

And I am dead, as dead I well may be.

You'll come and find the place where I am lyin'.

And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me." My voice rang even though it was soft, no sound other than me was heard. I looked down and saw Danny's brown eyes fluttering closed,

"And I will know, tho' soft ye tread above me

And then my grave will richer, sweeter be." I didn't complete the song, what was the point in singing to a dead kid. "Goodbye my Danny-boy." Deep guttural sobs broke free. I faded to black, like the end of a really moving movie with a vague ending. I floated incorporeal in a dim mass of gooey sludge.

My concept of time was screwed up so it could have been hours or minutes when I first felt contact from the outside world.

* * *

It was just a smell, only a wiff that brought Emily out of the coma like state she was in. Then it was a whisper, so soft she almost didn't hear it, but she was listing. The traumatized woman knew it was coming, how could she not? This is how all her nightmares go, one soft caress of words to shake her of the terrors.

The sweet feeling of belonging, of pure untainted forgiveness. No matter what her unstable self conscience thought up, no one held it against her. The light at the end of the tunnel, it wasn't a glow but a person, or more like persons, that illuminated the dark. A face, hazed by the grip of sleep, but still familiar enough to Emily to remember hovered over her.

Then the soft, thick honey/blonde strands of hair tickling her face grounded her to reality. The feeling of a thumb on her bicep, its rubbing sensation comforting and gentle. Hush whispers, slight of a foreign accent mingled with the crickets and owls of outside. The girl moaned and went limp.

"You're alright, jste v pořádku." The vampire rocked, comforting them both. "You're home. Baby, you're so cold." But Benedik could not bare to abandon her, not even for a throw to warm her. "Just hold on to me."

"I'm fine, I'm okay." But she wasn't, nor will she ever be. She wrapped her unsteady limbs around his throat, let her face burrow in his chest. "I smelled you, then I heard you, but I couldn't get to you."

"I'm right here." It ripped his entire being; he couldn't begin to explain what it did to him every time his only love woke up screaming about the horrors he could have saved her from. He could have killed Fredrik, he should not have hesitated. "Right here." _Always here._ He muttered, pressing his dry lips to her sticky hair. "It was a bad one." It was a statement not a question, Benedik knew this one was not like the others.

"Yes, as bad as they get. It's finished now." She pulled back, or as much as she could being that the human was tightly clutched to the panting Cursed One's chest. Emily tipped her face up to his and frowned, his eyes were dark, emotions flaming behind them. "Bad for you too?"

"As bad as it gets. Emílie." _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_ He mimicked her answer. He hauled her shaky body back to him and inhaled deeply, heart against heart. They stayed that way until the worst of it ebbed. "Do you want some water?" He had held her for as long as he dared.

"No, I'm gonna go get some air." Some sweet air will do her good, some time to reflect. Benedik's gut twisted, he didn't want her to leave his sight. They have to stay together, how else can he keep her safe? The sudden desperation to tell her no, to say that she will go with him or not at all wiggled its way into the man's brain. That was what he was now, a man. No fancy magic or speed or extreme strength could fight something that's not real. Emily's face was worn, the many nights without sleep took it's toll, the bags under her eyes, the pale complexion, she was losing weight. Which was weird because according to the articles Benedik read on the subject said that a person would gain weight. He'd seen some of these same effects in his ex-comrades. Mostly from the Crusades. They woke up it ghastly terrors, reliving everything they did on the Holy Lands. She was suffering from PTSD, Doctor Foster had diagnosed her after the second meeting.

"Emílie, I'm not sure. It may not be safe." He mumbled, petting her face. Her eyes were ringed with tears and fear, but thankfully that was fading. She brought up her palm and held his jaw, such a simple gesture eased the dark dread at the thought of his Emílie going out alone.

"I'll be fine, I need to get away." to visit where he died, that was unspoken. She would not tell him, it was her secret the things that happened when she slept. The dreams slowed down when Benedik slept next to her, they weren't as bad or as frequent. Her vampire realized this quickly and any mission or simple company problems were to be held in the day, never over night. He had changed so much for her, his schedule, feeding habits, attitude, even where he went to sleep all for her comfort. His manservant, Hetzron, a linguist from Hungary, did most of his master's needs now that Benedik could not. He was a rat of a man with thin red hair and round glasses with the tendency to linger and sneer at the poor southern girl when he was called for a visit.

To be fair, Emily wasn't very friendly to him either, speaking with a thick southern accent and leaving her clothes thrown about the trailer for him to pick up. They were found of making the others life miserable, with the added effect of silently taking care of the person they both cared about. Once a week Hetzron came to reek havok on the fare, a disdain for those he deemed unimportant, when he came to report on the company. He wasn't a bad fellow, just very protective of his charge. Robert Hetzron was saved by the Tmavys in 1963 from a bad case of Typhoid fever and has been in the eldest boy's debt ever since.

So the fifty-eight year old did not blink an eye when his charge summoned him at three in the morning calling a favor. He was to follow and observe the girl as she got some air, a chore he was happy to do if it meant the safety of the main cause of his vampire's happiness.

So here the ex military general and linguist with many awards, like the Guggenheim Fellowship for Humanities, US & Canada, crouched in a bush watching a eighteen year old woman cry in the dirt. There was a mud golem hovering behind her, she had created it with her tears. It was impressive, the man thought, that someone of her age and stature could create something of this caliber. Not even the most experienced warlocks could master the spell.

The being was the embodiment of Mr Lev's youngest pride member. A dark skinned boy by the name of Daniel. Broad shoulders and long legs threaded with muscle from months of training were recognizable on the body. It was petting her hair, a gesture that struck a cord in the man, why would she feel the need to make a golem of that boy? Hetzron knew how Emily found Daniel, a story he found brave and very much summed up the girl. Hetzron wondered if that was how she found Benedik, a lost person who needed a family. It was true that Benedik's only family was his siblings, Damek Lev and manservant. His parents died back in the Napoleonic wars, lowly commoners who meant nothing. So from then on the boy worked and worked to earn enough money to afford a comfortable existence for his sister. Only to find out his parents didn't die, only faked it. Showing up a hundred years later with a baby boy and the words 'can we stay?'

There was no anger or resentment, Lord knows Florence held enough for all three of them, in Benedik, only joy at the thought of his little brother. Who was a spitting image of him, same brown hair and auburn eyes. So Julian Luca Tamvy was adopted into _Naděje Mannor_. Mr and Mrs Tamvy were set up in a cottage in Manchester and all was at peace. Hetzron took care of the seven, almost eight, year old boy at the manor when Benendik was away. Which wasn't often, as the two were very close. Hetrzon sat for two hours while the girl composed herself, listening to the hushed tones in which she talked to the golem.

A snap of a branch alerted the man to a new presence, one of a worried Cursed One hovering near the edge of the clearing. Emily didn't look up but her golem stepped in front of her and formed a wall.

"It's okay Frank, he's a friend." Her words eased the fight out of the the mud man and he stepped down.

She sat in the dirt, swirling her slender finger in the spot where dream Daniel died. His gullem stood unshakable mass of mud. She was so lost in her own despair that Emily didn't hear her beloved's approach until her protector made a move to attack.

"Quite an impressive gollum, Emmeline." He rumbled, his customary baritone was low and comforting.

"He died here you know, right before my eyes." She drew a sun then smeared it out and doodled a skull and crossbones. _My art is morbid isn't it?_ She thought.

"I know, do you want to talk about?" He asked, sitting in front of her, Ben made no move to touch his love. He knew well enough that she didn't want to be touched.

"Not partially, but you're gonna force me right?" Emily didn't look up from her work, missing the signal Benedik gave Hetzron to leave. Like he was leaving _now._

"Alright, I'm here if you need me." She could feel his gaze on her, strong and steady. Gollum Danny moved to go eat a leaf, while the Elemental's creatures looked like their body models they did not act like real humans. They sat in silence for a while until Benedik broke it. "Would you like to go inside? We don't have to sleep, maybe watch a movie or you could draw some?" He wanted her inside, to hold her close and care like he was bred to. Anything would be fine if it took Emmeline's mind off things.

She glanced up and smiled softly. Emily stood up and rubbed her arms, tonight was not the night to wear boxer shorts and a tank top. "I'd like that." And together the couple walked back to the warmth and comfort of their home. Hetzron slunk off, a small grin in place of his customary scowl.

A/N Hi my lovelies, this the last chapter before number 30. There will be a second book as I have already started on it and it will take place 5 years after this and in Seattle. I hope you like this chapter. I got a comment asking about Quentin's lack of family. It was going to be reveled what happened to them in the next book but I'll tell you now. His mother died in childbirth and his dad was killed by a mugger when Quentin was 10.

On a more handsome note I just saw Captain Americas Civil War and Oh my god! I want 7 Seb Stans to follow me home. I think a transformer just flew that or someone just got shot. - Love Maybird1


	30. Stay With Me

**A/N It feels weird putting my not up here but... HAI devoted readers! This is the longest and last chapter so enjoy and come back for the second book called Remember Me. It will be five years into the future. I love writing to you guys and I'd be so happy if you stayed following the rest of my writing. You guys have been so supportive and I couldn't ask for more 3 - All My Love Maybird1**

 **Remember Me summery.**

Life was good for Emily and her Darling Benedik, their respective careers were taking off. But when someone shows up from Ben's more unsavory past to stir up trouble. They seek to destroy everything Benedik has. How will Emily cope when she gets stuck in the middle.

-hai-

Chapter Thirty

Stay With Me

"I don't understand what is happening?" Ben blubbered as Emily shut off the screen. They laid in bed after she changed out of her muddy clothes, watching a Monty Python movie. It was the Holy Grail film.

"You don't understand Monty Python, sweetie. You just laugh." Emily laughed throughout the whole thing, mostly at his confused face. He scoffed muttered something in his native tongue and pulled her back into his embrace. Emily squeaked at the sudden movement and punched his chest.

"I love you."

"You say that every night, are we goin' to be _that_ couple?" He turned his face to look at hers, Emily tilted her skull confused.

"Do you just feel like something bad is going to happen?" He mumbled, drawing the human's tiny hand into his large one. His hair was tousled, his nostrils flaring slightly, matching his slow, breathing pattern in the rare moment of peace. Benedik must have been the most beautiful child. His hair was rich like mahogany and his dark eyes were large and bold, framed with thick lashes. Everything about him was symmetrical, most obviously his cheekbones, but it extended to the way he smiled and held his body.

She snuggled contently up against him, chest to chest, her heartbeat slowly catching up to his, as if their bodies reacted simultaneously to the other's warm touch.

Both of their figures were buried under the covers, yet Emily could see his silhouette from the dim light peering in.

The light made Benedik's face shine red, very little beads of sweat glistening on his smooth forehead. His lips, softer than the softest thing you can think of.. She couldn't think of anything better to do than kiss them.

Emily traced her fingers along his trapezius muscle, then down to his deltoids. She kissed his cheek lightly, and closed her whiskey eyes for a second, silently inhaling and exhaling. When she opened them, Emily saw him slowly open his irises, like a baby opening its eyes for the first time. A smile slid across his face, his gorgeous spepa orbs staring back at her.

"Hush now, Eamon hasn't shown his face in weeks." The girl rubbed his chest, already nodding off. Even though it was six in the morning.

"I suppose." He mused. "Maybe you could go out and buy a new book? Take Danny with you?" He suggested. She hummed and continued her actions. "You sleepy yet?" He asked. Emily mumbled no. "I think you are." She could imagine his playful smile.

"I could totes run a marathon right now." The woman slurred.

"Darling, you can't even run a marathon in full health." He laughed deeply and she beamed. Emily was glad that she got him out of his funk.

"You're so mean to me." She grumbled, turning over to face the wall. It was silent for a moment then her sight went black.

"What did you say?" Ben mocked from his position of being draped over Emily. Her entire body was covered by his, his person slightly at an angle to have his face next to her's.

"Geroff you birg luug!" Emily's voice was muffled and sounded weird. He laughed and wiggled his hips.

"I don't think I will."

"Go to bed, you heathen."

"But Emmie, the sky's awake so I'm awake." He flopped so that his body ran parallel on top of Emily's, throwing a hand over his eyes for good measure. She used a small push of air, Emily was learning new manures everyday, to make him flip over.

"You are such a child."

"Tell me you love me." He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling, hands curled on his abs. Emily titled her head, she sat up on her knees and crawled to him.

"Are you alright Ben, honey?" She asked, worriedly staring down at him, her long hair fanning his face. Emmeline's hair was a lovely whisky, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. How such a tint could play with the light, like peering at the sun through a jar of pine honey. Benedik loved to play with it, to run those silky strands between his fingers as they sat on the couch in perfect contentment.

His woman could have graced any billboard or magazine cover, but she was better than those two dimensional photoshopped models. Somehow her imperfections made her perfect. There was a shyness to her, hesitation in her body movements and a softness in her voice.

She was imperfect, with her dainty nose, and cupid bow pale pink lips. The tiny scar on her forehead and mole on her right hand. The dashes of freckles on her biceps and golden brown hair. Eyes that missed nothing and showed everything.

"Just say it please." Her brows furled and she stuck out her tongue out of the corner of her petal lips like she always did when she was thinking. Emily found it hard to get the words to come out exactly like she wanted them to.

"I love you. I choose you. And I'll chose you over and over again. Without pause without a doubt, in a heartbeat I'll keep choosin' you. When I met you I didn't think you'd be this important to me. I had come to accept my place in life, maybe with the possibility of gettin' married. I used to be afraid of the commitment but now knowin' that you want me to stay with you kinda gives me tingly feelin's and I'm not sacred." She said it with so much assurance and truth, nothing she spoke in that precious moment was hesitant.

He sat up slowly, a hand held her cheek gently, leading her down to him. His fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of Emily.

With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back up into his captivating auburn eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Emily watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face. Emily shut her eyes in anticipation. She stifled a surprised gasp as his soft lips captured hers, causing her body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming her. Just as she felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop her, making her heart sing with pure joy, Benedik drew away. She instantly missed the lovely heat curling within her. The vampire still said nothing as his leg came over Emily's torso. Using his weight carefully Benedik lowered Emily onto the bed, his muscular forearms supported the Cursed One's mass as he gently laid kiss after blood warming kiss on his girlfriend's body.

"I have never been so scared of losing something in my entire life." His lips moved to her jaw, running hot, loving kisses along its length. "Then again nothing in my pitiful life has meant as much as you do." His voice was deep and smoothing, washing over her with the ultimate care and affection. It still held tightly to the Czech twang of his past. Emily loved his voice, all of its rises and falls, pitches and baritone. Benedik could read a phone book and Emily would be completely enamored.

"Kiss me some more before we have to face the world." She whispered, drawing her upper torso to brush his, to tempt him. He smiled softly and complied. She knew a hundred little things about him, his favorite color, animal, even how hot he took his showers, but when he kissed her she couldn't even remember her own name.

Benedik pulled away first, letting Emily get up to face the day. He could have stayed the whole day touching his lips to hers. Benedik knew why he wanted to stay with her the rest of his life. Because she was beautiful. But before that she was kind. And before that she was smart and funny. Because she was the exactly the right kind of smart and funny. Because he could imagine taking long trips with her and never get bored. Because when ever he saw something interesting, or new, or ridiculous, he always wondered what sarcastic comment she'd have about it. How many stars she'd give it, or what name. Benedik had never been sentimental towards woman, they were something to tickle his fancy and to respect from a distance. But with Emmeline he blundered and made mistakes trying to figure things out before she did so Emmeline would come to him for help and no one else. It was selfish he knew, but Benedik didn't care.

"I'm gonna go get Danny to see if he'll go with me. You.." Emily spun around to see Ben looking very much like a satisfied cat, criss cross applesauce on the bed. She pointed at him and pulled her best angry mom face. "Need to get ready for a meetin'." He pouted and slumped off to his suitcase for a dark grey suit. He had an unavoidable meeting today with some company he was going to take over, they worked in manufacturing dyed fabrics. Ben attempted to get out of it, claiming he felt ill, but she forced him to accept. Emily didn't like cooping him up all day. He was one of those people who had to have something to occupy him at all times.

"Do I have to?" He wined, she hid a smile as to not encourage him.

"Yes, how else will you pay for me?" And with that Emily skipped out the door to make breakfast. It was a rule that whoever was up first made breakfast. Sicking her phone into her portable speaker Emily set to work. With Queen blaring, she rolled out puff pastry dough. Smoothing it out into a thin sheet the southerner cut it into medium sized rectangles. She turned to get the jelly, strawberry, as it was Ben's favorite, to rub on the pastry. Emily took another rectangle to over the jam and brushed it with melted butter. She placed the pan in the oven to cook twenty minutes while she made icing. With ten minutes left she finished the topping and headed to get dressed, passing an almost ready Ben. Who was fixing his tie. Man did that boy look good in a suit. Emily picked out a simple grey knit sweater with dark blue skinny jeans. With mismatched socks and converse Emily set out to finish making breakfast.

She woke Quentin and passed him some coffee. The eighteen year old didn't drink it, can't stand the stuff. But Ben and all the others mainline it like nobody's business. After signing for Quentin to go get the others, including Danny. As Daniel usually didn't eat breakfast, opting to sleep through it. Emily put on her hand me down froggy oven mitts and pulled the tray out of the oven.

"This won't cool in time." She whispered to myself while tapping her dainty chin.

"What did you say, my love?" Ben hollered, probably trying to find his socks. _Hehe._

"Nothin' honey." Emily answered, then smirked. She blew a soft air blast onto the baked goods. Only enough to cool slightly then swirled icing on top of her homemade toaster snacks.

The door opened and Quentin came in first followed by a bright and happy Damek dragging a very angry Lexi. Daniel slunk by and thudded his head, much like Emily does, onto the table.

"It appears that your son has picked up your habits." Ben's sultry baritone caressed Emily's ear. Golly what that voice did to her, softly accented by his mother country. Emily would Diddle him all day if she could. Nah, Emily probably, on their wedding day, will high five him instead of the traditional kiss being to shy to lock lips.

"My son? You mean your son, 'cause that is all you buddy." She smirked at Daniel's sleepy face. He was dozing again, tiny little beads of drool dripped out of his gaping mouth.

Her heart spread up as she recalled the dream. Of his precious blood oozing out of the cracks of her fingers, to feel his pulse weakening. His eyes fluttered open, his natural defenses alerting him to danger, only to find Emily staring at him. Daniel's orbs a beautiful dark brown, his father's, they held life and joy. So unlike the one's from last night. He was alive, sitting in front of her yet she couldn't get the image out of her head. Emily eyes blurred and the two memories, real and fake, overlapped in places. His last words and the final breath he took. Soul drifting to the heavens and then Emily's brain, so cruel to her would replace it with him laughing at something Lexi said.

How could I save him? How could I keep my family safe? To face an unknown foe so much more powerful than I, it was lurking in the shadows. I was not afraid of Eamon, he could be killed just like any man, but what about me? How can I be killed? If Fredrik takes over or I loose control will I hurt someone? She thought, questions swimming about her head. Her powers were growing everyday, but Emily's skill of controlling them was falling behind.

"So you say, my dear." He kissed her cheek and handed out the food as Emily went to put makeup on. With pomegranate deodorant and brushed teeth she came back out. And of course when the locust descend nothing is left. Emily had made twelve snacks and now there was a half one left.

"Really guys?" She chastised and slapped Damek upside the head when he reached for the remaining half. She'd breathed deeply in the bathroom to clear her mind, it helped but only time can wipe the dream completely.

"'Orry Momma." Daniel mumbled. Emily's breath caught in her throat and a proud grin slowly took up her face. Daniel looked scared that his savoir might reject him.

"You better be sorry boy. I'll beat you like I do my wife." She snarled playfully .

"And who is your wife Emmeline?" Ben asked, pushing a plate with a whole pastry on it. Emily stared like it was the second coming. He's so sweet.

"You, silly." She took a bit of the heavenly pastry and moaned. Dang, was she a good cook.

"You don't abuse me?" He looked confused at her patented number three smirk. Emily quickly hit him like she did Damek.

"Is that right wife?" Emily purred. The conversation went to what everyone was doing today. Damek, Lexi and Quentin were going to pick up some groceries while Ben went to a meeting. Daniel was to come with Emily to get some books.

"I might visit you at the office if you don't mind, I've never been and people say it is quite magnificent." She gulped down some milk and turned at tad to face Benedik. He was smiling contently.

"I'll be done at four, come by and I'll give you a _personal_ tour." She blushed at his underlying meaning. Lexi groaned and slapped her face

"We all know they are just going to make out in some broom closet later." She deadpanned, climbing over two people to stand in the doorway. Quentin came out next, as he separated Damek and Emily's sister.

"And what's the problem?" Ben asked innocently, brushing her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Emily hastily stood up and ignored the confused glance of her boyfriend. She smoothed her sweater and coughed awkwardly. Things were moving too fast. It needed to be slowed down. Emily closed her eyes and took calming breaths, _I am just over reacting. I am just over reacting._ You were fine this morning talking about marriage and now you chicken out, because you are in front of others? She mentally chastised herself.

"Emílie?" _**(A/n- Ah- muh-lee-uh that's how it's said)**_ He questioned, unfolding himself from his relaxed position. She waved a hand and brushed him off. The freaked out girl plastered on a fake grin and grabbed her shoulder bag.

"Come on Danny, let's go." And with that she left the room.

* * *

-hai-

It was a nice day in Ireland, the sun was shining and the birds chirping. Emily could tell it was going to be a great afternoon. The depression that came as a side effect of her nightmares long since worn off as she trotted along the pathway. They had driven to Dublin to visit an art museum.

It was a large former estate, with a long pathway leading to the formal gardens. Two staircases faced each other, going up to flights. They were done in a different color than the rest of the building, orange bricks instead of grey stone of the retaining wall. The building itself was smooth light grey plaster. Four dirty white columns stood tall against the entryway. In between were two large windows with sloped tops. Emily trotted along the path practically jumping with excitement. She loved art. The walkway was bordered by green shrubs, with trimmed trees behind. Everything was neat and polished.

"Come Danny, keep up!" She chirped, he was busy looking at pants. His mother was a big art consur so they went to art shows and museums as a form of bonding. Although neither could do any form of art. When Dan found out Emily could draw he was so happy, demanding that he could view her sketches. Of course she withheld some of the more… _unsettling ones._

"Oh hush up." He growled, only half heartedly. He picked a leaf and ran to her. She ignored him in favor for the entryway. Looking up Emily could see the steeple type thing parallel with the door, it was so beautiful. They went past the reception desk, only the girl had to pay as she was above eighteen. Danny and Emily split up, he went in favor for the modern works of art while she preferred the classics.

Emily had brought her old white headphones so that she could listen to music while viewing the paintings. She was amazed by the works, all the tiny brush strokes and colors. Everyone made out of egg tempera paint, which believe her was hard to make.

Moving to the next room, She came to stop at an oil painting crafted by John White Alexander. It was made in 1898 featuring a lone red head woman sitting in a wooden chair. Her dress was pitch black with white spots signalling crystals, with a sheer sleeve. Her flaming locks were pulled into a messy bun at the crown of her skull. Emily stepped closer, careful not to upset the guard standing by. As she looked the girl could tell the chair was made of an olive sateen, not only wood. Her skirt flared at the end, with small white embroidery at the trem. Her face mystified Emily, the soft pink added to her ivory skin, the red around her eyes. Was she crying when they painted her? The ring of her finger, so large and pearl like beckoned Emily's sight. Was she married? There was a loud cough that made the woman jump.

Her bag, which was in her hand to get her sketchbook, dropped, spilling its contents all over the smooth polished floor. Emily spun around to see the guard had dropped his phone. Her heart leaped into her chest over something so simple?

 _Lovely?_ She squeaked at Ben's tone. Get a grip Emily!

 _I'm fine, I was lookin' at a paintin' and was startled by someone droppin' somethin'_

Emily's thick southern accent drew out her vowels in fear. She knelt to pick up her bag, only to be assisted by a man. His eyes were a soft washed out green, like a favorite sweater that's been cleaned too many times. The man wore a loose black silk shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers. However, he got better the more Emily looked. His rich chocolate hair that had tousled griminess which promised finesse. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. And then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a milky green. This close, she could see the flecks of silver in his eyes. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to help me." She stuttered, pausing her music. He was so close. Emily could smell his costly perfume, it wafted over her. He roughly took her sack of pencils from the ground and handed them to her.

"It is no problem." He said, it sounded like a drum, but deeper, like a tuba. It was smooth, like butter, but it could be as rocky as rocky road ice cream. His tone was as deep as the sun at midnight. She sat back on her haunches and stared at him. He gave her a weird vibe, like he wasn't all there. The echoing sound of footsteps hit Emily's ears, she sighed and stood up.

"I'm fine Daniel." She droned, pulling her bag farther up her shoulder, a headache was blooming. Daniel skidded to a halt, glaring at the man next to his honorary mother.

Daniel Latimer loved Emmeline Atwell. Not romantically, she would never go for someone his age, but the simple untainted, unwavering love for a mother. That's what she was to him, Emily may have not birthed him but she took Daniel out a situation that would have most likely gotten him killed. She saw him broken, afraid and lonely, and in that moment decided to take him home. She didn't have to, by all means she could have left him there with Alpha Damek and that was that. But no he was broken and bruised and she fixed him, gave Daniel a home to call his own, a new family. No way on earth could anyone replace his biological parents, but they helped ease the hole in his juvenile heart. So when he got the text from Benedik that said to find her immediately he took off to help her. As he stared at the two adults he noticed something he had not seen in a long time. It was the body language, the look that gave the suited man away for what he was. A man who greatly wanted to take Emily home, and not to his mother. Daniel had seen this particular look many times back at his pride's territory. It was consent gaze commonly seen on unmated males. Like she was his next meal and he couldn't get it soon enough. The man was a charm to be sure. He had the right twinkle in his eyes and a voice that was more warm than sunlight on amber.

Emily usually liked that - smiling back and enjoying an exchange of words - yet this one has that air of power, of total confidence. Emily backed away; he was creepy. Her self preservation instincts had kicked in. She rotated her body indiscreetly to block out her charge, although no doubt Daniel could rip this guy apart should he strike that fancy. He was the type that could tell you up was down and you'd follow him just to hear more of his sweet words. There's something in the way he looked at her too, like he's doing so much more than just taking in Emily's slim form like others do. In that way his own face starts to look like a mask, controlled in order to have a particular effect on her. She mentally put in her earplugs and find a reason to leave, any excuse will do.

"Thank you very much for your help sir, but Daniel and I must be goin'." She purred, hoping a sweet voice would make him less likely to be violent towards them.

"As I said before ma'am, it was no problem." He rumbled, backing up once he realized his target was smarter than his employer had said. Emily snatched Daniel's dark hand and as causally as she could manage walked away.

"Don't tell Ben." She snapped, losing her hold on Daniel's large palm. She nodded to the receptionist and exited out the side door, trying not to draw attention to herself. The man before was weird, he had no colors surrounding him. It was like his whole soul was black.

"He was creepy." She said, finally calming down when she reached the silver Honda Pilot that was her mother's car. They didn't have enough money to get the youngest Atwell a vehicle of her own so the two women shared one.

"Oh yeah, he looked at you like you were a piece of meat." Daniel admitted, opening the passenger's side door. Emily went around to the diver's seat and seat belted herself in.

"He was fine though." She mused, sifting the car into reverse, backing out of the parking spot.

"If you're in to that kind of stuff." He grinned and put his handsome face into his palm, gazing out the window at the houses that past. "What I'd give to live here." He informed, eyes widening at the seven acre mansion they just passed. Emily laughed and punched his arm.

"Boy, you think this is large wait till you see the plantations back home. They'd make Tara look like a box." She bragged switching her right blinker on. The drive was peaceful, both occupants belting out the songs that came on the radio. The current one being Hello by Adele.

Emily found the book shop on Yelp, it said that The Gresham Bookshop had a nice selection of romance novels. And crime novels for Daniel. He wanted to be a police officer when he grew up. Emily had to excuse herself when she first heard his dream, freaking out about the danger of the job.

The shop itself was small, with only one employee. It was the lone store on the street, with an off white front and long windows. It was one story tall, but with a brick layer that went up two more. She could see from the road that no one other than the owner and a tall man were on the property.

"Well Dan Man here we are." Emily smiled slightly at the dark skinned boy that she met so long ago and took his offered arm. They skipped across, dodging cars laughing at some woman's face. She was a business woman, adorned in a crisp grey business pant suit. She was currently screeching into her handheld phone about some conniving like b*st*rd. Emily could only assume it was her soon to be ex-husband. As she was conversing with the top divorce lawyer in Ireland. She must be loaded.

"It's like she ate a bee." Danny weezed.

"Or seven." She chuckled even more, jumping at the tiny ding the door made when they opened it.

"Hello welcome to Gresham Bookshop, can I help you?" Asked an old man dressed in checkered suspenders.

"No, thank you sir." The woman smiled politely and went to the romance sections. Bypassing a handsome man in a suit. He looked familiar but Emily didn't stick around long enough to be sure.

She was reading a blerb after being there for ten minutes when Emily felt eyes on her. "Hello?" She asked, he grinned and walked toward the lone female. Emily's self defense flooded up and she poised to run.

"Hello, miss." He greeted, picking up a worn novel. Emily shook her head slightly and went back to skimming her passage. She must have just be projecting his creepiness. "I'm Jackson." He spoke, glancing at her with pale green eyes. Emily's light brown brows furled and she couldn't put her finger on when she saw him. Emily just knew she had met him before.

"Emily, nice to meet you." She responded, he was creeping her out. Why would he be talking to her? An unsettled feeling settled in the girl's abdomen.

"Is that kid you came in with yours?" He asked. Bro stop nosing into other people's business. Emily thought. She set her book down a turn to face him.

"He might as well be, why do you care?" Emily questioned, crossing her slender arms with an evident lack of strength. Jackson put his novel down, more gently than the girl did and faced his high priced target.

Jackson was not his real name, no it was something less dignified. It was an old name, one used for the kings in the middle ages. Francis, no other way to say it. Francis Zaleskas was twenty five year old he-baby with a mommy complex. He was a nerd in high school, always bullied, unloved, and sadly un-respected. His mother was a crack whore and Francis hated her with every fiber of his being, and lord only knows who his god forsaken sperm donor of a father was. So he plotted and schemed, slowly gaining tools to make his life better. And the first step was to slaughter his b*tch of a egg machine. He cut her up so tiny it had taken the police seven years to find every part, and by that time Francis was in medical school, and on the low end of the totem pole.

He was once again to odd man out, sitting in the back of the class brooding. No one approached him and no one cared to get to know him. Francis hated them all. All but one girl. Her name was Lauren Boswell and she was the light in his dull life. Her flowing blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was everything Francis ever wanted in a mate, submitting, dull, ditzy and had a nice body. He stared at her for hours, followed her around and stalked her so much that her meathead boyfriend noticed. He did not take kindly to a little creep following his chick around, so he did something. It landed Francis it the hospital for a week, and all the while the nerd planned his tormentor's death.

It was ghastly, the way Brad went out. He was ripped apart for three days, all in front of his lady love. He confessed his undying love to Lauren and she rejected him. So Francis took what he wanted from her and slit her throat. And it was from then on that the unloved, vengeful man swore revenge on all women who had the balls to reject him. And Francis could tell looking into his target's hard brown eyes she was going to put up a fight. Oh but he loved it when they struggled, it made him hard and wanting. But alas Francis could not screw away his urges with this one, it was forbidden by his boss.

"I make it a rule to not take out a chick with a kid." She huffed and glared. Francis could feel the blood rushing down to his lower zone, she was so much more than he expected.

"Well Mr Ego, has it crossed your mind that I might not want to be taken out by you?" She snarled. He cocked his head and smirked. It was becoming uncomfortably tight below the belt and he shifted his stance.

"Well the girls I usually take out don't say no. Or anything really." Before Emily could say something he pulled out a cloth and pressed it to her dainty nose. She struggled but the sweet scent of coliform slowly took hold. The last thing Emily remembered was a deep voice telling her.

"Say no now b*tch."

* * *

Gasp!

That was her first sound as a bucket of water was thrown on her. She coughed and gagged, brushing back her soaked brown hair.

"Good you're up." She screeched threw herself back to get away from the sound. It was the man from the bookshop. His green eyes were devoid of life, and a lone girl lay curled up in the cage in front of her. She was bleeding from two spots, her lady spot and throat. Emily snarled and glared like an animal.

"Hard not too when a bucket of water is thrown on you. Where is Daniel?" She growled, crouching so she could quickly run if he opened the cell door .

The jail cell is nothing like she'd been expecting. Emily had seen all the tv shows, there should be creaking metal bunks, a small barred window. She wasn't expecting a wooden shelf, a dirty blanket and a bucket. The walls are old stones from the quarry and the floor is too, everything in there was hard and cold. The reality of being caged began to sink in. Then Emily noticed the thin pure white linen dress at her feet.

She wrapped her arms around her thick grey sweater and sit on the bench. A reedy male voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Get changed." _They've got to be kidding me._ She thought. Emily turned to see Jackson pressed against the narrow strip of glass. He intended to b*tch he captured was an unfortunate maid, and didn't satisfy Francis' urges for long. He still craved the brown haired girl. She was so weak, it wouldn't take too much energy to throw her down and plunge himself.… Francis gulped down his saliva and shifted his stance, the boss would kill him if he so much as breathed on his prize. But Francis worked so hard to get her, it just wasn't _fair!_

She stayed seated, arms crossed tighter. That's when the door slammed open and the owner of the reedy voice stepped in. "Get changed or I'll do it for you."

"Try it I dare you." She snarled, bracing for attack. Emily had been practicing with Ben and he said that Emily had gotten better. Ben said she'd last a good fifteen minutes.

Emily didn't even last half that with Jackson. To be fair he did have knock out gas.

* * *

The second time Emily woke up was in a dark room filled with candles, their light adding to the creepy atmosphere. She felt a heavy pressure on her wrists and ankles. The girl forced down the immediate desire to sit up and let the others know she was awake. So she laid on the table silently. There was a warm sensation on Emily's sweaty cheek and she squeezed her eyes tighter together.

"Oh precious darling, I know you are awake." A man purred, breath caressing her ear and face. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Eamon. His clear blue irises were filled with delight, a small predatory smirk grew on his face. "I'm glad you are awake, it's much more fun when they are conscious." Emily began to cry, tiny clear tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"Why are you doin' this to me?" She sobbed, wildly snapping her head around.

The ceilings were sloped so high that Emily couldn't see the unlit places. It was approximately a hundred feet by forty, with scratched up hardwood floors. Iron carvings lined the arches the went all the way up the twenty foot ceilings. Four chandlers complete with burning candles provided light to the room. Three wooden tables sat a ways back, filled with knives and bottles of liquid. Eamon moved to stand by Emily's crown.

The table were Emily laid was in the middle of the medieval room surrounded by yellow candles and monks in tan robes. They were all reading from the same book, chanting in Latin. The table itself sat elevated from the main floor, two separate layers kept Emily from being flat to the earth. There was not any windows so Emily had no idea of what time it was. She twisted her hands and sat up to see them chained. The wood was covered in dried candle wax, some in piles others in streams.

"Like I would tell you my whole plan, but since you asked so nicely." He went to grasp a goblet from a monk and Emily thrust her chest to him, white cotton dress pulled taut over her chest.

"Help me! Help me. Please!" She pleaded, straining against her bonds. The monk was middle aged and his crown was shaved, leaving his brown hair shaped like a coconut.

"For the good of the master, for the good of all kind." He chanted, rocking back and forth. Emily drew back in fear. His mouth frothed and his body shook.

"Now Emily, please pay attention to me. We have more items to prepare for the ceremony so we have time to go over a few things." He snapped his fingers and a thirteen year old monk ran up with a ornate chair. Eamon gracefully sat down and crossed his lean legs.

"What ceremony?" She whispered, lip quivering. He sighed and rubbed his brows.

"The expecting ceremony Emily, now no more speaking." He shifted his body and got into a more pleasurable position. Emily kept struggling with her bonds and thinking of a way to escape.

"My brother and I were born to a noble family in Derbyshire, England. Richer than anyone else in the area and by far more handsome. It was a marvelous time, I could have everything I could ever want. Until my older brother, Fredrik, fell in love with a peasant girl." He said love and peasant with such pure acid Emily flinched.

"They sunk out at night to have romantic rendezvous, I knew the whole time. Fredrik couldn't keep his love to himself. She was pretty yes, but nothing more than a quick f*ck. She had brown hair and a slim figure like yourself, and her eyes were large and doe like. In fact, I think you two harlots could be twins. Anyways, the two of them got married, she didn't know about Fredrik's vampirism until their wedding night when he bit her in the throws of passion. She came to me for help, wanting to please and take care of her husband but did not know how." He paused and held out a commanding hand. A glass of blood was handed to him and Eamon delicately took a sip.

"That's better, anyway. She was so distraught about not being a good wife that I gave her advice, only let Fredrik feed on her in bed." Emily narrowed her eyes.

"You killed her."

"Very good Emily, yes you are right, Fredrik was so caught up in thrusting into her, he forgot to stop drinking from her and soon the blood ran out. His morning was pathetic, as is all love. It weakens you and weakness is something I will not stand for. So I killed his tiny mortal wife in an effort for strengthen him. It worked, for a while, Fredrik lost all resolve and went on a killing spree, I had never been so proud. That was until he met you. I had been watching you for a while, your powers led me here, so when I asked Fredrik to watch you while I took care of this ceremony he imprinted his past love unto you, thinking that you were her."

"So he kidnapped me." She filled in the blanks. Eamon grinned and took another sip of his blood wine.

"Yes, that part was not in the plan, you see I had the human sacrifices all set up.." Emily interrupted him.

"Damek's pride!" She wailed, once again thrashing in her chains. Eamon's face became dark and slapped her across the face. Emily gasped and her head snapped to the side.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" He bellowed, shaking the candle stands and spilling his wine on the table. Emily's courage grew and she sat up once again. Eyes hard and unforgiving.

"Anyways." He took a deep breath and sat back down, his eyes cleared and went back to their impassive selves. "You are here for me to bond with, as I would gain access to your powers. The human filth is so that I can wash you in the blood of our enemies as a gift, as is customary." Large sobs rocked Emily as she cried, the wood splintered as she pulled on the chains. Eamon put one large hand on her chest and shoved her back down, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Only to be interrupted by a monk.

"Master it is ready." The terrified boy whimpered and backed up. Eamons hand drifted to cup her breast, it was only big enough for one hand.

"Happy wedding day, my dear." He squeezed his hand and backed up to have his shirt, belt and shoes removed. "Welcome my devoted servants to my wedding. Here I, Eamon Barthow James Diggory will be bonded with Emmeline Grace Atwell. As she is not yet of the legal age of one hundred I will also be taking the role of father. I have the right to command and punish my charge however I see fit." His smooth voice echoed across the room, the monks knelt in respect. The large metal doors opened and seven shifters were brought out, all malnourished and beaten. The flames grew with Emily's terror, the wind blew outside so loud it could be heard over the monks chanting. A thick cloak was placed on Eamon's broad shoulders, the monk bowed and slunk away. Eamons strutted over to his soon to be wife with a predatory smirk, eyes full of lust and power. A man dressed in all white with gold accents, looking very much like a pope came forward with a book. It was large, golden with a black cover.

"Lord Diggery, Lady Emmeline." The pope began, voice deep and filled with power. Emily thrashed and struggled against her chains, unable to use her power as her hands were bond. The pope used one hand to summon a lower monk to bring three objects; a long golden knife, wedding bands, and a quill. Ink sat next to the equally bright writing device. It was lined in a row on the empty space on Emily's left flank, Eamon stood soundly next to the pope who was a the head of the table. "We are gathered in the Hall of Animae, to eternally bind the souls of Lord Eamon Barthow James Diggory, Duke of Derbyshire and Emmeline Grace Atwell, the last Elemental. I will bind them together on September the twenty-first in holy matrimony."

Emily suddenly found herself unable to breathe. As if she were kicked in the esophagus ten times. Emily began to sob violently, great gasping breaths. A startling thought stuck Emily, if she was crying too hard she couldn't escape. Emily shut off her tears and sober up.

"Witnesses to this event are Pope Michael, Grand Leader Paul and Supreme Convent Leader Mary." Each name listed came forward, Paul was was seventy and slouching as he hobbled over, Mary was decked out in the customary nun garb. "Any objection to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."

Emily sat up and screeched her objection. "Me." She heaved some more. The pope opened his mouth to continue but Emily kept saying no. "Me, me, me, me, me, me." She begged, but no one made a move to stop this tragedy. "Me, I object godd*mn it." They acted as if she was not there. "Can't you hear me! Don't you care?" She wailed. The chains cut into her skin as she pulled. The pope turned to the thrashing girl with dead eyes.

"You are not a speaking party." He turned back to finish the ceremony. Mary and Paul stood side by side watching Eamon, they were only doing this to gain immortality. Little did they know their immortality will be granted in heaven. Their aged faces were impassive, ignoring the girl's screams. They did not care about anyone but themselves.

"If there is no objection." Michael murmured, his voice low. " Then I go to you Lord Eamon." The pope's gaze settled on Eamon. "Do you take the lady Emmeline as your wife. To take property over her not only as her husband but also as her guardian until she reaches one hundred years of age? To add whatever assets she has to your own? To care for her, even in the expense of yourself? To take her as the head of your household , to provide, to protect, to respect, to lord over her so long as you both shall live?" The pope droned, flipping the pages when necessary.

"I, Eamon Barthow James Diggory, take Emmeline Grace Atwell as my wife, to care for her, to protect, to lord over, and to punish however I see fit." Eamon accepted the ring he was offed and uncurled Emily's fist. Her shoulder's hunched as Eamon forcibly applied the golden ring.

Emily would not say her vows, as they were said by her now legal guardian. They all knew she would only reject them.

"We all know this is the book of marriage for the Cursed Ones." Michal informed, this was all apart of the ceremony and he couldn't very well skip over it now. It was a complicated system. Those who bond with male Cursed Ones have their name written in the book, tieing them together in marriage. Any legitimate children will be added to the space under the spouse's names. The names would take the center of the page in gold calligraphy, unremovable. If a Cursed One died the line would snap and that Darling would be able to bond again.

"Lord Eamon you may now sign for your wife." Michael sipped the quill into the golden ink and handed it to the vampire. Eamon signed his name and Emily's full one, the page lit up and Emily closed her eyes at the sensation. Her fate was sealed. Eamon stepped back and cracked his neck.

"Now comes the fun part." He smiled in joy, his plan was almost complete. He spent years planning for this exact moment. Ever since Emily's powers first manifested when she was thirteen. Eamon could feel her radiating absolute power, no being could match it.

She was one with the earth and it was one with her. Within each of the four elements are nature spirits that are the spiritual essence of that element. They are made up of etheric substance that is unique and specific to their particular element. They were living entities oftentimes resembling humans in shape but inhabiting a world of their own. Emily was a rare one that could manipulate all of the natural world. And Eamon wanted her. The vampire gulped down the wine and tipped the cup to Emily's lips, as required.

"Sip it, little wife." He cooed, roughly grabbing her chin and forcibly opening her mouth. Emily spat and coughed but the blood wine rushed down her throat. "We have shared the sacrament, now to begin the consummation." He bellowed, the monks bowed and set the cup down. Emily thrashed and shook, you didn't have to have super senses to smell her fear. The walls cracked and the ceiling crumbled in some places. A large chunk of stone fell and crushed the pope who was the witness. The more steps Eamon took to her the more of the building crumbled.

"No, no, no ,no ,no!" She cried, head and legs thrashing. Eamon gracefully stepped up the two platforms. A monk ran to removed Eamon's cloak, only to fall in a crack. Emily ignored the screams of the terrified child as he fell to his death.

"You were wrong my dear, you can kill with your powers." He whispered in her ear. She screeched and Eamon's ears slowly leaked blood. The vampire looked surprised at first, gently touched the streams. Then his anger grew, deep fires made themselves at home is his baby blue eyes. Emily's head was clear now, brutally clear. Her wrists burned, slicked with her own blood as she continued to strain against the straps.

"I will never let you control me." She ground out through clenched teeth. Eamon stopped rubbing oil on his hands and smirked. He brought his hand back, whipped it down hard over Emily's face.

"You have no choice." He purred. A monk reached into a box, pulled a black cockerel out. It clucked and squawked, wings flapping as Paul held it over Emily's body. He spoke in Latin now, his voice musical, as he took the knife and sliced off the head. Blood gushed out, steaming over Emily's torso. It soaked Emily's white dress and made the fabric stick to her skin, she spat out the vile liquid when it found its way into her mouth.

"Blood for the master!" He chanted, bowing low to Eamon.

"Yes." He turned to Paul. "The master must have blood." And very calmly, very quickly, he raked the knife over Paul's throat. "You have been so ... tedious," he murmured when the human stumbled back, breath gurgling as he grabbed at his throat. "Useful, but tedious."

Emily screamed loudly at the scene, cowering away from the monster. The stench of blood was nauseating but Emily used it to ground her.

"Why did you kill him?" She asked.

"He had exceeded his welcome." Eamon caressed Emily's calf. "There were others before you." He admitted. "Taking a life is a powerful thing, an arousing thing." He let his gaze roam over her, appreciating the slim, subtle lines. Courtney, the girl before, had been all lush curves, just on the point of overabundance. "I will have you first, after all. It seems a waste not to." He mused.

Everything in Emily revolted at the thought. Eamon breathed deeply then hiked one leg over the table and hosted himself into a standing position over Emily. Eamon souped down with his knife and cut Emily's dirty dress to the floor, leaving a two inch long cut in its wake. She shivered at the coldness and attempted to cover herself.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore." She vowed, eyes hard and spitting death.

"Hardly matters now, does it?" He turned away, taking up a small vial and a pressure injector. "I'll give you just a bit, to take the edge off. You're really quite attractive. I can make you enjoy it when I rape you."

"There aren't enough drugs in the world for that."

"You're wrong," he murmured and walked toward her. She stained against the injector, but it pressed against her upper arm, then just as quickly, was removed.

"No." With a quick laugh, Eamon, set it aside. "Not for sex. That would be unfair to you and a blow to my pride. Afterward, I'll put you under deeply so you won't feel the knife. It's the least I can do." She scoffed.

"How nice of you." She droned. With a vicious snarl she broke the iron chain clear in half. Emily dragged one arm free, and shot her fist into his face. But when she reached for the knife lying beside her on the table, it clattered to the floor.

Then, for just a moment, she thought the demons of hell had been let loose after all.

He came in like a wolf, with a snarl and a lunge. The force of Bendik's attack sent Eamon flying back, sent candles flying to gutter out in pools of blood.

Rearing up, Emily struggled to free her other hand, and panic left no room for shock as she spotted Damek. "Hurry up, for Christ's sake. Get the knife, cut me loose. Hurry!"

His stomach was heaving, but he stepped over Paul's body, grabbed the knife. Keeping his eyes locked on her wrist, he hacked at the wood keeping the chain down.

The fire grew from the disgraced candle, partly fuelled by Emily's terror. Her gaze was locked on Benedik, the desperate struggle over the bloody floor. Fire was beginning to live in the corner, growing from upturned candle to a hungry flame.

"Get me out!" She ordered, gaze never leaving her love. The last chain broke and Emily lept like a mad woman onto Eamon's back. "You b*st*rd, you son of a b*tch." Even as she dragged his head back, Benedik's fist flew up and cracked against his face.

"Get the h*ll back," Benedik demanded. "He's mine." They rolled over in a violent tangle of limbs to discover only two of them were still conscious.

"Did he hurt you?" Benedik's eyes were still wild when he grabbed her arms. "Did he put his hands on you?''

"No." She had to be calm now, she realized, for he wasn't. She wasn't entirely sure what Benedik was capable of when he was in this state. "He never touched me. You took care of that. I'm all right."

"You were taking care of yourself, as usual, when I got here." He lifted her hand, stared at the blood seeping from the abrasions on her wrist, and lifted it to his lips. "I could kill him for that. Just for that alone."

"Stop. I'm okay now." His jacket was ruined, a bloody mess, but he took it off and wrapped it around her. "You're naked." He stated.

"Yeah, I noticed. He cut my dress off, but I'd just as soon be wearin' somethin' other than skin when the troops get here." She rose, discovered she wasn't entirely steady on her feet.

"They drugged me," she explained, shaking her head to clear it as Benedik moved her away, eased her down to sit on a clear spot on the floor.

"Just get your breath back. I have to put out that fire."

"Good thinking." She drew a couple of cleansing breaths as he used one of the robes to smother the flames flicking along the floor. Dean came rushing in, followed by his brother and Archie.

"I think it would be best if you and Ben went home and cleaned up. You're a little too in tune with the season, so to speak." Dean informed, skidding to a stop. Emily glanced at Benedik and grimaced. Blood and smoke coated his face. "You look disgustin'."

"You should see yourself, lovely." He slipped an arm around her. "I think Mr Ackles has a point. We'll find a blanket. That should be sufficient to get you home without you freezing or getting arrested." Emily wanted a bath so bad right now, and maybe some pants. She was left only her navy underwear when Eamon slit her dress open. Speaking of dress it still laid on the table but with Mother Mary caressed her skin with the cloth. Emily raised an eyebrow at the scene, the others noticed her line of sight. Emily moved to stand before the cowardly woman.

"You wanted immortality. For you severance in this ritual I will grant it to you." She declared, the woman's worn eyes brightened and she clutched the cloth closer to her face.

"Oh yes, that's all I wanted." Mary shook her head enthusiastically and with the face of a child. Emily smiled, to anyone who did not intimately know the southerner it would look friendly. But no it was filled with malice.

"Then so be it." She made a neck breaking motion with her hands, never once coming in contact with Mary's wrinkled throat. The woman's eyes dulled and she collapsed, dead on the ground. Her eyes were wide and surprised. "There is your immortality, witch." She purred, voice as dead as the nun on the floor. Emily stepped over her crumpled body and strutted out of the room.

Benedik was the first to snap out of his daze, jumping to assist his lady love to the door, as her strength was leaving. Eamon sat up, broken and defeated. His blue eyes were bloodshot and wide. Emily cast a glance to him and smirked at his rumpled appearance.

"That, my dear Eamon, was my more violent side." And with that Emily walked out of the room never to return.


	31. News Update

Well I'm not dead I promise, it felt like it for a while but I have recovered. Life's been okay for me not the stuff of fairy tales but that's fine, it doesn't have to be. So I went to Europe, missed a week and half of school, terrible stuff missing that much school, to see my sister off to her study over-seas program, she comes home next month. I got a new computer and it's pretty great, bland right now because I haven't decked it out in stickers yet. My last one have three of Bucky Barnes. Love that man, not the point but its _a_ point.

Why I haven't posted in forever you ask? Well it's simple really: writer's block to the point where I am literally staring at a metaphorical brick wall of inspiration. I've written like 2410 words and I started the chapter right after the last one. I have been cheating on your guys a tad. Been writing One-Shots of life with the gang (got over 250 pages of those, they're really starting to pile up, geeez) for the past year. I might post them, i think they're pretty neat and fun. So spam me if you want to read them. I'll post them as a separate story as there is so many of them. But that's what I've been doing for the past year, sorry 'bout that guys. Hope you don't hate me and haven't abandoned me like I think you have. I personally hate it when a story takes forever to update and I've done played myself. I'm sorry its been so long but now you know.

Marry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, (but that ended on the 20th so I'm a little late) Happy Fiesta of Our Lady of Guadalupe, Marry St. Lucia Day, Happy Boxing Day , Happy Kwanzaa, Marry Omisoka, Happy Yule and Marry Saturnalia! There I had to google major religious holidays in December so I wouldn't leave anyone out. - _Love your ever so late and dreadful Maybird1_


End file.
